Doctor Who  Wizards of Waverly Place Season 1
by DW-WOWP Series
Summary: This is the complete first season of the DW-WOWP Crossover series. It has every story from Day of the Doctor to The Key to Time. Each chapter is a single story. The three voted the best were Day of the Doctor, Nightmare's Reign and The Christmas Vampire.
1. Day of the Doctor

**THIS STORY WAS VOTED THE BEST OUT OF SEASON ONE**

**Day of the Doctor**

A tiny light appears in the sewers of New York where a deserted laboratory was hidden. It slowly grew over the next few hours until it covered the entire lab before contracted rapidly and exploding. Light flew throughout the sewer of New York covering the whole sewer system. Anything or anyone unfortunate to be in the way was roasted or simply vanished. Manholes flew off as the light passed them. Cars and people tried to dodge the falling lids.

**Somewhere in Space**

The TARDIS was in orbit of a supernova just casually spinning. Inside the control room looked like a small concert hall complete with seating and a stage. There where three screens above the center console. The one in the middle was larger than the two on its side. Below the center control console was in the middle of the TARDIS's stage. The stage was only five steps above the rest of the control room floor. At the back of the stage there were two sets of doors, one on each side of the control console.

The calm was shattered when the control room turned red and the cloister bell started sounding. Out of the set of doors to the control console's left, the Doctor flew through the doors and ran to the control console. The Doctor wore a red jacket zipped up to the chest and an orange undershirt. His pants were blue sport sweatpants. His shoes were yellow tennis shoes. On his head he wore a pair of glasses and short hair. He stood at a height of 6'3".

When he reached the console the TARDIS calmed down.

"What's all this about?" he asked the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at what the TARDIS had picked up. "That can't be. Underneath the city of New York. I have to get there and find out why the heck that thing is there?"

The Doctor set a course for Earth in the year 2010 AD. The spinning TARDIS vanished from its orbit and entered the Time Vortex. On the way there the Doctor wondered why a Time Rift would open in New York. He didn't like that that was happening. Earth already had one Time Rift in Cardiff, Wales and he didn't want to think what would happen if the two Rifts met. That could have devastating consequences.

**Sewers of New York**

A silhouette started outlining from a section of the New York sewers. The shadow was six feet tall and looked human until its shape started forming. It wore silver metal for armor and had hands with claws not nail. It's head had two black eyes and a massive carnivorous mouth without any lips. It looked scaly and the creature howled in hunger and ran off into the sewers.

The creature ran for a few miles before it encountered a sewer worker who was investing the events of the day before. The creature stopped and crouched down hissing. The worker turned around and was face to face with the beast.

"Oh my god!" he said as he shone his flashlight on the monster.

The creature roared and slashed its claws at the man tearing into his chest. The creature slashed again with its other hand, tearing out more flesh. The man fell backwards out of shock and pain. The creature pounced on him and bit into his neck. The man screamed as the creature started to eat him.

**TARDIS**

The TARDIS crossed the threshold of New York City at 3 am before the cloister bell went off again and there was an electrical explosion in the control console. The Doctor ran and grabbed a fire extinguisher and opened the bottom of the console and put out a small fire that started in the circuits.

"Let's see the damage," said the Doctor. He was working underneath in the console when he saw what had happened to his dematerialization circuit. "Oh that's no good." The circuit was damaged and could possibly have only a few more dematerializations left before it blew.

The Doctor jumped up to start landing the TARDIS when he noticed the landing circuit was also damaged. "Oh this is going to be bumpy."

The TARDIS appeared above a street in New York before crashing down and sliding across the street before resting next to the front door of a place called Waverly Sub Station.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor picked himself up off the floor. He ran out of the control room into a room down the hall. He started putting things in his pockets, but left out a red device that looked like the letter Y. He picked it up and ran out of the room.

"I'll fix you after I figure out what's going on here. Okay Old Girl?" the Doctor said as he left the TARDIS, locking it as he left. The Doctor ran down the street until his red device lit up like a Christmas tree and squealed loudly. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, a small device with a blue light at the end of it, and used it on the red one. He stuck both devices in his pocket and started walking down a deserted street.

A dog started barking in the distance. The Doctor just kept walking, looking around for anything, ignoring the dog until it yelped and stopped barking. Another dog started barking and another one. Then around a dozen dogs just started barking and growling. The Doctor stopped and started heading in that direction. In the middle of the dogs there was another howl but it wasn't a dog or any other animal. The Doctor took off in the direction of the animals, the dogs started quieting one by one.

The Doctor ran into the alleyway where the dogs had been. Fourteen dogs were laying around dead and eaten. The Doctor walked to the dog closest to him, a muscled up pit bull. The Doctor looked into the eyes of the dead dog.

"What did this to you dog? What did this?" asked the Doctor.

A light flashed behind the kneeling Doctor and a police officer ran up behind the Doctor. The Doctor put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his ID. The officer didn't notice his hands moving.

"Sir, put your hands up!" yelled the officer.

The Doctor held out his ID and said, "Dr. John Smith, UNIT."

"I don't care who you are! What are you doing over that..." the officer's trailed off as he saw the eaten dog, "Oh my god. What happened?"

The Doctor stood up and looked at the cop in the face and said, "That's what I'm here to find out. Oh and by the way UNIT supersedes your authority."

"I don't even know what..." the cop stopped talking when he was thrown down to the ground by the same creature that was in the sewers.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the creature and used it. The creature grabbed its head and ran off dazed. The Doctor ran after it but it jumped back into the sewers using a nearby manhole. The Doctor stopped when he reached the manhole and decided not to chase it in the middle of the night. The Doctor turned around and walked back to where the cop was.

When the Doctor reached the cop, the cop stood up and asked, "What was that thing!"

"That was a Hoix. You don't know how lucky you are that I was here when that thing attacked."

"Who are you?" asked the cop.

"I'm just a doctor," said the Doctor as he walked off.

The cop walked to where the Doctor chased the Hoix. The cop used his flashlight and pointed it at the hole. What he saw made him jump back and fall over. A white light came out of the manhole and engulfed the cop. When the light receded, the cop was gone.

The Doctor continued walking when a slight tingle ran up his spine before leaving just as fast as it had come. The Doctor continued walking for a few more hours getting a feel for what the new Rift felt like. As dawn started to break the Doctor decided to head back to his TARDIS which was a good few hours away by walking.

As he was walking the Doctor had a spasm and whispered, "Why is this thing here? It shouldn't be here."

As dawn broke over Waverly Place on Saturday morning. The new blue Public Police Call Box, that appeared out of nowhere during the night, went unnoticed by most people. A slight breeze was being sucked into the TARDIS as the ship refueled on the seeping time energy.

Hours passed by and the Doctor returned to his TARDIS and rubbed his hand on its front door. He felt the stream of time energy pass by him and he knew his ship was refueling. "Getting your energy back. That's good because I have an unsettling feeling that this is not a natural Rift like its Cardiff counterpart." The Doctor just ignored the people walking by thinking he was crazy.

The Doctor turned to see a few people watching him. The Doctor smirked and told them, "Anyone the least bit interesting is a little bit insane. Believe me I know I've met tons of nut jobs."

The Doctor turned his attention away from the people he was talking to and for the first time looked at the restaurant the TARDIS had landed next to. He read _Waverly Sub Station_ and realized how hungry he actually was. He hadn't eaten in over 24 hours, but being a Time Lord his body was able to cope. His stomach started growling and he could eat anything. What he really wanted to eat was not even from Earth, a fried Zamba lizard, but he would make do with what he had.

The Doctor walked into the sub station and looked around. To his left there was an actual subway car in the restaurant. He smiled when he saw that, but his eyes were then drawn to the counter and beyond. There was something in the kitchen that had caught his attention like the north and south ends of two magnets. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. His body started to tingle and he knew that feeling from several of his travels. It was pure time energy. It was a different feeling than what he had felt when he stood next to his TARDIS. This was much older and in face he had felt this kind of energy once before, a long time ago. Centuries ago actually. Way back in the War, but he couldn't figure out what that feeling was doing here in a small restaurant of a planet that won't reach the ability to wield time for another few thousand years.

The smell of food snapped him out his trance and he walked down the steps and made his way to a stool at the bar. He sat down and started taking in the smells of the food. His sense of smell far exceeded that of humans and could sense the difference of every kind of food in the kitchen. It was a symphony of smells.

Once again his attention was once more drawn to the same spot and he couldn't figure out why. The feeling was stronger than when he walked in so he knew he was closer to its source. He had to get back there somehow, and being the ever cunning man, he definitely would.

"Welcome to Waverly Sub Station."

The Doctor snapped out of his trance. "Wh-What?"

"Welcome to Waverly Sub Station. How may I take your order?" asked a teenage boy around eighteen years old.

"Oh I don't know. Surprise me," said the Doctor.

"Um okay."

As the kid left the Doctor lowered his head rubbed his forehead. There was something about this place that made him feel like he was back home on his own world. That was something he hadn't felt in over a thousand years.

_Oh Gallifrey I miss you so much_. The Doctor thought to himself.

"Here you are. Your Surprise Me Sandwich."  
The Doctor looked up and took the sandwich and asked, "You seriously have a Surprise Me Sandwich?"

"Yes we do."

The Doctor shrugged as he took a bite and his face lit up. It tasted just like his favorite food, the fried Zamba lizard itself. The Doctor swallowed his bite when a teenage girl walked in the room from a spiral staircase from the Doctor's right. She walked over to the one who took down the Doctor's order. It looked like they were getting into a little argument. The Doctor closed his eyes after he finished his sandwich and was trying to find out why the feeling he felt was so familiar.

"Alex no."

"But Justin!" said Alex. She glanced out of the window between the kitchen and the restaurant part and noticed the Doctor sitting there with his eyes closed. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know, but he's been staring at in the same direction for most of the time he's been here," said Justin.

"Where?" asked Alex.

Justin pointed to the freezer door.

"Do you think he knows?" asked Alex.

"Do I think he knows that our freezer is actually a secret wizard lair? I don't know."

"I'm going to find out," said Alex and she walked out of the kitchen.

"Alex don't," Justin tried to stop her, but failed.

Alex walked up in front of the Doctor and just stood there.

"Yes Alex?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh nothing," said Alex, "Hey wait a minute how do you know my name?"

"I heard you two arguing," said the Doctor as he opened his eyes. In front of him was a Hispanic girl with black hair down to her shoulders, a year or two younger than her brother.

"Oh we do that a lot," said Alex.

"I figured that part. You're brother and sister aren't you?"

"Yeah but still you know my name what's yours?"

"Doctor. Doctor John Smith," said the Doctor.

"Oh your a doctor. What do you doctor?" asked Alex.

"Everything," said the Doctor.

"Well Doc why are you staring into space?"

"First of all its Doctor, not Doc. And secondly I'm looking for something."

"What are you looking for?" asked Alex.

"Something very important." When he said that a screeching noise erupted out of his pocket. "Crap! I thought I turned that off!"

"What is that noise?" asked Alex.

The Doctor ignored her as he piled his stuff out of his pockets onto the counter in front of him. After a massing a pile of stuff that seemed to have no use at all which included a rubber duck, a dozen or so mints, coins that were not from Earth, a digital wrist watch that kept switching between four and nine, another rubber duck, a silver thing with a blue light at the end of it and a wallet. Finally the Doctor got what he wanted. It was the red Y shaped device that went insane earlier in the morning. The Doctor pushed a few buttons on it and it shut up.

"What was that?" asked Justin as he ran out of the kitchen.

"It was this, don't worry about it," said the Doctor holding up the device.

"What's that?" asked Alex.

"It's my Timey Wimey Detector. It goes ding when there's stuff," said the Doctor.

"Okay? What kind of stuff?" asked Alex.

"All kinds of stuff," said the Doctor, "It squealed like that earlier before I met..." The Doctor's eyes widened and he jumped off the stool he was sitting on. He put everything back in his pockets except the Timey Wimey Detector. He picked it up and looked in the direction it was pointing. It pointed to the staircase and he ran towards it and ran up.

"Hey that's are house you can't go up there," said Justin as he ran after the Doctor, Alex right behind him.

Upstairs the door to the Russo family's home was opened silently and the Hoix walked in. There was no upstairs, but the creature could sense the presence of the Doctor. It wanted to find out more about the Doctor, but it was too hungry to concentrate. It ran to the fridge and tore the door open and started feeding on what was inside. Nothing was safe, not even the racks.

A girl walked into the room around the same age as Alex, but was white and had red hair. She saw the Hoix and she screamed and fainted. She woke up screaming and kept repeating that. The Hoix smacked its head as it realized it had a fresh meal inside the same room. It started to make its way to the girls, but from another entrance the Doctor burst in followed by Justin and Alex.

"HOIX!" he screamed.

The Hoix turned his full attention to the Doctor before howling and running to the glass doors to the terrace.

"Oh I don't think so!" said the Doctor as he chased it and held out the sonic screwdriver. He used it the same moment the Hoix broke through the glass doors. The Hoix grabbed its head and tripped over the brick terrace wall before falling off and crashing on its head on the concrete. The Hoix died a few seconds later.

"Harper are you okay?" asked Alex as she went to her friend.

"What was that!" asked a frantic Justin.

The Doctor ignored him and ran out the front door, Justin in hot pursuit. The burst onto the street and ran to where the dead Hoix was. He took out what looked like a wallet and held it out saying, "Dr. John Smith, UNIT. Everything is under control here."

"What is this thing?" asked Justin.

"It's called a Hoix," said the Doctor as he closed its lifeless eyes saying, "Before your time, rest in peace."

A white light surrounded the Hoix and it vanished.

"What was that?" asked Justin.

"Nothing good," said the Doctor as he walked back the Russo's front door, "But I'll explain everything."

Back in the Russo house, Justin and Alex's parents, Jerry and Theresa, walked into the room to find out what all the commotion was about. They saw the broken doors and totally destroyed fridge. They were ready to blame Alex until they saw her terrified look as she sat next to a crying Harper.

"What happened in here?" asked Jerry.

"A Hoix is what happened," said the Doctor as he walked into through the front door.

"Who are you?" asked Jerry.

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"Why are you here?" asked Jerry, "I don't know you and your in my house."

"I was downstairs eating when this thing went off," explained the Doctor holding up his Timey Wimey Detector, "If it weren't for this thing and me, little redhead there would have been eaten."

"What?" ask Harper horrified.

"It's what a Hoix is, the ultimate garbage disposal of the Universe. It will eat anything and it can digest anything."

"How do you know so much about it?" asked Justin.

"It's an alien," said the Doctor.

"Alien?" asked Theresa, "They don't exist, do they."  
"Well there was that time with Merlin's hat and they tried to take our milkshake maker," said Jerry.

"Oh that's true," said Theresa.

"Well anyway," said the Doctor, "I want to know why there was a Hoix here, they usually don't come this far, but well this one is more volatile than the one in Cardiff."  
"What is more volatile?" asked Justin.

"Oh a Time Rift. It's a tear in the universe where anything can slip through. Anywhere from the universe and anytime. There is a naturally occurring one in Cardiff, Wales. And now there is one lining the entire New York City sewers. It wasn't there yesterday. Now did any of you feel strange during the night? A change in the atmosphere a slight tingle down your spine you can't simply just throw away? Anyone?"

"Yes," said Alex, "About 10:30 last night. I didn't like it so I just dismissed it."

"That must have been when the New Rift opened. Now that is what's disturbing me. There are hardly, if any, races in the universe capable of tearing a hole in reality itself. That would take fearsome technology."

"Doctor how do you know so much about aliens and Time Rifts, as you call them," asked Theresa.

"I'm also an alien," the Doctor said without a missing beat.

"You're joking. He's joking right," said Theresa.

"Do I look like I am joking?" the Doctor said coldly.

"I don't think he's joking," said Justin.

"Then what are you?" asked Alex.

"I come from a race of people known as Time Lords. We have a unique outlook on the universe. We know a lot about almost every race in all creation," said the Doctor.

"Time Lord? What are they, Lords of Time Travel?" smirked Alex.

"That's exactly what we were, are," said the Doctor.

Alex's smirk melted away which cause Justin to smirk at her.

"Your a time traveler?" asked Jerry, "How?"

"Through my TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's right outside the door to the sandwich shop."

"How come we haven't seen it," asked Theresa.

"That would be the perception filter. It filters the area around it and makes it somewhat invisible. You might have noticed it, but not realized that it didn't belong. It is a big blue Police Call Box."

"Oh you mean that blue box. I saw that when I walked in," said Harper, the first since the whole Hoix incident.

"You noticed it?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I just thought it was one of your things you do," said Harper.

"Harper don't," said Justin.

"No Harper don't. I want to know from the family of this place," the Doctor said as he turned to Jerry and said, "What's in your freezer? Don't say nothing because I have felt it since I walked in the doors to the sub station. Just a little tingle that runs up and down my spine."

"What do you mean 'fifth self'?" asked Alex.

"That's another story for another time," replied the Doctor.

They all walked downstairs and when the Doctor was out of view, Justin pulled out his wand and fixed the screen doors and fridge.

The Doctor stood against the door and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the door. "No deadlock seal. That's very good." The Doctor then opened the door and the Russo family's wizard lair was right there. The Doctor walked in ignoring everything and went to the far wall and put his hands out in front of him. "Time. Pure, untainted time. It's beautiful."

"What's he doing?" asked Alex to her dad.

"I have no idea, but he is close to your magic fuses," answered Jerry.

The Doctor sniffed the wall and then of all things to do he licked the wall, making everyone else in the room flinch.

"What was that for?" asked Alex, "That's disgusting."

"I haven't tasted or felt time energy like this since Gallifrey. Oh Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?" asked Theresa.

The Doctor's face saddened and he turned around to face the family. "Did you know that you have pure, untainted time energy in that section of wall and if your genetic structure is right, you guys could control it. Kind of like Rose did when she was the Bad Wolf, but not to that extent. That's how Justin there fixed the doors and the fridge."  
"But how did you know that?" asked Justin.

"I felt it. I can feel whenever you use the energy," said the Doctor.

"Who's Rose and the Bad Wolf?" asked Alex.

The Doctor smiled, "Man you guys have a lot of question. That's why I like humans. You're a curious group of people. Well anyway Rose was once a traveling companion of mine during my ninth and tenth self. She eventually got trapped in a parallel world after the Battle of Canary Wharf, another story for another time. As for the Bad Wolf, I'm still not sure. First I thought it was just the Time Vortex flowing through Rose's head, but then Ashton, another companion, absorbed it and then I realized that it might be some kind of transcendental being. Somewhat like the Eternals, but I think more powerful than even them. If the Bad Wolf stay inside a body too long that body will burn, just like Ashton's did, but I was able to save Rose. It cost me my ninth life, but willingly did it anyway."

"How many lives do you have?" asked Alex.

The Doctor didn't acknowledge her question and noticed a glass door and his face lit up even more. He ran over to it felt it and opened it. He peered inside and closed the door again. He looked back at the people watching him and said, "That's a transdimentional transport. It creates a separate world from this one, but not powerful enough to become an alternate reality. Am I right? There is another world when you enter that transport isn't there? No use in lying to me. I wouldn't be the first time since I've seen one of them, plus there is not much I don't know in the universe, but tell me anyway."

"Yeah," said Jerry, "That's what it is. How do you know this stuff?"

"Simple. I'm a Time Lord, and plus I'm a genius."

"Well isn't someone high on themselves?" mocked Alex.

"It can't be arrogance if it's true can it?" asked the Doctor as he made his way to the door to the lair.

The Doctor walked back into the restaurant and sat at one of the stools again. The feeling of the pure time energy in that rooms wall made the Doctor's mind go back. It went far back to when he was under 1,000 years old. His mind went to a planet with a burnt orange sky and twin suns. There were mountains over most of the planet, slopes of deep red grass capped with snow. There trees that towered compared to those of Earth trees. Their bark was the same, but all the leaves were silver. The second sun's light hit those leaves and the forest erupted into a light displays that looked like a massive forest fire. The Doctor's mind flew over an ocean and there he was looking at the continent of Wild Endeavor, his home. He saw the two mighty peaks of the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, and in between them there stood a mighty glass dome and inside the dome was a massive city. The sadness started to creep into the Doctor once again.

The Russos and Harper just stared at the Doctor's wandering eyes from the kitchen. Then for the first time they noticed how old his eyes actually looked. They looked far older than anything they previously met. They looked ancient but how. The man couldn't be that old. He was young, but the eyes of an ancient man.

"What do you think he's thinking of?" asked Jerry.

"Whatever it is, he misses it," said Justin.

"Maybe it's what he said in there," said Theresa, "What did he say. Gallifrey."

"What's Gallifrey? Dad do you know?" asked Justin.

"I've never heard of it," said Jerry.

"He's in pain," said Alex.

"What do you mean? He looks fine to me," said Harper.

"Not in physical pain, but emotional. I could see it when he talks about the Time Lords and now. He may seem like he's happy, but he's sad. A sadness that seems to take over his actions," said Alex.

"How do you know that?" asked Justin.

"I don't really know. It's more of a hunch, but looks at him," said Alex, "I think he's cried so much that he doesn't have any tears left."

"What could cause anyone that much sadness to where they can't even cry anymore?" asked Justin, "I've been sad, but never like that."

"Do you think he was in love with someone and now there gone?" asked Harper.

"No, it's much deeper than that," said Alex, "He's lost more that just someone he loved. A lot more."

The vision of the planet in the Doctor's head started to grow dark. A shadow came across the horizon. Screams and cries tore through his mind and then he heard the ominous and terrifying battle cry "Exterminate." Alarms and sirens blared. Ships took off from the planet's surface. The planet went through a time lapse from a beautiful place that could have been heaven itself turned into a fire and blood stained planet. The glass dome was barely standing and the city was on the verge of collapse, but the war still raged on. Millions upon millions were dead or dying, but it was about to end. A massive fire came across the planet and engulfed it. All that remained was a burnt husk of a planet that turned to dust when the solar winds blew right through it. The once beautiful and gorgeous planet was now dust in space.

A tear came to the Doctor's eye that he wiped away. His mind went back to the present and he stood up from his seat and walked to the entrance as the others walked into the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" asked Justin.

"To my TARDIS," said the Doctor, "It's right here next to the front door."

"What do you need to do in there?" asked Alex.

"Hopefully find out why there is a Time Rift lining the sewers of this city," said the Doctor.

"You know you can stay here if you want," said Theresa.

"What?" said Jerry to only where she would here.

"You saw what he was remembering. I have a feeling he didn't just lose someone he lost, but I think he lost his home. That was the face of a homeless person. Anyway that Rift thing he was talking about and the things that come out of it. You apparently don't know anything about it, but he seems to know everything about it, except for why it's here. I would like to have an expert, wouldn't you?"

"I guess your right," said Jerry.

They both turned back to Doctor.

"So what do you say?" asked Jerry.

The Doctor looked around and answered, "I will need a place to put my TARDIS until I can get it repaired. Yeah I guess so. Why not?"

"That's good," said Theresa, "I'll see about getting you someplace to sleep."

"That won't be necessary," said the Doctor. He walked over to a section of the floor three steps above the rest of the floor and close to the spiral staircase. He walked out a certain area, and asked, "Do you care if I use this area right here?"

"That's a small place and plus this will be opened most of the day," said Theresa.

"That's fine. This is more than enough room, believe me. I won't be noticed and I won't notice the daily activities. By the way I never got to pay that sandwich I ate."

"I think saving Harper's life was more than enough payment," said Jerry.

"That's good," the Doctor smiled, "Well can I use this piece of space?"

"I guess so, but are you sure?" asked Jerry.

"Oh yes," said the Doctor, all smiles. The Doctor ran to the entrance and walked out. He peered back in and said, "I think you're going to love this." He vanished behind the door.

From outside, there was strange sound that could best be described as a vworp. After a few vworps the noise ended. A few seconds later, the vworps returned but with a slightly different tone. A strong breeze blew throughout the sub station and a giant light appeared out of now about eight to nine feet off the ground. Underneath the light a blue police call box appeared but disappeared. It appeared again but then became transparent. It went through that a few more times before a solid police call box appeared accompanied by a large thud. Napkins and other things were all over the floor of the sub station.

The door the box opened and the Doctor stuck out his head and smiled before he completely stepped out of the TARDIS. "That my new friends, is the TARDIS."

"That is where you're going to sleep? It's pretty small," said Alex.

"It's bigger on the inside," said the Doctor.

"Why is it a police box?" asked Justin.

"That would be because of the Chameleon Circuit. The TARDIS would usually appear to something that would naturally appear in the area it landed in, but my TARDIS has a faulty Chameleon Circuit and it's stuck on the police box. Plus she kind of likes it."

"She?" asked Alex.

"Oh yeah the TARDIS is a girl," said the Doctor.

"You call your ship a girl?" asked Alex.

"Most sailors or other people call ships girl pronouns," chimed Justin.

"I didn't ask you," snapped Alex.

"Yeah but there is a difference here Justin," replied the Doctor, "The TARDIS is alive. Every TARDIS is alive and they are either male or female."

"So you chose a female TARDIS," said Jerry.

"Well it's a little more complicated than that," said the Doctor.

"You stole her didn't you?" asked Alex bluntly.

"Yes, yes I did steal her," said the Doctor, "But I wouldn't be able to fly her if she wouldn't allow it. In order for a Time Lord to fly his or her chosen TARDIS, that TARDIS has to choose the Time Lord as well or at least trust him or her. So I chose her and she chose me. It was he best thing we both could have done."

"You said it's bigger on the inside," said Alex.

"Yes I did," said the Doctor.

"Can I have a look?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I don't see why not," said the Doctor. He opened the door and invite Alex in. None of the others wanted to go in yet, so the Doctor shut the door and walked to the control console. Alex just stood there looking around in amazement in how a concert hall could fit in that small phone box she had just scene.

"The TARDIS seems to like Alex," said the Doctor.

"Thank you," said Alex in shock, "This place is huge."

"This is just one room," said the Doctor.

"There is more than one room?"  
"It's actually about the size a castle," said the Doctor, "You can have a look around later if you want but I need to do some tests and..." The Doctor was cut off by the red lights turning on and the cloister bell ringing.

"Doctor! What's that?" asked Alex worried.

"The TARDIS has picked up something. The Rift! The Rift has caused an explosion several miles from here!"

"What?" asked Alex.

"This is not good! There will be panic throughout the city. I have to call in for some help," said the Doctor.

"Who are you going to call?"

"Some old friends my dear Alex," said the Doctor, "I'm calling in UNIT."

"What's UNIT?" asked a worrying Alex.

"It's the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. They used to be called the United Nation Intelligence Taskforce, a name which I like better," said the Doctor.

"Will they help?"

"That's what UNIT is supposed to do, but I need them to more or less try to contain the situation until I can stabilize the Rift," said the Doctor, "Who's the UNIT leader in New York? Who is it? Who is it? Who is IT!" The Doctor to pace saying, "God, my head is so full. So full of useless facts! I need a bigger head. OSAGE!"

Alex jumped when the Doctor screamed, "What was that for?"

"I just remembered his name, General Bolton Osage," said the Doctor as he made his way to door.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex.

"I can't do anything from in here except watch and don't like to just watch. I have to get involved," said the Doctor as he exited the TARDIS, Alex following close behind.

The two stepped out into the sub station and the look on the Doctor's face was not once of reassurance.

"What happened?" asked Jerry.

"The Rift caused an explosion a few miles away," said the Doctor as he pulled his cell phone out and moved away from the humans.

"An explosion!" panicked Theresa, "Doctor..."

"No mom," said Alex, "The Doctor is calling for some help. I think he called them UNIT."

"UNIT? UNIT's coming?" asked Jerry.

"You've heard of them?" asked Justin.

"Yes, they are an organization that was set up by the United Nations in the sixties to investigate things of alien or supernatural origin," said Jerry.

"So you mean like us?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, but they have a good track record," said Jerry, "They only capture and contain things that are dangerous."

The Doctor dialed the number to UNIT headquarters in New York City. A woman answered the phone, "_This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, how may I help?_"

"I need to speak to General Bolton Osage," said the Doctor.

"_I'm sorry, but the General is busy can I take a message?_"

"I need to speak with him now. I have an authorization code," said the Doctor.  
"_You can give me your code and I will tell him you called,_" said the operator.

"Okay. My code is One Four Delta Omega One Nine Six Three One One Two Five Zero Seven One Five One Four," said the Doctor.

There was a moment of hesitation from the line but the operator said, "_It's you! I'll get the General right away._"

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

After a few minutes, a man spoke, "_Doctor?_"

"Yes."

"_This is General Osage. How can I be of assistance?_"

"Well General..."

Back near the bar, Alex looked at her family and told them, "You have got to see it in there. It is amazing. I have never seen anything like it."

"How can that small box be amazing?" asked Justin.

"Because its bigger on the inside," said Alex.

"So we have stuff that's bigger on the inside," said Justin.

"Not like that. The room I was in was bigger than this entire sub station," said Alex, "And the Doctor said that it was only one room and that the TARDIS was the size of a castle on the inside."

"Okay your right, now that is amazing and impossible," said Justin.

"I don't know," said Jerry, "The Doctor seemed to know a lot about what we are and that could hint to him knowing a lot more about things than us."

"So what did the room look like you were in? Was it all space ship, futuristic stuff?" asked Justin excitedly.

"Actually no it wasn't. It was a concert hall. There were screens, instrument, sections of seating, and a stage. There wasn't any future things you would think would be in there," said Alex, "It was nice, I liked it."

"Of course you would," said Justin disappointed.

"But there was something else. The air in there was peaceful. The Doctor noticed it too and he told me the TARDIS really liked me," said Alex.

"Wait until it gets to know you," said Justin.

"I don't care, I just liked it in there," said Alex.

The Doctor stopped pacing and hung up the phone. He turned to the bar and said, "UNIT's coming to help contain the panic and anything that might try to come through, but this city is huge and they don't have enough man power to do a clean and complete sweep, but they are going to have head quarters near the explosion site."

"So there not coming here?" asked Jerry.

"No they're not," said the Doctor, "You can still run your sandwich place, speaking of which, why is it empty?"

"I close early on Saturdays," said Jerry.

"Oh okay," said the Doctor, "Well anyway, UNIT will be at the explosion site and I'm going to stay here and monitor the Rift from the TARDIS. If they need me, I will just transport there."

"With what?" asked Alex.

"With this," the Doctor pulled out his watch that was going between nine and four.

"Your watch?" asked Alex.

"Yes my watch," said the Doctor, "Well actually it's not a watch, but a transporter watch which is still not true, but you get the point."

"What's with the numbers being nine and four?"

"That's how I transport. It's the base code for transportation, an oscillating four and nine," explained the Doctor.

"We just use these," said Justin as he pulled out his wand.

"Is that what I think that is?" asked the Doctor.

"This is a wand," said Justin.

"So you must think that the time energy you wield is magic," said the Doctor, "Which is pretty smart I guess. You don't know what to call it so you call it magic, which is an accurate description to a point, but true magic no longer exists."

"What do you mean true magic?" asked Jerry.

"The power of words instead of numbers," said the Doctor, "The Carionites were the last race to use true magic, but before they got too powerful, they were banished into the Void by the Eternal's themselves. That was way back in the Dark Times of the universe."

The faces looking back at him were practically blank. The Doctor just smiled.

"What was all that stuff you just said?" asked Harper.

"Carionites, they were evil aliens. The Void is the gap of nothing between parallel universes. The Eternals, an ancient race that transcend time and cause and effect," explained the Doctor.

"Okay," said Justin stopping the conversation from being one sided. The Doctor knew what Justin was doing and stopped talking about those things.

The Doctor warmed face melted and an icy chill flew down his back and he looked toward the door to the restaurant, "The Rift."

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Alex.

"Something just came through the Rift," said the Doctor.

"How close?" asked Theresa.

"Whatever street this place is on," said the Doctor.

"Waverly Place."

"Well then, on Waverly Place."

Out of the windows of the sub station, four Hoixes walked could be seen walking down Waverly Place. They smelled around and caught the scent of a very tasty meal, a Time Lord. They ran to the door and opened it and the four Hoixes walked in and stared down the Doctor. They made their way over slowly teeth dripping with saliva driven by the hunger.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and Justin and Alex pulled out their wands. All three fired at the Hoixes, but nothing happened. The Doctor shook his head knowing that the screwdriver still needed to be charged before it could be weaponized again.

The Russo siblings had no idea why there wands or magic didn't work, but the Doctor did. He told them, "The time energy used to get the Hoixes here is canceling out your ability to do magic." The Doctor picked up and chair and was going to bash a Hoix's head in, but the closest Hoix smacked the chair away and snarled at the Doctor before picking him up and throwing him across the room, smashing him into chairs and tables. The other three Hoixes had their sites on the defenseless humans. The Hoix hunting the Doctor opened its mouth and roared in triumph.

Time slowed down for the Doctor and he felt the same feeling that he had when the Hoixes came through moments ago. Something else came through the Rift. The Doctor was powerless to stop the oncoming blood bath.

The Hoix raised its hand to slash at the Doctor but howled in pain. White electricity swarmed over its body and the Hoix fell over dead as did the other three. The Doctor looked up and saw an alien standing over him. It was dressed in a black jacket, pants, black leather gloves and shoes. The alien was bald, but had pointed ears. There was no nose or mouth, instead their where dozens of mini tentacles. Out of the tentacles, there was a cord that was connected to a glass orb the alien clipped to its chest pocket.

The Doctor got up and looked at the alien in the face and smiled widely. A sense of relief was all over the Doctor body language. The Russos and Harper, however, looked freaked out at the aliens standing there in front of them.

"Ood Sigma," said the Doctor, "I thought I would never see you again."

"As did I, Doctor," said Ood Sigma now holding the orb in his hand. It was glowing a brilliant white whenever the Ood talked. "But this Time Rift attracted us. We heard your screams from across the stars and came here to help. Our naturally powerful psychic abilities were magnified because of the new Rift. We came here to help you. The Hoixes are only going to be the first in a line of creatures coming through the Rift, but once stabilized, the threats will decrease."

"Um, excuse me Doctor, what are these?" asked Jerry just staring at the Ood.

"They're called Oods. Their usually peaceful, but they become aggressive when they or others they trust are threatened."

"And we are from the future. That is where the Doctor becomes our friend and savior," said Sigma.

"Savior?" asked Theresa.

"He liberated us from the tyrannical rule of slave traders and business men," said Sigma not telling the family that the Ood are a slave race to humans in the future.

"Sigma," said the Doctor, "Why have you come here? You could have done something else I'm sure."

"We could not, but we do have a way back. When the Rift is stabilized we will return, but until then we are to guard you from any Hoixes that may or may not appear, but it is better to safe and sound than unsafe and eaten alive, is it not?" asked Sigma.

"True that," said the Doctor, "Wait a minute, how did you even know there was a Rift here, Sigma."

"We could sense it. We are time sensitive. Remember when time was bleeding and the shadow fell over all creation," explained Sigma, "We saw what would have happened if they succeeded. We can also send messages back through time. Don't you remember, Doctor, we sang you to your sleep all those centuries ago."

"I remember," said the Doctor, "Thank you for that. I wouldn't have made it to the TARDIS if you hadn't helped me and doing that in the middle of the street would have been terrible considering how explosive it was."

"What was explosive?" asked Justin.

"Oh nothing," said the Doctor, "I'll tell you later." The Doctor turned his attention back to Sigma, "You can see portions of time. Can you see how this ends up?"

"No Doctor," said Sigma, "But I see that you will have to make a choice that will strand you."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

"Your TARDIS will need repaired," said Sigma, "Dematerialization will be impossible for months to come after tonight."

"What happens tonight?" asked the Doctor.

"Battle," answered Sigma, "Battle between UNIT and us against a horde of Hoixes."  
"What!" asked the Doctor, "What are you talking about?"

"It's history Doctor," said Sigma.

"I can find something that can stop this can't I," said the Doctor, "There is no need for this bloodshed."

"You are right, Doctor," agreed Sigma, "But this has to happen. You may not be able to feel it, but to us it's history to us. This tear in reality has put a strain on time and it must always happen like this so that time can reorder itself in the future."  
"Wait, are you saying this is fixed?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor, this is fixed," said Sigma, "If you will excuse us, we have to form a counter to the Hoixes." Ood Sigma and the other Oods vanished in a blue light.

"Oh the Oods have teleports," said the Doctor, "I can really say that I did not see that one coming."

"What's with the spaghetti faces?" asked Alex.

"They're called Oods," said the Doctor, "They are race from the future, so what they said was not a prophecy, but a history listen."

"What did you mean that this was fixed?" asked Justin.

The Doctor sat down in one of the chairs that was still standing, "You guys can sit down."

The others sat down and looked at the Doctor waiting for more explanations to why there already unnatural life was being thrown upside down by this man in a red jacket and blue sports pants with his big blue box and his unlimited knowledge of practically everything.

"There are certain moments in time that are fixed, but everything else is in flux anything can happen. Those certain moments, however, they have to stand. They cannot change because if they do things will turn out terrible. I tried to alter a fixed point once in the 2050s on Mars. Bowie Base One, the first off world colony. Anyway back to point, fixed points cannot, under any circumstances must be changed. If it is, reapers will come. Not the kind you think of. They're more like time bacteria. They cleanse the wound and that is never good," the Doctor rattled off.

"The one you were talking to, Sigma, he said tonight was fixed. What happens tonight?" asked Theresa.

"Battle, just like Sigma said," replied the Doctor, "And whatever happens tonight always has to happen, no matter what. There is going to be a fight between the Ood and Hoixes with UNIT thrown in. This sucks. Not only that my TARDIS is going to have to be damaged in order to stabilize the Rift."

"Sigma said you'll be stranded," said Alex, "If you do this, you will be stuck here?"

"Yeah, my dematerialization circuit was damaged already and now it will be shot when this night is over, but there is a shot I can fix it if I have the proper materials. Before you ask the dematerialization circuit is how I travel through time. I can travel throughout space with out it but it takes a lot longer. Even then I wouldn't trust the TARDIS because she's been on the fritz lately," explained the Doctor.

"How bad is it going to be?" asked Justin.

"I have no idea," said the Doctor, "If the Hoixes are stopped before they get loose, then this will be a lot less deadly. I have to get to the TARDIS and find out when the Rift will spill the Hoixes and..." the Doctor trailed off. "OF COURSE!" he blasted.

Everyone else in the sub station jumped.

"I'm so thick! The TARDIS. That's the answer. I can use the TARDIS to stop the Rift and stabilize it. I mean I sealed the Rift in the Medusa Cascade when I was just a kid, 90 years old. That's how I sealed it, I used the heart of the TARDIS, but she was not an old girl then, she was more of young girl," said the Doctor as he jumped up and ran to the TARDIS.

He got the doors and told her, "We have to do something that will damage you for a few months to maybe even years, but we have to do it. This city is a risk and if the two Rifts meet it could tear this whole planet apart and the future of so many civilizations would be in danger. We have to do this."  
"She says yes Doctor," said Alex.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Alex what are you talking about?" asked Jerry.

"I can hear. She knows she will be hurt and she is willing to do it if can save lives in the present and the future," said Alex she was choking up and a tear was coming to her eyes, "I can hear her singing. It's beautiful."

"Alex are you okay?" asked Theresa.

"I'm fine," replied Alex, "The sadness is much."  
"Not yet Old Girl, not yet," said the Doctor to the TARDIS.

"The sadness is leaving," said Alex, "Why was it there in the first place?"

"I'll tell you later Alex," said the Doctor as he entered the TARDIS.

"Your not leaving me here," said Alex as she ran to the TARDIS.

"Alex where are you going?" asked Theresa.

"Mom, I just have to go. Everything will be okay," said Alex as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Just be careful," said Theresa as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"There's nothing we can do now," said Jerry, "The best we can do is clean this mess up and go wait upstairs until tomorrow."

"I hope she will be okay," said Theresa, "A fight between those two creatures and soldier boys and girls is going to be deadly and my daughters is going to be in the middle of it." She ran up the stairs crying and Jerry started to run after her but stopped and looked at Justin and Harper just standing there.

"Dad go," said Justin, "We'll clean this up."

"Thank you," said Jerry as he ran upstairs.

Justin walked over and picked up a table as Harper asked him, "Do you think Alex will be okay?"

"I don't know, but there is something about that Doctor that I trust. He'll protect her. I'm sure of it."

The two continued to pick the chairs and tables up in the sub station as dusk was approaching. Both of them had worries, but didn't want to tell the other. They would just have to trust this Doctor that came flying in their lives a few hours ago.

The Doct was oblivious to Alex when she entered into the TARDIS. He put in the coordinates of UNIT's field HQ and the TARDIS dematerialized from the Waverly Sub Station. When the TARDIS entered the time vortex, part of the stage caught on fire. The Doctor picked up a hammer and smacked the TARDIS control console. The Doctor tossed the hammer onto the ground and he ran to the other side of the console and pressed several buttons. The Doctor flew away from the console and down the stairs to the main floor. He entered one of the doors near the seating and pulled out a fire extinguisher. He ran back up the stage and sprayed the fire, snuffing it out. He put the extinguisher down on the floor.

Alex just watched as the Doctor kept flying across the TARDIS stage and controls. She got to the base of the stairs at the left of the stage before the Doctor noticed her, "Alex! What are you doing here?"

"I came with you," she answered, "I wanted to come."

"You do realize that this is very dangerous and possibly deadly," said the Doctor, "You do know that right?"

"I thought so, but I felt I had to come," replied Alex.

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"She asked me to," said Alex, "I heard her."

The Doctor looked at the control console and walked over to it. He put his hand on the glass surrounding the top of the console. He put his head down and told the TARDIS, "She's only just a kid. She's in her teens. I already have the blood of billions on my hands. I don't need or want to have anymore. I hope I know what you are doing."

The Doctor put his head down and turned back to Alex. He looked at her in the eyes with his. Alex had seen it earlier in the sub station, but now she saw them dead on for the first time. She saw the eyes of the Doctor and for first time she saw how old they were. They were ancient. She snapped out of it when the TARDIS's alarm went off and the Doctor ran to the controls and his face was unnerving.

"Alex! Sit down in one of those chairs and hold on tight," ordered the Doctor, "This is going to be bumpy."

Alex sat down as smoke billowed out of several places on the walls and the TARDIS started shaking. "Doctor what's happening!"

"The materialization is going a little rough," the Doctor replied fighting to stand up, "COME ON Old Girl!"

The TARDIS materialized inside the UNIT HQ, sending papers flying all over the makeshift tent. UNIT soldiers got up and watched as the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stepped out. Behind the Doctor, Alex walked out into the command center. The Doctor walked over to the crater left by the explosion. As he walked by, the UNIT soldiers and personnel started to salute him.

"Don't salute," the Doctor said annoyed not even looking at anyone but the crater which was a mile wide itself, "Whoa, that was a blast. The Rift must have absorbed most of the energy because I didn't feel a shockwave."

"Let me go! I didn't sneak in!" snapped Alex as was being apprehended by a couple UNIT soldiers.

The Doctor turned around and saw the commotion. "Let her go. She's with me."

"Sir?" asked a private.

"You heard the man," a voice sound from behing the TARDIS.

"General," said the private, letting go of Alex and saluting General Osage.

Osage saluted back and walked over to the Doctor, "So how do you think this thing got here?"

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out before more lives are lost," said the Doctor.

"That this is huge," stated Alex, stading at the edge of the crater. She heard a faint noise in the distance. It continued to grow louder but she didn't know what it was. After a few seconds she started hear singing. It wasn't the singing that she heard from the TARDIS. It was different song. A song much different, but still beautiful. Alex looked over to the Doctor and General Osage, but they didn't seem to notice. They were too busy talking about the plan of attack. She heard the Doctor describing the Oods and how they were friendly so don't kill them, but anything else that gets through is lethal and should be taken care of.

Alex looked back at the crater as the sun was setting on the horizon. There was something about today that was different than any other day, and it all started when this Doctor showed up. She stood there thinking about how crazy and unnatural her life was already and she actually met someone who threw her world upside down. Her world of all things, but there was something else about this Doctor, something he hadn't told her or anyone else. Something deep and hidden in his past, but it was dark.

The Doctor walked up beside Alex without making any noise.

"What are you hiding?" asked Alex staring as the sun was about to fall completely below the horizon.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor as the lights around the UNIT camp started to turn on one by one.

"You know what I'm talking about. I see it your eyes and on your face. It's the look I have when I do something that doesn't end up with anything good," said Alex.

"I don't think now's the best time Alex," replied the Doctor.

"Now the best time I think, before whatever is supposed to happen tonight," said Alex.

The Doctor looked at Alex and said, "I'm alone."

"What do you mean alone?" asked Alex as she turned her attention to the Doctor, "I'm right here."  
"Not like that," said the Doctor, "I'm alone in a larger sense."

"Which would be?"

"I'm the last of my kind," said the Doctor.

"Last of your kind?"

"I'm the not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. There is no one else. It's just me, it's only me," said the Doctor.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"There was a war, a time war, the Last Great Time War. My people fought a race of beings called the Daleks for the sake of all creation and they lost. We lost. Everyone lost. Now they're all gone. My family, my friends, Gallifrey's sky. Gallifrey, huh, you should've seen that planet. The sky was a burnt orange, a citadel gleaming under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever and when the second sun would rise in the south those mountains would shine, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. The forests of trees with their leaves of silver looked like a forest on fire when the sunlight hit those leaves at the right time in the morning."

Alex just looked as emotions flooded to the Doctor's face. There was something about this person standing in front of her that stopped her from being her apathetic self. She knew that what he was talking about was true. She had sensed it from the first moment she entered the TARDIS. Then it hit her. The sadness of the TARDIS that she felt was the feeling of loneliness. She felt the TARDIS's pain and she felt her eyes grow watery.

"And on the Continent of Wild Endeavor between the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe. They looked down upon the galaxies below vowing never to interfere, only to watch, but then the Daleks came. A horde across the stars, slaughtering everything in their path. They got so powerful that my people were the only ones that could stand up to them. We did and both sides were destroyed."

Alex saw the hatred in the Doctor's eyes when he mentioned the Daleks. It was terrifying. She had never seen such hate and mixed in with that unbridled rage was fear. Hate and fear was all she saw. She had never seen such fury before and it scared her.

"But that's all in the past now. Don't tell anyone what I just told you," said the Doctor, his eyes melting back into the kind, old thing she saw when they first met.

The two just stood there looking at the crater and UNIT helicopters watched from above illuminating the massive hole with spotlights.

"Doctor," said Alex after a few minutes.

"What?"

"I heard singing when you were talking to the General, but it wasn't the song of the TARDIS. It was another song."

"I know I heard it too," said the Doctor, "It was the song of the Ood. They sing more than they talk. The only reason that some can talk is because the slave traders that owned them made the Ood that way. Natural Oods don't speak as often, but sing. They only speak when it is necessary," explained the Doctor.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't the first time that I've heard the Ood sing. They even sang to me when my tenth self was dying. The reason the Ood were singing is because it calms them down and prepares them for the things to come. They are preparing for battle. A battle against a hostile, hungry group of creatures. I just wish there was some way that this bloodshed could be avoided."

_There is a way._ Alex heard a woman's voice in her head. She shook her head, thinking she was just hearing things.

"Are you okay?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Alex.

_I can fix this. I can stop the blood bath that is to come, but you have to listen._ Alex heard the voice again.

"Doctor can you hear her?" asked Alex.

"Hear who?" asked the Doctor.

_Only you can hear me._ Alex heard.

"Nothing Doctor," replied Alex.

"What do you want?" Alex asked under her breath.

_I need you to convince the Doctor to open my heart. It is the only way to fix this and stabilize the tear. I can absorb the energy and restore the damaged section of the city back to it's former state and everything that died will be brought back to life. The Doctor just needs to open my heart. _

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

_You heard my voice once before back in the sub station._

Alex looked over to the TARDIS and realized that's what was talking to her. The TARDIS was telling her how to stop what was going to happen. Why her? Why her and not the Doctor? The TARDIS was his ship after all, but she knew she had to listen to the TARDIS. She knew that the only thing that needed to be done was what the TARDIS had asked her to.

"Doctor," said Alex.

"Not now Alex," panicked the Doctor, "Look."

Alex looked to where the Doctor was pointing and she saw dozens of Ood lining around the crater's edge. In the crater, a light appeared and the Doctor's expression went cold. It was time.

"General!" yelled the Doctor, "It's time. Just fire on anything down in the crater. Don't let any escape. Use lethal force."

"Yes sir," said Osage as he grabbed an assault rifle and radioed the UNIT forces to get to their posts and take aim against the Hoixes in the crater.

"Doctor," said Alex frantically.

"Alex can you use your magic?" asked the Doctor.

Alex saw the soldiers go and take arms all around the two of them standing there. She knew she couldn't. She felt the magic leave her when the Rift let the Hoixes through. She was helpless. She was just a teenage girl in the middle of a war zone and she couldn't do anything.

"Alex can you use magic?" repeated the Doctor.

"No I can't," said Alex.

"Then get to the TARDIS and stay inside until I say it's safe to come out," said the Doctor, "Don't argue. This is going to be terrible."

Alex did what the Doctor asked, reluctantly though. She knew she had to help. She had to get the Doctor to open the Heart of the TARDIS. She just didn't know anyway to do it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of massive gunfire. She could here screams coming from the crater and she saw the Ood run into the crater, blasting their orbs at the Hoixes. The Doctor was standing tall where he was giving order to people as more and more Hoixes slipped through the Rift.

Alex was overcome with fear and she did go and hide in the TARDIS. She sat in one of the back rows, crying. She could here the howling, crying, guns, growls, shouting and many other noises coming from outside the TARDIS. When she woke up this morning, this was not on her to do list. She never thought that she would be witness to an actual battle between two alien people and all the fighting in her home town. She curled up in a ball in and just sat on the chair, trying to wake up from this nightmare she was in.

Outside the TARDIS, the Hoix horde seemed like it would never end. For everyone that died, two would just take its place. The Ood blasted away with their orbs, but they were outmatched. It was frail versus powerful. The Hoix would win the battle against the Ood. All that was left was the UNIT forces surrounding the crater. The bullets rained down on the Hoixes, but that didn't seem to stop the monsters from coming. Slowly but surely, UNIT was also loosing.

The Doctor watched, realizing, that part of this Rift was on the Hoix homeworld and nothing that UNIT could do could stop this city from being overrun. He kept that to himself and still barked out orders as UNIT was dying off.

General Osage went down to reload his rifle when a Hoix grabbed him and bit into his shoulder. That Hoix threw him into the crater and the Doctor knew the General was dead. This was a battle that the Hoixes would win, but Sigma told him that the Hoixes were going to lose. The Doctor thought about what would be able to stop the Hoixes and save all of these people who were still alive, but the Doctor was at a lose.

Inside the TARDIS, Alex could hear the battle and knew it was not going well for the good guys. She tried to move, but was paralyzed with fear. The reality hit her: she was going to die. This would be her last few moments to live. She never thought about how she would die, but this was something no one would think about.

_You're not going to die._

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked the TARDIS.

_Because I know how to fix all this to where no one dies. Just get the Doctor and make him open my heart._

"He won't listen."  
_He has to and he will._

"How can I help? I'm powerless," said Alex.

_No you're not._

A wand appeared in front of Alex and she asked, "What use will this be? I can't use magic with the Rift pumping out land piranhas."

_There is more than kind of magic. Use my energy. It is not effected by the Rift negatively. My energy feeds off of Rift energy. The more Hoixes that come through the more powerful you become, but only until this night is over with._

"Okay," said Alex, "What do I do?"

_Go and save the day._

A yellow light surrounded Alex and she felt a power she never felt before. She grabbed the wand in front of her and walked to the TARDIS doors.

"Thank you," she told the TARDIS.

The Doctor was with a group of soldiers huddled around him. The Hoixes had surrounded them and were going in for the kill. The soldier's were almost out of ammo and there was nothing that anyone could do.

The doors to the TARDIS swung open and yellow light erupted into the night. Alex's silhouette could be seen. She stepped out of the TARDIS and the doors shut behind her. The Hoixes saw an opportunity to for an easy kill and charged Alex. She raised her hand with the wand in it and she blasted the Hoixes and they vanished. The Hoixes saw her as a threat and charged her. Dozens of them jumped at her, burying her under a massive pile of carnivores.

The Doctor looked on in horror. Nothing could have survived that kind of crushing weight and plus the massive snapping jaws of the Hoix. He lowered his head knowing that one more had joined the dead, but something caught his eye from the pile up.

Yellow light shined through the cracks in the Hoix pile up and the Hoixes went flying in the air before vanishing. Alex just stood there shining, arms down at her sides, a wand clutched in her right hand. Her hair was blowing around because of the pure power surrounding her. She held out her wand and said, "Time to go home." A massive wall of energy blasted its way across the crater and most of the Hoixes vanished.

Alex walked over to the Doctor and the soldiers. The wind around her calmed down and the light disappeared and Alex was once again Alex. The Doctor just stood there in shock. He had no idea what just happened, but he was incredibly grateful for it.

Alex smiled and told the Doctor, "The TARDIS helped me."

"She must _really_ like you," said the Doctor.

"You have no idea," said Alex, "But we have to hurry. I know how to fix this. I know how to bring all the dead alive again, the city back to the way it was, and how to stabilize the Rift. That won't be all the Hoixes. The ones I sent back home will probably want through again."

"How do you know what do to?" asked the Doctor.

"The TARDIS told me," answered Alex, "She said to open her heart. If you open the heart of the TARDIS, everything will be restored."  
"That's insane," said the Doctor, "But what choice do I have."

"None," said Alex running back to the TARDIS doors, "Come on and let's do this."

The Doctor followed her into the TARDIS. He walked up to the stage and stood next to the door to the TARDIS's heart. Alex stood there next to him.

"This is very dangerous," said the Doctor, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," assured Alex.

The Doctor grabbed the handle, but did push. He just had his head down. He felt another hand over his and saw Alex standing there with her hand on his and the other on door. She just looked at him knowing that this was the only way.

"I'll do it with you," said Alex. The Doctor smiled and the two pushed the heart open. Time slowed down as a strong wind blew through the TARDIS. A blinding white light engulfed Alex and the Doctor. Noise was drowned out and then there was nothing.

The crater and Hoixes vanished. The Ood came back to life and flew away back home. The humans who died came back as well. The area of the city destroyed was restored. The Rift in the sewers convulsed before becoming consistent and stabilized. Everything returned to the way it was just like the TARDIS said it would, but when the dust settled, the TARDIS was no where to be seen.

**Waverly Sub Station**

The Waverly Sub Station was closed Sunday because of yesterday's events. It was three in the afternoon and there had been no sign of Alex or the Doctor. Theresa didn't sleep most of the night and just sat on on the chair in the Russo's living room. Jerry had fallen asleep on the couch during the middle of the night. Harper and Justin had fallen asleep in their own rooms. None of them could really sleep, not knowing what happened to Alex.

Now at 3pm on Sunday, they were getting restless and no one left the building. Justin and Harper were sitting in the sub station, not saying anything to each other just staring at where the TARDIS left the day before. Jerry and Theresa were upstairs in the Russo home sitting around ing the living room. It was dead silent, no one had said anything for most of the day.

A light breeze started to go through the sub station. Justin and Harper looked at each other. They heard that vworp from yesterday and they jumped to their feet, but they were concerned the noise actually sounded sick. There was that light, but it was brighter than before and with big boom the TARDIS landed sending a shockwave across the sub station. Justin and Harper were knocked off their feet and the chairs and tables were all messed up again.

Theresa and Jerry ran down stairs when they heard the TARDIS but were scared when they saw it smoking.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor grabbed a gas mask and put it over Alex's face. He used his jacket to keep the smoke out.

"What about the TARDIS?" asked Alex.

"The smoke will clear on its own. Don't worry about it! I'll repair it," coughed the Doctor.

The two made their way to the door and exited the TARDIS. The Doctor came out coughing and Alex took off the mask when she was clear of the smoke.

Theresa came and hugged her daughter as soon as she saw her, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No mom, I'm fine," replied Alex.

"Thank you," said Jerry as he walked up to the Doctor, "Thank you for keeping our daughter safe."

"No problem, but it wasn't me," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Jerry.

"Alex is the one who saved me and countless other lives," said the Doctor.

Theresa let Alex out of her hug and asked, "Is that true?"

Alex smiled and just nodded.

"Oh my dear Alex," said Theresa, "How did you do it?"

"I had help," said Alex, "The TARDIS told me what to do and she lent me some of her power."

"Why?" asked Justin.

"My magic was gone because of the Rift and I was useless, but the TARDIS gave me some of her power and I got rid of most of the Hoixes."

"I never saw anyone have that much power that wasn't possessed by the Bad Wolf itself," said the Doctor.

"Yeah well I just did what I had to do," said Alex.

"I know," said the Doctor, "You had all that power. You could have killed all the Hoixes off right then and there, but you didn't. You sent them back home to live. I'd be proud."

"Proud of what?" asked Alex.

"I'd be proud if you were my daughter," said the Doctor. This caught everyone off guard, everyone but Alex.

Alex looked touched and she ran to the Doctor and hugged him. He hugged her back. They let go off each other and the Doctor saw a tear coming to Alex's eye, "What's wrong?"

"I was so scared Doctor. I was so scared when those things attacked. I ran and hid in the TARDIS. I was curled in a ball hoping I wasn't going to die. Even when I opened the TARDIS doors I was unsure."

"That's what makes people great," explained the Doctor, "Standing up against things while your are scared inside. That's true courage."

"I have a little TARDIS energy left," said Alex, "I need to get rid of it." She held out her hand and the sub station suddenly turned spotless. Everything was upright and clean.

"Well I'm hungry let's get something to eat," said Jerry, "Where should we go?"

"How about Buck's," said Justin.

"Oh that sounds nice," replied Theresa.

"I was actually hoping to eat here," said Jerry.

"Jerry give me your credit card," said the Doctor.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Jerry handed the Doctor a credit card. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the piece of plastic. The Doctor handed it back to Jerry and told him, "You have no limit on that and they won't bill you later."

"Thanks," said Jerry, "I guess we can go to Buck's then."

Everyone was getting ready to go except the Doctor. The Doctor just stood there as the humans did their thing. He didn't want to get in the way. A couple hours passed before they were ready to go to dinner.

"Doctor," said Jerry, "You can come with us."

"Oh that's fine," said the Doctor.

Alex walked up next to the Doctor, "Doctor come with us. I mean this is going to your family, no matter how strange, until you get your ship fixed. You need to come with us."

"Okay I guess I will," said the Doctor smiling. For the first time in centuries, he had a family he thought. Sure they may be a little dysfunctional, but that was fine. He never really had a family. All he really had were traveling companions. For once he was happy. The Doctor walked out and joined the Russos and Harper. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and turned the lights off and lock the door to the sub station. The group of six made their way to the subway for a night out to eat.

**Sewers of New York**

In the deserted lab, a faint voice seeped through the Rift, "We have sta-bil-a-za-tion of Time Rift. Make prep-a-rations for e-scape."

Another voice replied, "I obey."

**The End**


	2. Stranded

**Stranded**

The Doctor stood outside Buck's near the street looking at the sky. Rain clouds rolled in and in started to downpour across the city. The Doctor kept standing like he didn't even feel the rain hitting him. His mind wandered to the battle last night. The fight between the UNIT forces and the Ood against the Hoixes. The Doctor thought about Alex and how much power flowed through her body when she saved his life. He had never seen that much power in someone that wasn't possessed by the Bad Wolf. He couldn't think of how that power didn't have a lasting effect on her, but there were things he didn't even know. He liked that. He didn't want to know everything. He even told people that when he knows everything, he just may stop and do nothing for the rest of his life.

Just as soon as the downpour started, it stopped. The clouds rolled away and the moon shone down on the city once again, but the lights of the city drowned most of the moonlight out. He was ready to get back to the TARDIS and make sure she was alright. He had checked before they left and she was still filtering out smoke from earlier that day.

Alex walked onto the soaked sidewalk and stood next to the Doctor, "I never said, well I usually never say it at all, but anyway thank you."

"For what?" asked the Doctor.

"For showing up out of nowhere and saving the day," said Alex.

"You're the one who helped stop the attack," replied the Doctor.

"I know, but if you hadn't been in the sub station when that creature appeared, I would have lost my best friend, and you let me stay with you on the TARDIS when you went to the crater. If you had have taken me back, the city would have been eaten alive," Alex told the Doctor.

"If either one of us weren't there, that would have been a disaster," said the Doctor.

"Yeah well, that was it," said Alex heading back to the restaurant, leaving the Doctor to stare into space.

"I meant it you know," said the Doctor turning to Alex.

"What?" asked Alex.

"That I'm proud of you," answered the Doctor.

"Thank you," Alex replied sincerely, "Doctor, how old are you?"

"To old for you that's for sure," said the Doctor with a smile.

"Not like that," snapped Alex.

"2,277," said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I'm 2,277 years old," told the Doctor, "Why'd you ask?"

"You look young, but you know so much and your eyes," said Alex, "They are ancient."

"Yeah they are," said the Doctor quietly, "But I am young. I'm in my 14th incarnation and I'm only 2000 years old. I should be about 8000 years old by now, but I have a habit of getting into trouble."

"Pfft, I know what you mean," said Alex.

The rest of the Russo family left the restaurant with Harper. They saw Alex leaning against the wall and the Doctor standing there with hands in his pockets.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Jerry.

"No," the Doctor, "I'm just ready to get back and maybe get some sleep."

"That sounds good," said Jerry, "When did it rain?"

"A few minutes ago," said the Doctor, "Oh and I wouldn't trust the meteorologists for the next few days. They'll be wrong most of the time. The Rift caused an atmospheric disturbance that will take a while to fix, but don't worry it's nothing."

"You four go ahead," said Theresa, "We're going to go and get Max, we'll see you in a bit."  
"Wait, before you go," said the Doctor taking two rings out of his pockets, "These are biodampers. They will make you invisible to anything that comes through the Rift, but humans will still see you. Be quick though, they have a short lifespan. The rings not the people."

"Thank you," said Theresa. They hailed a cab and got in.  
The Doctor, Alex, Justin, and Harper started walking back to the Waverly Sub Station.

After a few minutes, Alex asked, "How is being 2,277 years old young and what do you mean your 14th incarnation? You've also said you had a fifth, tenth, and eleventh self and you told me that that was story for another time. I think that time is now."

"Yeah you're right," said the Doctor.

"You're over 2000 years old?" asked Harper.

"You don't look like your even out of your twenties," said Justin.

"My people don't age after the first incarnation. We just regenerate," explained the Doctor, "Regeneration is a way my people cheat death. It's a complete change of physical appearance and a change in personality. I've regenerated 13 times. Only my first regeneration was due to natural causes. All the others were because I was forced or mortally wounded."

"How many times can you 'regenerate'?" asked Justin.

"An infinite number of times," said the Doctor, "But the Time Lords set a law stating that a single Time Lord is allowed 12 regenerations or 13 lives."

"But you said that you've regenerated 13 time and you're in your 14th life. Why?" asked Justin.

"It's because I'm a rule breaker," said the Doctor.

"Gee so is someone else I know," said Justin looking over at Alex, but Alex knew why the Doctor had made it to his 14th life and it wasn't because he broke that rule.

"I was actually forced to regenerate when I was in my second life. My people said that was part of the punishment and the other part was to be exiled to Earth during my third life. That's how I know so much about UNIT. I worked with them in the 1970s. Maybe it was the 80s. Well anyway I still didn't learn my lesson I guess and I was put on trial several other times. I'm what you would call an ultimate rule breaker. I enjoyed it so much to, but then the War came."

"Well no wonder Alex seems to like you," replied Justin, "She's always breaking the rules."

"What do you mean 'the War'?" asked Harper.

The Doctor just ignored her and kept walking. Harper was about to ask again, when Alex grabbed her arm and shook her head no.

"Why are we walking?" asked the Doctor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the transporter watch, "Everyone hold onto the my hand holding the watch."

Everyone did what the Doctor asked and the Doctor pressed the button. All four of them vanished in a blue light, silently.

At the Waverly Sub Station, Jerry, Theresa and Max walked into the sub station and sat their things down. Max noticed the big blue Police Call Box near the staircase and ran over to.

"Mom, Dad, what's this?" asked Max, "And can I keep it?"

"No you can't keep it. That belongs to person that's going to be staying with us for a while," said Theresa.

"Who is going to stay with us?"  
"The Doctor. Weren't you listening?" asked Jerry.

"Maybe," replied Max. It was obvious he didn't listen to them on the way home.

A flash of blue light appeared in the sub station and the Doctor, Alex, Harper and Justin all appeared in the room.

"That was cool," said Max.

"No that was painful," said Justin.

"No joking," said Harper.

"I'm fine," mocked Alex.

"Oh shut up," snapped Justin.

"What was that? Alex did you do something to them?" asked Theresa.

"No that was me," said the Doctor, "Teleport watch. It's technology not magic."

The Doctor walked to the TARDIS and unlocked the doors. When he walked in he sighed as he saw a damaged control room. Debris was scattered around. Chairs were thrown all over the place. There were cracks in the walls, but there was good thing, the smoke cleared. The Doctor walked over to the control console and looked at how extensive the damage was. The TARDIS was healing the parts that it could heal, but Ood Sigma was right, the Doctor would be here months trying to repair the TARDIS.

Alex walked in a few moments later and saddened at the sight of the wounded TARDIS. With all the smoke in the room earlier in the day, she didn't see the extent of the damage, but she could. It was terrible. She thought that a bomb went off in the control room. It was a complete mess.

The Doctor stepped off the stage and sat in one of the chairs in the front row just staring at the TARDIS's controls. He was going to have to get this place fixed before he developed cabin fever on a global scale. Being trapped in one time and on one planet didn't make him feel happy, by he had the Rift and a crazy family to entertain him. He just leaned back and closed his eyes.

Alex sat down next to the Doctor and put her head on his shoulder. The Doctor opened his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in on him.

"I'm sorry about the TARDIS," said Alex.

"Don't be worried she's been through worse," said the Doctor.

After that the two just sat there in silence, watching the control console slowly move in front of them, a slight humming in the background.

Outside the TARDIS, the others wanted to go, but they didn't think they should. They hadn't been in that battle. They didn't see or go through what Alex or the Doctor had to go through. They took comfort, though, in the fact that those two would look out for each others' backs.

"Mom was that the Doctor you were talking about?" asked Max.

"Yes it was," said Theresa.

"Oh okay just asking, but hey why is his spaceship so small and how can Alex and him fit in there?"

"Because it's bigger on the inside," replied Justin.

"Really I'm going to check it out!" exclaimed Max.

"No! No you're not," said Jerry.

"Why?" asked Max.

"We'll tell you when you go upstairs. We had a very crazy weekend. More crazy than a normal weekend," said Jerry.

"Okay," moped Max.

A blast of thunder roared throughout the room and another downpour pummeled New York.

"Another one?" asked Theresa.

"Well the Doctor did say it would do this for a while," replied Jerry.

"It doesn't mean we have to like it," said Theresa, "What about Alex?"

"The Doctor will take care of her," said Jerry, "There's something about him that I trust."

"It could be the fact he saved your daughter," said Justin.

"Yeah well, we've had a long weekend," said Harper, "We should all go to bed."

The others all agreed and went their separate ways.

In the TARDIS, Alex had fallen asleep with the Doctor by her side. He slowly got up and laid Alex down on the chairs. The Doctor went to the control console and pushed a button which caused the chairs to extend out three times the original length, and the chair's cushions got softer The Doctor left the room for a few minutes. He came back with a blanket and a pillow. He gently lifted Alex's head and put the pillow underneath it and he put the blanket on her pulling it up to her neck. Alex rolled over and continued to sleep, while the Doctor just walked up onto the stage and sat down in front of the drum set looking engine.

The Doctor looked off into space and told the TARDIS quietly, "I'm sorry you have to go through this, but we'll get through it together." After a few more moments, the Doctor stood up and walked into another room of the TARDIS. He walked down a small corridor and walked into his own bedroom. He didn't do anything accept for lie down on the bed and got some sleep.

The storm outside passed and the moon and stars again shone down on the street.

**Chapter 2**

Six hours passed before the Doctor got up and went into a bathroom where he washed up and changed clothes. He changed into a blue jacket with a purple undershirt, yellow sport sweatpants and red tennis shoes.

The Doctor walked into a room with a holographic projection of the solar system. He stood there staring at the Earth sphere in the room. He tapped the planet and it zoomed in on Earth. He turned the planet with his hands to North America and he tapped on the state of New York. It zoomed in further and the Doctor selected New York City.

The map turned from vertical and horizontal. When it went horizontal, the city went into three dimensions and the entire sewer system was placed below the street. The Doctor walked over to the wall of that room and pushed a few buttons and the holographic map locked. The Doctor set the TARDIS to detect any Rift activity and it would be recorded in the TARDIS's hologram. The Doctor would also find out what kind of alien or creature would get through because of the hologram. The Doctor stepped out of the room and shut the door.

He walked out into the control room and Alex was still sleeping there on the chairs. He just smiled as he sat down in a chair on the stage. He glanced at the clock in the back of the room and saw it said 4:37 am. He leaned back in the chair and just sat there thinking about how he would have to spend his spare time. He laughed to himself as he thought about having cabin fever being trapped on one planet.

After a half an hour, the Doctor got up and walked out of the TARDIS into the sub station. The Doctor walked over to the door and stared out for a few minutes. It was completely dead outside. The Doctor walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. He took a piece of paper that said "Vote Montana" on one side and he turned it over to the blank side. He took out a pencil from his pocket. He started drawing a mountain range.

Two hours later at 6:45 am, the Doctor was still drawing when Theresa walked down the staircase and saw him sitting there drawing.

"How long have you been up," she asked with a yawn.

"About two hours, give or take a few minutes," said the Doctor.

"How long did you sleep?"

"Six hours," said the Doctor, "I slept longer than I usually do. I usually just sleep four hours."  
"How do manage on that?"  
"My people don't need as much sleep as humans," said the Doctor not looking up from his drawing.

Theresa walked over to the Doctor and saw the picture. It was perfect as if it was an actual photo. There was mountain range beneath twin suns. A city in a giant glass dome was between two mountains that were separated from the rest of the mountains. On those mountains there were hundreds of little trees and even the grass was visible.

"That's beautiful. What is it?" asked Theresa.

"Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

"Gallifrey?"  
"My home planet," said the Doctor as he pushed the paper away finished.

That was Theresa noticed a small figure standing a hill outside the dome. It was person dressed in robes and a strange y thing that was behind the head. The head had a small hat on it.

"Who's that?" asked Theresa.

"Just a Time Lord councilman."

"Oh," said Theresa.

"So do the kids have school today?" asked the Doctor as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah they do," answered Theresa, "Where's Alex?"  
"Asleep in the TARDIS," replied the Doctor, "She fell asleep on the chairs last night. I didn't want to wake her so I just left her there, but I got her a pillow and a blanket. She has a connection to the TARDIS. It likes her and she likes it. She feels more comfortable in there than anywhere else. I can see that in her eyes."

"What do you mean she has a connection?"  
"You should have seen her Saturday night," said the Doctor, "I have never seen such power outside of the Bad Wolf. She was beautiful. She reminded me of one of my former traveling companions."  
"How many have you had?" asked Theresa.

"I'm not really sure. I've had so many," said the Doctor, "Women, men, humans, aliens, robots. You name it."

"You don't look that old."  
"I am old though," said the Doctor, "2,277 years old the exact."

"Well you look good for someone over 2000 years old."

"Thank you," replied the Doctor.

The Doctor grabbed another piece of paper and started to drawing something else.

"I'm stranded," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Theresa.

"My TARDIS is damaged and I can't travel anywhere. I might be a little agitated for the next few days or maybe weeks. I'm not used to staying in place for long. When my job is over I just leave. I don't stay."

"Yeah, well, I'm going back upstairs. You can come up there if you want to," said Theresa.

"Maybe," said the Doctor as Theresa went back up the stairs.

An hour later, the Doctor was still sitting at the bar when Alex came out of the TARDIS and saw the Doctor sitting there.

"How long have you been up?" asked Alex.

"A few hours," said the Doctor, "TARDIS wake you up?"

"Yeah she did. It was really annoying," replied Alex as she walked upstairs.

The Doctor finished his picture and left it on the counter before walking to the door and leaving the sub station. He started walking down Waverly Place when a short kid jumped up from the newspaper stand. He wore a blue beret, sweater and sweatpants. He wore a black undershirt and several rings with an expensive watch. Around his neck was a necklace.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked.

"A short little kid thinking he's a mob boss," replied the Doctor, "Besides why are you putting on this charade before eight in the morning."

"Oh a wise guy I see," replied the kid.

"Yeah I am a wise guy," said the Doctor, "Listen kid I don't really feel like talking so why don't you move onto the next person who'll walk down this street."

"I can tell you're new to this area. I'll let you in on a little secret: I run this place."

The Doctor lowered his face and looked coldly in the kid's eyes, "You may run this place, but you don't run me. I suggest you leave me alone and not bug me again or there will be consequences Frankie."

The kid just stood there, "How did you know my name?"

"Because it's a generic mob name," replied the Doctor as he stood up and started walking away.

"I'll give you that, but I'll show you that I do run this place and you will be needing my protection," said Frankie.

The Doctor whirled around and grabbed the kid's jacket and lifted him clean off the ground. The Doctor pressed him against a wall and with the face of a madman told him, "I will not be needing your protection. I have seen things that you would send you into your bed in the fetal position with you crying your eyes out. You are not threatening to me and in fact all you are to me is a joke! Let _me_ tell you something kid: my enemies call me several names. Do you want to hear them?"  
Frankie didn't move, but swallowed hard out of fear.

"They call me the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Great Devourer, the Great Wanderer, the Lonely Angel, the Lonely God, but out of all of those there is one name that strikes fear into the hearts of all who oppose me or dare to oppose me. Do you want to know what name that is?"  
Frankie was petrified as the Doctor's grip tightened and the Doctor's eyes grew wilder.

"The name that strikes fear into hearts of those who stand against me is 'Doctor'. They call me the Doctor. Have you ever killed Frank?"

Frankie shook his head no.

"Well I've killed. I've killed a lot. I got so good, so clever, that I manipulated people into killing themselves. There is an event in the universe that sends even the almighty Daleks into unrestrained fear. That event was called 'The Doctor's Inferno'. It was _my_ inferno."

The Doctor dropped Frankie and the kid looked up at the Doctor standing over him, his eyes going back to normal.

"Did I get my point across kid?" asked the Doctor.

Frankie nodded before running off.

The Doctor continued on his way. He walked for a few miles before realizing in which direction he came from. Even if he got lost, the Doctor could feel his way back through his connection to the TARDIS or the teleport watch, whose coordinates were still on the Waverly Sub Station.

Back at the Waverly Sub Station, the entire Russo family and Harper were in the restaurant. The four kids were getting ready to head off to school and the parents were working at the sub station. Alex walked up to the bar and noticed the two pictures left there.

She picked up one with fourteen faces on it. The Doctor's face in the middle. She smiled when she saw that. She set it down and picked up the other picture. It was Gallifrey. It was the world that the Doctor had told her about and described to her a couple days ago. She took both of them and put them in her bag. She walked over the TARDIS and rubbed her hand across the door, humming.

"What's with Alex?" asked Max, "She's been happy ever since I've gotten home."

"I don't know," said Justin.

"It's obvious," smile Harper, "She has a major crush on the good Doctor."

"No," said Justin.

"Yes," said Harper, "She's been like this ever since she got back Sunday afternoon."  
"Happy and nice," said Max, "That's a side of her that scares me. I don't ever think I've seen her this happy in a long time, if ever."  
"Come on guys," said Alex as she made here way to the door, "We're going to be late for school."

"Oh my god," said Justin, "That is creepy."

"Told you, but even for me that was weird," said Harper.

"What did this Doctor do to Alex?" asked Max, "She's acting like a little kid."

"Made her happy and nice," said Justin, "I like this Doctor."

The other three had to catch up to Alex when they left the sub station. They noticed Frankie curled up in a ball scared. That creeped them out even more than they already were.

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor walked for hours without even caring where he was going. He didn't care what part of the city he was in. He didn't care if he ran into another alien, a monster or even a murderer. All he could think about was that poor kid's face when he told him he had killed before. It was true, but the Doctor shouldn't have told the kid that.

The Doctor grew sick at how many lost theirs lives at his hands. He had killed more than all the murderers in the city of New York. He probably has killed more than all the murderers on the planet, but that was different. It was war. The killings weren't in cold blood. He wasn't the Master for goodness sake, but still he felt horrible. He couldn't stand the thought of killing anything, but he had done it before outside war. He had done it to save lives and protect others. He thought about his past and his friends. He remembered all the companions he had ever had. They all left him either because they chose or he left them. Others had died and some had forgotten him.

He knew that Alex was starting to develop a crush on him. It was kind of obvious when she sat by him and fell asleep. He wondered if he could handle another companion when the TARDIS was fixed. He had been alone so long and that didn't help. Maybe he did need someone by his side. Being alone was no fun at all, but he made the best of it.

There had not been a companion after Ashton. Well actually there was Patience, but she didn't stay long. Now this seventeen year old girl, Alex Russo, was in his life. There was something about her, something special, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The TARDIS sensed it, but he hadn't. All the Doctor did know was that there was also a connection between them. Whether it was because of their mutual connections to the TARDIS or not, the Doctor couldn't say. All he could say was that in the last two days, he had been the happiest and most comfortable he had in ages. Last night when he was sitting there with Alex, a sense of calm had overwhelmed him. Maybe, just maybe, after all these years, he might have found the first family he had since Gallifrey. Sure there had been other times, but this time was different. He wasn't sure why. It could be because of the time energy coursing through most of the family. The mother and the girl Harper were the only two that were never receptors to that kind or time energy. The Doctor didn't care. If he had to be stranded anywhere, he was glad it was here with these people. There will be some crazy things to come and he'll be ready.

The Doctor smiled and stopped walking. He looked around and for the first time he realized where he was. He was at an old theater that closed down years ago it looked. He had scene this place before, but he couldn't figure out when. It was probably a long time in his past. He knew the theater was not for movies, but for plays and things like that. A knot grew in the Doctor's stomach, but he didn't know why. It troubled him that he couldn't' remember. He remembered something about a cult but nothing more. He thought to himself why did he walk and stop at this theater when there are hundreds if not thousands of others in the city. Why this one? What makes this theater so special? The Doctor stood there thinking was it his subconscious that led him here or was it the Rift wanting him to find out its secret. He had to find out why this theater was so special and why it looked familiar to him. What was with this cult he remembered? More importantly, why was this theater giving him the giant knot in his gut?

He threw the feelings to the side and started to walk back to the sub station. He knew how to get back and he wasn't in any particular hurry to either. He wanted to know what was happening because he realized the only thing he went walking for was to see the closed down theater. After that he wanted to go back. Something was giving him hints to the creation of the Rift, but he wasn't connecting the dots. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know about that theater. He wanted to know why, of all the places, did he crash in front of that sub station. He had a feeling that strings were being pulled and he didn't like it. Maybe it was mere coincidence. He had lived long enough to know that most things were not coincidences, but there were those special occasions. This might just be one of them. Well anyway he continued walking and only then noticing how hungry he was. He smiled at the thought of having another Zamba lizard tasting sandwich from the Waverly Sub Station.

As he walked back to the sub station, the Doctor thought again about having another companion. He liked the thought of it. No, actually, he loved the thought of it. He had been traveling on his own for way too long. He needed someone to be there by his side. He had an idea of who that would be, but he needed to get her parents okay before he would take her on as his new companion. He thought to himself how Alex would react to him asking if she wanted to go and travel with him as he continued on his way.

Alex was hanging around her locker without the usual attitude. Something had changed in her and others could see it. She knew it there was more to it than just a little crush on the Doctor. She had had crushes and loves before, but this was a new feeling. She had never felt like this before. She wondered if the energy she got from the TARDIS during the battle could have anything to do with it or not. She didn't know and she didn't care. She was happy and she liked it. The more she thought about it the more she realized that the Doctor and her were alike in so many ways. They both are loners. They both are experts at breaking the rules. But the one thing that Alex respects the most about the Doctor and even feels bad for him is his emotional pain. Sure she had had her trials and tribulations. There were times that she had had her heart broken and there were times that she felt like the world was ending, but for the Doctor it did. Whenever she was in trouble or hurting, Alex always had a family and a friend to go to. They always helped and made it better for her. The Doctor, however, when he got his heart broken or something happened to him that caused sadness, there was no one for him. His planet and his people were gone. He had no one. Alex couldn't imagine going through something like that. She never thought of it, but what would happen if she had no one to go to. She would be torn up inside and hide her feelings because no one would be there for her to talk to. That kind of loneliness could be released in the form of rage. Alex had seen a little bit of the Doctor's rage. It was in his eyes when he talked about the Daleks. He had actually scared her with those ancient eyes.

She thought about what else she saw in those eyes. She saw the depth of them. She could only imagine what they had seen. All the planet and wonders of the universe. All the happiness, joy and love. All the pain, sorrow and death. She saw the way he looked at not just her but humans. He was so caring, but so wrathful when thought about other things. She couldn't understand how one man could be so complex. She wanted to understand how one person could be so caring but wrathful, so loving but so full of hate, so happy yet so sad. It puzzled her.

She could relate some to him though. She bottled things up more than she would admit. She hated being the middle child. Justin was getting attention for everything as long as she could remember because he was a massive overachiever and then there was Max. He got so much attention because he was the youngest. She always felt like she had to prove herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she felt like she couldn't measure up to her brothers. For as long as she could remember, she had to watch out for her own back. She grew up having to rely on no one but herself. She only made one true friend in her own life, Harper. Even then she treated her badly sometimes, and she knew it, but she didn't what else to do, she was hurting inside. She felt alone sometimes even though she had her family and friend.

Up until Saturday she wouldn't have cared about thinking about it because she hated thinking about it. Something in her changed. She knew it was the Doctor. He stormed into her life. Someone more lonely than she was or ever will be for that matter. He made her realize how lucky she was to actually have a family and friend. It was like he was an angel sent into her life. She smiled at that. The Doctor was an angel and he was a lonely one at that. He was the Lonely Angel she thought. She liked the ring of that, the Lonely Angel. And what this Lonely Angel, the Doctor, had told her was something she had hardly ever heard in her home. The Doctor was proud of her. The Doctor came and showed her that she was his favorite of the three. She didn't have to prove anything to him. She realized that that was the source of her happiness. She had someone in her life now that was proud to now her. That was all she wanted. She did love her family, but she needed someone to be like the Doctor. The Doctor was blessing in her life and she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to leave at all. Because if he did, her heart would be broken, more so than all the other times it had been. She wanted to be with him forever.

Now because of the Doctor's arrival in her life, Alex wanted to make something good come out of it. She vowed to turn her life around. Not for her family, but for the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to know a lot about everything, including to their wizarding abilities. She wondered if her dad would let the Doctor be her teacher. She thought she would get more done by the Doctor teaching her by herself instead of her dad with her and her brothers. Her parents would never admit it, but she knew it. Justin was their dad's favorite because of his dedication to everything he does and Max was their mother's favorite because he was the baby of the family. She was always second and she knew it. Now there was someone in her life that she was his favorite. Sure the Doctor doesn't really know Justin or Max, but she didn't care. All she just hoped for was that the Doctor would agree. He had a lot of work to do on his TARDIS to get it repaired. She just hoped that he had enough time to teach her. She smiled. He was a _Time_ _Lord_. Of course he had enough time. He was a Lord of Time.

The bell rang and brought her back to reality. She ran to class and couldn't wait to get home after school and see the Doctor and his TARDIS again.

**Chapter 4**

It was two in the afternoon when the Doctor made it back to the Waverly Sub Station. He walked into the restaurant and sat down at his normal place at the bar. There were a few customers sitting at the tables.

Jerry didn't see that it was the Doctor who walked in. He asked, "Welcome to the Waverly Sub Station. How may I take your order?"

"Do you have a dematerialization circuit in your storage room?" smirked the Doctor.

"A dematerial what?" Jerry looked up confused. He saw that it was the Doctor staring back at him smiling. Jerry finished with, "Oh Doctor, where've you been all day?"  
"Walking around the city. I just had an urge to go and walk. I made my way to this one closed down theater that I swear I've been to before, but I can't place where. Well anyway, I would like another Suprise Me Sandwich."

"You like those?" asked Jerry.

"Actually yes," said the Doctor. He looked around for the two pictures he had drawn earlier, "Hey Jerry, were there two drawings here earlier?"  
"Yeah I think so, but Alex took them," said Jerry, "Why?"

"Oh no reason," said the Doctor, "One of them was for Alex anyway."

"Which one?"

"The Gallifrey one," replied the Doctor, "It was a drawing of Wild Endeavor."

"Wild Endeavor?" asked Jerry.

"It's my home continent on Gallifrey," answered the Doctor, "The sky was burnt orange. Planets with orange skies are rare. So rare that there are only a handful in existence. Gallifrey's nicknamed the Shining World of the Seven Systems. It was perfect to look at."  
"Was?" asked Jerry.

"It's. It's. It's perfect to look at," stammered the Doctor.

"I have a question. How did you two sleep last night in that little place?"

"Alex fell asleep on some chairs in the control room and went to my own room," said the Doctor.

"How?" asked Jerry.

"It's bigger on the inside," replied the Doctor, "Do you want to see?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah but the control room is damaged," replied the Doctor as he walked to the TARDIS with Jerry following him.

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS followed by Jerry. Jerry just stood there is awe. He had seen things in the wizard world that were bigger on the inside, but those were just containers and smaller things than a room. This was unlike anything that he had ever seen before. There was no way anything this big could fit into something as small as the police box outside. He walked onto the stage to where the Doctor was standing. Jerry saw all the controls and where there was supposed to be a drum set there was an engine looking thing that was glowing light blue.

"This is the TARDIS control room," said the Doctor, "It's one room out of many within the TARDIS walls."

"Only one room," said Jerry, "This is impossible."

"My people took the word impossible and threw it into the time vortex. There are very few things that the Time Lords considered impossible. My people were the most advanced and mighty race in the entire universe."

Jerry kept wondering why the Doctor would refer to his people and planet in the past tense. He kept thinking that they didn't want anything to do with him or that the Doctor ran away. He was determined to find out why the Doctor kept saying were, was, and other past tense words. "Do you want to see the rest of the TARDIS or do you need to get back to work?" asked the Doctor.

Jerry wanted to stay and find out more but the Doctor was right. He had to get back to work, but he would figure this out. "Yeah I better get back to work."

"That's fine," said the Doctor, "I need to start the repairs on the TARDIS."

"What about your sandwich?"

"Just put it on one of the chairs when you make it," replied the Doctor.

"Okay," said Jerry as he walked out of the TARDIS back into the sub station.

The Doctor walked to where debris was on the floor. He picked up a chunk of TARDIS wall and decided that no one would find anything wrong with it. He dropped the piece and walked into the storage room closest to the where he was. He put it next to the debris and started to throw it away. He didn't even notice when Jerry came back in a few minutes later and put his order on the back row of chairs.

"Doctor," said Jerry.

The Doctor turned around and saw that his sandwich was there. The Doctor just nodded and went back to work. He walked around the whole control room throwing the larger pieces into the trash can that seemed to never get full. It was Time Lord like the TARDIS and the Doctor's pockets. It was bigger on the inside. The Doctor spent the next hour or so cleaning up the TARDIS. He remembered his sandwich and went to eat it. It tasted different from the last time he had one, but he knew it was because he was eating it cold this time.

After all the big pieces were thrown away, he went back to the closet and pulled out a broom and dust pan. He swept the smaller pieces of debris into the dust pan. It took him a while to clean that and before he realized it, it was after four in the afternoon. He had been cleaning for the last two hours and didn't realize it. He glanced at the TARDIS control console and saw that his ship was sleeping. He decided to wait to clean the rest until the TARDIS was awake. Only then did he realize how hot he was. He took off his blue jacket and changed from yellow sweatpants into yellow shorts.

He walked out of the TARDIS in a purple T-shirt and yellow shorts. He knew he looked funny, but he didn't care. After all he was a little eccentric. He thought to himself that if all the people that were looking at him funny now had seen his sixth incarnation in his wacked out multicolored coat and that umbrella he used to carry, then they would think he looked normal in his purple/yellow combination.

He walked to the bar and noticed that there was no one there. He looked around and realized that there was no one even in the sub station. He shrugged and started walking back to the TARDIS when he felt a tingle run down his back. He whirled around and walked to the freezer door and opened it to the room which the Russos called the "Wizard Lair". He walked into the room silently and watched as the dad was teaching Alex and Max some magic. The Doctor noticed Justin wasn't there and he came to the conclusion that Justin had graduated from this area of study.

The Doctor overheard Jerry ask the Alex and Max which creature's were immune to magic. The Doctor smiled as he kept hearing some crazy answers from the boy. He saw that Alex was just sitting there not paying attention.

"Uh-hum," said Jerry, "Alex, do you have any guesses."  
"What? I don't know," she said going back into la la land.

"Well, there is no answer because it's a trick question. There are no creatures immune to magic. Magic can be used on any living thing," explained Jerry.

"That's not true," inserted the Doctor, "Sorry for interrupting, but there are two species in the universe immune to 'magic'."

"Which would be?" asked Jerry.

"My people for one, the Time Lords," answered the Doctor, "And the other." The Doctor stopped and looked around.

"The other one is?" asked Jerry.

The Doctor looked at Jerry with pure disgust on the Doctor's face. He answered, "The other species is called the Daleks."  
At the sound of the words Daleks, Alex looked up at the Doctor with worry. She was the only one that the Doctor had told what the Daleks were. She remembered the rage, hate and fear that was written on the Doctor's face when he told her what they did to his people and about the War. She didn't want to meet any Daleks then, but now that the Doctor said that they were immune, that made her not want to meet the Daleks anymore. She wondered if the Doctor had told the rest of her family, but looking at the confused looked on her dad's face, she knew that the Doctor hadn't told anyone else. Maybe he should she thought. He should just so the rest of her family knew what the Daleks could do.

"What are the Daleks?" asked Jerry.

"The ultimate ethic cleansers," said the Doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Max.

"It means that the kill anything they don't like," replied Jerry, "Who didn't they like?"  
"Anything that was not a Dalek," replied the Doctor, "They are the reason for the War."

"The War?" asked Jerry.

The Doctor's eyes glazed over as he thought back to the War, the Time War. He saw it all. He was at the Battle of the Gates of Elysium. He was at the destruction of the Nestene Protein Planets. He saw six billion humans die at the fall of Arcadia. He still hadn't gotten over that one. He was there when the Dalek emperor took control of the Cruciform near the end of the War. He was there at the Skaro Degradations. He witnessed the Horde of Travesties. He fought the Could've Been King and the Could've Been King's army of Mean Whiles and Never Weres. The Doctor even laughed in the very face of the Nightmare Child itself, when Arcardia fell. The Doctor was there when Skaro turned dark and then exploded. He was there when his own world and people died. He saw his beautiful planet turned into a dark, burnt husk before being torn apart by the solar winds of the Twin Suns, but there was something else. Something so far back in the Doctor's past and so terrible he never wanted to think about it again. It was how the Time War ended. The Doctor knew how the Time War ended. He knew why the two sides suddenly were destroyed. He never told anyone this secret. He never wanted to because they would think him a monster. The only person who knew what he had done was the Master, another Time Lord survivor, who was now dead. The Doctor called this part of his past the Dark Secret. His Dark Secret. It was also called by another name by some species. It was called the Doctor's Inferno.

He hated thinking about it so he snapped back to reality with Jerry wanting to know about the War.

"Well Doctor, the War?" asked Jerry.

Alex got up and went to her dad. She looked him dead in the face and shook her head no.

"Alex it's alright. I think they should know, but later. I'll tell you all about the War, the Time War, whenever I have time. I have to get back to cleaning up my TARDIS." The Doctor left the Wizard Lair and the three Russos were left alone. Max wanted to know what was going on and so did the dad.

"Alex what do you know that you are not telling me?"

"Dad," replied Alex, "It's not my place to tell. The Doctor should be the one to tell you, but he will need a lot of time to think about telling you."

"Why?" asked Jerry.

"He has to," replied Alex, "It's too big a secret for me to tell. I don't think he tells all of his friends what he told me."

"How bad can it be?" asked Max.

"Bad Max, very bad," replied Alex.

Jerry noticed the sincerity in his daughter's voice and in her eyes so he didn't press the subject even more. He decided to end the class early and Max left the room as soon as he could, but Alex stayed behind. There was something she wanted to ask her dad.

"Alex why are you still here? You're usually the first one gone," said Jerry.

"Dad there is something I want to ask you about wizard training," said Alex.

"Of course what is it?" asked Jerry.

"If it's okay with the Doctor, I was wondering if the Doctor could teach me. One on one," explained Alex.

"Alex I'm sure the Doctor has his plate full at the moment. He showed me the damage earlier today. He may not have time to teach you. Remember the last time that you wanted someone else to teach you your wizard skills. That didn't go so good," Jerry reminded Alex.

"I know that didn't but the Doctor is different. I know he is," said Alex.

It was then that Jerry saw the longing in his daughter's eyes. He had never seen her look like this before. He wondered what kind of effect that the Doctor was having on his daughter. She seemed happy whenever he was around.

"Where would he teach you?" asked Jerry.

"His TARDIS maybe," answered Alex.

The TARDIS. She did like to spend time in the TARDIS. The atmosphere was different in there. He felt it earlier, maybe Alex did to but somehow felt it differently.

He thought about it for a few seconds and came to a decision, "If it is okay with the Doctor, then it's okay with me."

"Thank you Dad," said Alex, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Alex ran out of the wizard lair into the sub station and before going into the TARDIS she composed herself before popping the question to the Doctor.

She opened the doors to the TARDIS and went inside. She looked around, but the Doctor was no where in sight. She walked through the rows of chairs. It looked cleaner than it had earlier. The chunks of wall and all the dust was cleaned off. The Doctor must cleaned the TARDIS while she was at school. Alex walked to the front of the chairs and saw that the Doctor hadn't cleaned up where she slept last night.

She didn't mean to do it but she fell asleep next to the Doctor last night. Instead of waking her and sending her to her own room, the Doctor just left her there sound asleep. He made the chair more comfortable and wider so she wouldn't fall off if she rolled over too far. He had also gotten her pillow, which she didn't feel him moving her head when she was asleep, and he had gotten her a blanket and covered her up. She liked that. She liked it a lot. She laughed inside when she remembered waking up in the TARDIS. She had no idea where she was. She got nervous until the sense of calm she had felt other times washed over her. It was then she knew she was in the Doctor's TARDIS.

She knew the Doctor wasn't in here, but where was he. She walked back into the sub station and then made her way to the door. She saw the Doctor sitting on the step to the Waverly Sub Station entrance. She walked outside and sat next to the Doctor. He was staring off into space and didn't even notice her sit there until she put her head on his shoulder again.

The Doctor's glossed over eyes returned back to the ancient green eyes that she loved looking into, but at the same time feared looking into them. He sat there and without saying a word, put his head on top of hers making Alex smile. It was nice.

All the years of loneliness were slowly but surely melting away. He loved that. He smiled as a big empty hole in his ancient hearts were being filled, not just by Alex but her family as well. All the years of traveling and living by himself had made him cold and callous. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to show the animal that was caged inside of him. Ever since Saturday that animal was being tamed. The Doctor hadn't had anyone by his side in nearly 400 years. Now he had six people in his lives that were not going to go away. He needed them and he knew it, but the way he was feeling towards the girl sitting next to him gave him conflictions. If he was growing emotionally attached to her, he knew she was too young. She is just a kid. Rose was just a kid and so was Sarah Jane. Not to mention River Song and Ashton. They were all kids compared to him. Even Romana, another Time Lord, who was over 100 years old was a kid when those two met and grew emotionally attached. He thought to himself that everything in the universe was a kid to him. The only other creatures that could rival the Doctor's immortality were wiped out in the Time War.

After a few minutes Alex said, "Doctor, I have a question for you."  
"Yes?" replied the Doctor not moving.

"Can you teach me my wizard studies one on one?" asked Alex.

The Doctor didn't reply immediately. He sat there with a smile on his face. He was happy. He was actually happy for the first time in years. He wasn't afraid to show it. He wasn't worrying about what could happen in the future. All he could think about was the present and a bright and shining future, not one of doom and gloom. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave this place. He couldn't but that wasn't the point. Even if he could leave this place, he wouldn't want to. He was happy and loving it her. For more than one reason, the Doctor thought looking down at Alex. He closed his eyes and said, "Yes."  
"What?" asked Alex.

"Yes, I'll teach you your wizard studies, just promise me you won't blow me off like you do your dad or anyone else," replied the Doctor.

"I can't promise that completely, but I'll try," said Alex.

"That's good," said the Doctor lifting his head off of Alex's, "We should move before the dinner rush gets in here."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Alex lifting her head off of the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor and Alex stood up and embraced each other in a hug before returning into the Waverly Sub Station.

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor and Alex walked back into the sub station as Jerry and Theresa were getting ready for the evening. Alex ran over to her dad and hugged him. Theresa looked confused at why Alex would want to hug someone. She looked at the Doctor. Something in him changed as well. His ancient, painfilled eyes were gone and were replaced by younger, happier eyes. His whole expression had changed. He was happy. He wasn't the angry and lonely person she saw the Saturday that the Doctor crashed into their lives.

"He said yes, didn't he?" Jerry asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes he did," answered Alex as he let go and ran upstairs.

"What was that all about?" asked Theresa.

"I'll tell you later," said Jerry, "We need to get ready for the dinner rush."

Jerry looked at the Doctor and he too noticed the difference in his expression just like in Alex. Jerry didn't know what those two did to each other, but he wasn't complaining. Alex was happy and cheerful. That was something she hadn't been in years and it was something he missed seeing from his daughter. He didn't know that much about the Doctor, but he was glad the Doctor came charging into their lives. It was like an answer to a prayer. The family was at a breaking point, but in the last few days they were united again. He was happy, no he was joyous, as he continued to get ready for the evening shift.

The Doctor walked over to his TARDIS and went inside. He walked over to the first row of chairs and sat on the right end and broke down and cried. These tears were different than the other he had cried. These tears were not those of sadness, pain and loss. These tears were those of happiness and joy and love. He was home. He had a home. After over a thousand years of wandering, after an entire millenia since the collapse of Gallifrey, he had a place to stay. He had a place to live. He had a family to live with and love with. It was weird, but he was accustomed to weird.

The Doctor got up and walked through the doors to the left of the TARDIS control console. He walked down a hallway. He walked into another holographic room, but this was different than the other one. This one was a three dimensional photo album. He pushed the button that said companions. It opened up and there was Susan, his very first companion and his granddaughter, he pushed the arrow on the right of Susan's 3-D image. It switched to a man and woman together, Ian and Barbara. He continued to press the button and every companion he had flashed before his eyes.

He looked through them all. His first incarnation's companions: Susan, Ian, Barbara, Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Sara, Dodo, Ben and Polly. Ben and Polly were there during his first regeneration and then eventually left.

The companions of his second incarnation started to show Jamie, Victoria, and Zoe. Then he remembered having been taken prisoner and put on trial by his people. He was forced to regenerate into his third incarnation. During his third incarnation he only had three companions. He thought that was funny. Three companions for Doctor number three. Liz, Jo, and Sarah Jane.

He went to his fourth incarnation's companions: Sarah Jane, Harry, Leela, K-9 Marks I and II, Romana I and Romana II, Adric, Nyssa, and Tegan. Adric, Nyssa, and Tegan stayed with him to his fifth self. Then Turlough, Kamelion and Peri joined him. Peri was the only one who stayed until his sixth form.

He remembered being put on trial again by his people. They tried to kill him at the hands of the Valeyard. The evil of that man knew no bounds. The Doctor was quite surprised that the Valeyard was able to keep his cool most of the time. It was then that Peri left him and was replaced by Mel and then Ace in the Doctor's seventh form.

His mind left him as the companions of his eighth self went by and then his ninth self. Grace, Rose, Adam and Captain Jack. His tenth form's companions followed: Rose again, Sarah Jane had returned to his life, Mickey, Donna, Martha, Captain Jack again, Astrid, Jackson Lake, Rosita, Lady Christina de Souza, Adelaide Brooke, and Wilfred Mott, Donna's grandfather.

His eleventh form's companions cycles through: Amy, River and several others. Then the companions to his twelfth and thirteenth incarnations ran through. It was the sight of Ashton that snapped him back. Now his companions cycled through: Ashton, Stevens, Captain Jack again, Patience, and now Alex was added to honored list of companions. He looked at her and smiled. He then pushed a few buttons on the holographic photo room and the entire Russo family appeared along with Harper. He walked around the holographic projection and smiled at his new family. He was home and he loved it. He walked out of the photo room and back into the TARDIS hallway.

He walked back into his room and changed in his yellow pants again. He sat down on his bed when he heard a voice yell for him. He jumped up and ran to the TARDIS control room. He heard another yell right before he burst into the TARDIS control room and saw Theresa standing there.

"Was that you?" asked the Doctor with a disbelieving face.

"Yes it was," replied Theresa.

"Man you've got a set of lungs," said the Doctor.

"Thank you," replied Theresa. Theresa didn't seem surprised or shocked to see the TARDIS was bigger on the inside.

The Doctor noticed that and asked her, "You don't find it a little weird that this giant room fits into that little police box?"

"Doctor, I was a normal person who married a wizard. Ever since then I've learned to expect the unexpected."

The Doctor smiled, "Now that's funny. The only one in the family who is not a wizard, but a normal person is the only one not freaked out by the size of the inside of the TARDIS."

"Yeah, I know, huh," Theresa smiled back.

The then went serious and asked, "You bullhorned my named. What can I do for you?  
"I wanted to invite you to dinner after we close up the restaurant," said Theresa.

"When will that be?" asked the Doctor.

"Around eight," said Theresa.

"So about three hours?"

"Yes," she said.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. He stood there wanting to go, but not wanting to at the same time.

"It would mean a lot to Alex, Doctor," said Theresa.

That was all it took, "At eight? I'll be there."

"Thank you," said Theresa, "I know the way she looks at you. She likes you a lot. She doesn't know that I am inviting you to dinner tonight. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'll be there," said the Doctor as Theresa left the TARDIS.

The Doctor sat down in the first row of chairs again. His world was changing fast and he didn't know why. He still felt like strings were being pulled and he wasn't sure why, but now he didn't care if they were. He knew that the emotional war would continue in his body for days to weeks. He had a thousand years of pain and sorrow to get through, but he would make it with this family's help. He just knew he would.

Outside the TARDIS, the dinner rush came in and people didn't even notice the big blue box that was next to the stairs. The perception filter was working fine. There were some that noticed it and asked what it was all about. After about two hours, the dinner rush ended and the Russos started cleaning the sub station.

During the two hours of dinner rush, the Doctor was searching the rooms of the TARDIS for something he hadn't needed or wanted in a long time, but now he wanted it. He searched and searched and searched before finally finding it. It was a metal dog thing.

"There you are K-9," the Doctor said as he fixed it up. The Doctor repaired the dog and cleaned him up.

"Ma-Ma-Master," mumbled K-9 Mark VII.

"There there K-9," said the Doctor.

"Master! You fixed me!" exclaimed an excited K-9.

"Yes I did," said the Doctor.

"Where is Mistress Ashton?" asked K-9.

"Gone," said the Doctor, "But there is another mistress, Mistress Alex."  
"Can I see her?" asked K-9.

"You will in about," the Doctor looked at clock, "Seven thirty. You will see her in about half and hour. Can you wait that long?"

"Affirmative," replied K-9,

"There you go. Such a good dog," said the Doctor scratching behind on of K-9's metal ears.

"Affirmative!"

**Chapter 6**

Ten minutes till eight, the Doctor put his blue jacket back on and walked out of the TARDIS followed by K-9. The Doctor walked up the stairs and K-9 elevated off the ground and followed the Doctor up the staircase. The Doctor walked into the Russo's home for the first time since the Hoix incident. He saw Theresa and Harper standing behind the bar and Jerry, Justin, Max and Alex sitting at the table. The Doctor saw Alex's face light up when he walked into the room. K-9 floated in behind the Doctor before landing on the floor next to him. Everyone looked at the mechanical dog and then back to the Doctor.

The Doctor went and took a seat next to Alex. He saw all the faces looking back at him and the years of sadness and loneliness melted away. The animal that was growing and fuming inside of him was being subdued and tamed. The Doctor was home. He had a home to live in and was so happy. He didn't want to leave.

Alex sat down next to her dad at the dining room table. There was an extra seat at the table and she didn't know why. She heard someone coming up the staircase and she looked and saw the Doctor walking up, now in his trademark jacket and sweatpants. She looked at him in the eyes, but this time they were different. They were not as old looking. They were not as painfilled and lonely. They were young and happy and comforted. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She saw something move behind the Doctor. It was a floating metal dog that landed to the Doctor's right. She had never seen anything like it before. The dog rolled its way to the bar and stayed there. The Doctor walked up to the chair next to Alex's and took it. She saw the way he looked at everyone in the family. He was so happy, she thought to herself. She felt a sense of pride that she had helped this man out of darkness. She never would admit it to her family, but she did like helping people and she knew it was not just her, it was all of them.

Harper and Theresa took their seats at the table and the food was passed around. The table was full of smiles and laughter. The Doctor thought back to his other companions. He thought about the first time he took humans on a trip in the TARDIS. He went through all of his adventures and companions, from Susan, Ian and Barbara all the way to the Russo family. The Doctor smiled as he saw all the bright and shining faces of his friends. He didn't think about the heartbreak they gave him. He didn't want to ruin the moment. He looked around and thought to himself that of all the places to be stranded in the universe for a few months to a year, he was glad it was here with this family.

Out of the blue, he felt the knot return to his stomach and jerked inside. The others didn't notice, they were having too good a time. The Doctor was jarred out of his daydream and he didn't like it. He looked around and didn't see anything. He needed to find out why his gut was knotted.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished. The Doctor decided the time to worry would be later. All he needed to at this very minute was to live in the present and enjoy the moment, and he most certainly would.

"So Doctor," said Justin, "Do you want to tell us about one of your trips?"  
The Doctor looked up and answered, "Yeah, I tell you one. There are just so many though. What should I talk about? The Aztecs, Romans, Pompeii, The Key to Time, Silurians."

"What about Gallifrey?" asked Theresa.

The Doctor looked around at the table. Only Alex knew what happened to Gallifrey. The Doctor told her when they first met. She was ready to hear the story again, but she knew that the Doctor would leave out the part of the Time War and the destruction of his people.

"Well, where do I start?" the Doctor asked himself, "Gallifrey the Shining World of the Seven Systems. The sky is a burnt orange with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, glistening under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass capped with snow. When the second sun would rise in the south, the mountains would shine. There were forests all over that planet. Their leaves were silver and when the sunlight would hit those leaves they looked like a forest on fire.

"On the continent of Wild Endeavor, between the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the citadel of Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe. Looking down upon the galaxies below. They swore never to interfere only to watch. There were some Time Lords like myself that were dubbed renegades because we didn't believe on just watching, we wanted to do something. Renegade Time Lords are the ones that are traveling through time and space unchecked. For better or for worse."

The family watched as the Doctor's face was so sincere, even his eyes were tearing up as he explained and described his home.

The Doctor decided it was now or never. They were all together. He would tell them about the War, the Time War, the Last Great Time War.

"It sounds so beautiful," said Harper.

"It was beautiful," said the Doctor.

Alex looked at the Doctor with "Are you sure you want to tell them?" look in her eyes.

The Doctor noticed it and replied, "Alex, I think they should know. I have to stop pretending. I have to stop lying to myself. I have to face the truth."

"What truth?" asked Jerry suspiciously.

"I lied to you. I lied to you all. I could pretend, just for a bit I could imagine that they were still alive beneath the burnt orange sky, but they're not. I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the last of the Time Lords. There's no one else. It's just me, it's only me."  
A looked of shock waved over everyone but Alex. He had told her this all before.

"What happened?" asked Justin.

"War. Simple as that. There was a war. A time war. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race of being called the Daleks for the sake of creation and they lost, we lost, everyone lost. Now they're all gone, they're all dead. My family, my friends, even that sky."

That was it Jerry said to himself. That the source of the Doctor's hatred towards the Daleks. He finally found out the truth, but wished he hadn't. It wasn't what he expected. He thought the Doctor might have been some terrible criminal, not the last of his people.

"As the Time War raged, the universe convulsed. It was beaten and battered. Tears in reality started occuring all over the place. It was invisible to the smaller species, but devastating to the higher forms of life."  
"If your a Time Lord and can travel through time, why can't you go back and save your people?" asked Max.

"Because of the Time Lock. The Time Lock was put into place for that very thing. The Time War was so devastating and powerful, that any alteration could tear the universe itself apart. Besides nothing can get in or get out of a time lock except for something was already there. Even then I still would never go back into the Time War. The War turned into Hell."

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Harper, "This is depressing."  
"Of course we can," said the Doctor, "What do you want to know about?"

"What about the Romans?" asked Justin.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "Just so you know that fire had nothing to do with me. Well maybe something to do with me." The Doctor smiled as he went on with his story about his adventures through time and space. This was going to be one fun night he thought to himself.

**The End**


	3. The Princess Spider

**The Princess Spider**

**Medusa Cascade**

A star shaped ship floated out in space. It was searching, searching for more of its kind. Piloting the ship was a giant red creature. She was one of the last, if not the last, of her species. She was following in her mother's footsteps in a crusade to resurrect her people. So far all attempts had failed. The ship at the center of the planet called Earth was destroyed along with all of her people on board. Her mother went to free them, but lost her life at the hands of the one called the Doctor.

A noise went off in her ship.

"What is this?" she asked, "A new tear in time is it? Good. Huon particles will be abundant near the eye of the tear."

She pushed several buttons with her eight or so arms. "To Earth once again. The Racnoss will live once more."

The ship turned and streaked off towards Earth.

**One Month Later**

**Waverly Sub Station**

It had been a month since the Doctor had crashed the TARDIS at the Waverly Sub Station. The Russos welcomed him in with open arms and since then he was at home and in no hurry to fix the TARDIS. Nothing had come through the Rift and that was a good sign. A month of no battles, no stress, no death. The Doctor was loving it. He knew that when the TARDIS was repaired, he could go back and fix things in the universe if things went out of hand. He was a Time Lord after.

He still remembered the reactions of the family when he told them about the war and him being the last of his kind. Each member took it differently. The daughter, Alex Russo, was told first, a few days before the rest of the family. He smiled as he thought of Alex. The two had grown close in the last month and were nearly inseparable. She spent most of her free time in the TARDIS with the Doctor. The Doctor had taken over as teacher to Alex's wizard training and studies. Since then she excelled at everything he taught. The Doctor knew that she could wield magic easier than her brothers. But the Doctor knew it wasn't true magic. It was just a certain kind of time energy. True magic hadn't existed since the Dark Times of the Universe, but he didn't care to explain that to them. It had been magic there whole lives, so the Doctor called it magic.

The Doctor also helped in the Waverly Sub Station when he wanted to. He didn't ask to be paid. He just did it out of selflessness. K-9, the Doctor's robot dog, helped with whatever he could. He had become somewhat of a source of stories on Waverly Place. People weren't used to seeing a robot dog that could talk. The Doctor trusted people not to steal K-9 because if anyone did, he felt sorry for them after K-9 got finished with them.

The Doctor walked into the sub station during the Saturday lunch rush. The rush wasn't as big as the weekdays, but it was still bu-sy. The Doctor sat at his usual barstool and started to draw blueprints for repairs on the TARDIS Zero Room, which was destroyed when the Eye of Harmony blew way back in the Time War. He hadn't gotten around to fix it. He thought of no better time to fix it when the rest of the TARDIS practically needed fixed.

"What's that?" asked Alex as she walked up to him.

"This is the TARDIS's Zero Room," answered the Doctor. The Doctor put his finger on her lips before she could ask it, "The Zero Room helps with my regenerations and other healing processes. Let's just say I've been to busy to fix it for the last 1000 years."

"You couldn't find any time to fix it in 1000 years?" asked Alex.

"Well I was busy, you know," said the Doctor.

"Sure you were," smirked Alex before she hugged him and left to go somewhere with her friend Harper.

Harper. Now that was a strange one. She reminded him of himself. She bottled up her emotions only to have them explode onto someone else. The Doctor tried to tear down that wall so she won't bottle up her emotions. It has been slow and arduous, but he could tell it was working. Harper could say she was creeped out by the Doctor, but the Doctor knew she liked him.

The Doctor was sitting in his barstool when K-9 rolled up next to him. "Master."  
"Yes K-9," said the Doctor.

"I am picking up spikes in Huon energy," replied K-9.

The Doctor put everything down and jumped up out of his chair. He knelt beside K-9 and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Affirmative," replied K-9, "There are spikes in Huon energy."

"That's just great. Now the TARDIS is leaking Huon energy. That's another problem I can add to the list." The Doctor stood up and started walking to the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS is not leaking Huon energy," said K-9.

The Doctor stopped and turned to his dog, "Are you sure?"

"Most certainly, Master," replied K-9.

"Then where's it coming from?" asked the Doctor.

"My reading indicate Huon energy in orbit," said K-9.

"In orbit," said the Doctor, "That's impossible. Only the TARDIS still has Huon energy. Huon is old. Dark Times old, but all of the Dark Time civilizations are gone. My people were the last to go. What could be causing Huon energy to be in orbit? Especially in this planet's orbit. Earth was even around in the Dark Times. K-9, is the energy high enough where humans would detect it as a massive energy spike?"

"Negative," said K-9, "What's ever there does not want to be found out. If I had not been here, you would have not found out until maybe a little too late, but even then you could have found it."

"So you're saying that you and the TARDIS are the only things that can detect Huon energy?"

"Affirmative," said K-9.

"That's a good thing," replied the Doctor, "Okay K-9, monitor the readings. If anything about them change, come get me immediately."

"I will Master," said K-9. K-9 rolled away to the subway car portion of the sub station.

Jerry walked in as K-9 was rolling away. He looked at the Doctor and knew something was wrong. "Doctor? What was that all about?"

"Well, Jerry, it looks like the honeymoon's over," the Doctor replied, "There is a reading of Huon energy in orbit around Earth. That is a very strange thing."

"Why is it strange? And what's Huon energy?" asked Jerry.

"Huon energy was one of the first power sources of space travel way back in the Dark Times of the Universe. My TARDIS has some in it, but it's only a small amount. To answer why is strange, my people got rid of Huon energy a long time ago. That kind of energy hasn't been around for a couple billion years. The only source of Huon energy left is the TARDIS herself, but, according to K-9, there is another source up in orbit."

"That's not a good thing?" asked Jerry.

"No, the last time Huon energy was around outside the TARDIS, it didn't go so well," said the Doctor, "I'm going to find out why there Huon energy out there." 

**Earth Orbit**

The Racnoss slammed her hand on her controls, "There are no Huon particles around the tear! HOW! There is only one explanation, the tear is artificial and not natural."  
A beep went off on the other side of the controls. The Racnoss looked at the readings and she smiled baring her sharp teeth, "There is a trace of Huon particles, but not from the tear. It's faint, but I can use it."

She pushed couple buttons before she swore under her breath, "What ever that source is, it's shielded."

The Racnoss pushed a few more buttons on the controls. She pushed the intercom and said, "Go my brother. Go to the coordinates I will send you. Find the source of the Huon particles and bring it here."  
"I will," was the reply.

"Good," she replied. She pushed another button and her 'brother' was beamed down to the planet down below, "I shall revive my people and take my throne as Empress of the Racnoss."

**Waverly Place**

A blue light appeared on Waverly Place and a big, white orb appeared. Something shot out of the both sides of the orb. Six more popped out and the orb started to fall off. What was underneath was a seven foot tall cross between a spider and a human. It was like a centaur, but it was a spider instead. The body was a spider's, but where the eyes would have been, a human torso was instead. The entire creature was red. It head had two main eye and six smaller ones that all blinked at the same time. His mouth was full of needle like teeth. The creature walked towards the Waverly Sub Station. People saw it and ran away screaming.

Inside the sub station, the Doctor and Jerry heard the screaming and ran outside only to come face to face with the monster itself. The creature stopped when it saw the two men. It smelled the air and noticed the taller one smelled different. He wasn't human, which meant he must know about the Huon particles.

"What is that?" asked Jerry.

"Racnoss," said the Doctor, "But that's impossible."

Before Jerry could reply, the Racnoss charged. The Doctor didn't know what hit him and he was thrown to the ground and knocked out. Jerry was slammed back into the sub station. The Racnoss ignored him and picked up the Doctor. Before anyone knew what happened, the Racnoss was gone.

Theresa ran to Jerry panicked, "What happened?"

Jerry sat up a little bit and grabbed his left shoulder, "I don't know but the Doctor's been kidnapped."

"By who?" asked Theresa.

"By a race of creatures called the Racnoss," said K-9 as he rolled next to the two, "The Racnoss must have detected the TARDIS's Huon signature."

**Chapter 2**

Justin and Max ran down the staircase into the sub station and saw their dad being helped up by their mother. The door was destroyed and K-9 was guarding the door. The Doctor was no where in sight. Everyone who was in the restaurant left in panic.

"Whoa! What happened?" asked Max.

"Dad are you alright?" asked Justin running over to help.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Jerry as he sat down in one of the booths.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"It was the Racnoss, Master Justin," replied K-9.

Justin looked at his dad confused. He had never heard of the Racnoss and had no idea what the tin dog was talking about. "What's the Racnoss?"  
"A race of spider people," said Jerry, "Red spider people."

"They are very voracious and consume anything that they like. They were very powerful in the Universe's Dark Times. They were eventually killed off when the War raged," explained K-9.

"What will happen to the Doctor?" asked Theresa.

"Do not have enough information to make a sufficient prediction, Mistress Theresa," said K-9.

"Prediction on what?"

Everyone turned to the door and saw Alex and Harper standing in the doorway.

The Doctor woke up to find the male Racnoss standing twenty feet away in an abandoned warehouse. It hadn't noticed the Doctor as he woke up. He tried to move his arm but his arm was tied up in an X using the Racnoss's webbing. It was weaker than the female's webbing, but still incredibly strong.

The Doctor was suddenly hit by a massive head ache. Then he remembered the last thing he saw before blackness. His head had smacked on the concrete. It was only then he realized part of his vision was tinted red and it stung. Blood has gotten in his left eye. He winced as he started to feel his body again. The Racnoss had pummeled him into the concrete. He just hope Jerry hadn't been hurt as bad he was.

The Doctor pulled his right arm, but the webbing was too strong. The Racnoss heard the struggling turned to face the Doctor. It walked up to the and put it's face in the Doctor's face. The Racnoss snarled and looked at the Doctor's reaction. The Doctor didn't flinch. He just stared in the Racnoss's black eyes.

"You don't scare me spider," snarled the Doctor, "I have faced more terrifying than you."

"What are you?" drooled the Racnoss.

"The one thing on this planet you didn't want to cross!" snapped the Doctor.

The Racnoss smiled and chuckled, "I have you captive."

The Doctor's expression changed. It grew colder and more dark. The Racnoss's smile melted and it stepped back. Even chained up and beaten, the Doctor could send a monster back to where it came from. The Racnoss turned around and it's back was facing the Time Lord again. The Doctor looked intently at the webbing holding his right arm. The webbing started vibrating and the Doctor's eyes had a fire filled in them.

"Prediction on what?" asked a horrified Alex. She saw her dad was injured and the door was destroyed. Harper and her had four faces of worry look back at her. She looked around and saw the Doctor wasn't with them, "Where's the Doctor?"  
K-9 rolled up next to Alex and told her, "Mistress Alex, the Doctor has been kidnapped by a predatory race of creatures called the Racnoss."

"What? Kidnapped?" asked Alex.

"Affirmative," said K-9, "The Racnoss probably sense the Huon energy from the TARDIS and could not beam it where it wanted."

"What does that have to do with the Doctor?" asked a hurt Alex.

"Nothing. The Racnoss smelled he wasn't human and took him to interrogate him on his knowledge," explained K-9.

"Well why don't we go get him? What's a Racnoss anyway?"

Jerry answered before K-9, "Think of a centaur. Half man, half horse. A Racnoss is half human, half giant spider and red all over. It's what pushed me through the front door."

"Why can't we get him?" asked Harper as Alex couldn't say anything.

"The Racnoss are voracious," K-9 started again, "They eat anything and fear nothing."

"K-9!" snapped Theresa, "Alex doesn't need to hear that."  
"My apologies, Mistress Theresa," said K-9 rolling away from Alex.

The Doctor hadn't taken his gaze off the webbing rope. The Racnoss wasn't going to interrogate him until the spider thought the Doctor was on the brink. The Doctor used that to his advantage. The webbing rope snapped and the Doctor's arm slammed down against his body. The Doctor closed his eyes and relaxed before taking out his sonic screwdriver of his pocket. The Doctor used it on the other three web ropes and he fell like a rock on the ground

The Racnoss heard the noise and went to attention. The Doctor froze until the Racnoss relaxed. The Doctor put his hand in his pants pocket and started to pull out a sheathed sword. The Doctor stood up straight and unsheathed his sword and put the sheath in his jacket pocket. In one swift motion that would make a cheetah proud, the Doctor ran, sword drawn, and pounced on the Racnoss. He drove the sword through the Racnoss's neck. All of the spider's eyes widened and looked at the Doctor.

"I'm a Time Lord," snarled the Doctor. In another swift motion, the Doctor took out his sword, now covered in greenish-yellow blood, and stabbed the Racnoss through the head. The greenish-yellow blood squirted all over the Doctor before the lifeless Racnoss fell to the ground. The Doctor rolled off the corpse onto the floor. He sat up and resheathed his sword and put back into his pants pocket. He looked through his other pants pocket and took out his transporter watch.

The Doctor's vision was blurring as his fingers pushed the location to transport to. His world spun around him and his vision went dark once again. As the Doctor fell over, a blue light engulfed him and he was gone.

**Racnoss Ship**

**Earth Orbit**

"I have should have known better. Male Racnoss are dull and too stupid to do anything right. The male what ever creature he is, however, is much more intelligent," said the Princess Racnoss, "He could be dangerous to my mission."

The Racnoss Princess would not let the Doctor get in her way of completing her mother's personal crusade to restore the Racnoss species. She would use the Huon particles to recharge her ship and awaken all of her people in her ship. From there, her brothers and sisters would have a world to feast on as they restore their people. She smiled at the thought her people once again flying through the skies.

**Chapter 3**

**Waverly Sub Station**

Four hours after the Racnoss incident, the door to the sub station was fixed by Justin's magic. K-9 was monitoring the Racnoss ship in orbit, but they had done nothing. Jerry was on the couch in the Russo home with ice packs on. Harper was making clothes in her room in the basement to pass the time. Theresa was with Alex in the Wizard Lair.

"Mom, why do I care so much about the Doctor?" Alex, sitting in the recliner, asked her mother, "I mean I've only known him for a month, but it feels like a lifetime."

"I don't know, honey," answered Theresa, "We all care about the Doctor in our own way. Without him we would be dead right now."

"Do you think he feels the same way about me?" asked Alex, "I know I'm only seventeen and he's over 2000 years old, but do you think he does?"  
"I really can't say, Alex," said Theresa, "I do know that he cares for you, but I don't now if he cares for you in the same way you care for him."

"I think the only reason he cares for me is because he's alone," said Alex, "Because his world's gone and he needs someone."

"Don't think like that. I'm sure it's more than that," said Theresa.

"I hope you're right," said Alex, "I don't want him to find someone else. He's done it before."

"How do you know that?" asked Theresa.

"The way he talks about some of his other 'companions' as he calls them," explained Alex, "There are some he cared for a lot and even fell in love with."

"Well he is over 2000 years old," said Theresa, "I'm there were some people he fell in love with."

"I know, but his relationships never end up good," replied Alex, "I can see that. Whenever he talks about them, he gets sad. That's not what I'm worrying about. I want to know if I really care for him or if it was the TARDIS that's making feel like this."  
"What do you mean?" asked Theresa.

"When I had the TARDIS stuff in me, I could fell her," Alex told her mother. "I could feel the way the TARDIS feels for the Doctor."

"Well they do share a bond that we can't understand," replied Theresa, "They've been together nearly his entire life, over 2000 years."

"I know. I felt that, remember ," replied Alex.

"All I can tell you is to go for it, and if nothing turns out, you know you did what you had to do," said Theresa.

In the sub station, a blue light appeared and vanished. The Doctor collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The splatter of greenish-yellow blood on the Doctor and the Doctor's own red blood was out of place of the white surface of the sub station floor. K-9 turned away from the door and rolled over to the Doctor.

"Master?" asked K-9. Seeing that the Doctor was unconscious, K-9 rolled to the wizard lair door and rolled inside. He rolled to the table in the center of the room, "Mistresses?"  
"Yes, what is it K-9?" asked Theresa.

"Master Doctor has appeared in the sub station. He is injured and unconscious," answered K-9. Alex jumped out of the chair and ran out the wizard lair. Theresa and K-9 followed her.

Alex ran next to the Doctor and saw the dried blood that came from a cut above the Doctor's eye. His glasses were missing and his red jacket was stained with the Racnoss blood. Alex didn't know what to do. She wasn't strong enough to pick him up and she tried to use magic on him to move him before she remembered magic wouldn't work on the Time Lord. All she could do was sit next to the Doctor and put his head in her lap. She sat there holding the Doctor's head praying he would be alright.

Theresa had walked upstairs to get the boys. She knew that Jerry wasn't going anywhere. He was hurting too bad. K-9 went down to the basement and got Harper. Harper ran upstairs and saw Alex sitting there next to the Doctor. Harper stopped and quietly sat on a bar stool.

"He won't wake up," said Alex sniffling, not looking away from the Doctor.

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" asked Harper.

"I've tried to wake him up, but he won't wake up. I know he's still alive, but it's like he's in that thing where people don't wake up."  
"Do you mean he's in a coma?" asked Harper.

"Yeah I guess," said Alex.

K-9 rolled up to the bar stools and spoke up, "Master Doctor will be fine. Time Lords can go into a stimulated coma to heal there bodies faster than they would when the Time Lord is awake. He is only like that because he is healing himself. He can wake up when he is once again feeling like himself."

"How do you know that's what he is doing?" asked Alex, "How do you know he's not actually in a coma?"  
"Look above his eye," said K-9.

"What do you mean K-9?" asked Harper.

Alex looked at the Doctor's forehead and saw that the cut was smaller and almost healed. The Doctor was healing himself. Alex smiled as the tears started to stop and the sniffling continued.

"Alex?" asked Harper.

"K-9's right. He's healing himself. There was a cut above his eye, that's nearly gone now," replied Alex.

The tears that Alex cried started to drip off her face as others started to dry. One of them hit the Doctor's forehead right on the cut. The cut healed itself right after that. The Doctor moaned as his eyes started to open. He opened his eyes completely and saw Alex's face staring back at his. She had been crying. He could tell that by the puffiness of the eyes and the redness of them, but she was smiling now. The Doctor lifted his right arm and held Alex's cheek. She turned her head into his hand, eyes closed Harper stood up and walked over to the staircase to give the two more privacy with K-9 right behind her.

"Alex," said the Doctor.

"What?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"I hate spiders," the Doctor smirked. The Doctor slowly took his hand down and Alex moved her head a little. The Doctor started to sit up and Alex moved out of the way. He got to his feet and Alex stood up next to him. He walked over to the bar and sat in the seat he always sat at, and Alex sat right next him on his left.

Harper and K-9 just stayed where they were when the rest of the Russo family, except Jerry, walked down the staircase and saw the Doctor sitting on a bar stool. Justin saw the caking greenish-yellow blood all over the Doctor's jacket.

"What is that?" he asked as he walked over to the Doctor.

"Racnoss blood," the Doctor told him, "I killed it with a sword I keep in my pocket."

"You keep a sword in your pocket?" asked Max.

"Yeah," said the Doctor.

"That is so cool," said Max, "Can I have a pocket sword like you?"

The Doctor stood up and walked over to Max. He patted him on the shoulder and said, "For everyone else's sake, I hope you don't." The Doctor walked into his TARDIS and went inside.

"I have a question though. How did the Doctor get back here?" asked Justin.

"He used his transporter watch to get here," said K-9, "Transport particles are still in the air."

"I really have to get me one of those tin dogs," said Justin.

"Well it looks like I brought you two down here for nothing," said Theresa, "I can never..." Her voice trailed off as she went back up the stairs.

Max followed her, but Justin walked over to the TARDIS. Even though the TARDIS had been there for a month, he had never actually been inside. He thought about going inside someday soon. He heard a throat clear from behind him. He turned around and saw Harper standing there, with a look that he should leave. He looked over at Alex and saw her sitting at the bar. She hadn't moved or said anything since he had gotten downstairs. Justin nodded and walked back upstairs.

Harper walked over to Alex and sat in the seat the Doctor was sitting. Harper had known there was something going on between the Doctor and Alex. The Doctor never said anything and she never asked him. She had asked Alex, but Alex kept denying the fact. After the little exchange a few minutes ago there was no denying it, the two had feelings for each other. "So Alex, what was that all about?"

"What was what about?" asked Alex, turning to look at Harper.

"That little thing you two did when he woke up," Harper answered.

"Oh that was nothing," said Alex, still denying it.

"That was something," replied Harper, "You were crying when he didn't wake up. You loved it when he touched your face. You've been around him almost the whole time he's been here. You like him. You like him a lot."

Alex just looked at Harper and didn't say anything. She didn't have to say anything. Harper was right. Actions do speak louder than words, she thought. She couldn't hide the fact she was crying and that she was in heaven when he touched her face. She was so scared she would never see him or talk to him again. She couldn't bare the thought of her losing him.

"Well?" asked Harper, staring at Alex.

**Racnoss Ship**

The Racnoss Princess walked out of her control room down a long corridor of Racnoss stases chambers. Millions of Racnoss were sleeping on the ship and this was the only Racnoss ship left in all of Creation. The Racnoss continued to walked rubbing her clawed hands on the glass front of the chambers. Her needle-toothed smile was gleaming. She knew her people would return, but first she had to get rid of the man who killed her brother, who had taken a lot of power to wake up by the way. She had no idea who humanoid was or what he was. She scanned him from her ship and his readings were not of the native human population. There was something about him that made _her _skin crawl. It's usually the other way around, but he was different.

She tried to get him out of her mind as she thought of a way to get the source of the Huon particles. She would get the particles and wake her people up and then artificially created particles to power a new fleet of ships that would take to the stars again.

The idea was like a punch in the face. Why didn't she think of it earlier? She ran as fast as she could to get back into her control chair. She sat down and fired up her ship. With weapons and defenses on, the Racnoss Princess's ship descended into the Earth's atmosphere. Her sadistic laughter rang out across the nearly lifeless ship.

**TARDIS**

The Doctor's TARDIS had been cleaned up a lot since in crashed inside the Waverly Sub Station a month earlier. All the debris on the floor was gone. The floors and walls were nearly spotless and the massive crack inside the control room were healing up or being filled in by the Doctor. The Doctor sat down in one of his chairs near the control console on the TARDIS's stage. He was slowly figuring out what the connection was between him and Alex. He knew one day he was going to break her heart, and he didn't want to do that. He has his hearts broken several times. In fact everytime he lost a companion. He couldn't break Alex's heart. He had to do something.

**Waverly Sub Station**

K-9 detected the Racnoss ship moving downwards toward the Earth. He calculated the path of the ship and determined that the ship would rest over the city of New York. K-9 rolled over to Harper and Alex.

"Mistresses," said K-9.

"Not now K-9," said Harper.

"I would not normally interrupt, but this is critical," said K-9.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"The Racnoss ship is leaving orbit and descending over the city," said K-9.

"What? When?" asked Harper.

"Now Mistress Harper," said K-9.

The Waverly Sub Station started to vibrate. The napkin dispensers, condiments and other light stuff started shaking and fell over. The chairs and tables shook and soon the whole building was soon shaking violently.

"What's going on!" asked Alex panicking.

"That is the Racnoss ship descending, Mistress Alex," calmly said K-9.

Theresa, Justin and Max ran downstairs, trying to stand up straight and not fall over.

"What's happening?" asked Theresa.

"I believe the visual evidence would be better than me trying to explain it," K-9 told them.

All of them struggled to get outside while standing up. They looked up to the sky and saw a star shaped ship with six points slowly move across the sky, fire and clouds moving in its wake.

"Now that's bigger than the last one."

The Russos turned around and saw the Doctor standing there, now cleaned up.

"What do you mean?" asked Justin as the shaking stopped.

"Christmas 2007, I fought the Empress of the Racnoss in London. I ended up killing a ship full of Racnoss by draining the Thames into the ship. The Empress of the Racnoss was eventually shot down by the Master's orders."

"So you've fought these things before?" asked Justin.

The Doctor nodded, "And they are not friendly."

"What are you going to do?" asked Theresa.

"I'm going to go and fight the Racnoss," said the Doctor. The Doctor walked back into the sub station and the others followed.

"What are you going to do?" asked Justin, but differently, "When you fight them, what are you doing to do?"

"I will give them a chance to leave, and if they don't," the Doctor hesitated, "They'll have to pay."

"Pay?"  
"I'm going to make sure that they can't harm anyone," replied the Doctor.

"How are you going to that?" asked Justin.

"I'm going to kill them," said the Doctor bluntly and coldly.

Justin's face lost its color when the Doctor answered him. He didn't know what to say. He had never heard the Doctor say anything like that. He had no idea what to think especially with his little sister falling for the Doctor. He didn't feel like the Doctor would harm any of them, but Justin didn't want to cross him.

**Chapter 4**

The Princess Racnoss's ship settled over the New York skyline and hovered ominously over the buildings. Dusk was approaching and the white star ship's webbing was glowing with a bluish hue.

The Princess was snarling and waiting, "Where are you, little man?"

**Waverly Sub Station**

The Doctor and K-9 were ready to just walk right into the Racnoss's ship and stop the monster spider with out any questions asked. The Doctor had opened a box full of Christmas ornaments and what looked like a video game controller. He took out the controller and closed the box and put it all in his pockets.

"Death like the mother," the Doctor said under his breath. He turned to K-9, "Are you ready for some spider hunting?"  
"As ready I will ever be Master," replied K-9.

Across the room, Justin and Alex were talking to Max.

"But I want to go," said Max.

"No, Max, we need you to stay here and try to keep Mom and Dad off our backs," said Justin.

"Mainly his back," said Alex.

"Why mainly me?" asked Justin.

"Maybe it's because Alex's already has traveled with the Doctor before," said Harper walking up behind the Alex and Justin.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Justin.

"With you guys. They aren't my parents," said Harper.

"You? You want to come with us? I thought the Doctor creeped you out," said Alex accompanied by her hip twist.

"Okay, fine, he doesn't creep me out anymore," replied Harper.

"Hey! If you two are going to argue, I'm going by myself," said Justin.

"Oh alright, we'll all three go," surrendered Alex.

"Let's go tell the Doctor," said Justin.

Max looked at him and replied, "What about me?"  
"You still going to keep Mom and Dad off my back," said Justin.

Alex, Justin and Harper walked up to the Doctor and K-9.

"Yes?" asked the Doctor.

"We're going to go with you, Doctor," Justin told the Doctor.

"No," said the Doctor, "No you're not."  
"And why not?" asked Harper.

"Do any of you ever know what a Racnoss is?" asked the Doctor.

"No, why?" asked Harper.

"K-9, project a holographic image of the Empress of the Racnoss," said the Doctor.

"Yes, Master," replied K-9. K-9's red eye glowed and in front of the metal dog, the hologram of the Empress of the Racnoss appeared.

"K-9, put it to scale," ordered the Doctor.

The image grew until the hologram was huge. It was three times the size of the Racnoss that had taken the Doctor prisoner.

"That thing is huge," said Justin.

"And scary," added Harper.

"We can take her kid," chimed Alex.

"Are you nuts?" asked Justin.

"No," snapped Alex.

"Hey, from what Mr. Russo said, that spider woman is bigger than the one that took you. Why is that?" inquired Harper.

"That's a very good question Harper," complemented the Doctor, "You should talk more often."

Harper just smiled and moved her head to the side.

The Doctor continued, "The female Racnoss are much larger and smarter than their male counterparts. It's like the spiders of the Earth. Usually all the spiders you see are the females. The males are smaller and are only used to fertilize the eggs of the females. After that the female eats the male, much like the Racnoss. The Empress of the Racnoss thought that all species were like that. That was eventually her downfall. She underestimated me and it cost her her a ship full of her people and eventually her life."

"What do you mean? You killed them?" asked Harper.

"I had no choice. I had to kill them," explained the Doctor, "If I let them live, then they would have taken over the planet and eaten every human before taking off into the stars again. I saved your lives."

"When did you do that?" asked Alex.

"Between two and three years ago for you, but over 1000 years ago for me," said the Doctor.

He was met with blank faces, except from Alex, "He's a time traveling alien."

"That is true," said Harper, squinting and pointing at Alex.

**Racnoss Ship**

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little alien man," muttered the Princess Racnoss, "I know you are out there somewhere. I will find you. If you don't come, something terrible will happen to the city."

Outside on the six points of the ship, the tips glowed light blue and lightening blasted out of them, striking several building and starting several fire. The military and UNIT forces that gathered around the star opened fire, but the blasts were held off by the ship's shield.

The Princess Racnoss merely laughed at the feeble attempts to destroy the ship. After the amusement she grew serious, "Now the man will come and I will get his Huon particle source."

**Waverly Sub Station**

Jerry was being helped down the stairs by Theresa and they stopped dead when they saw the holographic image of the Empress of the Racnoss.

"Good God, what is that?" asked Theresa.

"That is like the spider-man, Racnoss thing that attack me," said Jerry.

The Doctor heard them and answered without even looking at them, "Don't worry about that. It's just a holographic projection of the Empress of the Racnoss. I fought a while back and one. Now I'm looking for a repeat."

"That thing is terrifying," said Theresa.

The Doctor didn't acknowledge her comment. "K-9, cut the image. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am, Master," answered the tin dog.

"Good. You have the coordinates, right?" asked the Doctor.

"Affirmative, Master," answered K-9.

"Great," praised the Doctor, "I'll see you there."

K-9 vanished in a green light instead of a blue one.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "Time to go. I'll see you when this is all over."

The Doctor pulled his teleport watch out of his pocket and checked the coordinates one last time before using the watch. In the split second before he pushed the button, Alex, Harper and Justin all grabbed onto the hand with the watch.

"NO!" blasted the Doctor before all four of them vanished in the teleport's blue light.

Theresa and Jerry stood there, eyes wide.

"What did they do?" asked Theresa.

"They teleported with the Doctor to spider people's ship," said Jerry.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with the Doctor when he gets home," Theresa said.

"About what? He's not a kid. I mean we're kids to him," said Jerry, "And in the Doctor's defense, his face was horrified as they vanished and he did scream no."

"And he told them no," said Max, "They asked to with him and K-9, but he told them no."

"Oh, in that case, I am going to have a talk with the other three," said Theresa.

**Racnoss Ship**

K-9's green light appeared in dimly lit cargo hold and then a few moments later a blue one appeared and the Doctor, Alex, Harper and Justin all teleported on the ship. Harper and Justin were thrown down on the ground. Alex was leaning against a webbing wall that she took her hand off extremely fast and had a disgusted look on her face. The Doctor stood there, towering over all of them.

Before any of the teens could say anything, the fuming Doctor, keeping his calm but barely, forced out the words, "What were you three thinking?"

"Well we wanted to come," said Justin.

"To do what? Sight see?" railed the Doctor, "We are onboard the ship!"

"I wanted to come..." Harper was cut off by the lights flashing on and a massive Racnoss female was standing across the room from them. It looked just the one that K-9 showed them about fifteen minutes ago except for the fact that she was even bigger.

"I wondered when you would come," she hissed.

"What is that thing?" asked Justin.

"I am the Princess of the Racnoss, little human male."

"Then you're the one I need to speak to," calmly said the Doctor as he stepped in front of the three teens, K-9 by his side.

"Oh, I have been expecting you," gleamed the Racnoss.

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, I have been expecting you," gleamed the Racnoss.

"Well look at you, you little, or should I say giant, spider," mocked the Doctor.

The Racnoss didn't reply to that and looked behind him and saw the two terrified humans standing behind the Doctor. The third human, a female, didn't seem scared, but looked more like the Doctor, fierce determination in her eyes. She was going to be dangerous, as for the other two, not so much. The metal dog at the Doctor's feet, well, she wasn't really sure what that thing was.

The Doctor continued to stare at the Racnoss, unyielding. Alex turned to see Harper and Justin, both of them scared, "What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"What do you think!" snapped Justin in a high voice, "That thing is a giant spider."  
The Doctor turned around and looked at Justin, "Seriously, didn't you two see the hologram?"

"Well yeah, but we thought it was larger because it was a hologram," said Harper.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked back in the direction of the Racnoss, "Next time, if K-9 shows you a hologram, it is probably to scale and not enlarged."

"Are you done?" hissed the spider.

"K-9, go do your part of our plan," ordered the Doctor.

"Yes, Master," said K-9 as he rolled away.

The Racnoss had no idea what the dog was doing, but she didn't see it as a threat to her. She turned her full attention to the four humanoids standing in the room with her. Webbing ropes popped out of the floor and wrapped around Harper's arms and legs, pulling her to the floor. Others took Justin and pulled him against a wall. Alex pulled our her wand and shot down the webbing that was after her. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver and did the same.

"Alex! Hold the webs off!" yelled the Doctor.

"What are you going to do!" asked Alex, frantically shooting down more and more ropes.

The Doctor dug through his jacket pocket and took out a box of Christmas ornaments. He had kept three and given the rest to K-9. He took the three out of the box and through it on the ground. He put his other hand in his opposite jacket pocket and took out the controller.

"Isn't it a little early for Christmas and this isn't the right time to play video games!" snapped Alex.

"These aren't just Christmas ornaments," said the Doctor, his expression was now cold and hollow, "There bombs."

"Bombs," the Racnoss whispered to herself.

"Death like the mother," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex, still battling the webbing.

The Doctor ignored her and tossed the three ornaments in the air and used the controller to keep them in flight. The Doctor stood with no expression on his face and told the Racnoss Princess, "I am the one who killed your mother, the Empress of the Racnoss and all her children at this planet's core."

The Racnoss's eight eyes widened and squinted with hate, "_YOU_! You're the Doctor!"

"That's me. The one and the only," the Doctor said as he sent the three bombs careening towards the Racnoss. Two struck her in the back and greenish-yellow blood was sent into the air. The third was a dud and bounced off of the spider's red skin. She howled in pain as the blood seeped out of her wounds. The Doctor was worried. He had wounded her, but he had also pissed her off.

"AAAAHHHHH!" the Racnoss screamed as she was transported to the control room.

The webbing around Justin and Harper left and they were released. The Doctor put the controller back in his pocket and looked down. The lights started to flicker and the ship shook. Massive explosions could be heard from outside the ship.

"What's going on?" asked Harper.

"The Racnoss is blasting the city!" said the Doctor taking off for the control room.

"She could destroy the whole city," said Justin.

"No she can't," said the Doctor as he turned around and ran backwards, "The weapons, shields and the stases chamber are all draining energy from the Huon particles in the ship's engines. She's running low. That doesn't matter anyway because K-9 is using the rest of the ornaments to blow the ship's engine.

"I'm no expert on alien ships," said Justin, "But if your dog blows up the engines, won't the ship crash."

The Doctor tripped and fell down. He popped right back up, eyes wide, "Yes! How could I have not thought of that earlier!"

K-9 rolled to the engines. He opened his side panel and the other nine ornaments rolled out next to the engine. The tin dog rolled to a safe place and shot the group of ornaments with his nose laser. The bombs went off and the entire ship shook. K-9 teleported back down to the sub station. From the outside, the bottom spire of the ship exploded off the main portion of the ship and crashed down onto the street below.

The Doctor, Justin, Alex and Harper were thrown around as the explosion rocked the ship. The Doctor jumped up and horror was all over his face, "We're too late!" He bolted towards the control room with Alex right on his heels. The other two ran to catch up, but were left behind.

The Princess Racnoss felt her ship shake and she cursed under her breath as the bottom spire was blown off. The engines were gone and there was an hour before the ship was going to crash. The spider got up and walked outside to the corridor and was making her way towards the killer of her mother, the Doctor. To her elation, the Doctor wasn't too far away.

The Doctor stopped dead as he saw the wounded Princess Racnoss staring at him, pure rage in her eyes, all eight of them. The Doctor stood weaponless and powerless. Alex had ran into the Doctor and she fell to the ground, her wand falling out of her hand. It rolled next to the Princess Spider and she crushed it with her massive foot. Alex saw her wand shatter into hundreds of pieces. She stood up next to the Doctor just as powerless as he was.

"Was that your only wand?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah it was," said Alex.

"Well that's just great," mumbled the Doctor.

"This should be excellent," smiled the spider, "To feast on the killer of my people."

The Doctor stood there before spazzing out, "Oh yes, but there is something that I have that you don't!" The Doctor rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a banana peel. "I have this deadly banana peel and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Alex slowly turned and looked at the Doctor disbelieving what she heard him say that about the banana peel. She asked him, "You seriously have a banana peel in your pocket."

"Yeah why not?" asked the Doctor.

"Because its a banana _peel_," said Alex.

"I really don't have anything else," said the Doctor, "I wasn't planning that ornament to be a dud."

"Are you two done?" hissed the Racnoss Princess. The spider jumped on the side of the corridor and walked to the ceiling and was walking above Alex and the Doctor. The spider jumps down on the other side of the Doctor and Alex. The two turned around to face the snarling spider. The corridor behind Alex and the Doctor, going towards the control room, was sealed off with a wall of webbing. The spider smiled and slowly walked towards the two humanoids standing in front of him. Alex back into the Doctor and the two backed into the wall.

"Oh my God," freaked the Doctor, "I've faced armies of Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, the Third Reich, and the Master. I've even held the Key to Time and I fought off the last of the Vampires. This is how I'm going to die. I'm going to be eaten and that is one the ways that I don't ever want to go out. How humiliating is this? Being eaten alive!"

Alex turned around and slapped him in the face, "Snap out of it!"

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

"What about your deadly banana peel?" mocked the Racnoss Princess as she got closer to them and was soon within twelve feet of them.

"Oh yeah!" said the Doctor. He threw the banana peel hoping for a miracle, but he knew it was a long shot at that. No it wasn't a long shot. All it was going to do was piss the giant Racnoss off even more.

The banana peel landed on the Racnoss's face. She stopped as the banana peel fell off her face which had the expression of "You seriously just did that to me." She started move closer before she stopped and felt uneasy. An orange light shined behind the spider and a few seconds later the giant twenty foot tall and forty foot long spider exploded.

The saw the explosion in slow motion. He closed his eyes and the spider gut heading towards him and Alex slowed down a little. Everything around the Doctor was slower than he was. He ran and got in front of Alex and shielded her from the flying spider guts. Time went back to normal and the Doctor's back was pounded by the remains of the Princess of the Racnoss.

The Doctor moved, his back covered with the remains of the spider, some falling off of his back. Alex was almost spared. There was some greenish-yellow blood in her hair. The Doctor looked down at Alex's face. She smiled at him and had the face of innocence. The Doctor smiled back.

"Thanks Justin," said the Doctor, not turning around.

Justin and Harper were standing on the other side of the spider mush. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only other one who could have done that," said the Doctor, "Harper's not a receptor and Alex was with me. K-9's teleported down to the sub station again. That left you."

"Oh."  
The ship shook violently and the four were thrown to the ground. The ship started to fall. The Doctor got to his feet as the ship stabilized. "Justin blast this barrier down! NOW!" the Doctor's eyes full intensity.

Justin blasted the barrier down and the Doctor took off with incredible speed. The three other followed, doing their best to catch up with him. They lost him as he turned a corner rapidly. They followed the blood trail left by the Racnoss guts falling on the floor off the Doctor's back. The Doctor ran into the control room and saw there were four control consoles. He needed the others to help him steer the ship away from the building and people.

Justin, Alex and Harper ran into the control room and the Doctor started barking orders at them. "Justin, over there. Alex, get that on to you right. Harper, behind you. I've got this one. We are going to land this ship in Central Park. They all go one direction. I'll order which way to go when I can access the correct codes to get into the webs mainframe. Ah! That'll take too long though. Wait, no it won't."

The Doctor took out a radio and said, "K-9?"  
"_Yes, Master,_" said K-9, on the other end.

"I need you back up here, now!" barked the Doctor, "I need you to break through a lock so I can access the mainframe for the Racnoss ship. I would, but I don't have that much time."

"_I'll be there shortly_," K-9 said. Seconds later the metal dog appeared on the ship. He rolled up next to the Doctor. A one inch satellite dish started to extend itself from above K-9's red eye. It touched the computer console and a couple minutes passed by.

"Any day now, K-9," said the Doctor.

"Now, Master, now," said K-9, rolling away and beaming back off of the ship.

The Doctor put his hand on the orb controller as the ship jarred downwards. "Towards yourselves!"

The other three complied and the spider's ship started to slowly move towards Central Park. The ship was catching fire as it lumbered its way out of the area of the buildings. It's two spires closest to the ground cut into the buildings and damaged them before the ship started taking out the trees. The ship descended even more and finally came to a sudden stop in the Central Park Lake. It was half submerged. UNIT was already in the Park and had shut it down as well as evacuated it as much as possible. This had been the Doctor's plan all along.

Onboard the ship, the Doctor and the three teens were thrown to the ground. The Doctor, as always, was the first one up and looked at the control console he was working at. "Dead. So are all the Racnoss in this ship without the life support systems. Oh they're going to suffocate, but hopefully UNIT will take care of them first, he muttered to himself. He saw Alex on the ground ran over to her and helped her up. She had a gash on her forehead where she hit it on the console before falling down. The Doctor took a towel out of his pocket and pressed it on her cut. She put her hand over the Doctor's and smiled with her eyes closed.

Justin helped Harper up as the two of them stared at the dead control room. They didn't even notice the other two. "No more going with the Doctor before we know how bad it's going to be. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, Justin, it does sound good," replied Harper, "Oh and one other thing, I hate spiders. Justin looked at her and started laughing and she joined.

"Hey! Are you two done yet? UNIT's going to take down this ship and I'd rather not be here when that happens. Paperwork and all that. So come on," said the Doctor.

They walked over to the Doctor as he got his transporter watch out of his pocket. Everyone knew the drill by now and they all grabbed the watch as the Doctor pushed the button. They were all engulfed with the blue light and they vanished.

Outside, UNIT was already starting to board the Racnoss ship. They were going to have a terrible time trying to cover this one up.

**Chapter 6**

**Waverly Sub Station**

The blue light of the transporter was a common sight by now and the four appeared in the restaurant. Jerry and Theresa were still in the sub station, sitting at one of the tables when they saw them appear. Justin and Harper appeared to be fine, except for a few cuts and scratches. Alex had a towel in her hand with blood on it and a gash on her forehead. The Doctor was unharmed, but had a lot more of the Racnoss blood on him.

"What happened?" asked Jerry.

"The usual," answered the Doctor, "Aliens, certain death, monsters, certain death, my uncanny ability to talk my way out of deadly situations, certain death, being put back into deadly situations, certain death, a banana, certain death, someone arriving at the eleventh hour, no more certain death, everyone gets home and safe. Yeah, that's about it."

"A banana?" asked Jerry, confused.

"You too?" asked the Doctor.

"Dad's right," replied Alex, "You did throw a banana peel at the Racnoss Princess."

"Well yeah," said the Doctor, "You brother had perfect timing on that though."

"What do you mean?" asked Jerry.

"He killed the Racnoss Princess right after I threw a banana peel at her," said the Doctor, "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean this Racnoss blood off me, _again._" The Doctor walked into his TARDIS and Alex went upstairs to get her wound cleaned up.

After about half an hour, the Doctor came out of the TARDIS in a new outfit. He looked around the room and said, "If any of you get spider guts, or anything's guts on me for that matter, it will be Hell on Earth!"

"Okay," Justin said nervously.

The Doctor's face lightened up, "I'm just kidding, but really, I don't anything's guts on me. Twice in one day is more than enough."

The Doctor walked up to and sat at his normal barstool. He started drawing another picture. It was a picture of a person and several machines surrounding it.

"What's that one?" asked Theresa as she walked up to the Doctor.

"My back-up plan," said the Doctor.

"For what," said Theresa.

"So I don't break someone's heart when I change," said the Doctor.

"Change?" asked Theresa, "How do you mean?"

"Regeneration. I can sense it coming. It's just a faint feeling, but it's coming. I don't know how far away it is, but I will change," said the Doctor.

"How do you know that's coming. How can you sense it?" asked Theresa.

"I've regenerated 13 times in my life, I've learned what it feels like when it's coming. And believe me it's coming."


	4. Nightmare's Reign

**THIS STORY CAME IN SECOND PLACE**

**Nightmare's Reign**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Russo was lying on the floor of the Waverly Sub Station when she woke up. She sat up, her vision blurry, and grabbed her throbbing head. She had no idea how she ended up on the floor of her family's restaurant. She fell asleep in her own bed the night before. Now she was on the floor of the sub station, a very dirty floor. Her vision started to clear and what she saw horrified her. The sub station's walls had massive holes in them along with scorch marks. The wood in them rotting away. All the windows were broken and the doors to the street were knocked down. All over the floor there were pieces of the ceiling that had fallen down. The spiral staircase that led to her home was leaning drastically and could fall any minute. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. The bar was gone, but the bar stools still stood in there place, the metal on them rusting. She went into the kitchen and it looked like someone dropped a bomb in there. The entire kitchen was ruined. She saw the freezer door was torn off its hinges and resting near the wall. She went into her family's wizard lair and inside there was not much better. The lair was trashed and the transport was destroyed, broken glass everywhere. She walked to the center of the room where the two couches and chair once were. She picked up the chair, which was rusted like the barstools, and she sat on it. She sat there in shock, no idea what happened.

What seemed like an eternity, Alex stood up again and walked to the wall where the Doctor had licked the wall on the first day they met him. The Doctor! Alex ran out of the lair to the area where the Doctor had placed his TARDIS. She didn't see it. There was no of the Doctor and no sign of her family. There was no sign of anyone actually. Alex glanced to where the subway car was, but there was nothing. She walked over there and saw that the car was torn off of the wall. She put her head down. What was happening? What _happened_? Why was she the only one here? She put her hand on the wall and felt something strange. She looked up and saw that her hand was one four deep gashes in the wall. They were claw marks. Four huge claw marks. How come she didn't see them when she got here? Probably because everything else was torn apart and there was no one here except for her. Where were they?

Alex walked away from the wall and decided there was nothing here. She stepped out onto Waverly Place. The street wasn't much better. There was debris everywhere and the building were barely standing. Her family's place was one of the lucky ones. She walked down Waverly Place towards one of the main city roads and she was horrified as the picture grew even more terrible. There was dried blood splattered across several building and on the street. The blood was old as if it had been there for a several years. She walked more and saw a newspaper. She picked it up and the date was June 18, 2012. That was nearly years in the future. The headline and picture had worn away, she could barely see the date. The paper looked old. What was going on! She wanted answers, but all she got was more questions and more terrors.

She put the paper down on the ground and looked down. She jumped and fell to the ground. She got up and ran until she hit a building wall, causing ash and dust to fall on her. She cough and got the dust out of her face. She was staring at four skeletons. One of them was twisted in a way that no body should be twisted. The others were missing bones and looked like they had been eaten. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had to get answers so she forced herself to go on. There was no one in the city. It was completely dead.

She walked out in the closet street that runs throughout the whole city. Cars were crashed into buildings, thrown upside down, others were scorched and looked like they were blown up, more were crashed into each other. For the first time, Alex saw the sky. It was covered by dark clouds, only once in a great while the sun would break through. Nothing was the same. Nothing was like it was when Alex had gone to sleep at least two years ago. Alex continued to walk down the street. The last time she saw the city there were thousands, no millions of people on the street, but now there is no one. There is no a single person in sight. The city was deserted or dead. Alex saw several more skeletons. She jumped out of her skin several times as debris fell from the building onto the street below. She had to dodge a couple chunks of debris before they crashed on her head.

She walked for what to her felt like forever. There was nothing alive. No people, no animals, nothing. She felt her knees go weak. She was hungry and thirsty. She was starting to break down. She walked and found a convenience store to her right. She walked inside and saw that most of the food was rotten or even petrified. She saw a few packages of beef jerky that was still good. She took some and tore open the bag. She didn't care that it was stealing or was it even stealing, there was no one here. She was just so hungry and didn't think about it any more.

Before she took a bite, she realized that there was nothing here to drink. Even if she could get rid of her hungry, she would just get even more thirsty. She put the bag of beef jerk down and curled into a ball. She was so scared. What had happened to the city? She started to cry and couldn't stop.

"What happened? Where is everyone? Doctor, I need you. Where are you?" she said between sobs.

**Chapter 2**

Alex cried for several more minutes before a small light appeared next to her and a gallon of water appeared next to her. She looked down at her right side and saw the gallon of water next to him. She looked around and said to herself, "How did this get here?"

She didn't care. It was there next to her and it looked new. She took the lid off and smelled it. It didn't smell bad. It just smelled like water. She took a drink and it didn't taste sour or bad. She was happy that she finally had something to drink. She picked up the bag of beef jerky she had set down next to her and she took a few pieces out and ate it.

After her jerky meal, Alex got up and looked around the store for something to put the rest of the beef jerky packages into. She found several jars of honey on one of the aisles and grabbed one of them. She unscrewed the lid and put her fingers into the jar and ate some of it. She screwed the lid back on after she licked her fingers clean. She smiled just a bit and said, "Beef jerky and honey, what a meal."  
She finally found a plastic bag in one of the cabinets behind the cashier's area. She stuff it full of beef jerky packages and a couple jars of honey. She put it down next to her gallon of water and she walked towards the door. She stood in the doorway looking up at the grey sky. She could hear thunder off in the distance to the east. A storm was coming. That's all she needed. A thunderstorm to rain on her already train wreck of a parade. She didn't understand how she ended up in a destroyed and empty New York City, and not to mention several years in the future.

One question was eating away at her. Where was the Doctor? Surely he could have stopped this from happening if he wanted to. She only knew him about two months, but he was incredibly talent and unbelievably resourceful. He really could have stopped this without that much trouble at all. He save the city twice before. Probably even more times than that, but those were the only two times she knew he was directly responsible for the cities salvation. He was amazing. She did not want to imagine how life would be like if he never crashed his ship in front of her family's sub station. That same day she met him, the entire city went into chaos. Monsters called Hoixes and other creatures called Oods. An organization called UNIT. The Doctor himself wasn't even human, but he looked human. Then again she looked Time Lord to the Doctor. Before the fight between UNIT, Hoixes and Oods, the Doctor told her something she would never forget. She could tell just by looking at him that it hurt him to tell her. All the memories flooding back into his head. She remembered thinking that whenever someone or something terrible happened to her, it was the end of the world.

She couldn't tell the Doctor that he had no idea what it was like to feel as if the world was ending because for the Doctor it did. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered the Doctor's face, full of sadness and sorrow, telling her about his people. That he was the last of his kind. He was the last of the Time Lords. That his world was dead and gone. That his world truly ended. Now she thought she was just like the Doctor. She was all alone in the world. That's what it appeared to be anyway. There was no one in sight. The city was abandoned and empty. She wondered if this was how the Doctor felt. It was the worst feeling she's ever had. Pure loneliness. Not knowing if there was another living person on the planet. Not knowing if you were even alive. She felt alive, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt a part of her die inside. This had only been a few hours. The Doctor had been like this for over 1000 years, but he seemed to get through it. She thought that if he could get through it, she could get through it.

The Doctor had taught her how to handle some situations, but nothing on this scale. The Doctor as a teacher was something she liked. She wasn't good with teachers, but with him, she didn't mind it. She knew he was like her when he was young all those centuries ago. He told her about some of his past. She knew that he was on the run from his people because he ignored their laws and did his own thing. He was even put on trial several times because of it. She guessed that he even stole his ship, the TARDIS, and she was right. He did steal his ship, but the TARDIS didn't care. They shared a connection that she would never understand. They needed each other. They were so close that they were practically the same person. She thought to herself that sometimes she gets kind of jealous of the TARDIS, but she can't stay that way for long. The TARDIS herself liked Alex. Other stories the Doctor told of his life were entertaining, but she soon found out never to ask about the Daleks. The Daleks were one race of beings the Doctor, a pacifist at heart, would kill without a second glance. She could see the hatred that the Doctor had for the Daleks. His eyes would change from kind and caring to cold, callous balls of pure hate and rage. She didn't like to talk about the Daleks with the Doctor. Other than that he was happy to tell his stories to her.

She had learned a lot from the Doctor in the short time she knew him. He had taken over teaching her her wizard training. She loved doing it with him. Inside the TARDIS, there are several rooms that reminded her of the hologram rooms in the shows her brother, Justin, used to watch. Oh Justin, she thought. Where was the rest of her family? She was too confused and scared to even think about that. They were all gone like everyone else. What happened here in this city? Her mind raced back to that question. She heard a little voice in the back of her head tell her that she would find out the answers and soon. She was comforted by that thought. She wanted to start thinking about the Doctor because when she did, she wasn't concerned or worried about what had happened. She slipped into a state of happiness that she wanted to get back.

She was snapped out of her racing thoughts when cold water splashed on her face. The thunder blasted across the store. She moved away from the door and sat as far as she could away from the doors and windows. She took her bag of food and gallon of water with her.

"Why does it always have to rain when the world ends?" asked Alex. Alex could have sworn her a voice tell her it was because the Earth was crying in pain and anguish. That was something the Doctor would tell her. She smiled as she curled in a ball to stay warm. Maybe the Doctor was still with her, even if he wasn't physically there. He was alive in her thoughts and she was happy. Alex dusted and moved some of the debris off the floor and made a small area to sleep. She didn't have a pillow or blanket, but she would make do. She was determined. Her last thoughts before fading off were of the Doctor and what he would do in a situation like this. A few minutes later, Alex fell asleep as the storm outside continued to rage on.

**Chapter 3**

Alex woke up the next morning with the sun shining down into the store. The storm had passed and the sun was shining down on New York City, or at least what remained of the city. Alex sat up and held her head in her hands. She stood up and stretched out. Her body was sore from sleeping on the floor all night. She walked down to the store's door and looked outside. It was brighter and more clear than yesterday. She walked back to her stuff and picked it up. She walked out into the street and continued on her way.

The city was still as lifeless as it had been the day before, but the city seemed less ominous with the sun out beaming down on the streets instead of dark clouds and a thunderstorm. She walked down the street in the hope of finding anyone who could tell her what was going on or what happened. She had so many questions, but there was no one there to answer her. The biggest source of answers she had wasn't here with her, the Doctor.

The Doctor had told her that the human race would survive to the end of the Universe itself, but by the way the city looks and probably the whole world, that idea was just a story to her now. She didn't see anyone or anything. All the plants she saw were the only living things and those were few and far between. The city was practically lifeless. No the city was lifeless. She would find out why no matter what.

She walked farther down the street and saw the wreckage of several tanks and other military vehicles. Hundreds of skeletons were laying across the entire battlefield she stumbled onto. She was sick to her stomach, but at least the city put up a fight before whatever happened here. She wanted to leave that area as soon as possible. She ran awkwardly with both hand full, but she ran none the less. All she cared about was leaving the battle arena she just saw.

Alex sat down after she ran for a mile. She was out of breath and needed to drink. As she took a drink of the water, she saw a massive symbol on the side of it. It was a symbol she didn't recognize. She didn't have time to think about it. She put the lid back on the water and she stood up to continue on her way. She was a couple dozen miles from her home or what was left of her home. She wasn't going to back there. It would bring too many bad thoughts of how her family must have died.

She walked for another hour. Her body ached and her mind was racing. She couldn't walk anymore. She had to find a place to stay for a while and rest. She found another store that she could stay in for a while. She was tired and in pain. The thought of her being alone in what used to be one of the busiest and largest cities in the whole world was eating into her mind. She would eventually go crazy if she wasn't able to find anything. Just a small animal would be nice, but she would rather find a person to talk to so she wouldn't talk to herself all the time now. She felt tears coming again to her eyes. She wasn't even thinking about crying, but the loneliness was already establishing a foothold in her soul. She didn't want this happen to her.

Just two days ago, well just two days ago in her world, she was laughing and talking to her friends and family and the Doctor. She was helping the Doctor with fixing his TARDIS and the Doctor was teaching her to use her magic or as he called it "Time Energy" or "Creation Energy". She didn't really care what it was called at the moment, but she couldn't help, but think of the past because the future was pretty bleak for her at the moment. She just wanted it all to end. It was terrible. She just allowed the tears to flow down her face.

After a while, Alex dozed off and was jarred awake when she heard the sound of stuff crashing in another part of the store. She slowly stood up and walked towards the noise, crouching in case it was some kind of animal. She stopped when she what caused the noise. It was a person. She thanked God that there was a person here, but after a few seconds, Alex saw that this person was just a kid. He was about the same age as Alex. He was searching for food. She could tell that much. He turned around and she saw a gun at his side and not just a small one. It was an assault rifle. She held her breath not wanting to startle the kid with the thing that could blow her head off.

She started to move back to her place when another noise crashed on the store's roof. The kid stopped what he was doing and pointed his gun at the ceiling. Cracks and streams of light seeped into the store and with a deafening crash the ceiling fell in and Alex dove back to her area and kid fired his gun until he fell over. Alex got up, covered in dust, and sat down next to her stuff. The debris from the ceiling moved and a large black creature rose up. It jumped and the boy and before he could fire any shots, the monster had the kid in its jaws and crushed down. Alex wanted to cry as she saw the boy be eaten right in front of her.

The monster looked like a giant pit bull, but pure black. It was the size of a rhino and its eyes were white and had no pupils. Alex cringed as she saw blood stained on the teeth and dripping off the creature's jaw. The animal was emaciated because of the lack of prey in the city.

The creature turned to leave until it caught the scent of something else. Alex froze and looked down at her arms and saw she was bleeding. The creature smelled her and she was petrified. It smell her and was coming to eat her like it did the boy. Her life was about to be over in on the most horrible ways possible, being eaten alive. That thought alone made her want to throw up but her stomach was empty.

The animal crouched ready to pounce until something else caught its attention. It looked out the windows of the store and snarled. Just as it snarled, bullets tore through the store and ripped in the monster and within seconds the creature was dead. Alex sat there and was too afraid to move. Half a dozen people ran into the store with empty duffel bags and knives. They wore face paint to hide in the city camouflaged. She could have sworn that one of them looked like her brother Justin.

They six of them started to cut out chunks of meat from the creature and stuff there bags full of the bloody meat. She didn't want to move because she didn't know if they would kill her. She moved her arm and something fell over. All six of the men pointed their guns at her as well as flashlights.

"Oh my God," said one of the hunters, "It's a person. Come on it's okay."

Alex didn't want to move, but she the desire to see people overtook the previous urge. She stood up and walked out from behind the display. All of them put their guns down.

"Hey what's your name?" asked one of them, "I'm Paul, Paul Scypher"

"Alex," Alex said, "Alex Russo."

One of the ones from the back raised his gun and pointed it at her.

"Hey, what are you doing man," said Paul.

"She's lying. I know for a fact that she can't be who says she is," the man replied.

When he spoke, she knew for a fact the man was her older brother Justin.

"Justin?" asked Alex, crying, "What are you doing?"  
"About to kill you," replied Justin.

"Why? You're my brother, Justin Russo."

"I'm Alex Russo's brother not yours," said Justin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"My sister, Alex Russo died four years ago," said Justin as he cocked his gun ready to fire, "Now. Who are _you_!"

**Chapter 4**

"But I am Alex Russo. I am you little sister," said Alex.

"Justin she's just a teenager," said Paul, "Are you just going to kill a kid. Justin you know there aren't much of us left. Are group is the largest one in the city and it's only around 40 people. We can't just go around killing every human we meet."

Alex was crying and couldn't say anything. She finally found people and her brother was with them and all he wanted to was to shoot her dead.

"Justin listen to me," pleaded Paul, "We can discuss this when we get back to camp. Then we will decide the matter."  
"But," said Justin.

"NO! buts. I am the leader of this hunt. We are going to get as much as we can. Then after that we can determine whether she is or is not you younger sister. Okay?"

"Yes sir," said Justin lowering his rifle.

"Good," said Paul. He turned to Alex and said, "If you have anything, you might want to bring it."

Alex nodded and grabbed her stuff and was with the group of six hunters. The seven of them walked for about an hour before they reached a mansion. There were armed guards at the fence and at the doors. The seven of them walked into the house and a couple of the hunters put the meat in a fridge that was running on an emergency generator. She saw all the faces of the people. She wondered what year it was. Two years according to the newspaper and another four years according to her brother. How far in the future was she and how did she die?

"Where are you Doctor?" asked Alex.

"Where's who?" asked Paul.

"The Doctor," said Alex, "If he was here, none of this would have happened. He would have stopped all this or at least tried to. Only getting killed would have stopped him."  
"Maybe he is dead," snapped Justin.

Justin and Alex both walked outside into the courtyard and Paul went another direction.

"You said I was dead. What about the rest of our family?" asked Alex.

Justin believed that the Alex beside him was not his sister, but for some reason he trusted her. So he told her, "You and Max both died a few years ago. First you then Max. Mom, Dad and I survived. We're all here."

"Can I go see them?" asked Alex.

"How old are you?" asked Justin.

"Seventeen," said Alex.

"Really?" asked Justin, "The Alex that fought and died was 24 years old. I look at you and you seem out of place. It's like you don't belong here."  
"I could've told you that," said Alex, "Two days ago I was with you and the rest of our family. The Doctor was with us."

"Who's the Doctor?" asked Justin.

"Just someone I knew," said Alex.

"He was more than just someone," said Justin, "You like him. You like him a lot."  
Alex didn't answer because she knew that Justin was right.

"Oh man, you more that like him. You love him," said Justin as if he was the brother that Alex had left behind.

"What?" she asked floored. She never thought of that, and now that she was thinking of that, she liked the idea.

"You do don't you?" asked Justin.

Before Alex could answer a little girl ran up to Justin and said, "Daddy! You're home."  
"Jessica," said Justin as he picked up the girl, "I am home."

"Justin who's this?" asked Alex.  
"This is my daughter Jessica," said Justin, "She's seven years old."

"Daddy who's this?" asked the little girl.

"This is someone from Daddy's past. He needs to talk to her for a minute. Why don't you go find someone to play with," said Justin.  
"Okay," Jessica said as Justin put her down.

When Jessica was out of earshot, Alex asked, "You have a daughter?"  
"Two actually," said Justin, "Jessica's the older one. My other one is three years old. Her name is Alex. Named after her aunt who died a hero."

Alex felt honored and sad that she died or was going to die just seven years from now. But if she knew the Doctor, and she did, he would not let that happen. Also by the way Justin didn't know who the Doctor was, that probably meant that the Doctor never showed up in this reality. Reality! Of course that was it! She was in an alternate reality. She had to be, but a voice in the back of her head told her that this was no alternate reality, but this was something else.

"I died a hero?" asked Alex.

"Yes you did," replied Justin.

"That's nice," said Alex. She perked up and asked Justin, "So who's your wife?"  
Justin smirked and said, "She's over there."  
Alex turned and saw who he was talking about. She whirled around and said, "No."

"Yes."  
"You married Harper?" asked Alex.

"Well the world did end and the choices were limited," smiled Justin.

Alex smacked him and said, "That's not nice."

"I was just kidding," said Justin, "When did you start caring about being nice?"

"When I met the Doctor," said Alex.

"Whoever this Doctor man is, he sure has made an impression on you. A good one at that. He must be some incredible man."

"You have no idea, Justin. You have no idea," smiled Alex as she thought of the Doctor.

"We are expecting our third child," said Justin, "I hope it's a boy."

"A third? Well the world is practically empty," said Alex, "What year is it?"

"2022," said Justin.

"What happened here?" asked Alex.

"You don't know?" asked Justin.

"No I don't know. That's why I am asking it," said Alex.

"I'll tell you after you reintroduce yourself to your family," said Justin.

"I thought you thought I was an impostor," said Alex.

"I was high on adrenaline, but now after a clear head I can see that you are just a scared girl who is out of her own time and place."

"The Rift," said Alex.

"The what?" asked Justin.

"I'll tell you later when you tell me what happened," said Alex.

"Okay," said Justin, "Let's go."

Justin walked over to Harper who was on the other side of the courtyard. Harper was five months pregnant with her third child. She smiled as she saw Justin. She started to stand up out of her chair. Justin told her she didn't have to get up, but she did anyway. The two of them kissed and Justin told Harper that there was someone here that she should meet.

"Who?" asked Harper.

"We found her during the hunt. I can't explain it, but it's her. I believe it's her, but she's still a teenager," said Justin.

"Who?" asked Harper.

Justin stepped aside and Alex stood behind him. Her hair was matted and had dust and debris in it. Her arms had scrapes all over them with dried blood. Harper couldn't believe her own eyes. She knew it was impossible, but she couldn't deny what was right in front of her face. Alex was there alive and well and a teenager.

"What's going on?" asked Harper.

"I have no idea. One day I'm asleep in 2010 and the next I wake up on the floor of the remains of the sub station 12 years later. I would really like to know what's going on," said Alex,  
"I mean you two were never a couple, although ever since he showed up you two did start to get close. I saw it for the first time when the Racnoss attacked."

"Racnoss?" asked Justin.

"Evil spider people," said Alex, "Leave it at that."  
"Who is this 'he'?" asked Harper.

"The Doctor," said Alex with that smile on her face.

"You must really like this Doctor," said Harper, "What's his name?"

"It's just the Doctor. It's simply the Doctor," Alex answered Harper.

"Okay," said Justin, "Let's go see Mom and Dad shall we."

"Yes we shall," said Alex.

"The teenage Alex mean and spiteful, but she is a little nicer," Harper whispered to Justin.

"I don't know who he is, but the Doctor she talks about must have done her some good. She just seems happier than our Alex."

"What do you mean 'our' Alex?" asked Harper.

"She's not in her right time and the little she's told me, she is not in her own reality. She is probably from an alternate reality and one that probably behind ours," said Justin.

"How will she get back home?" asked Harper.

"I have no idea," said Justin, "Until then, let's treat her like this is home."

**Chapter 5**

The blonde woman walked over the debris of collapsed buildings. She wore black shoes and pants. A green shirt with a black trench coat over it. Her hair reached down passed her shoulders. She looked over the desolate city and saw all the death and destruction and carnage the city went through. She shook her head as she saw the same massive symbol as Alex had.

She walked down the same way Alex did and found the remains of the chopped up monster that had killed the boy and nearly killed Alex before the hunting party killed it. The woman stopped and stared at the scene.

From the building across the street, another creature was hiding in the dark of the building. It was burning with hunger and drool was dripping from it long teeth. It crept slowly, hunting the blonde, and then charged. The creature jumped, but crashed into the ground. It struggled to get up, but failed.

The blonde woman turned around and walked within a few feet of the animal's snarling jaws. Its white eyes squinting out of anger. The woman smiled and said, "Bad doggy. Very, very bad." She raised her hand up within inches of the creature's teeth and her eyes started to glow.

The cries of the dying creature echoed throughout the remains of the once great New York City.

* * *

Justin and Harper led the way to where Jerry and Theresa were. Alex walked behind them. She was still trying to accept that she was thrown twelve years into the future and that the world she knew was over. To add to that, she really wanted to take a shower.

"Mom, Dad," said Justin as he enter their section of the mansion. Harper went to a chair and sat down.

"Justin, you're back. How did it go?" asked Jerry.

"The hunt went great. We got some meat," said Justin, "But we did find something, or should I say someone. Someone I thought we'd never see again."

"Who?" asked Jerry.

Justin moved out of the way and Jerry and Theresa saw Alex standing there. She gave a little smile. Her parents didn't move or speak for what felt like forever.

The awkwardness was broken when Theresa asked, "Is it really you? How can it be you?"

"Yes it is," said Alex, "It's really me."

"How?" Jerry piped up, "You died four years ago. I saw you and Max die."

"Yeah, I heard that I was dead," said Alex.

"You look younger than we remember you," said Theresa.

"I'm only seventeen years old," replied Alex, "About two days ago, I was sitting in our place back on Waverly Place. All of us were alive and happy. Justin, Harper, Max and me were still teenagers. Justin was getting ready to go to college. You two still managed the sub station. I was actually taking my wizard studies seriously for the first time, mainly because of the Doctor."

"Who's the Doctor?" asked Jerry.

"Someone from my world," said Alex, "And the way this place looks, I don't think he showed up because if I know him, and I do, he would have done everything in his power to stop this from happening."

"I doubt it," said Justin, "Not even the wizards world could stop this from happening. It held out longer than the mortal world, but they fell anyway."

"The Doctor could have stopped all of this," said Alex, "He has the power and so does the TARDIS."

"TARDIS? What's that?" asked Theresa.

"Time and relative dimensions in space. It's the Doctor's spaceship. She really liked me. She liked me ever since I stepped inside her."

"Her?" asked Justin.

"The TARDIS is a living ship. She's bigger on the inside. I mean a lot bigger on the inside. It was the size of a phone booth on the outside and the size of a castle on the inside," Alex went on.

"Wait a minute. Did you say spaceship? The Doctor's an alien?" asked Justin.

"Yes, he is. He's from a group of people called Time Lords. They look just like us. No, actually, we look like them. They were around first," said Alex, "I'll tell you the rest later. What happened here to this world."

"We don't know," said Theresa, "One day we're going on with life as normal and then the next day, everything changes. These creatures with huge teeth and heads start attacking the city. A massive explosion created a giant crater."  
"The Hoixes," said Alex.

"What?" asked Justin.

"Nothing. Go on," said Alex.

"After that they all vanished," Jerry picked up where Theresa left off, "Then these things came through. I have no idea what they were. Then more and more different creatures kept coming through and eventually the city started to die. Battle after battle after battle between humans and anything that appeared out of nowhere. I still don't know where they came from."

"The Rift," said Alex.

"What Rift?" Harper finally said something.

"A Time Rift. It's a tear in reality where anything can get through from anytime and anyplace," continued Alex.

"I can't believe it. Alex, what happened. You actually know quite a bit," said Justin.

"It's the Doctor," said Alex, "He saved my life and not to mention he saved the city from the Hoix invasion and he stabilized the Rift which stopped the other things that you said came through. By the way what was that thing you hunted?"

"We don't know. They're some kind of canine animal, a very large canine animal," said Justin.

"And very aggressive," said Jerry.

"Was that boy one of your group?" asked Alex.

"Boy?" asked Justin.

"There was a boy that gotten eaten by the one you killed," said Alex, "I saw it happen."

"That's terrible," said Harper.

"I know," said Alex.

* * *

The blonde woman made her way to the mansion where Alex was reuniting with her family. She walked for miles and hours, but didn't need a break or to rest. She just kept walking. She had killed the animal that hunted her. She was stopped at the gate by the armed guards.

"Who are you?" asked one of the guards.

"That is none of your concern," the blonde said with an English accent.

"I believe it is," said another guard.

"No it's not," said the blonde. The guards raised their weapons and were ready to shoot. The woman raised her hands and put them down. All the guards fell asleep and collapsed. "Sleep little babies, sleep."  
She continued on her way, making the guards at the door fall asleep too. She stepped through the door and walked into the kitchen. That's where she saw it. It's decaying body. It snarled at her and charged. She raised her hand, but the creature didn't stop. It smacked right into her and both of them vanished in blinding flash of light. All the guards who fell asleep woke up and went back to their posts. None of them remembered what happened.

**Chapter 6**

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor jumped out of his skin and dropped the tray full of equipment he was carrying to one of the booths in the Waverly Sub Station.

"Gah, what was that all about?" asked the Doctor.

"Don't ask me," said Harper, "I'm down here with you."  
"Doctor!" yelled Theresa as she ran down the spiral stairs.

"Theresa what is it?" asked the Doctor.

"It's Alex. There's something wrong with Alex," said Theresa.

"What?" asked the Doctor as he bolted up and ran upstairs followed by Theresa and Harper.

* * *

Alex was in the shower for the first time in several days when she heard the noise come from the kitchen. She didn't think anything of it and continued on integrating with her with her new old family. She got out of the shower and was getting dressed when everything stopped. Everything but her. Her mind flashed bright white and she was in complete nothingness. There was only white everywhere. No up or down or side to side. Nothing at all. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, everything was there again, like it was before.

"Alex," a voice whispered to her.

Alex looked around for anyone who could have said that.

"Alex," the voice came back.

"What? Where are you?" she asked, "Who's calling me?"

She stuck her head out of the bathroom. There was no one in the hallway.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

The blonde woman fought off the decaying creature. When she fought him off, everything went white. Nothing was there. No direction at all. There was nothing. She looked to her left and she saw a scared little Alex in the void of pure nothing. Then as quick as it appeared the nothing vanished and everything returned to way it had been.

"Hold on, Alex, hold on," she said.

"Alex," the blonde heard the same voice as Alex did.

"There we go. Find her. Find her," said the blonde.

"Alex," the voice said again.

The decaying creature got up from where he was thrown down by the woman he fought. She was strong for just a mere humanoid. Too strong for any humanoid creature. He had to get rid of her because she was not part of its design. She was something new. If she could get in, then other things could get in. Nothing was supposed to get in at all. He had to get rid of the blonde woman.

* * *

"Alex!" the Doctor said loudly over her sleeping body. She was out cold on her bed in her room. Theresa and Jerry had been trying to wake her for over half an hour with no success.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Jerry, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor, "I need to get her out of here." The Doctor picked up Alex out of her bed and carefully carried her downstairs to the loft. He set her down on the couch and put a pillow underneath her head.

"How long do you think she's been like this?" asked Harper.

"Ever since she fell asleep," said the Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it above Alex's head and eyes, "Nothing."

"What do you mean?" asked Jerry.

"Her physical body is still here, but it's like her mind is gone. Gone somewhere that I can't track."

"What do you mean that her mind's not there. It has to be there," said Justin.

"Believe me, no it doesn't," said the Doctor, "The mind is the consciousness. It's energy and that means, with the right technology, can be transported. But that is not what's happening here. Her minds still there, but it's hidden. I've never seen anything like it."

"Can you help her?" asked Theresa.

The Doctor didn't answer at first and then looked at everyone and said, "Yeah, I can." His face, however, was unsure. The Doctor leaned over Alex and he said her name again, a little bit louder.

* * *

Alex was dressed and on her way to eat with the rest of her family. Then all of the sudden her head started throbbing and her world spinning. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands. After a few seconds, her head stopped hurting and she opened her eyes and screamed at what was inches away from her face. There was a decaying face staring back at her. She could see the flesh falling off of the its jaw. Its eyes were glazed over and it's eyes were grey. She closed her eyes again and opened them and it was gone. "What was that?"

Justin ran into the hallway and saw Alex sitting in a ball next to the wall.

"Alex, what's wrong?" asked Justin.

"I don't know," she said, "I really don't know anything that's going on."

"What do you mean?" asked Justin.

"It doesn't matter," said Alex, "Let's just go eat."  
"That's sounds good, let's go," replied Justin.

* * *

"GAH!" screamed the Doctor.

"What is it?" asked Theresa.

"I have no idea! That's the problem," snapped the Doctor, running his hand through his hair, "She's not asleep. That I'm sure of."

"Then why won't she wake up," said Jerry.

"Because she's already awake, but not on this level of consciousness. She's on some other level," said the Doctor, "I've got to get in there."

"What do you mean get in there?" asked Justin.

"I can put my mind into hers and therefore I can be where she is," explained the Doctor, "And my mind is stronger than hers. If there is something in there altering her mind, I'll be able to fight it off if it enters my mind."

"But what is it?" asked Harper.

"I haven't got a clue. That's why I'm going in there," answered the Doctor.

"How?" asked Jerry.

The Doctor didn't answer him and ran around the arm of the couch where Alex's head was. "She's in there and I'm going to find her. I promise you."

"Doctor," said Jerry.

"What?"  
"Be careful," replied Jerry.

"I will be careful. I'm always careful," said the Doctor.

"That is negative, Master. You are never always careful," chimed K-9.

"Oh shut up, K-9," said the Doctor.

"Have you always been there?" asked Harper.

"Affirmative," said K-9.

The Doctor put his hands on the side of Alex's head, "I'll be careful. I promise you."  
"Good luck," said Theresa.

"Thank you," said the Doctor. He laid his forehead down on her forehead. His mind fell through what was like a vortex and all went black for the Doctor.

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor woke up lying in the ashes of a burnt building. He coughed and sent dust and ashes flying away from his face. His entire body was sore as he forced himself off the ground. Entering other peoples minds was easy, but this time it was unusually hard. It was like something was trying to block him from entering Alex's mind.

The night sky was creepy. That alone made the Doctor nervous. He found nothing creepy at all. He smelled the air and gagged on the scent of decaying flesh. "What is that?" he asked.

The decaying creature saw the Doctor fall into Alex's mind and snarled. Its design was falling apart before its very eyes. Who is the blonde woman? What is a Time Lord doing in the mind of a young female on a backwater planet? A Time Lord of all things. The creature looked up at the sky and held its arm up straight to the sky and waved its finger around. It smirked before vanishing in smoke.

A cold chill ran down the Doctor's spine. He could have sworn he saw some kind of creature vanish into smoke. Clouds appeared in the sky and lightening bolts struck the ground all over the city. Thunder blasted across the whole area. The Doctor ran to get cover, but as soon as he moved, lightening struck him and everything went white.

* * *

"There's a storm out there," said Jerry looking up at the dead sky.

"It came out of nowhere," said Justin.

Alex gasped and jumped. A chill ran down her spine.

"Alex, what's wrong?" asked Theresa.

"I don't know," Alex replied, "I just got a really bad chill."

"The Last Child of Gallifrey has come," a woman's voice echoed throughout the room.

"What was that?" asked Harper.

"It wasn't me," said Theresa.

"Who's the Last Child of Gallifrey?" asked Justin.

"He's here. He's here! HE'S HERE!" exclaimed Alex with unrestrained happiness.

"Who?" asked Jerry.

"The Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor woke up and his vision was incredibly blurry. After a few minutes, his vision cleared. The Doctor was chained in an the form of an X. He shook his head. It happened to him again. He looked up and jerked at what he saw. It was a decaying humanoid creature. He could see the heart beating underneath its dusty old skin. The creature was sitting on a crate staring at him. It was smiling as it watched the Doctor stare at it.

In less than a second, the creature was off the crate and then inches from the Doctor's face. It snarled and snapped at him. The Doctor didn't flinch. He just held his ground. The creature rubbed its half decayed hand on the Doctor's cheek, "You don't fear me?"

"No, I don't," the Doctor said sternly.

"You are a Time Lord, are you not?" it asked.

"Yes, I am. What are you?"

"Nightmare Weam," the creature replied.

"A Nightmare Weam? I've never even heard of them," said the Doctor.

"We once served the Great Beast before the Disciples of the Light rose up against him," it said.

"And chained him in the Pit for all eternity," finished the Doctor.

"What! How do you now of such things?" the Weam asked.

"I saw the Beast face to face and I beat him," said the Doctor, "I beat him."

It snarled and moved back faster than lightening. "You are different. You seem bright. There is a light surrounding you."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

"It hurts," the Weam said before vanishing.

* * *

"So the Doctor's here?" asked Jerry.

"Yes, he is. He's the Last Child of Gallifrey," replied Alex.

"What's Gallifrey? And why is he called the Last Child?" asked Justin.

"Gallifrey was the Doctor's home planet and he's called the Last Child because he's the last of his kind. He's not just a Time Lord, he is the last of the Time Lords. All of his people were killed in what he calls the Last Great Time War."

"What's that?" asked Harper.

"I'm not really sure. He doesn't like to talk about the War," said Alex.

"But who was the woman's who said that? That was creepy," said Harper.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on anymore," said Alex.

* * *

The Doctor was hurting by the chains when the Weam returned.

"Back for more?" mocked the Doctor.

"Shut your mouth Time Lord. I've seen inside your mind and know what you're scared of the most."

"What?" snapped the Doctor arrogantly.

"This," said the Weam as it moved out of the way to reveal what it was talking about.

The Doctor's arrogance vanished and was replaced with fear. "What are you? INSANE! You can't bring it back. You'll kill yourself. It can't be controlled. It'll kill everything."

"No it won't. This land is my sand box. I can make what ever I want and they will obey me."

"But those things didn't even listen to their creator," the Doctor was struggling but to no avail.

The creature was between five and six feet tall. It looked like a golden salt shaker. It had an eyestalk on its head. Two lights were in the area where antennas would be. One arm looked like a plunger and the other and egg beater. "I obey, Mas-ter." When it spoke, its light lit up brightly.

"Good, my pet," said the Weam, "Dalek."

The Doctor started breathing heavily out of anxiety.

"Go to the mansion where the Russo girl is living and exterminate everyone. Oh and take a couple of friends." The Weam snapped its fingers and two more Daleks appeared.

"We obey," the Lead Dalek replied. The three Daleks left.

"Are you insane!" the Doctor snapped.

"No, just darkness."  
"That's obvious," said the Doctor, "You look worse than a zombie."

* * *

The blonde woman walked back to the mansion. She had told Alex and the others that the Doctor had come. She was keeping an eye out for both the Doctor and the Nightmare Weam. She stopped cold and her blood froze as she saw the three creatures. The Daleks were heading the same way as she was.

"What! How did they get here?" she said as she picked up the pace, "Now matter how many weapons they have, they won't stand a chance."

"The sky looks worse than normal," said Theresa, "There is only lightening and thunder, but no rain."

Justin and Harper's two daughters had been dropped off at the Russo's area of the mansion a few minutes ago. Alex was just staring out the window waiting for the Doctor to come for her. She thought she saw a blonde woman running towards the mansion, but she just dismissed it as nothing. She moved her head down towards the mansion's gate and fence. That's when she saw the three creatures that looked light giant salt shakers. The guards raised their guns and opened fire, but the creatures were unharmed. The creatures shot green beams at the guards. Alex gasped as the guards skeleton could be seen as black and the rest of the body was green.

"What was that?" asked Justin, as he grabbed for his guns, "Alex, did you see what the guards were firing at?"

"Yes, I did, but the guards' weapons didn't work. The guards were shot down," said Alex. The sound of gun fire erupted through the building. Screams and cries echoed throughout the mansion.

"Justin don't go," Harper grabbed his arm as he tried to leave.

"Harper, I have to go," said Justin, "I can't abandon my friends."

"Justin," said Alex, "You won't stand a chance."

"I know, but I can slow them down while you try to get out," said Justin, worry written all over his face. He walked over to Alex and kissed her on the forehead, "I never said this when you died, but I love you Alex."

"Justin, don't go," Alex was crying.

"Justin, listen to her," said Harper.

"Harper, oh Harper, I take care of our children," Justin said before kissing Harper goodbye, "I love you."  
"I love you too," said Harper.

Justin walked out of the room after telling his children and parents goodbye. His gun was ready and pointed down the hallway. Jerry walked up and crouched next to Justin.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Justin.

Jerry readied a gun he had gotten, "I'm not letting my other son die by himself. I'm going to stand by you."

Justin didn't argue and just agreed.

The doors to the hallway blasted off and crashed into the doors across the hallway. A Dalek rolled into the hallway and stared Justin and Jerry down. It rolled towards the two.

"Well, Dad, here we go," said Justin, "One, two, three, fire!"

Justin and Jerry opened fire on the Dalek. Both of their magazines emptied and the Dalek was still unharmed. It raised its eggbeater arm and said, "Vi-o-lence will not be tol-er-ated. You will be ex-ter-minated. Ex-ter-mi-nate. Ex-ter-mi-nate. EX-TER-MI-NATE!" The eggbeater arm fired a stream of green light and then another blast.

**Chapter 8**

The beams of green energy stopped with a few feet of Justin and Jerry. The Dalek stopped and didn't move again. Justin stood up and poked the beam and screamed in pain.

"Justin, what's wrong?" asked Jerry, jumping up.

"I can't feel my hand. It's all numb," said Justin.

"Justin!" said Jerry urgently.

"What?" asked Justin.

"Look over there," said Jerry.

Justin looked at the Dalek. There was a white light coming from behind the Dalek. The creature started to turn to dust from the top and bottom before vanishing all together. The light receded and the blonde woman was standing there with her arm extended towards where the Dalek was. Her eyes were glowing and her hair was flying all over the place. She put her hand down and her hair went to normal. Her glowing eyes disappeared and strong green eyes took their place.

"Who are you?" asked Justin, raising his gun.

"That is non of you concern right now and besides you're out of ammo, remember?" said the blonde woman in her British accent.

"Oh yeah," said Justin, lowering his gun.

The blonde walked over to the two men standing, holding their guns. "Well are we going inside and get back with the rest of the family?"  
"Okay," said Jerry, not really sure why he was listening to the blonde.

"Great, let's go," she said as she walked towards the room.

The door to room flew open and Alex jumped, while Theresa and Harper screamed. The blonde woman walked into the room followed by Jerry and Justin.

"What did you do?" asked Justin.

"Saved your lives, that's what I did," said the woman.

"And thank you for that," said Jerry.

"You're the voice," said Alex.

"What?" asked Harper.

"The Last Child of Gallifrey has come," said the woman.

"Oh my God, it is you," said Theresa.

"Who are you?" asked Alex.

"My name is not important right now," the woman replied, "All that matters is that the Doctor needs to find you. He is your link out of this nightmare."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

The blonde woman's eyes glowed and then the entire world froze. Justin, Harper, her parents and her nieces all froze, but Alex didn't freeze at all.

"What did you do?" asked Alex.

"I'm showing you the truth, Alex Russo," said the woman.

* * *

"WHO IS SHE!" the Weam hissed, "She destroyed my Daleks without even getting a scratch or raising a sweat. I want to know who that is! Who is she?"

"Who is who?" asked the Doctor.

"None of your concern, Time Lord," the Weam hissed at him angrily, "That blonde woman has to go."

"What?" the Doctor muttered to himself, "What blonde woman?"The Weam hated that woman and it was going to find some way to kill her or at least get rid of her. He tried to kill her, but that didn't work. She was too powerful. More powerful than the Time Lord in his custody. The Weam saw that the woman had a light around her just like the Doctor, but her light was painful and a lot brighter than the Time Lord's glow. The Weam was scared of her. It hated that thought, but what if she was a Disciple of the Light, an angel to protect the girl, Alex Russo, from the Weam's deadly grip.

The Doctor felt the chains tighten and he groaned in pain. It was just his mind, but he could have sworn it was all real. This was the most real he has ever been in anyone's mind and that was saying something. He had no idea what to do. Usually his mind would be strong enough to get rid of the chains, but this Nightmare Weam, as it called itself, was more powerful than he had ever anticipated. That was not surprising considering it was an agent of the Beast, the most powerful force of evil and darkness in all of Creation.

The Doctor faced the Beast and beat it, but he wasn't even sure if he killed it. He sent the Beast falling into a black hole and still wasn't sure if the Beast was killed. The Beast was had called itself Satan. Indeed it looked like the Devil himself, but the Doctor wasn't ready to accept that this Nightmare Weam's master was Satan himself, but as he thought about more, the more he thought it could be true. He was facing a demon and wasn't even scared. He was nervous sure, but not scared. He knew he would get through this, but he wasn't sure about Alex.

The Weam sat there sulking in his decaying skin. It was losing and it was not used to losing. It never lost anything that it started. It was no amateur. It fed off of the anxiety and confusion and pain and suffering of the people whose minds it infected. This Alex Russo girl had a guardian angel and a Time Lord who would stop at nothing to save Alex. The Weam was not going to lose.

The Doctor looked at the sulking Weam and thought to himself that he was in a battle between an angel and a demon. The woman had to an angel. If the Weam was a demon like creature and it was losing, the other had to be an angel because of its power against the Weam. He had to find out and he felt in his gut that he was about to.

* * *

"What do you mean show me the truth?" asked Alex.

"None of this is real, Alex Russo," said the blonde.

"It looks real and feels real to me," said Alex.

"This is all a dream, a nightmare," said the woman.

"Do _me_ a favor before you continue," said Alex, "Tell me your name."

The blonde woman looked at Alex, "Fair enough. My name is Ashton."

"Ashton," said Alex, "That's a good name."

"Thank you," Ashton replied.

"You can go on now," said Alex, looking at her frozen family.

"Okay," Ashton continued, "This is all a nightmare. This all part of a design created by a creature called a Nightmare Weam."

"What's a Nightmare Weam?" asked Alex, "I've never heard of it at all."  
"It's basically a demon," said Ashton bluntly.

"WHAT! Are you saying I have a demon in my head?" asked Alex, panicking.

"Yes, but I'm here," said Ashton, "I'm what you could call your guardian angel."

"What! You're an angel?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Ashton, "I'm fighting the fight for you and the Nightmare Weam is losing. It's pawns and soldiers have failed and it's going to come attack you itself. I'll hold it off. The Doctor is here and he has to get to you. When he does, you can ride his mind out of this nightmare. As soon as you wake up, the Nightmare Weam will burn and die. If it doesn't burn and die, I will kill it myself. The Bad Wolf has given me the power to kill Nightmare Weams and other agents of the Beast."  
Alex couldn't and didn't know what to say next.

"I can kill the Weam now, but it could permanently damage your mind and that is what I'm here to prevent. I'm going to go and release the Doctor in a few minutes, but there are a few things about your real world that you need to know."  
"What?" asked Alex.

"For one, Justin and Harper will always get married no matter what," said Ashton, "They will have four children. Two girls and then two boys. You and the Doctor will be together forever even through death and regeneration. And that's all I should reveal anyway."

"Oh that's all," said Alex.

"Yes," said Ashton.

"Wait you said that this Nightmare Weam will attack when you leave," said Alex, "If you leave and it attacks me, I'll be helpless."

"I'm sorry Alex, but you are bait to get that monster out of hiding," said Ashton, "As soon as the Doctor is freed, I will return." Ashton raised both her hands and two wolves appeared by her sides. "Wolves of Light, protect Alex Russo until I return with the Lord of Time."

The two white wolves howled in acknowledgment. Ashton vanished in a white flash of smoke. The wolves laid down on each side of Alex. All of the family was frozen still and Alex didn't like that. It was kind of weird.

* * *

"She left the little female," said the Weam.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor.

The Weam didn't answer and vanished in black smoke.

A blast of white light flashed right after the Weam left and the blonde woman appeared. The Doctor was astounded at who he saw.

"Ashton," he said in disbelief.

"Good to see you again, Doctor," Ashton replied.

* * *

A puff of black smoke appeared in the same room as Alex and the Wolves of Lights. The Nightmare Weam finally was in the same room as Alex. Alex recognized the Nightmare Weam as the decaying face she had seen before she had gone to eat with her family.

"Oh my God," she said.

"Believe me, God has nothing to do with me," said the Weam. It raised its hand, ready to blast Alex away. The Wolves of Light moved in front of Alex, ready to tear the Nightmare Weam apart. Alex stood powerless and full of fear in the same room with forces of good and evil.

**Chapter 9**

The Wolves of Light snarled and growled at the Nightmare Weam. The Weam didn't care to notice the two wolves and he charged Alex. One of the wolves smashed into the Nightmare Weam sending it crashing through one of the walls. Alex heard a whimper as the wolf was thrown into the other wall. Alex backed away to far wall, away from the debris flying around. Alex looked around and saw that her family was still frozen and unmoved. As the debris flew, it went right through the family as is they were holograms.

* * *

"You're dead," said the Doctor looking at Ashton.

"Oh, hi, I'm glad to see you too," mocked Ashton, "Couldn't you have said that instead of 'You're dead'?"

"I'm sorry but you are dead," replied the Doctor.

"Hey, I can leave you chained there, you know," said Ashton.

"I know, but you won't," said the Doctor, "I know you and you wouldn't do that."  
Ashton put her head down and looked him, moving her lips to the right, "Yeah, you're right." Ashton waved her hand and the chains vanished.

The Doctor crashed on the floor and moaned as he got up, "You could have stopped me from crashing."  
"Yeah, I know, but I didn't feel like it," smirked Ashton.

"You always had a mean streak, didn't you?" asked the Doctor.

Ashton nodded, "Yeah I did, didn't I? Well any way get here and save Alex."  
"Get where?" the Doctor asked just before Ashton touched his head with her index and middle fingers on her right hand. His head hurt as the directions were burned into his head, "Ow! What was that?"

"The directions are burned in your head," said Ashton, "Use your mind as a link to get her out of this nightmare."

"How can I do that?" asked the Doctor.

"Alex's mind is too weak to ride out of this place, yours is not. I can't use my mind because as soon as you and Alex leave the creature will follow you. I will be there to stop it and destroy it. You have to be out of here when I blast it," said Ashton.

"Okay, I'll do it," said the Doctor, "Working together for one last time."  
"And this time no death. How does that sound?" asked Ashton.

"Very, very good," said the Doctor. Before he left, he kissed Ashton goodbye, "I'll get her out of here."

Ashton closed her eyes and was in a moment of bliss after the Doctor kissed her and left.

* * *

The Doctor ran with Olympic speed as he made his way to the mansion. The ground in front of him rose up and exploded. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and blocked debris from flying into his face. He put his hands down and as the dust settled, he was scared at what he saw.

"You are the Doc-tor! EX-TER-MI-NATE!" shouted the Dalek.

"This isn't real. It's only in a mind, so I can stop it," the Doctor told himself. He shut his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. He opened his eyes and the Dalek was just statue, "That's not what I intended, but it works."

The mansion was in sight and the Doctor saw clouds circling above. Funnel clouds swarmed around the area surrounding the massive house. Flashes of lightening struck the ground all around the house.

"I swear if I get hit again, I will be very upset," said the Doctor before bolting off again.

Creatures the Doctor fought in his past rose up all around him, but the Doctor didn't even bother to look at them. He ran until he was smashed in the face by plank of wood. He was thrown down the ground. Splinters of wood were all over his face. His nose was broken and bleeding. He looked up and saw who smashed him in the face. His face went white. This was going to be harder to stop than all the others.

* * *

The Doctor's head jerked up and his body stood up straight before falling on his back in the Russo's loft. He was still unconscious, and his nose was bleeding.

"What's going on in there?" asked Theresa.

"I have no idea," said Jerry, "Let's hope he can stop it."  
"But it looks like he's not doing so good right now," said Justin.

"Justin, hush," snapped Harper.

"Yes, Justin, hush," a woman's voice told them.

All four of them turned to see a blonde woman standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Justin.

"My name is Ashton," she answered, "What I'm going to tell you is incredibly important."

"What is it?" asked Jerry.

"There is a war going on in you daughter's head," said Ashton, "Between good and evil."

* * *

"That is impossible! You are trapped inside the Time Lock," said the Doctor in panic.

"Oh yes you left me there," said the man standing there with the remains of the wooden plank, "Actually you are the reason I was trapped in there. I was sentenced to rot in that place, and you just waltzed right out of that mansion and left me. You didn't even try to save me."

"There was nothing I could have done," said the Doctor standing up, "Your body was torn open and you were dying."

"Yet you could have tried. Did you even notice that I have regenerated?"

"Yes, I did, but I still recognize you," said the Doctor, "But it doesn't matter, you are not real. You are just a creature of this nightmarish place."

"Oh I _am_ very real, Doc."

"No your not," said the Doctor, "And call me Doctor not Doc."

"Then use my name!"

"Master," said the Doctor, "You are the Master and you are just part of this landscape."

"No, I am not," the man before the Doctor changed into someone else.

"What? What's going on?" asked the Doctor.

"Hey, Doctor, how's your chest?"

The Doctor felt a searing pain in his chest and doubled over.

"Hurts, don't it."

"Rickter," said the Doctor.

"It's War Horse!" snapped the person in front of the Doctor.

"What are you?" asked the Doctor, "You seem different."

"That's because I am," the man said. He changed again and this time he was wearing a Nazi officer's uniform, "Well hello Doctor, do you know me?"  
"War Chief? What's going on here!" said the Doctor standing up to face the man.

"Nothing really, we're just having a fun game," said the now War Chief.

"Who are you? And get away from me!" snapped the Doctor.

"NO! I will not get away from you. I have been with you for ages. I have been festering and fuming and now I can show myself."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor.

"This," the man said as he changed again into his final form.

"Oh my God," said the Doctor as the man standing in front of him was himself, "What?"

* * *

"Good vs. Evil insider her head?" asked Justin.

"Yes," said Ashton, "I am here to tell you that everything will be okay."

"How can we know?" asked Justin, "And what are you?"

"An angel of the Bad Wolf," said Ashton, "I was sent to protect Alex and the Doctor."

"That's great but what's going on in there?" asked Jerry.

"I already told you," said Ashton.

"Listen here Blondie, I don't care who or what you are. If my daughter is in danger, I want to know by what," rattled Theresa.

Ashton raised her arm and waved her hand. Theresa fell into a chair, asleep. "Sleep little girl," said Ashton.

"Hey! What did you..." Ashton was gone before Jerry could finish his sentence.

"Believe in the Doctor. He will be the one to save your daughter. I will be the one who kills the demon like creature in here mind," Ashton's voice echoed throughout the Russo home.

"So I guess we just have to wait," stated Justin.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Jerry.

* * *

Alex was watching as the wolves and the Nightmare Weam continued to duke it out in the mansion. She had looked outside at the storm brewing. She was growing more and more scared with each passing moment. She looked outside again and saw the Doctor standing in the distance. No, she saw two Doctors facing each other. "What is going on?" asked Alex, "There's two of them."

* * *

"What are you?" asked the Doctor, "You're just part of the Nightmare Weam's design, aren't you?"

"I am part of no one's design," said the Evil Doctor.

"Then who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"Isn't it obvious," the Evil Doctor stated, "I am you."

"What are you talking about?"  
"I am you inner evil. I am your inner darkness. I have been inside you since as early as your unstable sixth incarnation. I kept growing and growing inside of you, but you kept pushing me aside, trying not to believe that I was there, but I was. I was so pushed and beaten by you, that I thought I would be destroyed, but then it came. The War. That's what really fed me."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Killer of Your Own Kind!" snapped the Dark Doctor, "You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No and they don't need to know," said the Doctor.

"You don't think they need to know what you did? Or how the Time War actually ended? You seriously don't think they deserve to know that the man they are letting stay in their sub station is a mass murderer."

"That was war! I had to stop it or the Universe would be destroyed. You know that," said the Doctor.

"I know that, but the guilt and pain and loss you felt fed me. They should know that over 15 million ships were on fire, that billions of lives, that two almighty civilizations were burning because of you. You committed two mass genocides and ended the War. They should know that you are as evil as the Daleks you tried to fight."

"I did all that to save the Universe from total and inevitable destruction," pleaded the Doctor, "And will you leave me alone?"

"No I won't because I am not anywhere or any part of this place. As I have already told you, I am inside you. I am your darkness. I am your inner demon that you will have to come to terms with. You will have to come to terms with me or be consumed by me!"

"NO! I WILL NOT BE CONSUMED BY YOU!" shouted the Doctor at the top of his lungs.

The Evil Doctor screamed before bursting into flames and vanishing. The Doctor's face was healed. All of the splinters and the broken nose were gone. There was still blood on his face however. That didn't matter. All that did was saving Alex, but the Doctor knew that what he heard from his evil self was true. He had to tell the Russos what he did in the Time War.

With that thought in his head, the Doctor continued to make his way towards the mansion with the massive storm growing above the building. He hoped Ashton would get there in time.

**Chapter 10**

The Doctor ran into the mansion and followed the sounds of the crashing and banging. He ran into the hallway outside the room where Alex was hiding. He ran down the hallway and was nearly taken out by a wolf that came crashing through a wall right in front of his. He looked in the whole and saw the other wolf pounce on the Nightmare Weam. The Doctor felt a rush of cool air blast by his head and saw the other Wolf of Light join back in the fray.

The Doctor took the opportunity and ran out of the battle arena and found the door, or what was left of it, to the room where Alex was staying out of the way. He pushed the door open and it fell off the hinges and crashed to the ground. He saw Alex on the ground underneath a window, hiding her face.

Alex heard the door crash on the ground and didn't want to move. She just knew this was the end of her. She finally lost to the Nightmare Weam, but then why did she keep hearing that decaying monster fight the wolves. Whoever was in the room walked over to her and crouched down to her level.

"Alex, it's okay. I'm here."

Alex recognized the voice and looked up. She saw the Doctor there, staring at her. "Thank God you're here. You are here aren't you?"

"Yes, it's really me," said the Doctor.

Alex grabbed him in a bear hug and wouldn't let go for the longest time.

A Wolf of Light crashed behind the Doctor, cutting off the hug. The Doctor stood up and turned to face the Nightmare Weam, this time free. The two wolves moved behind the Doctor, but in front of Alex.

The Nightmare Weam thought about rushing the Doctor, but the fury and rage in the Doctor's eyes made it think twice. The Doctor smiled as he realized what he could do in this place. This was a mind game and he was an expert, if not the best, at mind games.

"Doctor," drooled the Weam, "I see you've escaped my chains."

"I had help," replied the Doctor.

"From the blonde abomination," said the Weam.

"Her name is Ashton and not the Blonde Abomination!" snapped the Doctor.

"I sense you were close to her at one point," said the Weam.

The Doctor didn't answer. He just glared at the Weam. Alex gave the Doctor a look that demanded answers. The wolves on guard ready to pounce the Weam at any minute.

"I am right aren't I?" asked the Weam

"Yes, you are," said the Doctor, "Now enough of your talking about whatever you want to talk about. Tell me why I saw myself out there and why was it so hard to get rid of!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said the Weam

"Yes, you do! You have to," worried the Doctor.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about. It is not of my design."  
The Doctor ran and grabbed the Weam. He slammed it against a wall that was not falling over by the earlier fighting. "YOU HAVE TO KNOW!"

The Doctor's face went wild and looked like he was ready to pound the Nightmare Weam's face. That's then the Nightmare Weam figured it out. "Oh, I see. This place I created can cause your greatest nightmares and fears come true. Your greatest fear is nothing I could reproduce. One of you is too much, but two of you. I would not be able to control you two at all. Your biggest fear is yourself. You are afraid of what you might do if you lose control and your darkness runs wild. You are a monster down inside. You hide behind that infectious smile and your charismatic attitude and your carefree attitude. You can always make people better, but it makes you sick inside that you cannot change _yourself_ for the better. One day you will have to come to terms with your own darkness and inner demon or you _will_ be consumed by it."

The Doctor dropped the Nightmare Weam and turned to face Alex. Her face was scared and sad. "Alex, I'm sorry."

"So it's true," said the Weam, "I see I've hit a string. It's true isn't it. There is a monster inside." The Weam looked at the Doctor and noticed something it hadn't before. "Or has it already left you. I see that there is something missing from you. I see a chunk of you missing, Doctor. You don't seem whole."

"That part of me is no longer inside. That man is not brewing or boiling inside of me anymore," said the Doctor, barely turning his head towards the Weam.

"You're not afraid of yourself. You are afraid of the man that came out of you, and you are afraid of what he might do to your loved ones if he ever returned."

"He's gone!" said the Doctor, "Trapped forever in the Time Matrix on Gallifrey, which is trapped inside the Time Lock. There is NO way that he is coming back."

"Van Statten's Dalek, the Dalek Emperor, the Cult of Skaro, the Master, Davros, the War Chief, the Daughter of Gallifrey - who remains a mystery, the Time Lords led by Rassilon, and yourself have all escaped the Time Lock. Although, I do give the Time Lords led by Rassilon. You did send them back into the Time Lock."

"And the Master went with them," added the Doctor.

"Yes, but he can ride his own time stream out of the Time Lock," said the Weam, "If he can, then your evil self can follow _your_ time stream out so I'd be careful."

"What ever you say," the Doctor hissed as he clenched his fists. The Doctor looked at the two Wolves of Light, who were now lying down, and told them, "Hey wolves."

The wolves stood up and listened to the Doctor.

"Sick him and have no mercy!" ordered the Doctor.

The wolves snarled and the Nightmare Weam tensed up, ready for another smack down. Time slowed down as the two wolves ran past the Doctor. He turned around just in time to see the wolves smash into the Nightmare Weam and all three vanish in a blazing white light.

The Doctor turned around and Alex was up against the back wall again, speechless. The Doctor walked over to her and smiled at her.

"Doctor," said Alex, "Was what that thing said true."

"Yes, I did have a monster inside of me, but he's gone now. I promise you," said the Doctor as he grabbed Alex's hands.

Alex didn't pursue the matter any further and she pulled her hands of his and threw herself on him, sobbing. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought that I was going to have to live here for the rest of my life and I thought I was going to die. I just want to go home."

"That's why I'm here," said the Doctor, "I am here to get you home, Alex. You are going to have to let your mind enter mine while Ashton can destroy the Nightmare Weam. When she does that you can reenter your mind and everything will be back to normal."

"I'd like that," said Alex, ending the hug, "But there is one thing I'd like to do first. I know those people are not my family, but I want them to know you and you to tell them that you are going to end this nightmare, that you are going to end Nightmare's Reign."

"Ooooh, I like that," said the Doctor, "Nightmare's Reign."

"Thanks, but how do I unfreeze them?" As soon as she finished that, they were unfrozen.

"Alex!" said Theresa.

"What happened here?" asked Justin.

"A battle between good and evil," said the Doctor.

"Who are you?" asked Jerry.

"I'm the Doctor, simply the Doctor."

"So you're the man who changed Alex," said Harper, "She said you saved the city where you came from. What about this place?"

"I'll save it. It's what I do," smiled the Doctor. He noticed that Harper was pregnant and smiled even more, "Oh, how nice is that! Who's the father?"

"I am," said Justin, "We got married not long after the world went to Hell. That's our third child."

"That's great," said the Doctor, "Well, I would stay and talk a little longer, but I have to go and get Alex out of here and put her back in her own reality."

The Doctor turned to go to Alex when a hand grabbed his arm. The Doctor turned and saw Jerry there, "I don't know who you are, but take care of my little girl. She likes you a lot and looks up to you. Don't break her heart."

"Believe me, Mr. Russo, I have had my hearts broken enough to know that no one should have to have their heart broken," said the Doctor.

"Thank you," said Jerry, "Did you say 'hearts'?"

"Another time maybe. We have to get out of here," said the Doctor, "I'll see you around."

The Doctor turned around again and walked over to Alex, "Alex, close your eyes and keep your mind clear. This is going to be a bumpy ride. When I say don't look, do not look. Every order I tell you when you are inside my mind, listen. If you don't, you might have your mind fry and you will die."

Alex nodded in understanding.

"Are you ready?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I am," said Alex, closing her eyes.

The Doctor put his hands on her temples and put his forehead on hers. In the split second before the jump into the Doctor's mind, Alex smiled and enjoyed every bit of that split second. The two of them vanished and the Russos all looked around in disbelief.

The room grew dark and the Nightmare Weam returned, but couldn't sense Alex and the Doctor any where. The Russos all looked in horror as they saw the decaying creature standing in the room with them.

"Where are they?" asked the Weam, "Where are they?"  
"Safe and sound," Ashton's voice hovered in the room, "They are gone and that gives me all I need to completely destroy you for good."

White mist appeared in the room and turned into smoke before assembling itself into Ashton. "As a Disciple of the Light, I hereby destroy you from all of Creation."

"Oh no," the Nightmare Weam whimpered. Ashton raised her hands and shot a blinding white light at the Nightmare Weam. It struck it and the creature burst into flames and vanished, howling in pain and anguish the whole time.

The world outside grew lighter and revealed it was the middle of the day. A wave of energy raced across the world and the entire Earth was healed. People and all other life that was lost returned to normal, the way it was those twelve years ago. The Russos were teleported back to the Waverly Sub Station.

"What happened?" asked Harper.

"This world was a reality bubble created by that creature. I defeated it, which gave me the right to do with this place as I pleased. I made it another reality, a peaceful reality full of life. I also can bring back loved ones," explained Ashton.

"As much as we love that, I'm sorry, but this is the way life is for us and we have to accept that Alex and Max are both dead, well ours are anyway, but thank you for the offer," replied Jerry.

Ashton nodded, "I understand."

"Besides we still have a family here with us, our son's family," said Jerry, looking over at Justin, Harper and their two daughters, with a third child on the way.

"I know what it is," said Ashton to Harper, "Do you want to know?"

"You know what the baby is?" asked Harper.

"Yes," said Ashton.

Harper turned to Justin, "Do you want to know what it is or do you want it to be a surprise? The world's back to normal now so there's a good possibility that we'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, like when it's born, but yes," said Justin, "I'd like to know what it is."

Harper turned around and told Ashton, "Yes, we'd like to know what it is."  
"It's a boy," said Ashton, "As for the rest of you, it was a pleasure to meet you all, but I've got to get back to the other reality with the Doctor and Alex. So good-bye for now." Ashton vanished in another blast of white smoke.

"The world's back," said Justin, hugging Harper from behind.

"Yeah, I know. What to do? What to do?" replied Harper.

The older Russos nodded in agreement. Their world was back and they had no idea what to do, but they would manage. They would like they had when the world did go to Hell. They had a bright and shining future to look forward to and they loved that.

**Chapter 11**

Alex gasped as she woke up on the Russos' couch, nearly sending everyone in the jumping out of fear. She sat up and her world was spinning. The Doctor moaned as he grabbed his face. He felt something sticky on his face. He took his hand off and looked at it. He was bleed from his nose. That other man he saw was himself and not part of that demented creature's plan or design or whatever it called that terrible place.

"Alex!" said Theresa, jumping up and embracing her daughter. All the others went to Alex and hugged her in relief.

"Oh, I am perfectly fine," said the Doctor jokingly.

As soon as the Doctor got to his feet, Theresa tackled him in a bear hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you for getting my daughter back to us."  
"Your welcome, but I did have some help," said the Doctor.

"Yes you did," said Ashton, sitting on one of the barstools that was next to the Russos' kitchen island.

"It's you," said Theresa, "You knocked me out."

"Yeah, Ashton does kind of have that effect on people," said the Doctor.

"Oh I do?" asked Ashton, "How do you know that?"

"Because I know you and you did knock me out several times," said the Doctor.

"That's true," said Ashton. She got up and walked over to the Doctor. "God I've missed you!"  
"And I've missed you," replied the Doctor, "By the way, how are you here? Last time I saw you..."

"We kissed and you told me that you loved me and then your hearts got broken," said Ashton, who caught a glare from Alex.

"I know, but you died all those years ago," said the Doctor, "You absorbed the Bad Wolf and died."

"He let me be here and help," said Ashton, "He's not all bad you know. In fact he is not bad at all. He is what the Beast calls the Light."

"I've forgiven him," said the Doctor, "That was centuries ago."  
"Doctor, let's have a goodbye. Not one with death and burning this time. Just a normal good bye."  
"That sounds great Ashton," said the Doctor. The Doctor cleared his throat as the words flowed out, "Ashton, I loved you once to the very core, but now the love had faded. 600 years can do that to you, but you will always hold a special place in my heart as does all of my companions. I do think that you still love me, but it's the same way."

"It is. I did love you with all of my heart, but now after all I have seen and been a part of with the Bad Wolf. I know there is no return for me back here with you. I loved you once as well and you will hold a special place in my heart, but until we meet again, if ever, I want you to know that your future is great. I have seen it. You may have loved me, but your future is even better."  
"I know," replied the Doctor, "I have a bright and shining future now." The Doctor looked at the Russo family and future Russo family member Harper. Alex, however, could have sworn the Doctor's eyes were on her and that his head was just facing them.

The Doctor turned around and grabbed Ashton and embraced her in a hug for one last time. After the hug, the Doctor kissed Ashton on the forehead. He looked at her in the eyes and told her, "Good bye Ashton, good bye."

"Good bye Doctor," said Ashton, "Good bye Russo family, Harper, Alex." With that and a blast of white smoke, Ashton vanished.

"Always dramatic aren't you?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, shut up," Ashton's voice rang throughout the loft. It was followed by a laugh and then silence.

"Oh, Ashton," said the Doctor, shaking his head. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alex.

"I take it you knew here from before the time she was in my head," said Alex.

"Yeah, she was one of my former traveling companions. I gave my thirteenth life for her. Took a sniper bullet to the chest from a madman called Everett Rickter or as he likes to be called, the War Horse."

"So how many days was I out?" asked Alex.

"Days?" asked Theresa, "Honey, it wasn't days."

"It was hours," said Jerry.

"What? How's that possible?" asked Alex.

"Time dilation," said the Doctor, "Dreams can do that to you. What seems like days, weeks, months, maybe even years in you dreams can be only one night's sleep. Weird isn't it?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Alex, "Even more when it's you having a dream, or a nightmare, like that."

The Doctor got up and saw Harper sitting on one of the orange chairs and Justin standing next to it. He just smiled and walked off to the kitchen area. Alex looked over to those and smiled to before getting up and joining the Doctor.

"So do you think they will figure it out soon?" asked Alex, only to where the Doctor could here.

"Figure what out?" asked the Doctor, knowingly, "That they will get married and have at least three kids and maybe a fourth one." The Doctor waited a few seconds, "No, they don't have a clue, but soon they will. Justin can try to deny it, but he'll come 'round and see that they are meant to be."

"Really?" asked Alex, "How do you know?"

"Because that's happened to me several times, but unlike me, their relationship will prosper and not include the massive heartbreaks I have had," said the Doctor.

"Oh," said Alex, "And by the way, they will have four kids. Two girls and two boys."

"That's great," replied the Doctor, "Well anyway since we are out of 'Nightmare's Reign', why don't we get something to eat. I am starving."

Alex heard and felt her stomach grumble for food too and noticed that she was starving, "That sounds good. Let's see what we can find in the phone book."

"No, lets see what the TARDIS has in her kitchen," said the Doctor, "Are you ready to try an alien dinner."

"What? Are you serious?" asked Alex.

"Is that bad?" asked the Doctor.

"No, that sounds good," said Alex.

"Great, let's go," said the Doctor.

Alex and the Doctor walked towards the stairs and went down into the sandwich shop. They stopped just outside of the TARDIS and the Doctor asked, "Do you want to see something?"

"What?"

"This." The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors flung open.

"Whoa," said Alex.

"I know," said the Doctor, grabbing hold of Alex's hand, "Let's go."

The two ran into the TARDIS and there was the snapping of the Doctor's fingers again and the doors shut. The Nightmare's Reign was finally over.


	5. Doctor and Raxacoricfallapatorius

**The Doctor and the Raxacoricfallatorius**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS in jeans and a red polo shirt, without his red jacket. His shoes were white, not his yellow shoes. "Well this is different."

"What?" asked Jerry, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I've had the TARDIS monitoring, well, everything to see if there is anything that I could do in the city," explained the Doctor, "I think I've got a hit so that's why I'm dressed like this."

"Hit on what?" asked Jerry.

"Anything out of the ordinary," said the Doctor, "Different from 'your out of the ordinary'."

"Like what?" asked Jerry.

"Some of my new coworkers are acting a little strange and usually when that happens and I'm anywhere nearby, it can't ever be good," said the Doctor.

"It can't?"

"Believe me, it can't," the Doctor said stoically.

"Well, good luck," said Jerry.

"Thanks," said the Doctor, "Well, I better be off."

"Don't you want something to eat?" asked Jerry.

"No, I had something from the TARDIS's kitchen," said the Doctor.

"Master," said K-9 rolling up to the Doctor, "What is this new job you are going to?"  
"Teacher," said the Doctor, "But not physics, they didn't have an opening for that course. That was upsetting, but it doesn't matter, I'm an expert on several subjects, although this incarnation is not as musically inclined as some of my previous selves. K-9, you have to stay here until I need you."

"Yes, Master," replied K-9.

The Doctor stepped out onto Waverly Place and started walked to a secluded area and took out the transporter watch. Hopefully it wasn't going to be the Krillitanes. He didn't really want to deal with those bat things at all. The Doctor pressed the button and he vanished in a stream of blue light.

Back at the sub station, Alex, Harper and Max were all getting ready for their next year at school. Alex and Harper were going in for their senior years and Max was going to be a sophomore. Justin was in his freshman year of community college. The summer that changed their lives was over and the school year was starting. How would they handle having the Doctor and all the aliens and monsters that he fought, on what seemed like a regular basis, school, their wizard lives and everything else, including the Rift? They would make do. They would have to.

The Doctor walked into the doors of Tribeca Prep High School and made his way to the principle's office. The principle, Mr. Laritate, was out for a moment, but his secretary let the Doctor into the office. The Doctor looked around at all the western things inside.

"Oh, I have got to take this man on a trip in the TARDIS when she's fixed," he muttered to himself. The Doctor studied the room. He sniffed around and looked all over the place until he heard the door knob rattle. With Olympic speed and precision, the Doctor leapt over the desk into a guest chair. The door opened and Mr. Laritate walked in.

The Doctor watched him closely. He didn't know who to trust. This Mr. Laritate could have been a normal person, but the aliens might have changed him. The Doctor took several deep breaths in through his nose, smelling the air. After a while, he determined that the principle was not whatever he was looking for.

"Dr. Smith, I'm Mr. Laritate, the school's principle."

The Doctor jumped up and shook the man's hand. "I'm Doctor John Smith, but everyone just calls me Doctor."

"Ah, well then, Doctor, I see today is your first day."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, as the art teacher, there will some people who you will have to keep your eyes on."  
"Like who?"

"Troublemakers. Certain troublemakers," Laritate told him, thinking about Alex Russo. "I'll let you discover that one out on your own."

"Surprises, huh?" asked the Doctor.

"You could think of it like that," said Laritate.

The Doctor smirked and shook Laritate's hand again before leaving to go to his room. He stepped out in the hallway and took out his sonic screwdriver. He hid it the best he could and started to scan the area of the school he was in for anything that shouldn't be there. Another teacher walked by behind the Doctor and heard the noise of the screwdriver.

"What is that?" she asked him.

The Doctor nearly dropped his screwdriver before getting it back in his pocket. "Whistling."

"What?" asked the teacher.

"I was whistling," replied the Doctor, stealing a line from his tenth incarnation.

"Whistling, yeah," said the teacher before she walked off.

The Doctor took his screwdriver back out and went to another part of the school, this time closer to his actual classroom and not where everyone walking in the school could see the strange man and his even stranger 'whistling'. The Doctor hadn't had any strange feelings about anyone he walked by at all. He was wondering if the TARDIS had given him a wild goose chase of an assignment.

He walked into his classroom and started to take out all of his things he was going to use out of his pockets. He took out a few pictures from the worlds he visited and the other times he traveled to. Someone was standing watching him do that from outside with a very confused face.

The Doctor saw that person and told him, "They're bigger on the inside."

The man just turned and walked away.

The Doctor felt a little strange about that man. He took out his screwdriver, but the man was too far away to be scanned. The Doctor put the screwdriver back in his pocket and closed the door to his classroom and continued taking things out of his pockets.

The man that had watched the Doctor walked to one of the teachers' lounges and the woman that had seen the Doctor earlier was there waiting for him.

"I think we might have a problem," the man told her.

"What are you talking about?" the woman answered.

"The new teacher, this Doctor John Smith, is a strange man and his pockets are bigger on the inside."

"The same man was using something to scan the area around him and told me he was whistling. I didn't believe him, but he did think I was one of these smelly little apes," the woman said.

"Did the scan reveal your identity?"

"No, but if we don't watch ourselves he will find out sooner or later and I prefer later when we off this rock."

"What are we going to do because I sensed he wasn't from this planet," said the man.

"Well, neither are we, but he have to keep ourselves hidden from him. If he is really from another planet, we can't have him ruining this. We've waited for so long and I am not going to have this intruder take this away from us. Kanta, will you?"

The man, Kanta, replied, "No I won't, Jazele."

"Good," replied the woman, Jazele, "We get this done and then we can leave. Get the others we have to tell them to watch out for this Doctor man."

The Doctor sat down in his chair, which sounded like it hadn't been oiled in years. He took out his sonic screwdriver and tried to fix the chair as best as he could. It worked better than he thought it would. The chair completely stopped squeaking and the Doctor sat there waiting for his first class. He jumped out of his chair when he forgot about something in his pocket. He took it out and it looked like a flying saucer from a 1950's science fiction movie. The Doctor pressed the button that was on it and it flew out of his hands and landed on the floor. It exploded silently in a burst of white light. It had put something in the floor. It was right beneath the surface of the hard wood floor. The Doctor smiled at the massive design on his floor, the Seal of Gallifrey.

From outside the classroom, another person was watching the Doctor's classroom and saw the white light. He took a tiny radio of out his pocket, turning his back to the door, and said, "Jazele, your suspicions were right, this man is not of the Earth. What do you want to do with him?"  
The radio crackled and the reply was, "Krese, don't do anything. I don't want to reveal ourselves. We have to keep quiet for as long as possibly can, and besides, this man is not the reason we are here."

"But, Jazele."

"Krese, that was an order. Do nothing."

"Understood," said Krese. He put the radio pack into his pants pocket and walked off.

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver went off and he jumped out of his chair again and read the readings on the screwdriver. He read that there was a radio signal being broadcast from somewhere nearby and the signal was from Earth technology. The Doctor traced the signal and his eyes widened when it told him that the signal was originating from outside his classroom. The Doctor peeked around the corner of his door and saw another man standing there, talking into some kind of radio. The Doctor heard parts of the conversation, but not the whole thing. He heard that the man's name was Krese and whoever he was talking to was name Jazele.  
Before he could think about it anymore the radio cut and the Doctor flew back into his room. The man turned around quickly, thinking he heard something. He snarled and rows of needle-like teeth appeared. He closed his lips and the teeth went back to looking like a human's set of teeth. The man started to make his way to the classroom, but the school's bell rang and the man stopped and walked towards his classroom. The Doctor was safe, but only for the moment.

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor went back into his classroom when he heard the conversation between Krese and Jazele end. He didn't move away from the door because he could sense in his gut that the man had heard him and he was coming into the art room. The Doctor readied his sonic screwdriver, but before he could use it, the school's bell rang and the school day had started. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to deal with a confrontation. Well, he didn't have to until later anyway.

Alex and Harper walked into the school. Mr. Laritate walked over to Alex and said, "Well, Miss Russo, I never thought that your fourth year in high school and your senior year would be the same thing. Don't mess up."

"I won't," replied Alex, innocently.

"Oh, and you have a new art teacher. Don't scare him away," said Laritate.

"I won't," said Alex, plotting something in her head.

"Sure," said Laritate, not believing her and walking away.

"You hear that Harper?" asked Alex.

"Mr. Laritate is surprised that your fourth year in high school is also your senior year," replied Harper.

"No, not that. We have a new teacher for me to break in," said Alex.

"Alex, be nice," said Harper.

"I'll go easy on him," said Alex, "When do we have art anyway?"

"Now," said Harper.

"Okay then, let's go!" Alex said, grabbing Harper's wrist.

"Here we go again," Harper lamented.

Alex and Harper ran into the art classroom, which was filling up with students. The teacher wasn't in sight, but Harper noticed there was a design on the floor of the classroom.

"Hey, Alex, look at this," said Harper.

"Look at what?" asked Alex.

"The design on the floor. It looks cool," said Harper.

Alex didn't say anything. She knelt down and looked at the design, deep in thought.

"Alex, it's just a picture."  
"It looks familiar."

"Well we've had this classroom before, however, that thing wasn't there last year. So how does it look familiar?" asked Harper.

"I don't know," replied Alex.

Harper stood up and turned to face the front of the classroom, while Alex was still looking at the design on the floor. It was then that Harper saw the teacher come out the supply closet. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. The teacher didn't notice Harper standing there or Alex looking at the floor design.

"Alex, I think I know why that design looks so familiar to you," said Harper, holding her books close to her chest.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Uh, just look at our new teacher," said Harper.

"Why?"  
"What are you five, just look," snapped Harper.

"Okay," Alex said. She stood up and turned around. She froze as she saw her teacher. It was the Doctor. What was he doing here? He looked up and saw Alex and Harper standing there with an equally confused look on his face. The three of them stopped were they were doing and walked towards each other.

"What are you doing here?" whispered the Doctor.

"What are we doing here? This is our high school. What are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"A job," said the Doctor.

"I can see that," said Alex, "The new art teacher."

"What? Oh, yeah, that, but that's not the job I'm talking about. This is just a cover. Something is wrong with some of the staff here at this high school."  
"I know. You should see Mr. Laritate," said Alex.

"I already have. Aside from his obsession with the Old West, he's clean. Whatever's here, he's not part of it," said the Doctor.

"Part of what?" asked Harper.

"I don't know yet," replied the Doctor. The bell rang again. "Okay go sit down and I'll tell you guys some more later."

Alex and Harper walked to their respective seats and the Doctor said to the whole class, "Welcome to art class." The smirk on the Doctor's face told Alex that this was going to be one strange and wacked out year. 

"Who is he?" asked Kanta, during lunch.

"I don't know, but he is definitely not human. He doesn't smell like them," said Krese.

"Well, we have to keep an eye on him. Since he's not from this planet, he might have slipped through the Rift just like we did or he is after the same thing as we are," said Jazele.

"And you would be after what?" the Doctor said, standing in the doorway of the teachers' lounge.

Krese jumped up and snarled at the Doctor, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," replied the Doctor.

"But he asked you first," stated Jazele.

"I'm here because I heard some of the new staff at this high school were acting strange, so I decided to investigate and look what I found. Three aliens trying to hide from me and my sonic screwdriver. Shame really."

"What are you blabbing on about?" asked Jazele.

"You remember when I said I was whistling, well you knew what I was doing and yes I scanned you. You are from the planet Raxi... which means you are in a human skin suit. Am I right?"

"No, you're not," said Kanta, "We are in a shimmer perception filter. We value lives of other sentient species, no matter how advanced or lack there of."  
"So you aren't a member of the Slitheen family?" asked the Doctor.

"No, but we are hunting a member of that family," said Jazele, "His name is Hanti Falto Cagg Do Don Do Slitheen."

"I think I've heard of him actually," said the Doctor.

"Wait, how did you know of the Slitheen family?" asked Krese.

"I've had a few run ins with them before. Nothing I couldn't handle. So wants so special about this guy Hanti?"  
"He is one of the top patriarchs of the Slitheen family. He controls one fourth of the entire family's criminal activity across three galaxies. He is the most influential member of the Slitheen family and he was in our custody a couple of weeks ago."

"So he's like the Godfather of the Slitheen and you lost him?" asked the Doctor, "What are you bounty hunters?"  
"No, we are team of government agents for our home planet, and we were on our way home to bring him to trial, but we got sucked through the Rift and crashed in this city. We've traced Hanti here and plan on taking him down soon," explained Jazele.

"That sounds like fun," replied the Doctor.

"We've told our story. Now what's your story."

"Well, I'm here because I live on this planet and because I am the appointed defender of this planet by the laws of the Shadow Proclamation and because my ship crashed like yours. I'm working on repairing it right now, but it's going slower than I would like it two."

"You know the Shadow Proclamation. That means you are a highly advanced space traveler. Where are you from?" asked Kanta.

"Gallifrey," replied the Doctor.

"Impossible," replied Jazele.

"Not really," said the Doctor, "All the others died and I survived."

"I thought they all died. I though every last on of them died."

"He's lying," Krese finally spoke.

"Scan me and tell me that I am lying," said the Doctor.

Kanta took that permission and scanned the Doctor. The scanner reached a reading and said "Gallifrean also called Time Lord."

"He's telling the truth, Krese," said Kanta, "He's a Time Lord. But I thought they all died in the War."

"All but me. I'm the sole survivor of my people, and I would really like that you not talk about it," said the Doctor, with fury brimming behind his eyes.

The Raxacoricfallatorius noticed and did pursue the matter any further.

"Well, it would appear we have no choice but to work together. I'm sorry what's your name?" asked Jazele.

"Doctor. I'm the Doctor."

"Wait! _The_ Doctor?"

"The one and the only," the Doctor smirked.

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with. I'm Jazele, these other two are Kanta and Krese, brothers. I've heard so much about you. You are revered on our planet."

"Oh that's nice," the Doctor said, "So are we going to work together to get this mob boss of galactic proportions back in custody together?"

"Yes we are, but under my command," said Jazele.

"I'm sorry, but it'll be under my command. It's my planet and I am appointed Defender of the Earth by the Shadow Proclamation. Once you leave the planet with Hanti, you can do with him whatever you want, but when you are here, it is my planet, my rules."

Jazele knew the Doctor was right and said, "Agreed, Doctor. Let's go catch us, what did you call him, the Godfather. Let's go catch us the Godfather Slitheen."

"You got it," said the Doctor, shaking Jazele's hand.

**Chapter 3**

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Hanti Falto Cagg Do Don Do Slitheen was locked in his cage on the government prisoner transport ship. They had actually caught him. The Raxacoricfallatorius government had actually caught him. Even though he was incredibly powerful and influential, he knew the Raxacoricfallatorius government would not let him have a trial or at least a fair trial. The Slitheen family was the most notorious crime family of the Raxacoricfallatorius and everyone wanted them dead. He knew he would die and was preparing himself for the skinning and then the boiling alive at his execution.

Hanti was thrown from his bed and crashed into the prison bars and cursed out loud. "What was that about?" he snarled.

He was thrown down to ground when the shipped jarred again. He picked himself up off the floor and walked to the cell door. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear. The ship had taken damage and was crashing. He jumped back when the cell door sparked and snapped open. He smiled and started to walk out again when he was thrown off his feet and smashed into the ceiling. He crashed down onto the floor, bleeding. He picked himself up and limped out of the cell.

The ship's crew was struggling to keep the ship from exploding and destroying them and anything that would outside on the planet they crashed on. Hanti went into a storage locker and found a gun and shimmer perception filter. One of the survivors found him, but Hanti turned around and shot him in the head. The dead Raxacoricfallatorius fell to the ground and Hanti left the ship.

He was in some kind of sewer system by the look and the smell. He turned on the perception filter to the natives of the planet and a human replaced his Raxacoricfallatorius form. Hanti ran down the tunnel and broke through a manhole to get out. He was on some kind of street in the middle of the night. Hanti heard the sound of guards running his direction and he took off. He broke into some building, Tribeca Prep High School, and ran inside to hide. He had to nurse himself back to health. He was on such an adrenaline rush, he completely forgot about his hurt leg and he knew when the adrenaline wore out, the pain would be excruciating.

**Present**

"So, Doctor, why are those aliens here?" asked Alex, after the school day had ended and she and Harper met the Doctor in his classroom.

"They're government agents tracking one the most powerful members of the Slitheen family, a highly powerful and infamous crime family," explained the Doctor, pouring bottles of vinegar into several buckets.

"Where they from?" asked Alex, holding her nose.

"I don't want to say their homeplanet's full name, so for short, they are from Raxacoricfallatorius," said the Doctor.

"Hey, Doctor, why are you pouring all that vinegar in those buckets and where did you get it from?" asked Harper.

"The vinegar reacts with the calcium in the Raxacoricfallatorius bodies and well it causes them to..," the Doctor paused.

"To do what?" asked Alex.

"Explode," answered the Doctor.

"Oh."

"Doctor, where did you get all this vinegar from?" asked Harper.

"Let's just say, the school no longer has any vinegar anymore at all."  
"You stole it?" asked Harper, looking at the Doctor and then to Alex, "You two are more alike than I thought."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor and Alex asked at the same time.

"See, it's weird!" said Harper.

"Yeah, ok, anyway, um, take these," said the Doctor, handing the girls a bottle of vinegar, "If you're attacked by one of them, throw this at him. It might kill him or at least cause extreme burns."

"How will we know if it's him?" asked Alex.

"Oh, you'll know," replied the Doctor.

"Okay, but why do you have so much?" asked Harper.

"Because I am going to hunt Hanti and kill him. I know I am against killing, but he'll die anyway. The Raxacoricfallatorius hate him and will torture him and skin him before they kill him by boiling him alive. I think throwing vinegar on him and causing him to blow up it a much more humane way of execution. Before you say anything, sometimes you have to take actions that go against your beliefs and convictions. It's not easy and you won't feel good when you do, but you have to," told the Doctor.

"That's how they actually execute them?" asked Harper.

"Yes, it is. Just because a people is advanced enough for space does not mean they have left the Dark Ages," answered the Doctor.

"That's a horrible way of dying," said Alex.

"It is. That's all I can say. It is a terrible way of dying," replied the Doctor.

Hanti walked down a hallway in Tribeca Prep when most of the employees and students left for the day. The only people he knew were left were the principle, Laritate, several students and teachers. Teachers. The new art teacher had him concerned. He was different. He didn't smell human or seem human. There was something wrong with the new art teacher. His mole in the prison transport was killed in the crash so he was on his own against his captors and now he had possibly another alien on his hands. That's just what he needed: his captors, trigger-happy apes, and now another alien. His plans of hiding out were on the breaking point. Soon he would have to leave, but to do that he would have to cross Jazele, Kanta, and Krese plus all the other survivors repairing their ship. He barely got away the first time, but he was wounded then. Now he was healed and could better defend himself, but they were not the ones that worried him. This art teacher troubled him too much, but he didn't understand why. The bodily structure was identical to humans which meant he would have a frail body compared to Raxacoricfallatorius bodily structure that Hanti had.

Hanti in his human perception filter was standing in the front foyer when Laritate locked his office and was leaving.

"And who do you think you are, sir?" asked Laritate.

Hanti turned around and smiled largely at Laritate, but did not answer.

"I said who do you think you are being here at school this hour?" asked Laritate, getting annoyed. It was then Laritate saw the teeth. Rows of needle sharp teeth smiling back at him. He back up. He wanted to get away, but didn't want to turn his back on Hanti.

Hanti stepped closer to Laritate, teeth glistening. Hanti's perception filter started to fade and the true Raxacoricfallatorius form showed. Laritate froze and closed his eyes, ready for the end.

"Hey! Slitheen!" a voice yelled from behind Hanti.

Hanti turned around and saw the new art teacher, with two students, holding a glass jar in his hand, filled with some liquid. "Are you going to hurt me with water?"  
"Water? No! This is vinegar. Have fun!" said the Doctor. He threw the glass jar at Hanti and it shattered on his shoulder. The Raxacoricfallatorius's body started to smoke and Hanti howled in pain and ran away to get something on his burning flesh.

Laritate opened his eyes and saw the Doctor standing there across the foyer with Alex and Harper standing behind him. He looked down and saw pieces of shattered glass on the floor with the vinegar spilt all around it.

"What was that all about?" asked Laritate.

"A member of the Slitheen family of the Raxacoricfallatorius race," said the Doctor.

"A what?"

"An alien, Mr. Laritate," said Alex.

"An alien? Would you have me believe that an alien has infiltrated my school, Miss Russo?" asked Laritate.

"I did," said the Doctor, pulling out his timey-wimey detector for the first time.

"What?" asked Laritate.  
"I'm an alien," said the Doctor, "You can believe me or not, but it's all true."

"I don't believe you," said Laritate.

"I told you I don't care if you believe me you western fanatic," the Doctor said as his eyes were blazing. The Doctor didn't say another word as he walked to the lounge where the Raxacoricfallatorius were based. For some kind of godfather Slitheen, he wasn't really a challenge, but the Doctor had caught him off guard, but it was still a little too easy to beat him. Hanti didn't put up a fight, but the vinegar might have injured Hanti too much to make him charge the Doctor, but now the Doctor knew he had a pissed off Raxacoricfallatorius on his hands. That's never good.

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor walked into the Raxacoricfallatorius's lounge and found only Jazele in the room, outside of her perception filter. Jazele's true form was a seven foot tall green alien with black orbs as eyes on a flat face. Her mouth had needle teeth, and her arms were longer than her legs. On each hand there were three large black claws on her three finger. Unlike all the other Raxacoricfallatorius he met, her countenance was nicer and kinder. She smiled as she saw the Doctor come in and he wasn't repulsed by her form.

"Jazele," said the Doctor.

"Doctor," replied Jazele, "You know it's good to have someone sit in the same room with you and be repulsed by you."

The Doctor sat down across from Jazele and told her, "I'm sorry, I don't. Of course I really don't care and don't notice much. It gets easier with age, believe me."

"I've started to get used to it, Doctor."

"That's good. There is one race I am repulsed by and don't ever want to see or deal with again, though," added the Doctor.

"Who?" Jazele's face turned a little angry.

"Daleks," the Doctor spat.

Jazele's face melted to understanding, "That is completely understandable, Doctor. I don't know any race that's not disgusted by them."

"Probably the Kaleds. I mean they wanted to become to Daleks and they did," said the Doctor, "I was there. I there at the Genesis of the Daleks.

"Well, anyway, I saw Hanti. I also threw some vinegar on him and injured him."

"What! Where!" asked Jazele.

"I'll take care of him," said the Doctor, "But I have a feeling that one of your friends is a mole."

"What!" snapped Jazele.

"What are the odds of your ship going through a Time Rift when it's supposed to avoid them, and I am amazing at reading people. You were clean and I trusted you the first moment I saw you. Let me ask you this, have you seen either of them outside of their shimmer perception filter?"

Jazele thought on what the Doctor had said and replied, "I don't like what you are suggesting, but it does make. Also I've never seen either one outside the filter. If I'd had to choose between the two, I would choose Krese. I don't know him much, and he questions my authority often."

"Well see it could be him, but it could be Kanta as well," said the Doctor.

"You're right," said Jazele.

A bloodcurdling howl ripped throughout the school. The Doctor and Jazele, still in her true form, ran towards the howl and made their way into the school's gym. A dead Raxacoricfallatorius was laying on the floor, blue blood pooling around it. The Doctor ran up to it and Jazele gasped.

"Who is it, Doctor?" asked Jazele.

The Doctor noticed a massive bite mark around the carotid artery area of the Raxacoricfallatorius neck. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the corpse. "Well, Jazele, you were wrong. This body is Krese."

"What?" asked Jazele, "But he had all the signs in my eyes."

"That's true he did, but he was also intense about his job," said the Doctor, "He was just way into his job."

The Doctor looked up behind Jazele and put his head down, "It's not Kanta either."

Jazele turned around and saw a battered Kanta hanging from the basketball goal. Jazele curse in her native language and ran next to the Doctor.

"What in high heavens happened here?" asked Laritate looking at the two bodies, Alex and Harper standing behind him.

"A hit happened here. I bet Kanta was the hit, and Krese walked in on it," said the Doctor, still standing next to Krese's corpse.

"What is the world is that?" asked Laritate, looking down at what was hanging on the goal and the other one laying down on the floor.

"That is the alien Raxacoricfallatorius I told you about," said the Doctor, "Oh, yeah, this is Jazele. Say high Jazele."

Jazele waved and said hi.

"Oh, this is just unbelievable," said Laritate.

"Better believe it," said Alex from behind him.

The Doctor said, "This is Alex, Harper and Mr. Laritate, or Larry or Tate or Tatey."  
Alex smiled and tried not to laugh as the Doctor started having fun with Laritate's name.

The Doctor ripped off a huge smile as he stared at the three humans. Despite the fact he was standing next to a dead body, he was having fun. The Doctor clapped his hands together and was about to say something else, but the ground started to vibrate. The Doctor collapsed to the ground and put his head down on the floor. Alex and Harper walked up next to him. The vibration was growing more powerful, but he could sense that the vibrations weren't coming from anywhere nearby. His eyes grew wide when he realized what it was. The Doctor turned over onto his back.

"Everyone on the floor now!" the Doctor yelled.

Alex and Harper without any hesitation fell to the floor as did Jazele.

"Laritate! Get down or be thrown down!"

"What is going on!" asked Laritate.

"I've been right with everything so far anyway," the Doctor pleaded.

Laritate looked at the two dead Raxacoricfallatorius and the one live one next to the dead one. Alex and Harper were next to him. "Point taken," said Laritate. Laritate slowly got on the floor, "But it'll be the devil getting back up."

"I'll help you, but believe me, you will not regret it," the Doctor said.

All five of them felt the vibrations grew stronger and stronger until they turned into tremors and the gym started shaking. Then everything stopped.

The Doctor looked at his watch and counted down, "Four..three..two..one..showtime."

Light shined in through the window, and the Doctor stared in horror as the other covered their eyes The entire gym shook violently and a booming sound deafened the area. .

Outside a massive explosion claimed several building and set part of the city ablaze in a massive firestorm. Even though the high school was far enough away the shockwave and sound traveled as well as the blinding light caused by the explosion could be seen that far away. The entire city went into a deadlock.

Back in the gym, the Doctor realized that the situation had gotten out of hand since his arrival. The Doctor closed his eyes in sadness at all the lives lost in the explosion.

**Chapter 5**

The explosion ripped throughout the city. Buildings were engulfed in flames and crumbled and the city shook. The massive Montana Tower was near the explosion site, but it didn't budge and stayed firm as the others around it shook violently, but the fires and debris were sucked down underneath the streets into sewers and vanished. The Rift was active again.

In the school gym, the light faded and the ground stopped shaking. The Doctor was already on his feet, eyes blazing.

"That was the direction of my ship," said Jazele.

"That was your ship!" exclaimed the Doctor, "All those poor souls are dead. Now there is no force that can stop me. I won't let this Hanti and his accomplice get away."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Mr. Laritate, getting up off the floor.

"Kill them," the Doctor said coldly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, young buckaroo, hold one there," replied Mr. Laritate.

"Buckaroo? Maybe. Young? Not so much," said the Doctor, "I'm over 2,000 years old."

"2,000 years old? That's impossible."

"For a human being, but not a Time Lord. Now, enough chitchat, let's get going," the Doctor said, taking out a water gun from his pocket, "One shot in the eye should do it."  
"Doctor, Hanti is our prisoner. We, I will take care of him," said Jazele.

The Doctor walked up to Jazele and looked up into her face and told her, "Jazele, Hanti has just killed human lives. He is an alien and this is Level 5 planet and he has killed members of a Level 5 species. Under Article 58 of the Shadow Proclamation, the defender of a Level 5 planet can take complete authority of the assailant's fate, and _I_ am the defender of this planet. I am the one who has complete authority of Hanti's fate. And besides you don't have anyway to contact your people. I am in charge now."

"Doctor, there you go assuming that you, a Time Lord, can take full authority over this situation. Just because you are a member of the oldest race in the universe means nothing!"

"Jazele! I am not taking over because of the fact I am a Time Lord. I am taking control because it is the law of the Shadow Proclamation and the fact that killing for no reason really gets under my skin and pisses me off. And believe me, Jazele, my mercy and compassion may have no bound, but my wrath also knows no bounds when I am provoked."

"Doctor!"  
"Jazele! CAN IT!" shouted the Doctor, "We are not going to get anywhere by screaming at each other."

"I guess you're right," agreed Jazele.

The Doctor and the Raxaricfallapatorius turned to see the staring face of the three humans in the room with them. The Doctor walked out one of the side doors of the gym facing the direction of the explosion. He crossed his arms, thinking. Why was there no smoke or anything that would indicate an explosion. The only answer he could think of was the Rift.

Hanti was back in the school basement nursing his burnt shoulder. Hate filled his eyes along with rage. What did the captain of the prison ship do? Explode his ship? That was not part of the plan that he and Captain Hoth had created. The plan was to take control of the ship when it was repaired and flee the planet, leaving the others of his species behind, and killing Krese in a hit style killing was just stupid and ontop of that killing Kanta? Was the captain out of his frickin mind? Hanti had to go "explain" things to Captain Hoth.

Captain Hoth was walking down the sewers to his employer's location at the place called Tribeca Prep High School. He was crying and mumbling insane comments as rats and mice darted out of his way. Hoth didn't even bother turning his perception filter on as he walked with a slight limp on right side which had been wounded and was bleeding.

"Kill them to save them. Kill them to save them. Kill them to save them. Events to come. Events to come," Hoth kept muttering as he walked towards the school, blooding dripping from his wound right side.

"Well, Miss Russo, I don't think that you will be scaring away our new art teacher. I think our new art teacher will scaring away our alien friends," said Mr. Laritate, sitting on a bleacher trying to ease the tension.

Alex didn't answer him and was staring off into space.

"Alex," said Harper, "I've never seen the Doctor get that angry before."

"I have, but only once. He didn't speak, but I saw it in his eyes. Way back at the beginning of June when we first met him. He was that angry when he talked about the Daleks and what they were and what they stood for. He hates them. Now I'm sure he hates Hanti's friend for he did to all those people," said Alex, sadness in her voice.

"Hate's a very strong word, Alex," said the Doctor solemnly from the side of the bleachers, "I don't hate Hanti's accomplice. I just expect that the one responsible will be brought to justice."

The Doctor walked over and sat down next to Alex on the bleachers. He turned to Harper and said, "We only had that little argument because of the lives that were lost. She was sad and in pain at the lose of her friends on the ship and I was angry at the general overall loss of life. We've talked and it's all better now."

"That's good to know," Harper said resting her head in her arms.

"Laritate," said the Doctor turning to his boss, "I didn't plan on this happening at all on my first day. Maybe the third or fourth day, but not the first. Nothing usually ever happens on the first day of a new job for me."

"That's okay. If I had know I had hired four aliens as teachers, I could have been ready for this," said Laritate quietly.

"No one could have been ready for this," said the Doctor, "That's what makes the universe so wonderful, but also so deadly."

"What's that?"  
"The unpredictability of it all," said the Doctor.

"Yes, I suppose so Dr. Smith," said Laritate.

"It's Doctor. John Smith is just a name I use to seem more human," said the Doctor.

"Oh, I see," said Laritate.

"But I do have a question, after all this, do I get to keep my job?"

"If you can get us out of this, I don't see why not?"

"That's good," said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and put an arm around Alex and told her, "Everything is going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've been in worse situations than this."

"But are you sure everything will be alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure," the Doctor said.

After a few moments, the Doctor looked towards the main entrance to the gym and said, "Remember that unpredictable thing I was talking to you guys about."  
"Yeah," said Harper.

"Well that is something unpredictable," said the Doctor as he took off towards the entrance to help a wounded Captain Hoth enter the gym. The weight of the alien was quite a bit, but the Doctor somehow managed to get him to the bleachers. That's when Jazele walked in. She saw Hoth there and ran to his side.

"Captain, Captain, looked at me," she said, "Are you alright?"

"Kill them to save them. Kill them to save them. Kill them to save them."

"Kill them to save them? What does that mean?" asked Jazele.

"Jazele, I think you have your murderer," said the Doctor, "But from what he's saying and the way he's saying it, I don't think it was originally planned."

The Doctor knelt down to Hoth's face and asked him, "You killed them to save them from what?"

Hoth stopped chanting and looked at the Doctor square in the face and said, "Save them from the end. The End of Days."

**Chapter 6**

"End of days?" asked the Doctor, "What do you mean the end of days?"

"I saw it Time Lord. I saw the future for this world and all other worlds. When we crossed through the Rift, I saw it. Horrors, terrors, death, pain, death and pain and hate and metal and empires and worlds and wars and a massive alliance. Creatures of metal, fire, hate, blood, war, fury all colliding together. This planet as its spring board. This world will fall and through it all worlds will fall."

With that, Hoth went unconscious.

"How did he know you were a Time Lord, Doctor?" asked Jazele.

"Because I think he saw time when he crossed through the Rift," explained the Doctor.

"Doctor, he said the end of days. Is it going to be Armageddon?" asked Alex.

"No, because Armageddon is a place in the Dead Sea region of Earth," said the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Jazele propping up Hoth on the side of the gym. He looked at the humans and nodded for them to follow him. He led them to the other side of the building and they got in a circle. He took out a few water guns filled with vinegar and hand them to Alex, Harper and Mr. Laritate. "I know this is a lot to ask of you, but if both of us are in danger when Hanti returns, use these on him. Aim for the head."

"As in kill him?" asked Laritate.

"Believe me Laritate, this will be a more humane way to kill the alien than the execution he was going to get. He would have been skinned and dipped into acid, the whole time while he was alive. I think making his head blow up is more humane."

"I never thought that making someone's head explode would be the more humane way of death," said Harper.

Hanti found the blood trail left by Hoth, who he decided to kill instead, and followed it towards the gym of the school. He glared his teeth as he pushed the doors open. He saw Jazele watching over the wounded Hoth. He looked at the other side of the room and saw the three smelly apes and the other who was the biggest threat of them all. He believed that that one was called the Doctor. When Hanti was done with all of them, they would need a coroner not a doctor.

Hanti charged Jazele and threw her out of the the way. Hanti raised his huge claws up and was tackled by Jazele before he could kill Hoth. Hoth's eyes snapped open and he saw the Doctor run to him.

"Hoth, did you explode your ship because Hanti told you to do it?"

"No, Doctor, I didn't. I did it to save them from the war to come, the end of days. I want Jazele to die so she doesn't have to go throught what I saw."

"That's not your choice! It's hers," snapped the Doctor.

"That my be, but I have something to tell you, Doctor. There is as man out there just like you. A man who has lost his world. He is the son of a fallen world and he hates you with every fiber of his being. He would like nothing more than to kill you."

"Do I know him?" asked the Doctor, his mind zeroing in on the only man that could be.

Hoth didn't answer, but smiled. The Doctor opened his mouth, but was thrown aside by a massive green hand. Hanti had beaten Jazele unconscious and now stood over Hoth, snarling. Hanti grabbed Hoth's neck. Hoth just smiled and closed his eyes. "Kill them to save them."  
It was then Hanti realized that Hoth was not his old self, but it didn't matter. He squeezed and told Hoth, "You're insane."  
"Not insane, just free," struggled Hoth as the hand grew tighter and his neck was snapped. Hanti let go of Hoth's lifeless neck and turned on the Doctor. Hanti kicked the Doctor and sent him flying. The three humans fired there guns at Hanti making his skin smoke. He reared back in pain. The guns emptied before Hanti was killed. He snarled and charged the humans but was tackled once again by Jazele.

The Doctor stood up, blood coming from his nose and mouth. He pressed a button on his watch and the five gallon bucket of vinegar appeared next to him. He picked it up and struggled towards Hanti. Hanti had won again and had his attention on the group of humans. He chose to kill the one in the middle first. It was Alex. Hanti back her up against the wall and rose his clawed hand and brought it down as fast as he could, but it didn't strike Alex.

Jazele pushed Alex out of the way and the massive claws went into Jazele's chest. Hanti smiled even though he didn't kill the human. He put his head closer to her's and told her, "Goodbye Jazele Kall Dall Silt Ta Flack Slitheen. Have a wonderful death sister."

Hanti took out his claws and a Jazele collapsed to the floor and bled out all over the floor. Hanti turned around and head for the girl again. He was clear of Jazele's body now."

He cornered Alex again, but she ran towards him and dove under his leg. An angry Hanti turned around and was face by an even angrier Doctor. The Doctor threw the liquid into Hanti's face and the alien howled in pain and smoked until he exploded all over the gym.

"Doctor," Alex said walking up to him, "Jazele gave her life to save me. I feel guilty that she's dead."

"Alex, it's not your fault," said the Doctor, "It was her choice to give her life for you. She could have let you die but she didn't."

"How do I get over this feeling?" asked Alex.

"Come with me," said the Doctor walking over to one of the clean bleachers. He sat down and Alex down next to him. He put his arm around her and told her, "The answer to your question, Alex, is never. You will always feel that way. Sometimes it'll be a huge feeling and others it will be a smaller one, but you will always carry that feeling. So many have died saving my life that I have forgotten how painful it can be, but the first is always the hardest. You can't help but feel that if that I wasn't her she would be alive, but you don't know that. She could've died anyway. You never know, Alex. It's just all part of the unpredictability of the universe."

Alex sat there silently, tears streaming down her cheeks, the Doctor holding her. Harper and Mr. Laritate were standing next to the exploded corpse of Hanti, still taking in what had just happened and how close they came to death.

**The End**


	6. The Christmas Vampire

**THIS STORY CAME IN THIRD PLACE**

**The Christmas Vampire**

**December 20th**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor locked the doors to his classroom for the last time of the fall semester. It was Christmas break and the Doctor was going to use that time to work on his TARDIS's dematerialization circuit. He came close several times, but his work exploded in his face, literally.

He walked down the hall towards the front of the school and thought back on the last few months of working as a teacher long term. It had been fairly quiet since the Raxacoricfallapatorius incident way back on the first day of school. Not having to save the day for that long had two sides. One was that the Doctor could relax and be at peace with his surrogate family, the Russos, but the other sides was that all the peace and quiet was driving him insane. He knew something was bound to happen. It always did.

**Montana Tower**

Paul Scypher walked down the hallway in the sciences center in the world's tallest and strongest building and the headquarters for the Montana Corporation, the most powerful and richest company in the world. It surpassed Tipton Industries several years ago and since the hiring of the scientist Dr. Tesla Howard, the company had blasted away from the competitors and become a small nation of sorts within the world. It manufactured everything from baby products all the way to weapons of war and even robotics, not just small robots, but advanced bipedal ones.

Paul was second in command of the company right after the founder Henry Montana. Montana was one of the nicest and kindness men in the world. He gave tons of money to help people across the globe and was even on good terms with UNIT's military branch, something that was almost impossible with someone in his position and wealth. Montana had order Tesla to design and create something that not even Paul knew about.

Paul walked by Tesla's laboratory and heard what sounded like machinery moving with a slight scream hidden within it.

**Waverly Sub Station**

The Doctor walked into the doors of the sub station and walked over to the TARDIS and walked inside. He tossed his black coat on the rack next to the door and walked back outside into the restaurant outside. He turned and closed the door and then noticed all the Christmas decorations on his TARDIS. He saw a wreath nailed to the one of the doors of the TARDIS. He smiled and shook his head.

"Only for a season, Old Girl," he whispered to the TARDIS, patting it.

"Are you stroking the TARDIS again?" asked Alex as she walked down the staircase.

The Doctor turned around and answered her, "No, I'm not."

"Uh-hu, yeah," said Alex going behind the counter.

"Who put those on her anyway?" asked the Doctor.

"I did," said Theresa coming out of the kitchen, "I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't think she minds," replied the Doctor sitting down on one of the stools, "If she did, that wreath wouldn't be there at all. She can be a very temperamental machine."

"You know its still weird that you call that thing a she," said Theresa, collecting some dirty dishes from the tables.

"Because the TARDIS is a she and she's not a thing," said the Doctor, who seemed to take offense to Theresa calling the TARDIS a thing. "The TARDIS is a ship, a living ship, plus she's the only one who's been with me my whole life."

"That's because you've never settled down and gotten married with anyone," said Theresa, "All you ever do is travel in that machine over there."

"No, I was married once and a dad once," said the Doctor, his face flooding with emotions, "I don't like to talk about that part of my past."

"Sorry," said Theresa.

"That's okay," said the Doctor, "I haven't seen my wife since I rebelled and left Gallifrey. I left after she died. She somehow couldn't regenerate and her death was fatal and final."

"Isn't death normally fatal?" asked Alex.

"Not for a Time Lord, it isn't," replied the Doctor, "You know because of the regenerating."

"No, I really don't know, but I'll take your word for it," said Theresa.

The Doctor just smiled at the two and nodded.

**Montana Tower**

Dr. Tesla Howard injected something into an IV that was hooked up to a monkey that was housed in his lab storage rooms. The monkey's eyes popped open and rolled back into its head. The primate started to go into convulsions and the muscles started to bulge and the hair started to grow inches longer. the fingernails and toenails curled around and grew into claws. The monkey's eyes rolled back into the proper place, but had turned from brown to deep gold. The breathing stabilized and the monkey saw Tesla. It opened its mouth and roared at the man. Its teeth had all turned into canines. Spit and saliva sprayed from the creatures mouth. The monkey stopped struggling and passed out as its breathing eventually stabilized.

A lab assistant was in the room with Tesla and was horrified at what he had witnessed.

"Why would Montana want to create something that would do that Dr. Howard," he asked the scientist.

"He didn't," answered Tesla, "This is something I am working on."

"Why would you want to do anything like that?"

"Because it's very important to me. That's why," said Tesla, "Now leave."

The assistant knew better than to question Tesla's orders and he left the room.

Tesla picked up another syringe and injected a vile of blood into the IV. The monkey's arm now started smoking. The monkey woke up and started thrashing around in its restraints. Its whole body started smoking and it longer hair started to fall out. The monkey's skin was boiling and suddenly the whole primate burst into flames and eventually all that remained was the charred corpse of the monkey.

Tesla's jaw extended and he moved it back and forth. He scratched his chin and shook his head. He spoke through his teeth, "Still doesn't work. The conversion rate is higher and more effective but it's still beaten by their blood. It doesn't matter how powerful they are, if they are still able to be killed by the very thing they need to survive, its useless! I'll start another variation and I'll eventually get it."

Tesla called the assistant back into his lab to dispose of the scorched primate and Tesla went in deeper into his lab and with irritation started his experiment again.

"I have to get this working. Of all the races, there's only one immune and it's near impossible to over come the immunity!"

**Waverly Place**

The Doctor was walking down the snow covered Waverly Place and sat down on a bench outside the sub station. A chill ran down the Doctor's back, but it wasn't because of the cold. Something was coming, but not to the city. Something was going to happen to him. Anything that can make a Time Lord feel like that was never good. The Doctor sensed it was something old, incredibly old, maybe even too old. All the way from the Dark Times of the Universe, but there were no survivors from that time period. Even the Doctor was born after the Dark Times. Something that old would be incredibly powerful, but he could handle. Well, he hoped he could.

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor sat on the bench for at least an hour looking up at the sky, watching the stars above the Earth. Unlike all the others, aside from the still living companions he once had, he had actually seen those stars and the worlds surrounding them. He saw some at their beginning and seen their end, even causing some of them to end.

The feeling of uneasiness returned to the Doctor as he saw a woman come out from another restaurant down the street. He didn't know why the uneasiness was there, but it could just be his nerves. There was something on the woman's face that the Doctor recognized: pain. Emotional pain. She had lost someone and by the countenance of her body, someone close to her, a family member maybe. The Doctor could tell that she hid the pain during the day or when their were people surrounding her, but when she felt comfortable, she mourned.

He looked down and asked, "Who'd you lose?"  
"What?" asked the woman, coming closer to the Doctor.

"I can see it in your face," said the Doctor, looking at her now, "You lost someone close to you. Who'd you lose?"

"How could you know that?" asked the woman.

"Because I've lost people close to me," answered the Doctor. He took a deep breath through his nose, a scent hidden within the cold night air, "I'm the Doctor by the way."

"I'm Cindy," the woman replied. She walked over and stood next to the bench, "You're not human."

"Neither are you, Cindy," said the Doctor.

"I lost my daughter," said Cindy.

"What?"

"That's who I lost. I lost my daughter. Her name was Juliet," replied Cindy, sitting next to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, "I know what it's like to lose people."

"Who did you lose?" asked Cindy.

"Everyone. I lost everyone," said the Doctor, voice filled with sorrow, "They all died in a war."

"So you're the only one left?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, I the last of my kind," said the Doctor, "The Last of the Time Lords."

"Time Lords?" asked Cindy.

"My people. You already knew I wasn't human," said the Doctor.

A man came out of the same restaurant as the woman had and called her name.

"Over here, Dear!" she called back to him. She told the Doctor, "That's my husband Alucard."

"Alucard? Hm, haven't heard that name in a few centuries," said the Doctor.

"Who is this?" asked Alucard, staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Alucard just stared at the hand.

"Yeah, well anyway," said the Doctor, "I'm sorry that you lost your daughter."

"Cindy, you told him!" hissed Alucard.

"In all fairness, Ally, I kind of figured it out," said the Doctor, "I had five kids once. Four died in the War and one was gunned down. Well, she's be gunned down in the future. She hasn't even been born yet. Life of a time traveler. It's kind of confusing."

"Time travel! You're a wizard!" snarled Alucard, revealing his fangs.

"No, I'm not a wizard. I'm a Time Lord, an alien. I just happened to crash my ship inside a restaurant run by time-wielders or wizards as you call them. I can see from the fangs and unique scent, I'd say you are some form of vampire like creature."

"We are vampires," said Alucard.

"No, you may have somehow contracted the V-Strain, but the Vampires, well the True Vampires are dead. They have been for eons. Ever since the legendary War for Time way back in the Dark Times of the Universe. Well, I hate to bring this very interesting conversation to an end but I've got to get working on my TARDIS. The poor girl's dematerialization circuit has been damaged and I've been trying to repair for the last six months. So if you have anything that could repair that circuit, I would be incredibly grateful."

The couple didn't say anything, but just stared with that blank look everyone has when the Doctor starts his technobabble.

"I take that as a no," said the Doctor, "Well, until next time. Have a good night you two."

The Doctor walked back into the sub station and the two vampires hugged each other and walked back into their restaurant across the street.

**December 22nd**

**Montana Tower**

Tesla Howard continued his work on his project. He had strapped another one of his test monkeys to his testing chair. He injected the monkey with the same injection and it started to go through the same transformation. Tesla injected another thing of blood into the animal. The monkey started to thrash around again, but slowly calmed down. It rested in the chair, breathing normalizing. It's eyes were golden just like the other one's eyes and it smiled at Tesla. Then, with no warning, it screamed and within seconds, its head exploded.

Grey matter, blood and bone fragments splashed all over Tesla's face. He used his right hand and wiped the gore off his face and flicked it on the floor. He looked at the headless primate and saw the tip of the neck was smoking. Tesla smiled, even though the primate died. Even though the monkey had died, the test was a success. The monkey's body accepted both things that were injected into it. The monkey's primitive design and mind were not enough to handle both injections. A human subject was next, and being in the tallest building in the world, that would be easy. A few custodians and technicians missing would arouse suspicion, but he would be able to shake it off. He was too important to Henry Montana, but then again, Montana's morality could get in the way but even then, a mere human and his personal army were not enough to stop Tesla. He was not of this world, but no one knew that at all. If the human trials were a success, he could start converting the Earth's population. He could bring back his empire, but then again, if humans were too weak and if they were, he could leave the Earth and find another race. Maybe the Sontarans. They could be strong enough, but even then they were not his target. If he could convert the one race that put him in this situation in the first place, his goal would be a complete success.

If he could put a Gallifrean in one of his conversion chairs, he would pump him full of his new V-Strain and finally convert the one race immune to the Vampire Strain: Gallifreans.

**Chapter 3**

**December 22nd**

**Waverly Sub Station**

The Doctor seemed on edge the last two days as if something was bothering him. He was jumpy and kept pacing back and forth in the restaurant, ignoring the watching eyes of the customers and even the family watched him. The Doctor sat down at one of the stools at the bar and rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes thinking.

He had noticed something six months ago when he just landed in the sub station and started his repairs. He couldn't for the lives of him remember what it was. He though it said vote for someone. Who though? Vote for who? Vote for Saxon. No, it wasn't Saxon. Saxon was the Master and the Master was trapped inside the Time Lock. But then again the Raxacoricfallapatorius told him that he would meet a man who lost his world. A son of a fallen world just like the Doctor was, but the Doctor could feel when another Time Lord was around, but he did feel that there was something evil here, an ancient evil. He could feel it reverberating through his bones. He knew what evil felt like and it was here in this city and that thing he noticed half a year ago was connected somehow.

The Doctor opened his eyes again and stared blankly into the kitchen. His eyes grew deep and thinking. He snapped out of his trance when he remembered where he saw that little hint. He looked around and saw Alex taking someone's order. She walked back to the kitchen with it and he stopped her when she was one her way out.

"Alex, where that picture that I drew of Gallifrey and gave you?" asked the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"When I first got here, I drew two pictures. One of Gallifrey and the other of my incarnations. I need the picture of my planet. It had something written on the back. It said 'Vote for' somebody. Do you know where you put that picture?" explained the Doctor.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. I know where it is," replied Alex.

"Where?" asked the Doctor.

"I'll get it when I'm done," said Alex.

"Alex, no, this is important and I mean it's really important," said the Doctor.

"How important?" asked Alex.

"There is something evil brewing in the city. I know, I feel, that it is different from the Rift. It's probably not related to Rift at all. It might have been here far longer," the Doctor said. The Doctor grabbed Alex's hands and looked at her straight in the eyes and told her, "This is incredibly important and I need that paper now. Show me where it is."

Alex nodded and said, "Okay, come on."

The Doctor let go of her hands and she put everything down and went upstairs. The Doctor was right behind her. She made her way in the Russo home and took the stairs up to her bedroom with the Doctor behind her. She walked into her room and took the picture of Gallifrey off her wall above her bed. She jumped off her bed and handed it to the Doctor.

"You had it framed?" asked the Doctor, staring at his framed picture.

"Yes, I did. I thought it was a great picture," smiled Alex.

"Thank you," said the Doctor, "This incarnation is little more artistically inclined that others." The Doctor sat down on Alex's bed and slowly took out the picture. He turned it over and saw that it said, "Vote Montana."

"Vote Montana," said the Doctor, "Whose Montana?"

"I'm not really sure, but there is a building called the Montana Tower. It's supposed to be the biggest tower in the world, but I don't really know. Alex sat down on the bed on the other side of the picture.

"I'm sure Justin would know more about this Montana man," said the Doctor. The Doctor put the picture back in the frame and put it back on it's hook."  
The Doctor left Alex's bedroom and walked down to the sub station, Alex right behind him. The Doctor zoned in on Justin sitting at one of the booths. Alex stood right next to the Doctor's side of the booth. He sat across from Justin and looked at him, "Justin, I need something explained to me."

Justin looked at the Doctor and looked at Alex then looked back at the Doctor. He wore his confused face and asked, "Should I be scared?"

"Only if you don't give me the information I need," said the Doctor coldly.

Justin nodded and asked, "What do you need to know?"  
"Whose Montana? I saw a paper that said 'Vote Montana' and I have a feeling that name is incredibly important," explained the Doctor.

"Well Montana's full name is Henry Montana, no middle name. He's also head and founder of the Montana Corporation, the most powerful and influential company in the entire world. Montana ran for mayor the last election, but he lost. His refusal to slander and bad mouth his opponent is one of the reasons people believe he lost. Personally I like him so I voted for him. Why was that important?"

"Justin, something evil is on the horizon and I am putting the pieces together and I think this Henry Montana and Montana Corporation is at the center of it."

"Do you think it's Henry Montana?" asked Justin.

"No, I don't know, maybe. I just have to get into there and find out why this feeling is coming from the name Montana. It just maybe an employee of the Montana Corporation or maybe the man himself, but I won't know until I get there."

"Do you need any help? I've always wanted to go to the Montana Tower and now with you and your psychic paper we could get in!"

"No, Justin, you are not going," said the Doctor.

"Why?"

"You may have seen a version of evil before, but this one is much worse. One of my enemies that I fought told me that our evil was his good. I believe that this evil is no more evil than me or you. We are the evil ones in his eyes, but he is the evil one in our eyes. That makes him far worse than anything you've ever encountered. Whatever this being is, he believes it's the right thing to do and we are the evil. What would you risk to stop evil?"  
"I don't know," said Justin.

"If this thing is as old as I think it is, it will risk everything, even its life and when something risks its own life, that makes them far more dangerous than anything."

"Like you, Doctor," added Alex, "You've risked your life all those other times before and have beaten them."  
"Exactly," said the Doctor, "Justin, you know how dangerous I am."

"I know," said Justin.

"That's what I mean. You've seen me and since I'm on your side, you are still here. Just imagine something as deadly and dangerous as me, maybe even more! Don't you get it now? It's too dangerous."

The Doctor got up and walked to the TARDIS, Alex right behind him.

"Doctor, I'm going with you, no matter what," said Alex.

"Alex, no. You heard what I said to Justin," said the Doctor.

"But the I've been in this kind of danger before."

"Have you?" asked the Doctor.

"The Hoixes and the Oods when we first met," said Alex.

"Okay, yes, but they would have killed you instantly, but others aren't as nice when it comes to killing. Others torture and prolonged your death. Maybe even transforming you into something else or maybe you could be a slave in your own body. You cannot know," pleaded the Doctor, "But then again, you're like me. You don't listen to authority and you're going to come with me even if I tell you no, but be incredibly careful. Stay out here and I'll be right back."

Alex stayed outside the TARDIS and backed up when the ship started vworping.

"Doctor!" yelled Alex, "Doctor, come back!"

The TARDIS dematerialized and there was nothing left.

"He tricked me. I'm usually doing the tricking," Alex said to herself.

"How does it feel to be the one tricked?" asked Justin stepping up behind Alex.

"Not good," said Alex.

"Now you know how every else feels when you do it to them," said Justin, smiling, "Payback is a beautiful thing."

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor ran to a storage room and got a fire extinguisher and put out a fire in the control console. Smoke and sparks were pouring from the console and the Doctor smacked several buttons and the TARDIS started to materialize.

**December 23rd**

**Waverly Sub Station**

One day after the Doctor left the sub station, Alex sat staring at the big empty space from her spot sitting on a stool. She had her head resting in her left hand and was moving left to right in the stool.

She perked up when she heard the TARDIS's engine and saw the light nine feet above the floor. The TARDIS materialized in the same spot as it had been the last six months. The door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor stepped out, smoke flowing out until the Doctor shut the door. The Doctor coughed a little and patted his wild hair down.

"Well that didn't work," said the Doctor. He looked at Alex glaring at him, "What was that look about. I wasn't gone that long. Why'd you change clothes?"

"Because you left yesterday!" snapped Alex.

"What!" asked the Doctor, "I didn't put in a time change just a relocation."

"I don't care what you did. You left me," said Alex, now standing next to the Doctor, "You tricked me."

"Alex, I'm sorry, but don't worry. The dematerialization circuit was completely repaired and now its fried again and I have to repair at the beginning again."

Alex's face lifted and she asked, "Does that mean you are stuck here for a few more months?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. The Doctor bit his lip and looked up to his right.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Alex.

"You can...you can come...you can come with me," muttered the Doctor.

"What?" Alex's face beamed.

"You can come with me to the Montana Tower, but don't get in trouble," said the Doctor, "Who I am kidding? People always get in trouble around me."  
"I thought that's what you said," said Alex, "I just wanted to hear your say it again."

"Hey! I can still leave you here and go by myself," said the Doctor. He smiled and walked towards the wizard lair.

"Just to be sure," Alex said taking out her wand, "I don't want to have a tear so don't you dare leave me here."

A ball of magic flew from her wand and went to the kitchen and smashed into the Doctor.

Alex smiled until she heard the Doctor yell from the other room, "I'm immune!"

"Dang it! I forgot," said Alex, stomping her right foot.

"Forgot what?" asked Harper.

"Forgot that magic doesn't work on the Doctor," said Alex.

"Do you really want to use magic on the Doctor?" asked Harper, "From what I've seen, using magic on the Doctor isn't a very good thing to do. He might..."

"Might do what?" asked the Doctor, standing behind Harper.

"Geez! What are you? A ninja?" asked Alex.

"You never know," said the Doctor, eating a banana, "And now, Harper, what might I do?"

Harper's eyes widened.

"Harper, it's okay," said the Doctor, taking a bite of his banana.

"Oh, thank God," gasped Harper.

"She ain't goin'," said the Doctor, pointing to Harper.

"Going where?" asked Harper.

"The Montana Tower," said the Doctor, "Something evil is brewing and I'm going to find out what it is."  
"We're going to find out what it is," said Alex, elbowing the Doctor, making him choke on his banana.

"What was that for?" asked the Doctor, wiping his mouth.

"Because you keep making me think that only you are going," said Alex, "But we're both going."

"Okay," said the Doctor, "Why are we still here? Let's go."

"But what? We were..." stammered Alex.

"Wasting time, let's go," said the Doctor, he took out his transporter watch and Alex grabbed it. Right as the Doctor pressed the button, Harper grabbed the watch too. All three vanished in the blue teleport light.

**Montana Tower**

The three appeared in the teleport's blue light and the Doctor shook his head at Harper, "You are very confusing, Harpy."

"Harpy?" asked Harper.

"Yeah, Harpy," said the Doctor.

"What am I, Aly?" asked Alex.

"No, you're just Alex," said the Doctor.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"Let's go," said the Doctor. He walked to the front door of the Montana Tower. Before he opened the door, he looked up and saw the sheer height of the building, "That's unbelievable."

The Doctor opened the door and he let the two girls go in first. He followed in and was astounded at what he saw. The entire room he was in was made of black marble and the whole room was amazing.

"This is amazing," said the Doctor. He walked to the direction of the elevators, but was stopped by the security guards. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and said, "Dr. John Smith, UNIT Scientific Advisor. These two girls are my assistants."

The security guard took the psychic paper and looked it over. "You can go, but your 'assistants' have to stay here. They don't have any security passes."

"I'm not going up there without them," said the Doctor, "Do you want me to get General Bolton Osage on the line to get permission for them. I know him personally."

"Yes, that would do," a security guard snickered to the other one.

The Doctor took out his phone and dialed the UNIT number. He told the operator his security code and was patched through to the general. He put the phone on speaker, "This is General Bolton Osage, head of UNIT - North American Division."

The guards straightened up and it was the two teenage girls that started to snicker.

"Yes, General, this is the Doctor, Dr. John Smith," said the Doctor.

"Doctor! So good to hear from you," the general's gravely voice spoke over the phone, "How's it been since the Hoix incident six months ago?"  
"Great, but that's not why I called," said the Doctor.

"Ah, I should have known," said Osage.

"I have two assistants that needed UNIT authorization to get into the Montana Tower."  
"I see," said the general, "Am I on speakerphone?"

"Yes, sir," said the Doctor.

"Okay, security guards, let the two assistants through," said Osage. He gave the authorization codes to guards and hung up.

The guards looked embarrassed and said, "All three of you have authority to go through."

"Thank you," said the Doctor, smiling.

The guards let all three go through towards the elevator and they all stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed, the Doctor noticed that this wasn't some kind of ordinary elevator. There was no ceiling on the elevator and entire shaft looked like a giant tube, all black. The control panel was on a column at the back of the elevator and the Doctor pushed the button for Henry Montana's office floor. The elevator floor started moving and they started moving to the top of the entire building.

The Doctor smiled and watched the elevator went up. He loved the design of this elevator. Heck he loved the design of the entire building. After a couple of minutes, the elevator slowed and stopped. The doors opened and the three watched as the light entered the elevator. The Doctor stood in front of Harper and Alex. The light smacking him and casting a shadow on the other two.

"Here we go," said the Doctor, stepping out of the elevator.

**Chapter 5**

**Montana Tower**

"Here we go," said the Doctor, stepping out of the elevator. He stepped into the foyer out outside Henry Montana's office. It was similar to the rest of the building, but the sunlight poured in the room, then into the elevator. "Whoever the architect was, I should tell him how much I like this place," the Doctor added.

"Thank you," said a man in his fifties who stood six feet tall.

"Oh, you're welcome," said the Doctor.

"I'm Henry Montana," said the man holding out his hand.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor took Montana's hand.

"The doctor with no name," said Montana, "I've heard of you, Doctor. The man who appears out of nowhere and saves the day from monsters."

"Oh, you've heard of me? That's great," said the Doctor.

"But you look different from the reports," said Montana, "But I guess you've regenerated."

"You've heard a lot," said the Doctor.

"When you're friends with Alistair, you learn a lot about his and your adventures," said Montana, "And from what I've heard from him makes you and whoever is with always welcome here at the Montana Tower."

"You know Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart! I haven't seen him in ages. I should go by and give him a visit as long as he's not in Peru. I mean seriously why is UNIT sending him there," said the Doctor.

Alex cleared her throat behind the Doctor and Montana looked behind him.

"Oh yeah! These are my friends Alex Russo and Harper Finkle," said the Doctor.

"Good to meet you two girls," said Montana, "Well, Doctor, I heard you were coming so I came to meet you first before you had to go through anymore protocol. You and now your friends will have complete access to this entire tower."

"Oh thanks, that's great!" rejoiced the Doctor.

"Now why have you come?" asked Montana.

"We need to talk about that," said the Doctor looking back at the two girls then back to Montana, "In private."

Montana looked back at the two then to the Doctor and he said, "I understand."

The Doctor turned around and told the two, "You two wait here. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Doctor," said Montana, standing in the doorway of his office.

"Coming," said the Doctor. He followed Montana into his office and closed the door.

Alex and Harper watched the Doctor go in and Harper turned to Alex, "He left us here to do nothing."  
"No, he didn't," said Alex in her sneaky tone, "That Montana man said that we had access to the whole building."

"Yeah, but does that mean we should go look around without the Doctor," said Harper, "He did say that there was something evil growing in this place."

"Where, Harper?" asked Alex, "This place looks too calm and peaceful for something evil to be here, anyway. I mean I've fought evil anyway."

"Yes, but the Doctor said it was different from every other evil you've ever fought," said Harper.

"Well, too bad!" said Alex running to the elevator doors. The doors opened and Alex stepped in. "Well are you coming?"

Harper resisted, but eventually gave in, "Oh, okay, but let's just be back by the time the Doctor gets done talking with Mr. Montana."

"Oh we will," said Alex.

Harper jumped into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Where do we go anyway?" asked Harper.

"Since this is the top floor, we go down, Harper," acknowledged Alex, "So we are going down."

"To which floor? There is over 150 floors," said Alex.

"I don't," said Alex, rubbing her head, "How about floor 76?"

"Why 76?" asked Harper.

"I don't know I just got a feeling that we should go there," said Alex as she pushed the floor 76 button on the console.

The elevator descended and stopped on floor 76. The doors to the elevator opened and the two teens stepped out on the Montana Tower's main science floor. Alex walked right passed the guard station, Harper right behind her. Alex walked towards a lab with the name _Dr. Tesla Howard_ engraved on the door.

Alex rubbed her head again and said, "Let's go in here."

"Alex, I don't like this," worried Harper, "I don't like that you were rubbing your head. I'm going to go back and get the Doctor."

"No Harper, don't. He's busy," said Alex.

"That's not you," said Harper, stopping.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"I mean the Alex I know would love the Doctor to come here and find out what's behind that door with her. She wouldn't go inside without him," said Harper, "Something's wrong with you."

"Harper, I don't think you should get him," said Alex.

"I'm going and you can't stop me," said Harper. With that she bolted from Alex and ran into the elevator.

"Harper!" yelled Alex, taking out her wand, then she smiled and put it back.

Harper was terrified as she saw Alex raise her wand when the elevator doors shut. When the door shut, she screamed at seeing her friend change right before her eyes. That scared her. The Doctor had been right, there was an evil here, but it wasn't the one Alex had thought it was. It was the one that Harper was afraid of. It was the kind that worked from a strategy called divide and conquer. Harper wasn't about to go with Alex into that room. She could tell before Alex turned on her that that room was not right. It felt like the elevator was taking hours to reach the top floor from the one she was just on. She had to get the Doctor and hopefully change Alex back to her normal self. She had seen the Doctor do incredible stuff and she hoped he could do another incredible thing.

**Floor 76**

Alex saw the doors to the elevator shut and she knew that the Doctor would soon come for her. She wanted him to come rescue her and free her from this influence on her mind. She regretted not listening to Harper about leaving the top floor. She was screaming but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She could hear herself scream, but it was all in her mind. That's all she had was her mind, but her body was not in her control.

The Doctor had told her about this back at the sub station. He told her about and evil that could control a mind or body. He called it being a slave in your own body and he said that it was worse than dying. She had never died but it was terrible that she was no longer in control. She felt her legs move. She did her best to fight it but nothing happened, her legs just kept moving and she cried inside her mind, but like everything else, there was no tears in her eyes. The world had no idea what was happening and that made her cry even harder, but like before there were no tears. Her face was dry.

Alex's body walked into the room and the doors shut behind her. Before her mind could think anything else, she blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

Tesla Howard was standing over Alex's unconscious body and said to himself, "She'll just be labeled as another teenage runaway. Such a shame though, she is little beauty."

**Chapter 6**

**Montana's Office**

"What do you mean that there is something evil in my tower?" asked Montana, sitting in his desk chair.

"Montana," said the Doctor, sitting across from the Doctor, "Trust me. I know evil when I sense it. I am nearly twenty-three hundred years old."

"Yes, Alistair did say you were some kind of alien."

"Some kind of alien? I am a Time Lord," scowled the Doctor.

Montana smiled and told the Doctor, "He also said that you had a habit of getting all high and mighty on him."

The Doctor conceded to that and said, "He is right about that part, but I am a Time Lord. It comes with the territory."

"Back to the point," said Montana, "What is this evil that you say I have in my tower?"

"Ancient," said the Doctor, spinning a small decorative globe on Montana's desk, "An ancient evil. I wasn't able to really read it until I was in close proximity to it. I've only felt this kind of evil once before. It was when I was in a region called E-Space. With that I have a terrible sensation that this is one of the most ancient and evil beings in the universe. A creature that will never die and never age. It's immortal, but it has never regenerated because I can't smell or feel any form of post-regenerative essence."

"That means absolutely nothing to me," said Montana, "And please stop spinning my globe."

The Doctor stopped and put his hand down on his lap. "It may mean nothing to you, but it does mean something to me and it's a very, very bad something. Now, have you hired anyone recently?"

"Actually yes, about six months ago, right after that crater that came and then vanished," answered Montana, "His name's Tesla Howard, a brilliant scientist, but a little lacking in social skills. He does, however, is able to change quite fast."

"A chameleon personality," noted the Doctor.

"Now that you say that, he is," replied Montana, "And Dr. Howard is working on my brainchild project."

"Which is?" asked the Doctor.

"Need to know, but from your own description of that evil, this is not what you are looking for," Montana thought for a minute and told the Doctor, "He does have his own project though. I let him do his own project as long as he did mine and got it done on time. I trust all my employees and don't ask what they are doing."

"Maybe you should have with Tesla Howard," said the Doctor.

"Now that you say that, I didn't plan on hiring him because he seemed strange, but I suddenly changed my mind at the last minute and took him aboard. My friend, Paul Scypher, asked me why, but I didn't know why I did it. I just did."

"Who's Paul Scypher?" asked the Doctor.

"A friend of mine," answered Montana, "We built the company together, but he insisted on it being named after me. He's my equal in the company. I've known him since high school and I know that he is not who you are hunting."

"I already know that," said the Doctor, "I'd like to speak with this Tesla Howard as soon as I can."

"Of course," said Montana.

**Tesla's Lab**

Alex woke up, her vision cloudy and head throbbing. She looked around, but everything was blurry. She was relieved in the fact she could control her own body again and that there was not an outside force controlling her like a remote control toy. She realized she was sitting down in a leather chair like those in a dentist or doctor's office. Doctor! Where was he? She tried the get up but couldn't. Her arms, legs, and torso strapped down onto the chair.

"What?" asked Alex. She looked around and her vision cleared. She saw a man in a lab coat working on something, "Who are you?"

The man turned around and looked at Alex. His face was malevolent, but blank at the same time. Alex noticed he reminded her of the Doctor. All that complexity on one person's face. She had only seen that on the Doctor's face.

The Doctor. She should have listened to the Doctor. If she had, she wouldn't be here. She would be up on the top floor waiting for the Doctor to get out of the office. Sure it would be boring, but she wouldn't be here. Then it hit her, she was a wizard, but she couldn't get to her wand, but she couldn't think of any spells to use.

"Human trial number 3," said Tesla.

"What are you?" asked Alex.

"Oh, humans are so more talkative than the monkeys," stated Tesla with no emotion in his voice.

"What are you!" snapped Alex.

"You're a little aggressive aren't you? I did take over your body so it's the least I could do," said Tesla, "I'm a Vampire."

"I've met vampires before and you are nothing like them."

Tesla took incredible offense to that, slamming his hands on Alex's arm and got in her face, "They are NOTHING like ME! Those so called vampires are nothing. They are and pathetic!"

Tesla backed off and stood up straight again. "I am a True Vampire from the planet Quadesia. I was infected with the V-Strain when I was a child. V-Strain, named after the Vampire Class of Quadesia, the working class. No one knows where the V-Strain came from but there was one species immune to the V-Strain and if I am right, I have just overcame that immunity and that's what I am testing on you."

"Why did you take my body over and not the Doctor's or Harper's?" asked Alex.

"Out of you and the female you call Harper, you have the dominant personality and she has the submissive. She will listen to you and follow you. Okay, I though she'd follow you. Her will to survive overpowered her need to stay by you. As for the Doctor, his mind is shielded which suggests he is not human like myself. And to not have his mind subjected to mine means he is a very powerful alien in his own right, but that's not important."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Alex.

"To bring back my people," said Tesla, putting the IV into Alex's arm.

"Owe!" snapped Alex, "Where did your people go?"

"They're dead. The Gallifreans killed then after the War for Time and then they hunted down my people like animals. Now for you."

"Why do you need me?" asked Alex, cringing.

"I'm going to convert every little ape on this backwater rock to be Human Vampires and help reestablish the Great Vampire Empire across Creation. I need make sure that the Gallifrean immunity is not a factor anymore. That's why I need you. I need to see if the human body can hold both the V-Strain and Gallifrean blood at the same time," explained Tesla, taking the needle and injecting it into the IV.

Alex watched as the V-Strain was flowing into her body. When it went into her body, it burned with a fire incredibly painful. She lost her grip on reality and passed out again.

**Montana's Office Floor**

The elevator doors opened and Harper ran out of towards the doors of Montana's office. She slammed through them and the Doctor jumped up and Montana stood up. She ran to the Doctor and hugged him.

Doctor looked over at Montana and said quietly, "Why do you they always hug me when they seem me?"

Montana shrugged.

"Doctor, it's Alex," said Harper, releasing the Doctor.

"Where is she?"

"Floor 76."

"What! I told you not to go anywhere!"

"I know, but she wasn't herself," said Harper, "Something was controlling her."

The Doctor turned to Montana and asked him, "What's on floor 76?"

"That the primary science floor," said Montana. A realization of horror came on his face, "That's Tesla Howard's floor!"

"Dr. Tesla Howard," said Harper, "That was the name of the door that Alex went into and tried to force me to go into."

"It looks like you might be right, Doctor," said Montana.

"I usually am, yeah!" said the Doctor, walking out of the office towards the elevator with Harper and Montana behind him. The Doctor went into the elevator and turned around, "No, you two are not going."

"Why?" asked Montana, "This is my tower."

"Yes, but if what Harper said is correct, that Alex's mind was taken over. My mind is the only one in this entire tower that cannot be overpowered, no matter how powerful the other mind is," said the Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pressed it towards the control panel. The floor 76 button lit up and the Doctor stepped back and the doors shut between him and the other two.

**Floor 76**

The Doctor stepped out the elevator and ran towards the door labeled Dr. Tesla Howard. He shoulder rushed the door and it smashed opened. He saw Alex unconscious, strapped to a chair and an IV was connected to her. The Doctor ran over towards Alex and took out the IV. He unstrapped her from the chair. He saw that the air around the injection site and noticed that it was swollen and fiery hot. Alex's breathing was heavy and the Doctor felt her face. She was just as hot as she was on her arm.

The Doctor leant over to pick up Alex, but was stabbed from behind with a needle. He felt the sting and heat as what was in the needle went into him. He swung around and elbowed Tesla in the face. Tesla fell backwards and went into strike again when he saw smoke coming from the Doctor's back.

His eyes widened in fear and he said, "Gallifrean."

"Vampire," the Doctor snarled.

Tesla ran passed the Doctor, deeper into his lab. The Doctor right on his tail. Tesla ran towards the window and smashed through it, falling towards the street. Tesla bared his teeth as he was falling. He smashed into the concrete down below, landing on his feet. Glass landing all around him seconds later. People around ran and watched as they saw Tesla stand up straight and bare a mouth full of fangs and a face of a monster. He shook his head and ran off into the crowded streets of New York City.

The Doctor nearly followed him out the window but caught himself as he looked 76 floors down towards the busy New York street below. He stepped back into the building and walked back towards Alex. His right shoulder hurting. It was where that Vampire injected him with something.

He walked in and saw Alex was awake, but barely. She was crying and she walked over to the Doctor, hugging him, "Doctor, it hurts. I'm burning. It feels like my body's changing."

"Oh no," said the Doctor, realizing what was injected into him and pumped into Alex, "V-Strain."

The Doctor felt dead weight in his arms. Alex had passed out again.

"It's time to get you home, Alex." The Doctor picked Alex up in his arms and made his way out of Tesla Howard's lab. The Doctor's right shoulder started to swell and smoke just a little.

**Chapter 7**

**Floor 76**

The Doctor got Alex out into the hallway where Montana and Harper were waiting for them.

"I thought I told you to stay on the top floor," said the Doctor, "Do you humans ever listen?"

"You don't listen," acknowledged Harper.

"Yes, but I usually know what I am getting myself into."

The Doctor gently laid Alex down on the floor and took out the teleport watch. He placed it into Alex's hand. He set the coordinates. "Harper, we're going back to the sub station. Montana, you get on the search for Tesla Howard. Contact UNIT, they will have full authority. Montana, go!"

Montana didn't say anything and went back to the elevator.

"Doctor, will she be okay?" asked Harper.

"I don't know, Harper. I don't know," said the Doctor, taking holding Alex's hand.

Harper put her hand on the Doctor's hand and they pressed down. All of them vanished in the blue light.

**Russo Home**

Jerry and Theresa were making something to eat for dinner as Harper ran up the stairs. She threw everything off the couch, but a pillow for Alex's head.

"Harper, what's wrong?" asked Theresa.

"Something's wrong with Alex."

"What is it? Is she in trouble?" asked Jerry.

"Yeah, you could say that," said the Doctor, carrying Alex over his shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Jerry.

"V-Strain." The Doctor set Alex gently down on the couch.

"What's V-Strain?" asked Theresa.

"Vampire Strain. It's a virus that transforms anything into a vampire like creature. V-Strain is named after the Vampire working class of the planet Quadesia. A Dark Times planet destroyed in the War for Time. The very first Time War and the second most deadly. Second only to the Last Great Time War," said the Doctor.

"What? That's not the truth about vampires," said Jerry.

The Doctor stood up and glared down on Jerry, "Don't question my knowledge on the War for Time and Vampires. Countless Gallifreans died to beat the Vampires and gain control over time. Rassilon, Omega and the Other rose up and they destroyed the Vampires and then they hunted down the Vampires like the animals they were."

The Doctor jerked and lost balance. The Doctor collapsed onto a chair. "What's happening to me?"

"Doctor, your shoulder is smoking," said Theresa.

"What?" the Doctor took off his jacket and shirt.

"Oh my god," said Jerry.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know. We're injected with it too?" asked Jerry.

"Yes, I was, but nothing should have happened, I'm immune, unless he altered it," the Doctor said, "If I change into a Gallifrean Vampire, I don't think anything could stop me if I change. That's the ultimate monster."

The Doctor screamed in pain as his body convulsed and he passed out himself. Alex moaned and started to convulse herself. The Doctor's eyes popped open and he stood up. The Time Lord reeled over in pain and said, "I will win! I will win! I WILL WIN! I will not convert! Get away from us. I don't know how long I can control it!"

The Doctor collapsed again and Jerry stood over him, but was slammed into by Alex. Her eyes were neon orange and her teeth were all fangs. She snarled at her dad and went in for the kill. She raised her hands to kill her dad and her fingers hand claws. As she swung her hand, but her arm was grabbed and she whirled around. The Doctor held was lucid enough to know what was going to happen.

"Get out. Get out all of you!" said the Doctor, "Get K-9 up here to guard us and shoot us down if he has too. GO!"

Everyone ran out and Alex came back to lucidity, "Doctor, what's going on?"

"We're transforming into True Vampires. Slowly we will lose our humanity or you will. I'll lose my Time Lordiness."

"I don't want to change," said Alex.

"No choice," said the Doctor, "It won't matter talking about it. We will change no matter what."

Alex sat down and started to convulse again. The Doctor came and held as she was shaking. K-9 rolled up in the doorway. Alex stopped shaking and he set her down on the couch. He walked over to K-9 and said, "Stun us if we try to leave. Max on me because I don't know how powerful I will become or how resistant I'll become."

"Yes, Master," replied K-9.

"Good boy," said the Doctor, scratching behind K-9's robotic ears.

"Affirmative," said K-9 with his mechanical ears moving back and forth.

A light bulb the size of Mt. Perdition went off in the Doctor's mind. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He smacked himself on the side of his head.

"What is it, Master Doctor?" asked the mechanical dog.

"Go downstairs and give these instructions to the others," said the Doctor. The Doctor explained the plan to K-9, "Do you understand?"

"Affirmative, but I do no think it is a wise decision, Master," said K-9.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but it is the only plan I have," said the Doctor, "I can get this out of me, but she can't. It's the only plan I have and the only one that has the remotest chance of actually working. I have to do it, for her."

The Doctor turned around and looked at Alex, silently crying at her changing body. Her entire genetic structure was changing and it was not a pleasant feeling. It was downright painful. The Doctor should know. His body changed 13 different times and soon to be 14th time. He could cleanse his body by doing the one thing he didn't want to do: regenerate. He would break Alex's heart. The way he felt for her was incarnation specific and if he regenerated he would lose the relationship they had and it would be replace with a different one. Plus who knew what Fifteen would be like. He could be a loony man in a multicolored horror of a coat. No wait that was Six, his mid-life crisis. Maybe he'd be kind of loopy like his Fourth self or be the ladies man that was the Eighth Doctor. He couldn't possibly know, but he knew he wouldn't be the same as he was now and that would crush the poor little girl's heart.

The Doctor looked with sadness on Alex. She was there transforming into some kind of monster, but he could fix her. Unlike her, he was going to change no matter what. Either into a Gallifrean Vampire or the Fifteenth Doctor. He just hoped it wouldn't be both of those things.

**Chapter 8**

K-9 was explaining the plan to the Russo's and Harper.

"So what is this thing he is talking about?" asked Justin.

"Genetic trading. He will trade her vampire altered DNA with some of the Doctor's regenerative DNA. It should heal her completely, but she might change completely into another girl. Same memories, but a different physical appearance and personality. That is the property of a regeneration. Also, it will be incredibly painful, but the Doctor believes that she will pull through," explained K-9.

"That doesn't even make any sense," said Justin.

"Maybe not to you but to the Master Doctor, it makes sense," said the robotic dog.

"Okay, we'll do it," said Theresa, "It's not like we have a choice, is it?"

"No, we don't have a choice," said Jerry.

"Let's get started then," said K-9. He rolled up to the TARDIS doors and they opened for him. He went inside followed by everyone else.

**Upstairs**

Alex was awake again and sitting in a ball on the far left side of the couch. The Doctor was at the door to the terrace, looking outside. Alex turned around to look at the Doctor.

"He can't help you, you know," a voice came from behind Alex.

Alex spun around and saw herself standing at her front door. A version of herself anyway. It was her, but her hair was separated into two ponytails. Her eyes were neon orange and she had claws at the end of each finger. Her clothes were different and she wasn't in pain.

"Who are you?" Alex asked the person standing at the door.

"I'm you," she replied, "I'm you if you let me take control. Stop fighting me. It's destiny that you become fully consumed by the V-Strain."  
"That's not something I would say," said Alex.

"Not now, but it you let the V-Strain take over, you will be like me. You will be invincible, immortal, and nothing can stop you."

"No! The Doctor will find a way at stopping this," said Alex.

Her evil self walked up to the Doctor and put her hands around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't even notice her. She smiled, baring her fanged mouth and told Alex, "He will not stop this from happening. It was meant to be."

"Doctor," said Alex.

"What?" asked the Doctor, turning around after the other Alex let go.

"You don't see her?"

"See who?" asked the Doctor.

"He can't see me. Only you can see me. I am in your mind," said Evil Alex.

"Nothing, Doctor," said Alex.

"That's okay, at least you're lucid right now," the Doctor said and turned to look out again.

Alex turned around and was facing the TV again.

"And I can influence you where ever you are," said the Evil Alex, who popped on the couch right next to Alex.

"Leave me alone," winced Alex, tears welling.

The Evil Alex vanished and popped up behind Alex. She grabbed Alex's shoulders and put her head next to Alex's and said, "I will never leave you alone because I can never leave. I am always with you. I am you."

"That's not true," said Alex, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

The Evil Alex vanished and appeared kneeling in front of Alex. She forced Alex's hands down and told her, "It is true and I am what you are going to become. Look at me! This is what you are going to become!"

Alex screamed in the middle of her crying.

The Doctor ran over to Alex and jumped over and sat next to her.

"Fight it, Alex. Fight it. Fight it tooth and claw," said the Doctor, "Don't listen to whatever is talking to you or trying to convince you to give in. You won't turn. I won't let you."

"Don't listen to him, Alex, he doesn't know what he is talking about."

"Whatever is telling you bad things is not real. It's all in your head. It a hallucination! Fight it off. Tell it it doesn't exist."

"Alex, I am not in your head. I am real. Say I am real!"

"I don't know," said Alex, grabbing her head, "It hurts."  
"I know it hurts, but fight off the monster within you. Whatever that thing is, it is only the V-Strain trying to take over and win."  
"I am not the V-Strain!" the Evil Alex said, her voice faltering.

"Alex, fight the V-Strain. Do it. I know you can," the Doctor.

"Okay," struggled Alex.

"No, no, NO! Don't listen to him."  
"I won't stop listening to him," said Alex.

The Evil Alex snarled and howled before vanishing completely. Alex opened her eyes and saw the Doctor there next to her and no evil version of herself. "I won."

"Yes you did," said the Doctor, smiling at her.

She broke down and cried again as she threw herself on the Doctor. The Doctor held her as she was crying and swaying back and forth.

"I'll fix this. I can fix this. K-9, please hurry up," said the Doctor, resting his chin on Alex's head.

**TARDIS**

"That is everything," said K-9.

Everyone exited the TARDIS and the robot dog told the Russo's where to set up the two chair and where the wires would go. The family listened and Justin used magic to get everything working in the best way possible.

"We are ready," said K-9, "I will get Master Doctor and Mistress Alex."

K-9 went up stairs and got the two. The Doctor came down, helping Alex down.

"Doctor, are you sure this will work?" asked Jerry.

"No, I'm not, but it's the only option I have, so its the one I am going to use," said the Doctor.

The Doctor placed Alex into the chair and connected the correct way. He got into his chair and asked one of the others to do it to him.

"I've been in this since the beginning. I'll do it," said Harper. Harper went up to the Doctor and strapped him in and set him up like he had done Alex.

The Doctor looked around and asked, "Whose going to do the honors?"

"I'll do it," said Justin, "I am the best with technology in the family."

"Well, let's get it over with," said the Doctor.

Justin went to the makeshift control console and pushed everything he had to. The Doctor's body had an orangish glow around it and that glow went to Alex. Something black came out of Alex and went towards the Doctor. The orange went into Alex and the black went into the Doctor.

Alex gasped and her eyes glowed yellow and yellow light poured out of her mouth and nose. The light engulfed her entire body and then vanished. She was awake and calm. The burning feeling was gone and she felt like her old self. She looked at the Doctor. He had gone into convulsions and his head was thrashing back and forth, teeth bared and eyes closed shut.

"Doctor!" yelled Alex. She tore through her straps and took all the wires off. She stood up and hunched over, coughing up some yellow dust that floated away. Her vision went out and she fell over, unconscious.

"What happened to Alex?" asked Jerry.

"Post-regenerative shock. Even though she didn't change, she had enough regenerative energy in her to cause the shock. She will be in and out of consciousness for the next fifteen hours," explained K-9.

"Will she be alright?" asked Theresa.

"She will be in perfect health," replied K-9.

"What about him?" asked Harper, who was looking at the now still Doctor.

"I don't know," replied Jerry.

"Leave him," said K-9, "His orders. He is going to fight the V-Strain with everything he has."

**Chapter 9**

The Doctor woke up and was sitting in a dusty, old school chair. He looked around and was in a darkened classroom. Dust and dirt was all over the place. He looked at the board and saw constellation charts. There were students at all of the desks in the classroom.

"Sleeping in class as always, Theta?" asked an older man who was the teacher.

"What?" asked the Doctor, clearly confused, "Where am I? I can't see anything."

The lights exploded on and the Doctor's shielded his eyes before they finally adjusted to the drastic increase in lighting. He could clearly see what the classroom was and where he was. He looked at the teacher and the Doctor said in astonishment, "Impossible."

"Impossible," scoffed the teacher, "You think nothing is impossible. I've been teaching you since you were eight and first entered into the Academy and you have never said anything was impossible. You could just set your hearts and mind to it and you can do anything."

"Yes but," said the Doctor.

"No," chided the teacher.

"No you listen Borusa," said the Doctor, rising to his feet, "You cannot possibly be here. This place cannot possibly be here. It all perished in the War."

"Oh, there you go again, child, letting your imagination run wild again. I mean you are one of the brightest if not the brightest and most intelligent student I've ever had, but you are also one of the most mischievous. You scheme around trying to have fun because you lack the patience to apply yourself," said Borusa.

"You don't understand, Borusa, you're dead," said the Doctor, "When Gallifrey was destroyed, your imprisonment was released."

"Imprisonment from what, Theta?" asked Borusa.

"Rassilon's Tomb!" snapped the Doctor, "Several regenerations of yours later, you will go insane and crave immortality and in doing so you get Rassilon's ring and he imprisons you at the base of his tomb."

"Now your mind is just grasping at straws to divert my attention from the fact you were asleep during my lesson, now sit down, child," said Borusa.

The Doctor didn't listen and started to get angry, "This is not real. Gallifrey was destroyed. Now, where am I!"

"You are on Gallifrey, in the Academy at the heart of the Citadel," answered Borusa, "You should know that."

"No, this is not Gallifrey and this is not the Academy. I am somewhere else!"

"I believe you are mistaken, child," said Borusa.

"I am not a child! I am over 2200 years old and have regenerated 13 times and I am in my 14th life. I am older than you are Old Man!"

"Enough is enough! Sit down and shut up, Theta!" Borusa yelled, "You know a Time Lord is only allowed 13 lives and not more than that."

"That is true, but where I come from Time Lord society has collapsed and Gallifrey has been turned to dust, orbiting our twin suns," said the Doctor, sitting down and rubbing his face with his hands. "Okay, I'll play along. What's the lesson, teacher Borusa?"

"The lesson is about the massive War for Time, where our people fought the people of Quadesia all those eons ago," said Borusa, "It all started when the two oldest civilizations in the universe, the Gallifreans and the Quadesians. The two of them were once allies, but as that stopped when a virus appeared on the continents of Quadesia in the working class of the planet, the Vampires, which the virus is named after. It is called the Vampire Strain or as it more commonly referred to as the V-Strain."

The Doctor sat down in his desk where he once had those two millenia ago when he was just an adolescence, 200 years old. This was completely ridiculous that he had to go through this again. Actually, where was he? Gallifrey was gone and dead and so was the Academy and Borusa. How was any of this real?

"The two side fought for centuries before the Triumvirate rose up and led the Gallifreans to victory over the Vampires. They hunted the surrendered Vampires down and killed them. All but the King Vampire and Tesla Howard. Which brings me to my next lesson?"

"Wonder what that is?" scoffed the Doctor.

"A Gallifrean Vampire," said Borusa, "And there is one right there."

Borusa pointed to the Doctor.

The Doctor's blood ran cold. How could he know that? Heck, how could any of this be here. The memories flooded back towards him. All the memories of the Montana Tower and sub station flew into his mind.

"Now as it is impossible as it sounds, dear Doctor," said Borusa, "It is true. Dr. Tesla Howard's altered V-Strain has infected the Doctor and you know what we do to infected individuals of the V-Strain, don't you class?"

"Yes, sir, Borusa," said a black haired boy two seats behind the Doctor and one row over to his right.

"Korschie," the Doctor's voice was full of sorrow.

"It's the Master!" snapped the child, "And Borusa, we stone them!"

"Correct, Master," agreed Borusa.

"That's not the law of the Time Lords," said the Doctor as the students and Borusa all had stones magically appear in their hands.

"No mercy," ordered the Time Lord professor.

The stones flew towards the Doctor and the Doctor got up and ran towards the exit. He ran out the classroom door and into some kind of courtroom.

"The accused has returned," a voice boomed throughout the room.

"Accused? Accused of what?" asked the Doctor.

"Genocide, time meddling, interference, and down right annoyance," said the voice.

"That last one isn't a crime. What about the lights in this room?" asked the Doctor. Like before, the light blasted on and the Doctor saw that he was in a Gallifrean courtroom. The judge of the court was none other than the Inquisitor. "What in the frickin' universe is going on!"

"What is going on? What's going on is that we are trying to determine if you can remain your Time Lord self of become the new Gallifrean Vampire," the Inquisitor said.

"What are you talking about? I am going to remain myself," said the Doctor.

"Oh, I know that you can, but it will cause a regeneration and I know that you do not want that, especially with that human female you care for more than you should."

"Hey! Get out of my mind!" snapped the Doctor.

"We will not," said the Inquistor, "We will gather the evidence for both cases. Whether you should stay your original Time Lord self or whether you should turn into the Gallifrean Vampire. The trial will begin immediately. Vampire side."

The room transformed into the courtroom where he was on trial during his Sixth self was on trial by the Valeyard. The Doctor appeared on the right side and the Vampire Doctor on the other side.  
"Are the two sides ready?" asked the Inquisitor.

"Yes, ma'am," said the Vampire Doctor.

"Bring on, Vampy," snapped the Doctor. The Doctor looked at the Inquisitor and said, "I'm ready."

**Chapter 10**

**December 24th**

**Russo Home**

The Doctor was moved upstairs so the sandwich shop could be open and working. The Doctor was still strapped into the chair. Alex was put into her bed after her semi-regeneration the night before. Harper and Justin were sitting next to the Doctor with K-9**.**

"What's going on with him?" asked Harper, "He's speaking in some kind of strange language."

"I don't know what he's saying, my translators aren't working at all," said Justin.

"That's because it is ancient Gallifrean. That language is not translated by any translator system, not even the TARDIS's. That language is so archaic that it existed before the War for Time against the Vampires," said K-9.

"Why couldn't this be like the old days when things were simpler," said Harper, "When you tried to date that vampire girl, but no with the Doctor nothing is easy and simple."

The Doctor hadn't moved in the last sixteen hours since he transferred the Vampire DNA with his regenerative DNA. His eyes were firing back and forth for hours before stopping and popping open, looking beyond anything and deep into space.

"He's fighting it as best as he can," said Alex, walking down the stairs.

"Alex, are you alright?" asked Harper.

"Better than I have ever before," said Alex walking over to where the Doctor was strapped down, "He will win. I know he will win."

"Are you sure about that, Alex?" asked Justin, "He looks like he is going through a lot in there."

"He is," replied Alex, "He is actually having a trial in his mind. A trial between his good Gallifrean and the new Vampire evil."

"How could you possibly know that, Alex?" asked Justin.

"I can understand him for some reason," said Alex, "What he was saying, I could understand it."

"That is because you have the ability to understand all languages now, Mistress Alex, because of the transference of DNA and your semi-regeneration," explain K-9, "And I believe that Master Doctor will pull through this and defeat the darkness of the Great Vampire virus."

"I believe the same thing too, K-9," said Alex, "I'm going to do my best at helping him, just like he helped me overcome the Vampire part of me and all I can assume is that he is facing the full Vampire persona of himself," said Alex.

"Persona?" asked Justin, "You would never learn a word like that and use it and use it properly. What's happening to you?"

"I am spending a lot of my time with the Doctor and some of his habits are rubbing off on me and not to mention that I have mastered two thousand spells in six months of the Doctor being here," said Alex.

"2000? In six months? You barely managed 100 in all the years Dad was teaching us!" spazzed Justin, "How did you learn that much in so little time?"  
"The Doctor is an amazing teacher. He is not boring like you, Dad or Mom. He was also the little rebel when he was in school himself. You know at this rate, by the time school is out I will have learn over 4000 spells. I am going to win that competition," said Alex, "I just wish I had already and maybe I could have prevented all of this from happening."

Alex walked over to one of the orange chairs in the living room area and sat down in it. "This is all my fault. If I would have listened to the Doctor and not ran off to floor 76, none of this would have happened."

"Yes, but you were under that crazy Vampire's control. I was with you remember, you were not exactly yourself. You even tried to use magic on me but for some reason didn't do it,"  
Harper reminded Alex.

"I guess you are right, Harper," said Alex.

"Yeah, this could have happened anyway, you know," said Harper.

"Yeah, I know," replied Alex, "But if..."

"The Doctor said there are too many ifs in life to ponder on them all," said Harper.

"How do know that?" asked Alex.

"You aren't the only one who spends time around the Doctor. Ever since the giant green aliens a few months ago, I think my best chance of survival is with the Doctor," said Harper. She looked at the Doctor and added, "But it looks like our best chance of survival may not survive himself."

"We can't lose faith, Harper," said Alex, "That is one of the main things the Doctor keeps telling me. He always says don't lose faith because if you do you have no reason to fight anymore, and right now I am not losing faith. I can't. He means too much to me to lose faith in him right now. He did save my life time and time and time again. It's the least I could do."

Alex put her hand on the Doctor's hand and watched his tormented face as he was fighting an even bigger battle than she had the night before. Unlike her, there was no one to help the Doctor. He was all alone in his fight against the V-Strain.

"How's he doing?" asked Theresa, coming up from downstairs.

"About the same as last night, but he is speaking Ancient Gallifrean and staring into space," said Justin.

"But he did keep repeating several words that meant something to me," said K-9, "He mentioned Gallifrey, Rassilon, the Time Lord Triumvirate and Borusa."

"I didn't get any of that," said Justin.

"The Doctor programmed me to understand the Ancient Gallifrean language," replied K-9.

"You understood what he was saying and you didn't tell us?" asked Justin.

"You never asked, Master Justin," K-9 answered back, "If you would have asked, I would have told you."

"Okay, I only know what one of those things is," said Alex, "Gallifrey."

"Rassilon was the Time Lord founder and first Lord President after the War for Time. The Time Lord Triumvirate was made up of Rassilon, Omega, and the Other. They help found the society on Gallifrey, even though Rassilon gets all the credit. Borusa was the Doctor's teacher at the Gallifrey Academy and later became Lord President himself before he went mad and was imprisoned in the Tomb of Rassilon during the Five Doctors incident."

"Five Doctors incident?" asked Justin.

"The First, Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth Doctors were taken out of there time and placed on Gallifrey..."

"K-9!" snapped Alex, "Another story for another time."

"Yes, Mistress Alex," replied K-9.

"Is it just me or does Alex sound like the Doctor?" asked Theresa.

"She sounds like the Doctor," answered Harper, "We've been noticing it to."

"Good," said Theresa.

Alex turned her attention back towards the Doctor and whispered into his ear, "Don't give up. Don't you dare give up. Fight it. Fight it tooth and claw and come out victorious." She finished and then kissed the Doctor on the forehead, with tears starting to roll down her face.

**Chapter 11**

"I am ready, Inquisitor," said the Doctor.

"I am glad to hear it, Doctor," said the Inquisitor, "Vampire Doctor, will you begin at why you believe the Doctor should have to be transformed into one of the most hated beings in all Time Lord society?"

"I will begin at the fact with the names he has acquired during his travels," said the Vampire Doctor.

"Which is?" asked the Inquisitor.

"Not relevant to this case," said the Doctor.

"Oh, but they are relevant, Doctor," said the Vampire Doctor. He turned his attention back to the Inquisitor and answered her question, "His names include the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Great Destroyer, the Great Devourer, the Faceless Horror, the Butcher, the Warrior soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies and the Most Feared Being in all the Cosmos. With those names it suggests he has done horrible things in the universe and with all that blood on his hands he should be considered to be a Vampire."

"Names?" asked the Inquisitor, "All you are presenting against the Doctor's case to remain fully Time Lord is his names."

"That and how he got all those names," said the Vampire Doctor, "He got those names because of what he did in the Last Great Time War."

"What did he do in the Last Great Time War?" asked the Inquisitor, taking notes.

"What didn't he do in the Last Great Time War?"

"I ended before it ended all of Creation," said the Doctor, "And yes I admit I committed genocide, but in the Time War everyone had there massive demons in the War."

"Doctor! You will have time to defend yourself," scowled the Inquisitor.  
"Oh god, this is deja vu," said the Doctor, face palming himself, "It's Trial of a Time Lord all over again."

"What?"

"Nothing Inquisitor," said the Doctor, "Continue your 'testimony' Vampy."

"The himself admits it," said the Vampire Doctor, "That destruction is only something a Vampire should do."

"That destruction no one should do!" snapped the Doctor.

"Yes, but you did it, didn't you?" asked the Vampire version.

"This trial is a farce! OH! I just sounded like Six," replied the Doctor.

"Back on subject, the Doctor has done things worthy of him being stripped of his Time Lordness and become something else. He is even more ruthless than Rassilon himself in the final days of the Time War. The Doctor even has become aggressive and has committed so many holocausts of his own, the Daleks have even commented on him 'being a great Dalek'."

"How do you know that?" the Doctor's face was angry.

"Because I am you!" screamed the Vampire Doctor.

"YOU ARE NOT ME. YOU ARE NOT EVEN THE VALEYARD! YOU ARE JUST AND INFECTION AND I WILL BEAT YOU!" boomed the Doctor at the top of his voice

"No you won't," the Vampire Doctor held out his hand and squeezed it. It's face was full of malice and victory, but the Doctor wasn't phased. The Vampire's face melted into confusion.

"I'm stronger than Alex Russo or any other human. Don't forget I am Time Lord and not a human. You are the V-Strain and the V-Strain is not used to taking such resistance from a host. Are you used to it, Vampy?" asked the Doctor.

"No, I am not used to it," answered the Vampire, clearly irritated with the Doctor.

"But how would you know?" asked the Doctor, "I am your only victim."

"Genetic memory," said the Vampire, "I am the V-Strain. We are the V-Strain. We are many but we are one. I am many but I am one."

"Swarm mentality," said the Doctor, "Swarm mentality. Could I know where every other infected person is?"

The Vampire Doctor didn't answer.

"I'm right, aren't I?" asked the Doctor.

"Now back to the case," stated a pissed off Vampire.

"No," said the Doctor, "I don't think this trial will continue."

"Why is that?" asked the Vampire Doctor, hate overflowing his features and causing his voice to crack.

The Doctor didn't say anything, but motion with his head towards the Inquisitor and the council of Time Lords behind her.

The Vampire Doctor looked and saw then as scorched skeletons, "What?"

"I gained control over this mental hallucination and put them back as they should be, ash and dust," the Doctor boasted.

The Vampire looked back at the Doctor and saw he had a banana and was unpeeling it.

"Oh what? Are you sad that I am winning? It's 2-0, isn't it? What else do you have, Vampy?"

"I have plenty of things left up my sleeves," said the Vampire Doctor.

"But all you have access to are my own memories and experiences because they are the only ones that can actually hold to my mental defenses for a little while. If it had been, let's say, a memory or experience from Alex Russo, I would have shredded that little mental hallucination as if it wasn't even there, and even another Time Lord's memories. It's all because of the immunity of the Time Lords against yourself, well yourself before this clever alteration." The Doctor took a bite of the banana and had a huge smile on his face.

"Where did you get that yellow fruit?" asked the Vampire Doctor.

"From my mind. That's what this place is, it's my mind and if I want a banana or a bunch of banana, I will get them, Vampy."

"This place is also my mind as well, that's how I am manipulating it," said the Vampire version.

"No, it's not, this is my mind and you are just messing with it, but in the end I will," said the Doctor.

"Well it's time to leave this place and go somewhere else," said the Vampire Doctor.

"Where to now, Vampy," mocked the Doctor, finishing his banana and throwing the peel at his Vampire alter ego.

"You are so infuriating!" snarled the Vampire Doctor, "You are completely rude, condescending and hateful. Your arrogance is seeping out of you like arterial spray."  
"You are invading MY body and mind and I am the rude, condescending, hateful and arrogant one!" yelled the Doctor, "You sicken me!"

"Well be prepared to vomit, I've still got some places to take you deep in your mind," said the Vampire Doctor.

"There is a part of me that you should never take me to," said the Doctor, suddenly nervous.

"If I find that place, then I will take you to that part of yourself," said the Vampire Doctor.

"You don't know what that place is, but I do. Don't go there," said the Doctor, seeming scared now.

"I'll decide that."

"You have no idea what was once in there," said the Doctor.

"Let's go," said the Vampire Doctor. The two vanished.

**Chapter 12**

**Russo Home**

The last couple hours passed incredibly slowly. It was the middle of the day on Christmas Eve and the Russo family had taken him out of the strapped chair and put him on the couch. He hadn't had any convulsion since the DNA transfer. He did speak in the ancient Gallifrean language like before and either Alex or K-9 would translate.

Alex never left his side. She told the family that it was because of what he had done to her. He saved her life and she felt indebted to him and plus the already deep feelings she had for him. It was strange how the feelings came around. She had thought he was cute when they first met and the fact that he said he was some sort of ultimate rule breaker made her find him more attractive, but she didn't think she would develop feelings for her. It was all after the Heart of the TARDIS opening. Alex was sad at the fact that the way she felt towards the Doctor wasn't real. The Doctor had mentioned something about how the Heart of the TARDIS connected them. That could be the reason they feel the way they do towards each other, but now with the Doctor doing some kind of genetic transfer, she didn't know what was real or what wasn't real.

Another hour passed and Alex hadn't moved as the world around kept moving and never stopped. She thought about the way the Doctor felt towards her. He just may have feelings for her just because he has a massive hole in his hearts that need to filled but can never be filled. She couldn't imagine losing her planet, the Earth, and every other human in existence. She could see whenever he was alone. Even on some weekends, he would spend the entire time inside the TARDIS and not come out. Whenever she would go inside the TARDIS, she couldn't find him and the only thing she could think of, Alex came to the conclusion that the Doctor was wondering the halls of the TARDIS to clear his mind. It was his only possession that was 100 percent Gallifrean and now that TARDIS was damaged in the way it was was taking its toll on the Doctor.

Alex's mind was going through tons of possibilities, but Harper was right, she shouldn't do that. There were too many possibilities to think of. The Doctor said that most of time, about 94, 95 percent of time in fact was in a state of flux and the remaining five to six percent was what the Doctor said were fixed points and in time and space and should never be changed. They would always happen.

Alex smacked herself in the face. She was thinking of time and space when the Doctor was in a fight to stay the way he was or change. She was really spending too much time with him, but she didn't really care about that. She was spending time with the Doctor and that was all that mattered to her, even if the feeling might not be real. That didn't matter to her. She cared for the Doctor. She cared for him more than she should. He was 2260 years older than she was.

Alex saw back on the chair she was sitting in. Her demeanor was depressed and her eyes were swollen, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't now she was crying until her mother came in from the restaurant to start cooking dinner for the next night. Theresa turned around and saw Alex there crying. Theresa set her stuff down and walked over to her daughter and asked her, "What's wrong, Honey?"

"Him," said Alex, looking at the Doctor, "I've had feelings for several other people, but with the Doctor it's different from the others. I don't know how, but it just is, and now he could be dying. Not leaving me. Not permanently turning into a wolf, but he is actually dying. I know all the others I've had feelings for are still alive, but the Doctor might die."

"Oh, Alex, it'll be okay," said Theresa, sitting next to her.

"That's not it, Mom, well that's not everything. I don't know if it's real. I mean with the Heart of the TARDIS and the Doctor's genetic transfer. I don't know what's happening. Why is this happening? Why? What did we do to get all of this and not just now but the other times? Why us?"

"I don't know," answered Theresa, "Maybe it was destiny."

"There's no such thing as destiny," said Alex, "Gah! Why did I think that? That's something the Doctor would say."

"What do you mean there is no such thing as destiny?" asked Theresa.

"The Doctor told me that time is in flux most of the time and anything can happen," said Alex, "So it means destiny doesn't except in those rare called fixed points in time and space."

"The fixed points," said Theresa, "Like when the Doctor first got here."

"Yes, like the Hoix and the Ood. That was fixed," said Alex, "But flux is like Harper choosing to go with me instead of running away or neither of us get infected. That's flux. In flux, anything can happen and my head and heart just hurt. I don't know why I am thinking all about this."

"Because you can't think of anything else to think of," said Theresa, "The Doctor is always with you. He lives downstairs in the TARDIS and he is a teacher of yours at school and your teacher for your wizard studies. Tell me about that."

"Why do you care? You never used to care before," stated Alex.

"Well I do now, Alex, so tell me," said Theresa. The truth was that Theresa still didn't really care for the wizard studies, she just wanted Alex to get her mind off the Doctor, even if it was just a little part. This was taking a toll on Alex and truthfully it was taking a toll on the whole family. Alex was right. Why did all of this have to happen to them and no one else? There lives were strange and weird enough already and now with the Doctor and all of his alien friends and his UNIT pals, this was getting to be a lot for the family to handle.

"I've mastered my 2456th spell about a week ago. They Doctor is an amazing teacher when it comes to that and he believes that I will the win the Wizard Competition when it's time for it to happen, even if everyone else thinks Justin will win it. He's the only one that believes that. Now the only one who believes it is in a fight for his Time Lordiness."  
"Time Lordiness?" asked Theresa.

"His words," said Alex.

"Everything will be fine," said Theresa, "The Doctor will beat the virus that's inside him."

The two looked at the still body of the Doctor.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"Positive," answered Theresa, even though she had no idea if he would be fine at all. K-9 had told them to be prepared for the worst, but expect the Doctor to pull through.

**Chapter 13**

The Doctor and the Vampire Doctor appeared on a world with lava flows and ruins of mighty buildings. Skeletons littered the entire surface of the scorched planet. The Doctor was sickened at what he saw. He was here once before. It was during the final years of his eighth incarnation. Why had his Vampire alter ego brought him here?

"Do you like this place, Doctor?" asked the Vampire Doctor.

"This is my memory of Arcadia. Why did you bring me here?" asked the Doctor, speaking through clenched teeth.

"This is a memory from the Last Great Time War itself, is it not?" asked the Vampire Doctor.

"Yes, it is. Why did you bring me here?" spat the Doctor.

"To break you. If I can make you faulter, I can get inside and win this battle of wills," answered the Vampire Doctor, "I must admit to you, Doctor, that you are my best opponent. If it had been any other victim, I would have beaten them down and taken them over already. Even your friend, Alex Russo, was on the brink of faultering, but you had to open your big mouth and save her from me. Oh and does she know that you love her?" asked the Vampire Doctor, "Because she sure loves you."

"I love all of my companions," said the Doctor, "They were like and are like family to me and you keep them out of this or I will turn into someone, something, you don't want to see. Not even you can see into that part of my mind."

"Yes, but I will soon. Now back to your companions," said the Vampire Doctor, "You are right. You do love all of your companions, but you love some more than others. There were several times when you fell in love with companions romantically. There was you and Sarah Jane Smith. Then there was Romana and you can't deny that. I mean anyone who saw you two could tell that you two had something special. I remember you even said that she would be the one that could actually make you settle down and live your life without traveling the stars or the timelines."

"That true," said the Doctor. He thought about Romana and wondered where she was in the final days of the War.

"Then a lot less subtle, but still as ever present was your relationship with Perpugilliam 'Peri' Brown and Six. Behind the constant harassment and bickering, you two loved each other. It was undeniable. Then there was Eight and Grace Holloway. Then came Ten and Rose. Twelve and River. Then you and Ashton and now its you and Alex."

"Why are you saying this to me?" asked the Doctor, clearly annoyed at talking with his fanged foil.

"To show you that I can see your past and I can read you like a book so don't you dare say or try to take control," answered the Vampire Doctor, "But do you want to know why I think you fell in love with the majority of those people."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

"Because you needed to fill a hole in your hearts the same size and shape as a certain planet. As in Gallifrey. You lost everything in one minute and then had nothing. You looked for something to fill it so you wouldn't be so empty inside but even now, over a thousand years after the Last Great Time War ended you are still trying to fill that void in your hearts, but you know as much as I do. That hole can never be fill except by the miraculous return of Gallifrey and the Time Lords and tell me, am I dead on?"

The Doctor didn't answer the Vampire and the Vampire Doctor smiled at the fact that he was right. There were several geysers of molten material erupting around them and the Doctor put his head down and rubbed his eyes, fighting back tears. Then the screams came, the endless screams.

"What's that?" asked the Vampire Doctor, thrown off by the unexpected noise.

"It's my memory," answered the Doctor, "Ten billion humans roasted on this planet and those are their screams. You want to see my memories? Try the memories from the Last Great Time War, but you won't because they are even too gruesome and horrible for even you to look at and gaze upon them. So why don't you give up and let me win because I will never break and I will never let you fulfill your duty and obligation. No, wait that's not it. I will never let you fulfill your sick lust for power and control and your thirst for blood. I won't. Do you here me? I won't!"

"That's okay," replied the Vampire Doctor, unsure what to say next. He wasn't used to a host with this must resistance. He had severely underestimated the Doctor's will power and mental strength to resist him. He was going to have to find that part of the Doctor's mind that terrifies the almighty Doctor himself, but did he really want to? The Doctor was clearly not scared of his Vampire Alter Ego or anything else that the Vampire Doctor could think of. So what was so bad in that part of the Doctor's mind that could scare the Doctor so bad and why did the Doctor say it was an empty part of his mind. How can there be part of a mind missing? Unless that part of the mind actually became its very own being and was out in space somewhere. The Doctor did seem only partial when the Vampire Doctor first read him upon the initial conflict with Borusa in the classroom. The Vampire Doctor had to get to that hole in the Doctor's mind and break the Doctor. He would do anything he could to get there and do it to this most formidable host. The Vampire Doctor stood still and didn't move at all. He knew that the empty part was the only one that had the slightest chance at breaking the Doctor's holdout against the Vampire Doctor.

The Doctor had noticed that the other hadn't spoken in a long time and asked, "What are you thinking about now, Vampy?"

"You will find out when it's time," answered his Vampire self.

"Okay." That was the Doctor's only response.

The Vampire smiled and looked at the Doctor and said, "Found it."

"Found what?" asked the Doctor.

"I found the hole you were afraid of," answered the victorious Vampire Doctor.

"I warned you not to take us there and if you do, there will nothing that can hold me back against you," said the Doctor, preparing for the worst, "That void is unspeakable essence of an evil that is no longer inside of me. I buried that part of my past and don't want to dig it up, but it seems I don't have a choice."

"No, ya don't, Doc. Let's go," mocked the giddy Vampire Doctor.

The two vanished and the Doctor screamed something with all of his power as they vanished.

**Russo Home**

"GOLLOCK TA MALA VALEYARD!" the unconscious Doctor boomed, making everyone in the room jump.

"What was that?" asked Harper.

"What did he say?" asked Justin.

"Alex?" asked Theresa.

"He said 'Beware the evil Valeyard'," answered Alex.

"What does that mean?" asked Jerry, "What's the evil Valeyard?"

"Believe me, Masters and Mistresses, you do not want to know from me," said K-9, "The Doctor should tell you. I would not be my place."

"I know what the Valeyard is," said Alex, "It's an evil version of himself."

**Chapter 14**

"What do you mean an evil version of himself?" asked Theresa, "And when were you going to tell us about this evil Doctor?"

"I just found out when I partially regenerated," said Alex, "He doesn't like to talk about his evil self. He hates what happened to him and caused his evil self to become his own being. The Nightmare Weam mentioned the Valeyard in Nightmare's Reign, but not by name. He called it a monster deep inside the Doctor and the Doctor told him that the monster was gone and both of them agreed that the Doctor was incomplete somehow. It didn't make any sense to me until all this knowledge flooded into me with the half regeneration."

"Then why did he say beware the evil Valeyard?" asked Justin.

"Think of an oven. It gets hot and then the food cooking gets hot. The food is the Valeyard. You take the food out of the oven and the food hot, but so is the oven. You take the evil Valeyard out and there will be evil left over in the oven in the mind. The residue evil is still there, but the cause of the residue is gone," explained Alex and then she cringed, "Oh god! I sound like the Doctor. Make it stop. Sound stupid like Alex again."

"She's talking to herself," said Justin, "Just like the Doctor. Maybe that's what he wanted."

"What do you mean?" asked Harper.

"I'm not sure," said Justin.

**The Doctor's Mind**

The Doctor and the Vampire version of himself appeared next to a white door.

"Don't open that, Vampy," said the Doctor, "You have no idea what lies beyond that door."

"I have an idea," said the Vampire Doctor.

"No, no you don't have any idea," said the Doctor, "What used to be behind that door was a monster made of pure hate, rage, fury, blood lust, pain, sorrow, sadness, sickness, and even death. The room itself is just a void with evil essence still there. If you open it, you will risk being consumed by it."

"That's good," said the Vampire Doctor, "It'll help me over power you."

"No, it won't, Vampy," replied the Doctor, "It'll destroy you. It almost destroyed me."

"But I am stronger than you are, Doctor," said the Vampire Doctor.

"In delusions, yes," the Doctor pleaded.

"Call it what you like. I am opening the door," said the Vampire Doctor. The evil doppelganger opened the door and the two of them were sucked into blackness.

**Russo Home**

The Doctor jerked and screamed. His eyes and mouth shot out streams of blackness.

"What's that!" asked Harper.

"I have no idea!" replied Justin.

"It's the two evils in the Doctor. They are going to destroy each other with their presence," said Alex.

"Why?"

"They can't exist with each other," answered Alex, "Each one will try to destroy the other to take over the Doctor, but they will destroy each other and the Doctor will regain control."

**The Doctor's Mind**

"Where are we?"

"In the heart of my evil," said the Doctor.

"It hurts!" howled the Vampire Doctor.

"I told you. I warned you not to open that door, but no you had to go and do it didn't you. Now you must learn from your mistakes." The Doctor stopped moving and laid down in the blackness.

"What are you doing?" panicked the Vampire Doctor, "What are you doing!"

The Doctor didn't answer him and soon the Doctor was no where to be seen in the black void. The Vampire Doctor heard someone's voice call to him.

"Evil Doctor," said the voice, a calm and smooth voice, "There can only be room for one evil Doctor and that evil Doctor is me." The voice was quiet and melodic, but full of malice.

"I'll end you, whatever you are!" yelled the Vampire Doctor.

"I'm the Valeyard. You cannot end me," the voice called out to the Vampire Doctor.

"You want to bet?" asked the voice. Arms of smoke surrounded the Vampire Doctor and hurt it. The Vampire retaliated by biting the smoke arms. The voice materialized into a person, the Doctor himself. The two went at time and time and time again. The real Doctor was nowhere to be found. The more the two evils fought, the light the void became. Eventually the two evils lost control and both fell down to their knees, exhausted.

The room filled with light and there was no more blackness. The two looked up and saw the Doctor standing there. He was smiling. He knelt down to the Vampire version and said, "You fell for it."

He turned to the other evil Doctor and told him, "You have to be the only evil in here. I knew you two would duke it out when I thought about it in the courtroom. It wasn't my original plan, but nailing two birds with one stone? That's great. So I went with that plan and guess what guys, it worked and now you two are too weak to even face me combined. So bye guys." The Doctor put a hand on one of their shoulders and two evil ones screamed and burst into flame.

The Doctor stood up victorious and nearly fell over. "Freedom at last, but also death. Time to wake up, Doctor."

**Russo Home**

The blackness coming out of the Doctor's mouth turned into light and then receded back into the Doctor. The Doctor moved his hands to his face and rubbed it, moaning. He sat up all features the same, but his body language said that he was in severe pain.

"Doctor!" yelled Alex. She jumped up and ran to the Doctor and hugged him. He groaned in pain. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"My whole body is in pain," said the Doctor, "And..." The Doctor stopped and swallowed hard.

"And what, Doctor?" asked Alex, worried.

The Doctor didn't answer and just put his hand on her shoulder. She felt something leave her and go into the Doctor and she felt something come from the Doctor and go into her. "I restored your DNA and gave it back to you and took back my regenerative DNA because I'll need it to do the process properly."

Alex felt different already. She started to think like herself again and not like the Doctor. She was happy, but when she saw the Doctor, she was worried. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

The Doctor looked around at all the faces in the room. There were the two parents, Theresa and Jerry, there was Harper and Justin and K-9. Max was no where to be found and Alex was sitting next to the Doctor. "Looks like everyone is here except for Max. The poor kid is going to miss a light show."

"Light show?" asked Jerry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"I'm dying, people," said the Doctor, choking on his own words.

"Dying!" panicked Alex, "Can't you do something about it?"

"I am, Alex, I am," said the Doctor, nearly crying, "But I don't want to leave any of you. I don't want a new man going and waltzing away in my place. I want to stay the same. I don't want to change! Not yet anyway."

"Change? What do you mean change?" asked Alex.

"Time Lords have this way of cheating death. It's called regeneration. Remember? I told you and it means I am going to change. I am going to have a new face and body and new personality. I'm sorry, Alex, I really am. And I am sorry to all of you. It was nice knowing you guys for the last six months. Goodbye, everybody."

The Doctor started to glow yellowish orange and he stood up. A breeze started to blow throughout the room and the Doctor looked up at the ceiling before bursting into a lightshow of red, orange and yellow. The entire room lit up and the light poured outside on the Christmas Eve night. The entire thing was beautiful, but sad at the same time. They all knew what was happening inside the light show.

Then a bolt of lightening exploded from the Doctor and struck the fridge and then another one went in another direction and then the Doctor was shooting bolts of lightening everywhere. The Doctor's figure bent over in pain and screamed. Alex and Justin put a protective shield around everyone and K-9 so they wounded get hit.

"K-9! Is this normal of a regeneration?" panicked Alex.

"Negative, Mistress Alex, something has gone wrong in his regeneration," said the tin dog.

"Is there anything we can do!" Alex yelled over the noise of the bolts.

"There is nothing we can do when a Time Lord regenerates. All we can do is watch."  
"But what's going on?" asked Alex.

"I do not know, Mistress," answered K-9.

"Oh God, no," cried Alex, "Don't you dare die on me, Doctor."

All of them watched the Doctor's regeneration until it ended in a blinding flash of light.

**Chapter 15**

The light vanished back into the Doctor and the regeneration ended. The Doctor collapsed back onto the couch. Everyone else in the room was unconscious and K-9 was powered down.

The Doctor looked around and said to himself, "That was different."  
His eyes grew wide and he checked his features, "Same voice, same nose, same ears, same hand, same everything." The Doctor took his glasses off and said, "Same bad vision. You'd think the regeneration would cure that."  
"Yeah, you would think," the voice replied.

The Doctor turned around and the Valeyard standing over the family.

"Is this in my mind too?" asked the Doctor.

"No, this place is real. The family and tin dog are real, but I am just a figment of your imagination. Then again I am you. Well, part of you," said the Valeyard, "That was pretty clever of you to lead the Vampire straight into my world so we could fight, but there is one thing you didn't count on, Doctor."

"What was that?" asked the Doctor.

"I am you. No matter how hard you try to hide it from yourself, I will always be with you. There is nothing you can say or do to get rid of me. Whenever, wherever you go, I will always be there with you no matter what because you can't hide from yourself."

"But I destroyed you," said the Doctor, "With the Vampire."

"You severely weakened me and when you regenerated I regenerated with you," said the Valeyard.

"Wait a minute!" realized the Doctor. He pointed at the Valeyard and said, "You hijacked my regeneration. You're the reason I became a lightening storm, aren't you!"

"I did hijack your regeneration to fully heal myself within your mind," said the Valeyard, "At that's also why you didn't change. Actually you did grow a beard."

"Oh really?" the Doctor asked and rubbed his face. He smiled broadly, "I do have one. That's nice."

"Doctor, stop rubbing your face," snapped the Valeyard.

The Doctor stopped and moved toward the Valeyard. "How are you even here? You left me ages ago."

"No, I didn't, but yes, I did," replied the Valeyard, "I am just a remnant of the Valeyard's corporeal from, but I am part of the mind and you can't kill that part of me or should I say you."

"You may be in my mind but you are not me!" snarled the Doctor.

"Oh, but I am and the regeneration you just had gave the energy I needed to manifest myself and speak to you," said the Valeyard.

"Well, if that's true, your energy's wearing off," said the Doctor, "Soon you will have to retreat and you will be returned to that prison cell in my mind."

"That may be true, but remember what I said," warned the Valeyard, "I am always with you and I can never leave you, Doctor, because I am part of you and I will always be with you." The Valeyard lost his solidity and slowly became transparent. He walked past the Doctor and stood behind the couch in the room.

The family started to wake from and K-9 started coming back to life. The Russos woke up and saw the Doctor staring down an identical person standing off the with the Doctor. No one knew what was going and they didn't make any move.

"Valeyard, you are losing power and soon you will be put back in your prison cell," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, remember I will always be with you, even to your dying days or lack thereof," said the Valeyard. The Valeyard kept getting more transparent until he was gone, but his voice rang out once more, "You cannot escape me."

"Oh, but I can destroy you and will find a way. Somewhere, somehow, I will destroy you, Valeyard!" boomed the Doctor. The Doctor turned around and muttered to himself, "Hijacking my regeneration could have killed you and me both."

Alex stood up and saw the Doctor, commenting on his new beard, "Some complete physical change."

"Oh, do you like it?" asked the Doctor.

"You hair is brown, but your beard is reddish brown," said Alex.

"What?" asked the Doctor, "I can get a red beard, but not a red head. I've never been redheaded, I want red hair."

"Doctor, who was that?" asked Harper, referring to the Valeyard.

"Just someone who should never be allowed out in the open or anywhere," said the Doctor, "But he gone and not coming back."

"He's the monster you mention a few months ago?" asked Alex, "The monster inside you."

"No, that wasn't him, but that was a remnant of him. His name is the Valeyard," said the Doctor, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a shower."

"Doctor, you said you'd change your appearance and personality. Why didn't you?" asked Jerry.

"The Valeyard remnant hijacked my regeneration and used it so he could speak to me," replied the Doctor. The Doctor left the room and walked down to his TARDIS, Alex and the rest followed him downstairs. When he reached the doors of the TARDIS, the Doctor bent over coughing.

"Doctor, are you okay?" asked Alex.

"I'm fine," said the Doctor. He coughed some more and golden dust and gas came out of his mouth, "It's post-regenerative shock, perfectly normal."

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and went downstairs to the TARDIS showers.

After an hour, the Doctor came out of the TARDIS in a new outfit, but the same new beard. He walked over to the counter and sat down. He looked at Alex, who was working again, "No more V-Strain," said the Doctor, "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," said Alex. Alex put down her notepad and pen on the counter, "Doctor, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

Alex didn't say anything and then replied, "Can we talk about it later in private." She glanced over towards the TARDIS.

"Why can't we go now and talk about it," said the Doctor, "I've got time."

"You just got better and there's that whole Vampire thing going on, and I just really think that they should be taken care of first," said Alex.

"In the end, it's all up to you whenever you want to talk about it. We'll talk when you are ready and I'll be ready," said the Doctor, putting his hand on her's.

"Thank you," said Alex.

A ring came from the Doctor's pocket and he rummaged through them and found the phone that was ringing. He answered the phone and his eyes grew wide. "Where?" the Doctor asked urgently. A few seconds later he said, "On top the Montana Tower? How long's he been there?...Okay, I'll be there as soon as possibly."

The Doctor hung up and put the phone back into his pocket.

"Doctor, what was that about?" asked Alex.

"Tesla Howard," answered the Doctor, "They found him. He was under their noses the whole time. He somehow made all the way back to the Montana Tower and has been standing on the roof for the last day and a half. I am going to there and going to confront Dr. Howard on what he has been doing and about the altered V-Strain he injected into us."

"I'm coming too," said Alex.

"No!" said the Doctor, "Not this time. Tesla will be too dangerous for you to deal with. He is a True Vampire and that is not good. They are practically invincible. The only thing that I think I can use against him is my blood."

"But he's a Vampire, he needs blood to survive," said Alex.

"That's the whole irony of it. He needs blood to survive, but Gallifrean blood is the only one that can kill him. The thing he needs to survive is also the thing that can kill him," explained the Doctor.

"So how are you going to get your blood inside of him?" asked Alex.

"A syringe filled with my blood," answered the Doctor. He pulled out a case from his pocket and opened it. There were three syringes of the Doctor's blood in the case.

"When did you do that?" asked Alex.

"When I was in the TARDIS," said the Doctor, "I did this after I cleaned up."

The Doctor closed the case and put it back into his pocket. The Doctor stood up and told Alex, "I'm leaving now and don't follow me."

"Why not?" asked Alex.

"I could die," said the Doctor, "And with me gone, your chances of survival dwindle down to almost zero."

"But I thought you could regenerate," stated Alex.

"Yes, but if I'm killed before the regeneration process begins, I'm dead and I don't change," said the Doctor. He took out his teleport watch and said to Alex, "Goodbye Alex, I will see you again. I promise you."

The Doctor pressed the button and vanished into the blue light.  
"Doctor!" screamed Alex.

**Chapter 16**

Tesla Howard stood tall with arms crossed staring at the UNIT helicopter hovering at the top of the Montana Tower. The sun was setting behind Tesla, his shadow streaking across the roof. Unlike the rest of the city, the top of the Montana Tower was above most of the lights of the city down below. Tesla hadn't moved since he got to the roof. Hiding in plain sight was his something he had done his entire life since the War for Time ended all those eons ago. As far as he knew he was the only Vampire to escape the bloodlust of the Gallifrean known as Rassilon. He hated the Gallifreans with every fiber of his being because they were immune to the V-Strain and didn't have to endure the hell that his people had to to rise to power. They had it easy, but that was the main reason why he hated them. The Gallifreans betrayed their friendship and attacked them in the middle of the night just so they could gain control over time itself, something the Vampires had been working on ages before the Gallfreans thought of it. The Vampires retaliated against the Gallifrean attack, of course, but not without severe losses.

The next several centuries after that initial attack had been soaked in blood, death and hate and the war evolved into a stalemate. That was until a new leader rose up on the Gallifrean side, Rassilon. Rassilon helped by his two seconds, the Other and Omega, launched the final assault on Quadesia. The planet was ravaged and thrown into the Quadesian sun. The Vampire were practically invincible, but being thrown into a star was something not even they could survive. With the new power the Gallifreans demonstrated, the Vampires surrendered.

The Exodus of Vampires followed, but wasn't successful. The Gallifreans had a way of finding the Vampires, wherever they went, and killed them as if they were animals. The Vampires soon broke off from each other and tried to survive, scattered across the universe, but still that didn't deter Rassilon and his bloodthirsty Gallifrean people.

Tesla grew sick at remembering all of this. The story of the Vampires' defeat was told to every lesser species during that time and they spread the story across the stars and systems that Vampires could not survive the sun. Eventually that evolved into the Vampires cannot survive sunlight itself, but they hadn't realized that it was not the sunlight that killed the Vampires, it was their planet being hurled into a star. That killed their species. That would kill any species. The thought of sunlight actually killing a Vampire was ridiculous, even now being disproved by Tesla. Sunlight was shining on him and nothing happened. He hated that people actually believed that sickening story of his species's supposed Achilles heal.

The Doctor appeared in the blue light of the transporter behind Tesla Howard. The UNIT helicopter back off when it saw the Doctor appear on the roof. The Doctor put his teleport watch back into his pocket and straightened up. The wind up here was quite strong and the Montana Tower was exactly one mile tall. The Doctor thought that it was a ridiculous feet, but Henry Montana didn't really think so and it was Montana's money who made this building, but those were thoughts for another time. The Doctor brought his mind back to the current situation with Tesla Howard.

"Tesla Howard," the Doctor spoke loud enough for the True Vampire to hear him.

Tesla turned slowly unfolded his arms and turned around to face the Doctor. He turned to face the Doctor. "Why didn't you change like everyone else? Even the young female changed."

"Yes, I saw the little conversion, and I healed her," said the Doctor.

"How did you heal here? V-Strain has no cure!" snarled Tesla.

"That's true, but there is one race immune," said the Doctor.

Tesla's eyes grew wide with realization and he bared his Vampire teeth and his fingers tore into claws. He pointed at the Doctor and said, "You are a Gallifrean!"

"Yeah, I am a Gallifrean, but we are known now as Time Lords," said the Doctor, unphased by Tesla's threat.

"Time Lords!" spat Tesla, "We should be the Time Lords, not you. We had the idea and started the attempts to conquer time before you even did. That should be our honor, being called Time Lords. We should be the Lords of Time."

"Yes but you aren't and we are! Now surrender or I will destroy you," said the Doctor.

"Just like the Gallifreans of old! Killing, killing and more killing!" yelled Tesla.

"We were like that, but we have changed in the eons since the War for Time," said the Doctor, "We are now pacifists and don't agree with violence, but we use it when necessary, and I believe it is necessary right now."

"Did the Gallifreans send you to stop me?" Tesla asked, ignoring what the Doctor had told him about the Time Lords.

"No, they didn't. I rebelled against Time Lord society. I hated the life of duty that was driven into me by the High Council and other ranking Time Lords. I rebelled because I hated the way they drilled non-interference and always watching. I rebelled because I wanted to see the universe, explore its wonders and you know what I found instead. I found monsters and evil out there and I fought them and I still fight them to this day and you, Tesla Howard, are a monster. Now, the Time Lords didn't send me. I sensed something was happening, something dark and evil, and do you know what I found? I found just another monster trying to destroy others for its own selfish reason. I found you! NOW, I WILL STOP YOU LIKE I STOP MY OWN PEOPLE!" the Doctor passionately ranted to Tesla.

"What?" asked Tesla, "You did what to you people?"

The Doctor breathed heavy out of rage and hate. He stared at Tesla with eyes that even stopped the Vampire from advancing. "What I did to my people is none of your concern, but what I am going to do to you is all of your concern, Quadesian!"

"It's Vampire, Gallifrean!"

"It's Time Lord, Quadesian."

Tesla charged and the Doctor pulled out one of the syringes of blood, but not to inject Tesla with. The Doctor threw the vile into Tesla face and it shattered. Tesla stopped and the blood fell into Tesla's mouth. When Tesla tasted it, he smiled. "Blood? Gallifrean, you are a moron. Blood is what I need to survive."

"But there is irony in that blood. That is my blood and I'd say any second now, your face will burn and you will more than likely get incredibly anger and go into a fit of rage," explained the Doctor, "I have fought enough monsters to know what they do when they're injured."

Tesla's face started smoking and burning. Tesla screamed and did go into the bit of rage that the Doctor had predicted he would go into. Tesla charged the Doctor and picked him up. Tesla tossed him over ten feet and the Doctor started sliding to the edge of the roof. He smashed into the barrier and got up as he saw Tesla charging him again. Tesla grabbed him again and tossed him towards the other side. The Doctor slid and crashed into the other side's barrier. The Doctor got up slower and thrown again and crashed again. Tesla did it three more times before the Doctor couldn't get up. The Doctor started coughing blood and blood dripped out of his nose.

Tesla was in too much of a rage to notice the searing pain of the Time Lord's blood when he picked the Doctor's limp body up. The Doctor moaned and Tesla lifted him up and walked to the edge of the building. Tesla lifted the Doctor over the barrier and growled at him at an animalistic level.

"Kill me, like the animal you are, Tesla," weakly said the Doctor.

Tesla didn't drop the Doctor, but just stared at him, "You thought I would do this, didn't you? You played me."

A strange sound came from behind Tesla. Tesla turned around and saw the young female standing there with some kind of stick pointed at him. "Let him go," her voice was unsure.

"Alex," the Doctor managed before passing out.

Tesla threw the Doctor back on the roof. He had things to do to the Doctor before he would kill him, but first the girl had to be taken care of. Tesla walked over to Alex, but was thrown back by a spell she used on him.

"You got into my head. You changed me. You made me a monster like you," cried Alex out of anger. She blasted him several more times, but each time Tesla seemed less and less affected until he wasn't affected at all.

"One thing about True Vampires, we become immune to things easily," snarled Tesla through his burnt skin.

"What happened to your face?" asked Alex.

Tesla didn't answer and charged Alex, but was stopped when the Doctor punched him in the chest. "What's that going to do?"

"Kill you," said the Doctor in a raspy voice. He opened his hand and revealed one of the empty syringes. He pulled the needle out of Tesla's chest. "I injected it into your heart. My blood is now pumping throughout your circulatory system. I'm pretty sure you are going to be cooked from the inside out."

Tesla back up and kept walking backwards with the Doctor slowly keeping pace. Tesla started to feel the effects of the Doctor's blood. He started smoking and the Doctor smiled. Tesla reached the barrier. The Doctor looked at Tesla straight in the eyes and told him, "Long. Live. Gallifrey." The Doctor picked his right foot up and pushed Tesla off the roof.

Tesla Howard free fell, his body fully engulfed in smoke. For what seemed an eternity of weightlessness and burning pain, Tesla lost consciousness and crashed into the concrete, sending UNIT soldiers running towards the mini-crater left by Tesla's landing. Tesla's body then erupted into flames and the UNIT soldiers ran to get out of the way. The soldiers ran to put the fire out. When the fire was put out, the remains of Tesla Howard's body turned to ashes, nothing remained.

On roof of the Montana Tower, the Doctor stood, looking down at Tesla falling. Already tall, the Doctor seemed like a giant standing on top of the tower. He was filled with a sense of pride that he hadn't had in ages. It was a pride for Gallifrey. That long lost world that was once his home, but is now nothing but space dust surrounding twin suns. The Doctor didn't move and watched the sun set below the horizon. Not saying a word, Alex walked up beside him, and they both watched the sun set.

When it was dark, the Doctor finally said something, "You know something?"

"No, what?" asked Alex.

"I'm afraid of heights," said the Doctor, he walked towards the center of the roof, Alex right behind him. Without a word, he took out the teleport watch and both of them held the watch as the Doctor pressed the button. They teleported away just as the UNIT helicopter returned to pick up the Doctor.

**Chapter 17**

**Waverly Sub Station**

**December 24th**

The Doctor and Alex reappeared in the Waverly Sub Station. The Doctor, still silent, put the teleport watch in his pocket and he walked over to the TARDIS and walked inside. He took off his red jacket and tossed it on one of the chairs. He walked right passed the control console and then into one of the corridors of the TARDIS. He walked for several minutes before stopping and standing silently. He hadn't been in this part of the TARDIS in a long time. This lights were low and the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the lights. They turned on and the Doctor remember what this part of the TARDIS was. He opened the door to his right and walked inside.

The room had thirteen different holographic images of men inside of it. The first one was the oldest one looking one, but the Doctor knew he was the youngest one in this group. To the right of each image their was the outfit that the man was wearing and some small memorabilia that each one had acquired during his life. The Doctor walked over to the fourth image and picked up a white paper bag. He opened the bag and smiled at the jelly babies inside. He took one out and ate it. He closed the bag and put it back down on the table. He walked down the row again and cringed when he saw the jacket next to the sixth man.

"My mid-life crisis," the Doctor, snickered at himself.

"What is this place, Doctor?" asked Alex, who was standing behind him.

The Doctor turned around and asked Alex, "How did you get here?"

"I followed you," said Alex, opening the bag of jelly babies and started eating them, "I'm good at following people. I'm as good as you are."  
The Doctor smiled and asked, "Enjoying those jelly babies?"

"Yeah," said Alex, mouth full of candy, "They're pretty good."

Alex noticed the third man with the frilly velvet green jacket, "Who's this guy?"

The Doctor walked up next to Alex and said, "That is my third self, the Third Doctor if you like to call him that. He was my favorite past self."

"Wait a minute," said Alex, pointing a finger at the Doctor, "That man is you?"

"Yes," said the Doctor, "These are all my past selves. That one over there is my first incarnation and the one at the other end is my thirteenth life."  
Alex walked down the row of men. She walked past the man with the ridiculously long scarf and then the long blonde man with some kind of weird uniform on. "What is he wearing?"

"That is a cricket uniform," said the Doctor.

"Not blondy," said Alex, "That guy. His coat looks like something Harper would make. And wear."  
"That would be my sixth self or as I like to call it, my mid-life crisis."  
"What's with the question mark on this one's sweater?"

"I was trying to bring back some mystery to who I was," said the Doctor.

Alex saw a man in a black velvet suit with no frill. He had brown curly hair and a pocket watch in his hand, smiling happily. The next man wore a black leather jacket and wore a beaten down and crushed face mixed with a small piece of happiness. "What's wrong with him?"

The Doctor looked at which incarnation she was at and he answered, "That is my ninth incarnation or the Ninth Doctor. He was the incarnation that fought the most in the Time War and he was the one who had to end the War. He left it a broken man trying to find peace again."

"Did he?" asked Alex.

"Yes, he did," said the Doctor, "In the form of a nineteen year old girl named Rose Tyler. He died to save her life."

"Oh my god," said Alex. She saw the man who replaced him. He was skinnier, probably the skinniest one of them all. He had spikey hair and a pinstripe suit on. He wore converse on his feet and Alex smiled at that one. She walked down to the youngest looking incarnation in a brown tweed jacket and a bow tie. "Why are you wearing a bow tie?"

"That was when I believed that bow ties were cool," answered the Doctor.

Alex walked down to the twelfth man and then to the thirteenth. She saw an empty spot and asked the Doctor, "Who is this one for?"

"Me," the Doctor said plainly, "That's for me when I regenerate and the Fifteenth Doctor takes over.

"Oh," said Alex, walking back down the row of Doctors with the Doctor right behind her. She looked at the first two men and thought it was weird that the oldest looking one was the youngest one and the second man wore a fur coat that was too big for him.

The Doctor stopped and stared at the old man, "This is the incarnation that I rank above the others, even my third self."

"But you said Three was your favorite," said the Doctor.

"Oh, he is, but this one, the First Doctor, without him, I would not be the man I am today or was in any of my other incarnations. It was him who set my lives in motion. He was the one who had the guts to rebel and run away. He is the only incarnation that can make peace when I meet my others selves. He is the most stable incarnation and the de facto leader of us when there are multiple Doctor incidences," said the Doctor, "This man right here is the man who made me the way I am."

Alex could here the sincerity in the Doctor voice and she started to walk out when the Doctor asked her, "Alex, where are you going?"

"Back outside."

"Do you know the way?" asked the Doctor.

"No, I don't," she confessed.

"I didn't think so." The Doctor came out of the Hall of Doctors and led the way back to the TARDIS control room. They both walked outside and upstairs into the Russo home. "We're back," announce the Doctor.

"And just in time for dinner too," said Alex, "I'm starving. I haven't eaten in nearly two days."  
"Are you both okay?" asked Theresa.

"Better then ever," said the Doctor, "I was just reminded of my past and the whole V-Strain and True Vampire business is all over. Now all we have to do is have an amazing Christmas."

"That sounds wonderful," said Jerry, carrying plates of food to the table.

The Doctor went to help Jerry with the plates. Theresa walked over to Alex and asked her, "Have you talked to him yet about the way you feel?"

"No, I haven't," said Alex, "He did show me his past selves."

"What?" asked Theresa.

"Remember when he said he could change?" asked Alex, "That's what almost happened to him earlier today."

"Oh, that's right," said Theresa, "So what did he look like before."

"Like thirteen other people," said Alex, "He told me that he was in his fourteenth life. I didn't really believe him, but after seeing that, it's true. He is really in his fourteenth life."

"That's just weird, even for this family," said Theresa, "But anyway, you better tell him about the confusion you are going through. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I do," said Alex, "And yes, I will talk to him. But first let's eat."

Theresa smiled and replied, "Okay, Sweetie."

The two sat down at the table with the others and they ate that night's meal. Tomorrow was Christmas Day and with nothing to ruin it, they would have a great day, but first Alex had to talk to the Doctor about the conflict going on with emotions. After dinner, Alex walked to the Doctor and asked him, "Can we talk about something?"

**Chapter 18**

"Can we talk about something?" asked Alex.

"Um, yeah," said Doctor.

"Outside," said Alex. She walked out onto the terrace and sat down on one of the chairs outside. The Doctor followed her outside and sat down one the terrace ledge.

"I thought you said you were afraid of heights," said Alex.

"I am, but this isn't high enough for me to freak out," said the Doctor, "Besides, if I fall, I won't get that hurt. I've fallen from higher heights than this." The Doctor looked at Alex and added, "What did you want to talk about, Alex?"  
"I really don't know how to say this, but..." hesitated Alex.

"You have feelings for me," finished the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" asked Alex.

The Doctor smiled and told her, "Did you forget that I am excellent at reading people? They're like an open book to me. That's how I read Tesla Howard so easily. That something that I inherited from my fourth incarnation. Oh, sorry, rambling. I inherited that to from my tenth incarnation."

"That's okay. It makes me laugh when you ramble," said Alex, nervous, "But that wasn't the thing I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to know if these feelings for you are real?"

"What do you mean real?" asked the Doctor, "Oh, you mean ever since the Heart of the TARDIS opening those six months ago."  
"Yeah," replied Alex, "It wasn't long after that that I started to feel this way."

"The Heart of the TARDIS cannot create feelings in a person for another person," said the Doctor, "The Heart of the TARDIS is actually the portion of the Time Vortex that is inside all TARDISes. It can't create emotions in someone."

"So that means these feelings are real?" Alex asked, gaining more confidence.

The Doctor's face sank and he told her, "Unless, somehow, when the TARDIS and you linked together, the bryo nebulizer was imprinted on you. That would mean the way the TARDIS feels towards me would be the way you feel towards me."

"What?" Alex's face was crushed.

"No, I don't think that happened because the bryo nebulizer can be linked to only one person at a time or in a Type 40 TARDIS just one person ever. That would be. Even though I stole her from TARDIS dry dock, she was never used before and I am the only one she ever connected with. So no, the feelings you have are from something else."

"But we both opened the Heart of the TARDIS together and we were sucked into that light thing," said Alex, "I just don't want my heart broken again. It hurts too much."

"Well the universe is big, vast, and unpredictable and complicate. It does things for unknown reasons and impossible things just happen. When that happens, it's called miracles. Maybe the universe did one of those impossible things six months ago and connected us. It hasn't been the first time that the massive universe had done one of those impossible things. Heck, I am one of those impossible things, but that is another story for another time," explained the Doctor, "And I know what it's like to have your hearts broken or for you heart broken. It hurts when it happens and will always be with you."

"So are you saying that this could be real?" asked Alex.

"Basically, yes that is what I am talking about," replied the Doctor.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" asked Alex.

"I have a habit of extending a normal short answer to a massive answer that could be simplified. Ah! I'm doing it again," said the Doctor, "I'm rambling again. Well, I do that all of the time. I should be used to it by, but for some reason I'm not. I mean I am almost twenty-three hundred years old."

Alex cleared her throat and the Doctor asked her, "I'm doing again, aren't I?"

Alex smiled with her annoyed face and nodded saying, "Yeah, you are."

"Sorry," said the Doctor.

"That's okay," said Alex, "Unlike when anyone else rambles and I find it annoying, I find it kind of cute when you ramble."

"Cute?" the Doctor asked stunned, "You find it cute? How can rambling be cute?"  
"I don't know," said Alex smiling and face beaming, "It just is."  
The Doctor calmed down and stood up from his spot on the terrace ledge and sat next to Alex, "I just realized something. I am cute and amazing and awesome and unbelievable and impossible."

"And arrogant," said Alex, getting upset.

"I inherited that from my sixth self," said the Doctor, smiling, "Well part of my arrogance. That guy was a jerk, but he was caring."

Alex's face was washed over with realization, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"  
"Yeah, I did," said the Doctor.

"You keep tricking me," said Alex, "How do you do it? I'm usually the one tricking people."

"I've had over two millenia of practice, while you've had under two decades. It isn't a fair fight," explained the Doctor.

"Well two thousand years old, I'll be able to give you a run for you money," said Alex.

"But then I'll be over four thousand," said the Doctor.

"I just can't win with you, can I?" asked Alex.

"No, I don't think so. Well, not yet anyway," said the Doctor.

"It's kind of cold out here," said Alex, "We should go back inside."  
"Actually, why don't we go somewhere else instead," the Doctor said. The Doctor took out his teleport watch, and started to press some buttons. He took out his sonic screwdriver and started to work on the watch. He explained what the watch was when he was working on it. He continued, "See, Alex, this is more than just a teleport watch. In fact, teleportation is addition I put in. This watch is actually a vortex manipulator. In simpler terms, its a time travel watch. It's very crude and frankly an insult to time travel, but it works none the less. I just never used it for time travel because well I have a TARDIS and I find this thing as an insult. I feel that way because I am a Time Lord and it's in my nature, but I will make an exception tonight."

Alex was lost and asked him, "What are you talking about?"

"This," said the Doctor. He grabbed Alex's hand and pressed the button. The two vanished into a short burst of dark blue electricity.

Jerry and Theresa saw the electricity and ran outside.

"Weren't Alex and the Doctor out here?" asked Theresa.

"Yeah, but what was that blue lightening stuff?" asked Jerry, "I bet Alex used a spell to do something."

"No, she didn't," replied Theresa, "Remember the Doctor's immune to magic. He demonstrated it to us."  
"That's right. Then were did they go?" asked Jerry.

"I don't know."

The Doctor and Alex appeared in the blue electricity on some wide open plain. Alex looked around and saw no buildings or people or anything she could recognize.

"We are we?" asked Alex.

"12,000 BC," said the Doctor, "Somewhere in North America. Its the same date, though. It's just December 24, 12000 BC instead of December 24, 2010 AD."

"I'm 14,000 years in the past?" asked Alex, "We can time travel using magic, but this is so much further than even what magic can do."

"I chose this place for a reason," said the Doctor, "Come with me." The Doctor grabbed Alex's hand and ran up a hill and stopped on the edge. There was a drop off into a massive canyon. "This is why I chose this place."

The Doctor let go of Alex's hand and let her see why he brought them there. "Oh my god," said Alex, breathless.

"Do you like it?" asked the Doctor.

Alex couldn't say anything. She just stared down at the scene below. The ground was lit up by a massive full moon and millions upon millions of stars on the black night sky. There was a herd of Colombian mammoth grazing under the night sky. Giant ground sloth moved between the mammoth and a herd of millions of buffalo were on the other side of the canyon. There were several fires in the middle of the canyon. "What's that?"

"That is a tribe of your ancestors. The original settlers of the Americas," explained the Doctor. He sat down on the edge of the cliff, "How do you like it?"

"I..this is...us...this is amazing," said Alex. She sat down next to the Doctor.

"Merry Christmas, Alex Russo," said the Doctor. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the side of the head. The two sat there for the next several hours and watched the animals in the canyon move around. After a while they looked up at the stars in the sky and the Doctor started to explain about all the stars that he had been to or would like to go to. Alex didn't care. This was the most amazing thing that she had ever seen.

**Chapter 19**

Alex and the Doctor returned to Waverly Place a couple hours after they had left. Everyone in the Russo home had gone to bed and Alex decided to join them. The Doctor said he had to get a present for someone and he had to go inside the halls of the TARDIS to get it, but he promised to up when everyone else was the next day.

The Doctor walked down the halls of the TARDIS and went back to the Hall of Doctors. He walked up to his sixth incarnation and said, "I don't think you're going to be needing this anymore, Six?"

"Six?" asked Alex, who had once again followed him to the Hall of Doctors.

The Doctor didn't turn around and said, "I thought you were going to bed."

"I was," said Alex, "Then I thought I should choose my room, but since I don't know where most of the rooms are in the TARDIS. I knew how to get here so I came to get you to show me where the bedrooms and other rooms are."

"You planning on sleeping in here?" ask the Doctor.

"Yeah, when you get this thing fixed and we can go travel," said Alex, "I wanted to come with you when we first met, but I kept thinking about it, but tonight, you showed me the wonders of your world and then I made my mind up. I am going with you when you leave so I want to choose my bedroom and get to know the place first."

"Alex, you've had a long last few days. You should get your rest," said the Doctor, "I know after I'm done here, I am going to rest."

"I was hoping to sleep in here tonight so I can know a bit about this place before," explained Alex, "But mainly because of what happened tonight. I don't want to go to bed and forget about it."

"Trust me you won't forget it, but I know how much you want to be here," said the Doctor, "Come with me."

The Doctor led Alex out into the hallway and led her to the bedrooms. There were dozens of them. The bedroom closest to the control room was the Doctor's and the only one occupied. Alex looked for about twenty minutes before she chose a room on the second level of bedrooms. It was above the Doctor's and just one room over. The bed in there was the most comfortable one she had been on.

"So this is it?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Okay, just let me know when you are going to go to bed," said the Doctor.

Alex waved her wand around and the bed had pillows and blankets. "I'm ready now."

"Well, goodnight," said the Doctor.

"Goodnight," said Alex.

The Doctor left and shut her door. He walked back to the Hall of Doctors and took the Sixth Doctor's coat and folded it neatly and put it in a box. The Doctor walked through the halls of the TARDIS.

After an hour, the Doctor walked into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed without taking his jacket, sweats or shoes off. He fell asleep within minutes.

**December 25**

The next morning the Doctor woke up around eight in the morning. He went to one of the TARDIS showers and cleaned up. He got out of the showers in an all yellow outfit. His jacket, shirt, shoes, and sweatpants were all yellow. The Doctor walked back to his room in the TARDIS and grabbed a paper bag and walked out into the Waverly Sub Station. He went upstairs and set the paper bag down. He took out several containers from the bag and smiled, "I love Time Lord technology. Bigger on the inside."

The Doctor searched the cabinets for something to cook with. He eventually did and set up some skillets and pots. He opened several of the containers and started cooking breakfast for the family. An hour and a half later, Harper came up from downstairs and Jerry and Theresa came out from their room.

"Good morning," said the Doctor, smiling.

"What are you doing?" asked Harper, rubbing her eyes.

"Making breakfast," said the Doctor, "Oh and Merry Christmas you three."

"Do you ever sleep?" asked Jerry.

"Yes, but I don't need as much humans. A few hours would be good enough for me," said the Doctor.

"What are you cooking?" asked Theresa.

"It's Venusian Corisi," said the Doctor, "It's made from the eggs and meat of a Sanco bird."

"What?" asked Jerry.

"It's an alien omelet with meat on the side. It was a widely popular breakfast food on Venus before war drove the planet to destruction. Now Venus is just a clouded planet with a temperature near 1000 degrees. It was a beautiful planet."

"What's with all the noise?" asked Max, coming down from his room. Justin was right behind him.

"What's with everyone getting up early?" asked Theresa, "Aside from Harper and Justin, I didn't think any of us would be up."  
"It's the Venusian Corisi," said the Doctor, "It has an amazing effect on people. It wakes them up from any kind of sleep. It's better than any alarm clock."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Justin.

"Justin, you weren't here for the whole conversation," stated the Doctor, "You cannot make that assumption."

Justin knew the Doctor was right and didn't go on. Alex walked in from upstairs and saw everyone else was up.

"The whole place is up," said the Doctor, "Now, everyone get ready so we can enjoy some Venusian Corisi. It's almost done."

Everyone went and got ready for breakfast. The Doctor took another box out of the paper bag and placed in on the kitchen island. He ran and got everyone's place ready at the table and divided the Venusian Corisi between the seven plates. He mixed some kind of drink and put it in everyone's glass with it. He put the rest in a pitcher in the middle of the table.

The six came back and sat down at the table. The Doctor smiled and said, "Let's all enjoy a nice Venusian Corisi and Marisi. Before you ask, Marisi is a Venusian drink only drank on important dates or holidays."

Everyone, but Alex was hesitant to eat the food. Alex and the Doctor waited for the others to eat before they finished. Eventually the other five started eating. Everyone at the table loved it. They all had a great time at breakfast and when it was over, the Doctor left the table and took the box he put on the island and said, "I didn't have any money to get anyone anything, so I looked through the TARDIS kitchens and made this Venusian breakfast for you, but I did find something in the TARDIS for someone. It was Alex who gave me the idea. She didn't really know she did, but I had no more use for it, so I thought to give to someone who would actually use it."

The Doctor brought the box to Harper and said, "I think you would have more use for it than I would. Merry Christmas, Harper."

Harper took the box and opened it. She took out the Sixth Doctor's multicolored coat and she smiled and said, "You had this is your TARDIS and never wore it? Why? It's amazing. I love it. Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome," said the Doctor.

Harper put on the coat and it was a little long, but the arms were a good fit. It was thick and Harper liked the way it felt. She added on and said, "I'll take care of it, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and the others secretly laughed at Harper in their heads. The Doctor didn't though. He was happy that the chaos was over and this Christmas Day didn't have anything that was going to destroy the day. He was going to enjoy this December 25, 2010 as best as he could.

**Epilogue**

**December 25**

**10:54 p.m.**

It was Christmas night and the sky was bright from the lights of New York City. The small explosion in the sky wasn't even noticed. A small dodecahedron ship fell from the explosion site an came to a landing in the courtyard of Tribeca Prep High School. The ship opened and a four foot tall man in purple and blue battle armor stepped out. He fell to the ground, clearly injured and he collapsed. The ship slowly burrowed itself into the ground until only a couple inches were left above ground.

The man's head inside a helmet with two eyeholes and through his helmet, he said, "Sontar-ha." The man then burst into flames and only a pile of ash remained.


	7. The Warriors of Sontar

**The Warriors of Sontar**

**Chapter 1**

**January 17, 2011**

The Doctor didn't notice that the TARDIS control console had picked up something in orbit above the planet. He walked around getting everything ready for his week at school. The first day of the new semester was not as exciting or chaotic as the first day of the first semester. The Doctor was ready for a peaceful and calm few months before he could finally leave. He laughed. Like that was ever going to happen. The Doctor walked outside the TARDIS doors and went off to Tribeca Prep High School for the second week of the spring semester. Nothing really happened during the break after the Vampire incident almost a month ago. He locked the doors to the TARDIS and teleported away to the school. The TARDIS kept monitoring the object in orbit.

The Doctor materialized in his classroom. It was a couple hours before the school would open for the students. The Doctor had started an art project in his room after the first semester ended but hadn't shown anyone yet. He used his transport watch to teleport to the classroom so no one would know he was there. The Doctor had used a perception filter on the room so his students and colleagues wouldn't know what he was doing.

He switched the perception filter off and started his work again on his painting. The walls were painted with mountains covered in deep red grass and there were forests of silver leafed trees lining the bases of the mountains. On the wall with the door, there was were two mountains that stood above all the others. They were the Mountains of Solace and Solitude and just as the Doctor had described there was a massive dome with a citadel inside it. The ceiling had twin suns painted on it. The first sun was finished, but the second sun was unfinished. It was the only part up finished.

The Doctor grabbed a ladder out of the storage closet and set it up underneath the second sun and the Doctor started painting it in. The Doctor started to hum some kind of music as he finished his painting of Gallifrey in the room. After an hour the Doctor finished the sun, and he stepped down from the ladder and put it back into the closet. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lights. The lights turned to a light burnt orange. The room had burnt orange glow. The Doctor sat down in his chair and the closed his eyes, remembering. This was the closest that he would get to ever seeing Gallifrey again

The school day started as usual and the Doctor hadn't moved, but he had opened his eyes when the bell for school rang. The Doctor turned the perception filter on and the room looked like it did the day that the first semester ended. The class poured and sat down. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver again and asked, "How would you like to see this room change in a couple seconds?"  
"What are you talking about?" asked a student from the back of the classroom.

"This," said the Doctor. He held up his sonic screwdriver and pressed one of the buttons. It squealed and the lights flickered and the screwdriver electrocuted the Doctor. "Galakto!"

"What's happening?" asked the student from the back.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. Everything went back to normal, but the Doctor lied. He knew what had just happened. The school had been scanned by something. He put the screwdriver back in his pocket and walked over to the perception filter and turned it off. The room transformed into the painting of Gallifrey. The Doctor ignored the gasping and questions from the students in his room. The school was just scanned. Why was the school just scanned? The Doctor couldn't think straight. His mind was too concerned. It could just be some kind of routine scan by the Judoon. They did that on the protected planets in case there was any extraterrestrials that were there illegally. The Doctor had finally gotten it cleared with the Shadow Proclamation that he was the defender of Earth during his thirteenth incarnation so if it was the Judoon, he would not be hunted like a fugitive.

But there was a second thing that it could be. It could another hostile alien planning on dominating the Earth. With the Rift in New York City, the aliens would just keep coming more frequently. The Doctor's day went by like it was a dream. Everyone had commented on the room, but he didn't take any real notice to it. He was vacant and distant for the rest of the day. He wasn't comfortable. All the other threats he face since his stranding had been localized, but if something scanned the planet and only he detected it, that would mean the ones who did the scan were in orbit. If they could scan from orbit, they could bombard from orbit. The Doctor had to figure out who was there scanning the planet.

After the school day ended, Alex and Harper were waiting for him outside the door. Harper was wearing the Sixth Doctor's coat that the Doctor had given her for Christmas. He normally would have smile at that, but he didn't. Alex noticed this and asked, "Doctor, what's wrong? You weren't like you today."

The Doctor didn't move, but asked, "Do you remember what happened earlier today when school first started? The lights and electrical problems."

"Yeah, what was that?" asked Harper.

"Someone scanned the school, but I don't think that the school was the target. I think the whole planet was scanned by someone and hopefully their friendly," said the Doctor. He pulled out his teleport watch and said, "I need to find out who scanned us. The TARDIS will have picked it up on her scanners."

"So are we going to be dealing with aliens again?" asked Alex. Alex was getting excited but started to worry when she didn't see the Doctor as enthusiastic as he usually was when things like this happened. He seemed more nervous and on edge about this. Alex asked him, "What's wrong? You seem nervous."  
"I have a very bad feeling about this," said the Doctor, "Sure we fought off the Hoixes, Princess Racnoss, the Nightmare Weam, Hanti Slitheen, and Tesla Howard, but this time it's different. I feel sick about this one, Alex, and when I feel sick it's never good."  
The Doctor didn't say anymore and held out the watch. The two girls grabbed the watch and they all teleported back to the Waverly Sub Station. When they got there, the Doctor said, "This time Alex, and Harper, don't come with me. It could be a heck of a lot more dangerous than all those others."

"Doctor, come on," said Alex, "I can take of myself. I've done it before."

"Alex, why don't we find out what we are dealing with before we decide anything, okay?" asked the Doctor.

"Okay then. Let's go find out," said the Doctor.

Alex and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS and shut the doors. Alex popped her head back out and asked Harper, "Are you coming?"

"Uh, I'll just wait out here," said Harper.

"Have you ever been inside here?" asked Alex.

"No, I haven't, Alex," replied Harper.

"Come on, Harper. It's really not that bad," said Alex, "Come on."

"Okay, Alex," reluctantly said Harper. She followed Alex into the TARDIS. As the doors shut behind Harper, she froze at the size of the room she was in. It was just as Alex had described. It was an auditorium with a stage and instruments all over the stage, but the center of the stage had some kind of console. The Doctor and Alex were standing around it. She finally unfroze and walked up to the control console with the others.

"About time you came up here," said Alex, smiling, "You should have seen my reaction."

"How was it?" asked Harper.

"I don't really remember, but I was pretty shocked," said Alex.

The Doctor was moving around the whole console. He pressed several buttons and smacked the console with a mallet twice before there was the beeping that was there in the morning. The Doctor saw a medium sized ship in orbit over the Earth. It was within human range of detection so it was cloaked to the humans but the TARDIS was able to pick it up. "Found them," said the Doctor.

"Who are they?" asked Alex.

"Let me see," said the Doctor. The Doctor pressed several buttons around the communications and tried to hack into the communications of the ship in orbit.

"Doctor, what are those things?" asked Harper, looking at the ship on the view screens. Smaller ships were coming from the larger one.

The Doctor looked up and recognized the smaller ships, "Oh no no no no no no! Don't let it be true!"

"Doctor what is it?" asked Alex.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," said the Doctor.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

The Doctor looked at her but didn't answer. The TARDIS dinged and the Doctor pressed a button. A chant erupted through the TARDIS and the interior turned red and the cloister bell started ringing.

"Doctor! What are they?" asked Alex, getting scared.

The Doctor didn't answer, but started breathing heavily out of anxiety, a trait inherited by his tenth incarnation.

The chant continued to echo throughout the TARDIS, "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

"Doctor, what are they?" asked Harper.

"Sontarans!" yelled the Doctor, his eyes scared. He ran out into the Waverly Sub Station and the two girls followed him out.

"Can't we fight them?" asked Alex.

"We could try and we could die," stated the Doctor.

"What do you mean? We've fought other things," said Alex.

"Yes, scavengers and survivors. They were nothing compared to what the Sontarans are."

"Well then what are they?" asked Alex.

"Soldiers. They are a race of soldiers, strictly organized soldiers. They live to fight and to die in battle is the Sontaran's highest honor. They're like Spartans. They're Space Spartans! They are one of the best military powers in the universe. They once actually invaded Gallifrey. I stopped them of course but they could tear down worlds without any opposition. They could bombard this planet from space and make it a cinder within twenty-four hours and Earth wouldn't even stand a chance!"

"That is correct," said a demanding voice from the entrance to the sub station. A four foot tall man in purple and blue battle armor and helmet stood there with a gun pointed at them.

"Sontaran," whispered the Doctor.

"Time Lord," said the Sontaran soldier. Three more entered in after him and pointed their weapons at the people in the restaurant. The first Sontaran holstered his gun and took his helmet off. He put it between his left arm and side. His head was brown and shaped like the top of a potato.

"This one's going to be a little difficult," said the Doctor.

"Commander Zar, go and get the others from upstairs and in the storage," said the helmetless Sontaran.

"Yes, General Styre," said Zar. Zar went upstairs and got Justin and Max from upstairs and went to the storage to get Jerry and Theresa.

"Didn't I meet another Sontaran called Styre?" asked the Doctor.

"Styre is a common Sontaran name, Face Changer," said Styre, "Now we have some questions for you, Time Lord."

**Chapter 2**

"Why do you need me? And why are you here?" asked the Doctor, sternly.

Styre made a hand signal and the Sontaran to his left shot the Doctor with a pulse of energy. The Doctor cringed in pain. Alex and Harper jumped as the Doctor bent over. "We will be asking the questions here, Time Lord," said Styre.

"Well then, call me Doctor. Not Time Lord. Not Face Changer. It's Doctor," spat the Doctor still in pain.

"We know who you are, Doctor," said Styre, "And we know what precautions to use when with you."

"Oh that goods," said the Doctor, "I hope you can actually put a fight against me because everytime our paths have crossed, I have defeated you."

"That may be true, but you should know that nothing is forever, no matter how invincible it seems, kind of like Gallifrey."

The Doctor's face washed with rage and said, "Listen here, Mr. Potato Head!"

"It's General Styre of the Seventh Sontaran Battle Fleet, not Mr. Potato Head," scowled Styre.

"Impressive, but not important to me," said the Doctor.

Commander Zar led Theresa and Jerry with the others and stood next to General Styre. "Enough of this! We will continue onboard our ship," Styre ordered. All of them vanished into thin air.

They all reappeared onboard the Sontaran ship. "Take the humans down the to the brig. The Time Lord will stay here. I want to question him," ordered Styre.

"Yes, Sir!" replied Zar, enthusiastically.

"Oh, joy," said the Doctor full of sarcasm.

Commander Zar led the Russos and Harper down the corridor towards the brig. Alex looked back at the Doctor, but the Doctor looked at her in the eyes and shook his head.

"Keep moving, halfling!" snapped Zar. He pushed Alex with his gun and forced her to move on.

The Doctor watched them leave and he turned around to face General Styre. "Just for the record Styre, I fought off enough of you to know what you're going to do," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I doubt you know my tactics," said Styre, "I am one of the best if not the best at extracting information for the Sontarans."

"Oh really?" asked the Doctor, "Well then, what is it you want?"

"I will be the ones asking the questions not answering them, but since that question is relevant to the reason for us being on this pathetic excuse for a civilized planet, I will answer your question," replied Styre, "One of our generals on the War Council of Sontar, Elite General Kaarg, has gone missing. He was in transit from the Seventh Sontaran Battle Fleet back to glorious Sontar when he was attacked by the enemy."

"The Rutans?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, the dishonorable Rutans," said Styre, "The Rutans attacked his transport and he was the only survivor. His escaped pod was damaged and plummeted down on a back water planet, and we traced the signal here to the planet Earth. Once we dropped into orbit, we scanned the planet and we found nearly seven billions pests and one Time Lord, but no Sontaran. We also picked up a signal from this location from the city we found you in from the fallen escape pod. So we came to the conclusion that you had something to do with disappearance or even death of Elite General Kaarg."

"I didn't even know there was a Sontaran on Earth. My TARDIS didn't even pick him up. He probably didn't even survive the crash, Styre," replied the Doctor.

"Only a lie to save yourself," said General Styre.

Styre turned around, his back to the Doctor. The Doctor saw the circle at the base of the Sontaran's neck. The Doctor resisted every urge to smack the probic vent on the back of the Sontaran's neck to knock the Sontaran out. The Doctor pulled through because General Styre was in an information sharing mood and most Sontarans wouldn't talk as much as this Styre is. The arrogance was seeping from the Sontaran. It was more than the normal arrogance of a Sontaran. This Sontaran had a completely different demeanor overall. The Doctor was trying to read him, but he was having a little trouble. That was the problem with a clone race, they were harder for him to read, even though he was an expert at reading others. After a while the Doctor replied, "It's not a lie, but then again you wouldn't believe me so I don't see the point in telling you otherwise."

The Sontaran turned around and told the Doctor, "I'm impressed. You didn't take the opportunity to knock me unconscious, but for a foe to be as cunning as you, you wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize your incredible scheme to get out of this, but Doctor, you will not."

"How do you know that, Styre?" asked the Doctor.

"Because I will win," stated Styre, "I will win everything."

The Doctor heard the Sontaran say that and noticed the emphasis on the word everything. There was something going on within that Sontaran's head. What was General Styre doing? What was this Sontaran up to? The Doctor could figure that out, but he couldn't get anything else out this potato head's mind. The Doctor asked Styre, "What else are you going to win?"

"This today and the war with the Rutans. All of it for the glory of Sontar!" yelled Styre.

"Good luck with that war," murmured the Doctor. He remembered that the war would last 100,000 more years. One hundred more millenia. It had already been going on for 50,000 years. The raised his voice, "What else are you planning?"

The Sontaran looked at the Doctor and told him, "Nothing, Time Lord. There is nothing else."

The Doctor couldn't see any change on that smug Sontaran face. This one was good. The only reason that the Doctor believed that there something wrong was his neck hair and beard were standing on edge. When his hair stands on edge, nothing good can come from that.

"That will be all for now, Doctor," said Styre.

"You didn't get any information from me," said the Doctor.

"I know and I know you're innocent," said Styre.

There it was. There was the crack the Doctor needed, "Why do you believe I'm innocent?"  
"Because your mercy is astounding. You even offered Daleks a chance to change what they are and you are reluctant to kill anything unless it is the final and last option. I guess that is honorable among your people, but to a Sontaran death in a fight is honorable."

Then it closed. The Doctor's crack of opportunity vanished and he was back to square one. "Well, okay," stated the Doctor. He didn't know what else to stay, which was a first.

"But I will find out who did this and you will be the one who everyone will blame for the death of Elite General Kaarg," said Styre.

"So I am a scapegoat!" snapped the Doctor angrily.

"If that means you will be held responsible for the death, then yes you will be a 'scapegoat'," said Styre.

The Doctor started breathing heavily through his nose and clenched his teeth. That Sontaran had crossed a line. He called the Doctor a cold-blooded killer. That was the one thing the Doctor wouldn't stand for.

Styre didn't seem to notice all the anger that he put the Doctor through. "Guards! Put the Time Lord in the cell with the others."

The two helmeted guards walked up to the Doctor and motioned him to move down the same corridor. Styre yelled, "Doctor! One more thing. Your sonic device."

"That's screwdriver," said the Doctor. He reluctantly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tossed it to Styre. Styre caught it in his right hand and squeezed the screwdriver and it shattered in his hand. He threw the screwdriver at the Doctor's feet, and the Doctor's face could kill the entire Sontaran Empire if looks could kill.

"Have a great day, Face Changer," mocked Styre. He turned his attention to the guards, "Continue."  
The guards continued to walk down the hallway forcing the Doctor along. The Doctor's voice boomed back into the control room of the Sontaran ship, "Your time will come, Styre. I'll make sure of it!"

The Sontaran smirked and laughed a little before shouting back, "I LOOK FORWARD TO IT, TIME LORD!"

**Chapter 3**

"Doctor!" squealed Alex when she saw him being escorted by the two Sontaran guards. Justin and Harper were sitting next to each other on the ground. Max was trying to squeeze through the bars. Jerry was laying down on the floor dozing off and Theresa was standing up shaking her head at her husband who could find a place to sleep anywhere.

The two Sontarans pointed their guns at the prisoners. One of them shouted, "BACK UP!"

Max moved away from the bars and the cell opened.

As the Doctor moved into the jail cell, he turned around and he scolded the guard by saying, "Long live, Ruta!"

The guard who didn't say anything shouted, "SONTAR-HA!" and punched the Doctor in the gut.

The Doctor spat blood and told the Sontaran that hit him, "How dishonorable to hit an unarmed man."

"You have no right to harass my honor!" yelled the Sontaran.

"Glad you didn't say 'belittle'. I would have had a field day!" yelled the Doctor as the cell's door slammed shut in front of him. The two Sontarans turned and Doctor added one last comment, "Watch your backs and don't trust General Styre!"

The Sontarans ignored him and just kept going, but the Doctor wasn't done yet, "What are you doing this for anyway? The Glory of Sontar? What are you even fighting for anyway? Victory? You don't even know why the war was started anyway! FIFTY THOUSAND YEARS. YOU HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR FIFTY THOUSAND YEARS. HOW MUCH LONGER? HOW MUCH MORE BLOODSHED! WHAT IS THE POINT OF IT ALL!"

The Doctor was a madman with his face pushed as far as it could go between two bars. His hands had a death grip on those same bars. Everyone in the room was now standing up and freaking out with what the Doctor was saying and the way he was saying it. Everyone except Alex. She had seen him act like this before and there was only one thing that Alex could do. She walked up to the Doctor, calmly and tapped him on the shoulder, "Uhm, Doctor?"  
"WHAT?" asked the Doctor turning around and glaring at Alex.

Alex didn't answer him, but slapped him as hard as she could in the face. The Doctor jerked and stopped. Everyone else had wide eyes and didn't know what was going to happen next.

The Doctor shook his head and calmly told Alex, "Thank you. I needed that."

Alex smiled and said, "You're welcome. So, what happened?"  
"We had a little chat and ate some cookies with milk," said the Doctor, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"What? Where are my milk and cookies?" asked Max jumping up to the Doctor.

"At the convenience store on the corner," mocked the Doctor. The Doctor turned back to Alex, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Alex.

"Styre is going to kill us," said the Doctor, "And he won't have any second thought about it. He is different from every other Sontaran I have battled, but I don't know how or why."

"How? Why?" asked Alex.

"Really?" asked the Doctor with his face scrunched up.

Alex realized what she asked and she said, "Oh."  
The Doctor smiled and nodded, "Now you get it."

"Hm, yeah, but why were going all crazy for anyway?" asked Alex. She put her hands on her hips and added, "And what's Ruta?"

"Ruta is the home planet of the Sontarans' sworn enemies the Rutans. The two sides have been engaged in a war that last fifty thousand years and will last another one hundred thousand years. One hundred and fifty thousand years of bloodshed. No one even remembers why the Sontaran-Rutan War was started, but the goal is victory. That is what every side wants in this war. It just sickens me and pisses me off. This war is one of the most well known and legendary wars, but it still pales in comparison the Last Great Time War. The Sontarans wanted to fight in that war, but weren't allowed and believe me, they could never stand up to the two almighty civilizations, but back to the point. Styre is up to something, but I don't it's a good thing for us or Sontar."

"And you got all that how?" asked Alex.

"I had a feeling and you should know by now that my feelings are usually right, Little Miss Vampire," the Doctor smirked.

Alex did pointed at the Doctor and said, "Hey! That's not funny."  
"No, but you get the point," said the Doctor, who stopped smirking.

"Well, good," said Alex shaking her head, "And yes, I get the point."

The Doctor replied with, "Oh yeah, Styre destroyed my sonic screwdriver so I can't hack the system or the cage we're in. Could you possibly open the door to the cage when I'm ready?"

"Of course I can," said Justin running up to the Doctor and Alex, "I am always ready to test my amazing wizard skills and I am much better at than Alex."

The Doctor slowly turned his head to Justin, glaring at him. The Doctor very calmly yet full of anger said, "Sit down. You have become an arrogant, self-righteous jerk since I arrived, and the only reason you haven't ever been like that to me is because you are absolutely terrified of me. So go and sit back down before I hurt you. Ya got it?"

Justin didn't say anything else and started to shake with anxiety, but didn't move.

"GO SIT DOWN!" boomed the Doctor.

Justin screamed like a little girl and sat down next to Harper again.

The Doctor turned back to Alex and asked, "Can you do it?"

"Maybe," said Alex unsure.

"That's not the answer," said the Doctor, "You know the answer."

"Yes, I can do it, Doctor," said Alex. Her voice had more confidence with that answer than her first one.

"That's more like it," said the Doctor. He patted Alex on her shoulder and said, "I need to get the Sontarans attention first. I'll take care of the guard. After that, get the cell. Then all three of you will blast a path for us to the transport deck. I left my transport watch inside the TARDIS."

The Doctor pulled out a tennis racket and several tennis balls.

"Why do you have a tennis racket and tennis balls?" asked Alex.

"Yes! We're going to play tennis. I call being the net!" said Max.

"And that's why I don't spend time with you. You are a complete idiot," said the Doctor.

"Exactly," said Max, smiling.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, "Poor child." He turned around and tossed a tennis ball in the air and hit it with the racket. The tennis ball soared and smacked the circle on the base of the Sontaran guard's neck. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do?" asked Alex.

"Probic vent on the back of the neck. It's the only sure fire way to knock out a Sontaran," said the Doctor, "Now Alex, do your thing."

Alex took out her wand and didn't say a word. A bolt of magic blasted from the wand and struck the metal bars, disintegrating them. The Doctor ran out first and made sure the coast was clear. He motioned for the others to follow. He knew the way around the Sontaran ship and was going to the teleportation platforms as fast as he could. The Doctor and the other smacked the probic vents on any Sontaran they came across and when they reached the doors to room they needed, Alex blasted down the doors, sending off an alarm.  
"Oh crap! Everyone into the transporter," said the Doctor. He pressed the buttons for everyone to leave and they all vanished. He jumped into a smaller transport and saw Styre enter the room.

"Doctor," said Styre who was clearly impressed.

"So long, Styre," said the Doctor. He pressed the button and vanished.

Styre turned to see Kar entering the room. "Get to that school and guard it. I don't want that Time Lord screwing up our plans. Do you?"

"No, Sir!" said Kar. Kar walked out of the room. He went to armory and got every weapon he could fit onto his body armor and transported down to the planet below.

**Chapter 4**

The Russos and the Doctor appeared in the Waverly Sub Station. The Doctor ran and opened the TARDIS doors. The only one who followed the Doctor was Alex. She ran inside. The Doctor looked back at the rest of the family and said, "Every inside the TARDIS. They can't get inside and can't teleport us out. It is the safest place to be, and believe me when you're fighting Sontarans, there is hardly any safe place. Now go!"

The others jumped and went into the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the door, locking every lock. That was something he hadn't done since the War. The Doctor ran to the control console, ignoring the fact that both Theresa and Max were never in the TARDIS before this time. They were still standing in awe of the sheer size of the place that was inside the little blue police box when the Doctor had made to the console. The Doctor started pressing some buttons and looking at the screen.

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" yelled the Doctor. He ran to the other side. "You're working! Why won't you do what I want?" The Doctor ran back to side he was on and dropped down the floor. He reached in his pocket to get his sonic screwdriver when he remembered that General Styre had destroyed it. "That Mr. Potato Head destroyed my sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor ran to one of the storage rooms and pulled out a chest. He dropped it next to the control console and the everyone in the TARDIS just moved out of his way. He opened the chest and for the first time the inside was the same size as the outside. Inside were dozens of sonic screwdrivers. He went through them testing them and threw the ones that didn't work into a pile outside the chest. He picked up a sonic screwdriver and smiled. It was his eleventh incarnation's sonic screwdriver, one of his personal favorite of the sonics. The light on this one was a deep green instead of the bright blue that was on the other one. He tested it and was thrilled that it still worked. "This is good enough," muttered the Doctor.

"What's good enough?" asked Alex. She had walked and stood over the Doctor.

"This sonic," replied the Doctor. He jumped up and ran to the panel on the bottom of the control console. He used his sonic screwdriver to take the panel off and he started rewiring certain wires at the base of the console. He put the sonic in his mouth and popped up. He pressed the same buttons that he did the last time, but this time there was a little response, a slight beep and the screens turned on, but the only thing there was snow. The Doctor dropped back down and did some more rewiring. He popped back up and did the same thing, but with full response.

"Yes!" cheered the Doctor.

"What's that?" asked Harper.

"The TARDIS communications," said Alex.

"And how do you know that?' asked Justin.

"I was linked to the TARDIS when the Doctor first arrived," said Alex, "Also, the Doctor told me."

"Yes, I did tell her and yes, this is the TARDIS communications and yes, I will fix all of this," said the Doctor.

"We didn't ask you about fixing it," said Harper.

"But that's what you were going to say," replied the Doctor, "Isn't it?"

"Yes," said Harper.

"See? Now hush. All of you quiet," ordered the Doctor.

The Doctor pressed another button and the view screens. What popped up on the screen shocked everyone, except the Doctor. It was a man with a rhinoceros head and black leathery armor. The thing looked at its screen and said, "Kofo toto Shadow!"

"Foko tow so no dodo fopapajo," replied the Doctor.

"Kolno."

"Ma ho," said the Doctor.

The rhino man started speaking English in a deep gravely voice, "What do you need the Shadow Proclamation for?"

"We have hostile aliens planning to attack this planet I'm on," said the Doctor, "And Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation states that any hostile alien force planning to attack a lesser planet is strictly forbidden by the Laws of the Shadow Proclamation. Also, Article 58 of the Shadow Proclamation states that the Defender of that lesser planet can call on the assistance of the Shadow Proclamation."

"If you give us time to process these allegations, we will come as soon as we get a ship available."

"You have to come. This planet is a Class 5 planet," said the Doctor.

The creature just stopped and looked at the Doctor in the eyes, "Are you the Defender of that planet because if you are not you will have to leave."

"Yes, I am. This planet is called Earth. I am the Doctor, a Time Lord," said the Doctor.

"And what alien race has the hostile intent?"

"Sontarans," replied the Doctor coldly.

"We will send a ship immediately to those coordinates of Earth," said the rhino man, "How many ships?"

"One Sontaran and dozens of small fighters, but enough to level this Class 5 planet to the ground," said the Doctor.

"Okay, I have it confirmed," said the rhino, "One Time Lord called the Doctor is allowed to be on planet Earth as often as he wishes. Can you hold the Sontarans off until we get there?"

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"We should be there within a few Earth hours," said the rhino.

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

The rhino grunted and the line went dead.

Alex walked up to the Doctor and asked, "What was that thing?"

"That was a Judoon. They run the Shadow Proclamation. That's like the police force of the universe and the reason I got his attention that fast and strong is because this planet is a Class 5 planet. That makes it one of the most protected planets in all the universe. Only Class 2, 3, and 4 planets are more protected. Class 1 planets are barren wasteland planets where life doesn't exist or struggles to exist. The highest level planet are Class 12 planets."

"Were? What happened to that planet?" asked Alex.

"There was only one planets that made Class 12. It was Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," said Alex, "That's okay. Skaro could have made Class 12, but thank Creation they didn't."

"When do you think those rhino people..."

"Judoon."

"Judoon people will get here?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, but probably into the middle of the school day tomorrow," said the Doctor.

"What do we do until then?" asked Alex.

"You can come with me, but the rest of you stay here," said the Doctor.

"Why does Alex get to go with you?" asked Harper.

"Because I know her and she will follow me and someone, Harper, will probably follow her and then instead of watching one human, I have to baby sit two humans. I think one is easier than two but that is just me," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, you're right," said Harper, knowing that would probably happen.

Alex smiled and said, "He knows me perfectly."  
"Yeah, it makes me safer," said the Doctor, "Everyone choose a room and make yourselves at home until we get this whole thing resolved."

"So we just wait it out?" asked Harper.

"Yes," replied the Doctor, "Because you can not fight Sontarans. UNIT didn't listen one time, but they got lucky that time. The Sontaran were turning the Earth into a clone world and not planning on pounding this planet in until that was the only choice left."

"When did this happen?" asked Alex.

"Do you remember the Atmos incident back in '08? The poison sky?" asked the Doctor.

"Not ringing a bell," said Alex.

"The sky burning? The entire sky on fire?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh! now I remember," said Alex, "The smoke stuff that started killing some people nearly three years ago. That was scary, but the sky on fire was awesome."

"That was me. The sky on fire part," said the Doctor, "But I was different man back then. I've been several different men since then."

"I was one of the ones that nearly died," said Alex, "I guess, thank you for saving my life before I ever knew you."

"You're welcome. Get ready and go to bed," said the Doctor.

"Okay," said the Alex.

The Doctor grabbed Alex and hugged her and she hugged him back. "Be careful if you go outside, but until then, go and have a good night. Tomorrow the calvary arrives, until then, be careful," said the Doctor.

The two broke from there hug, "I'll be sure to be careful."

"Thanks."

Alex walked off to her room and the Doctor cleaned up his control room. He walked and sat down on the first row of chairs of the TARDIS. He closed his eyes. Tomorrow the fireworks would go down. How fun!

**Chapter 5**

**Shadow Proclamation**

The giant floating city inside of an asteroid belt fired a beam of blue light towards the largest asteroid. The asteroid opened up and two giant black cylindrical ships blasted out and made their way out of the asteroid field and blasted off into hyperspace. Another black ship followed behind, but it was a different design. It was an X-shape with spheres at each of the points. On the side was written in Judoon, Folo Moro Toro.

**Earth**

**TARDIS**

The Doctor moved around the controls of the TARDIS. He didn't plan on getting any sleep that night. He was used to that. The record for him not sleeping was about three weeks. He was never doing that again. Sure he could stay awake a lot longer than a human without any bad side effects, but three weeks drove the Doctor to near psychosis back in his thirteenth life. He wasn't going to sleep with a Sontaran ship in orbit. He was going to keep his eyes on that ship for as long as he possibly could. Hours passed and there was no activity from the ship. That made the Doctor feel uneasy. Sontarans thrived on fighting and were probably being driven insane sitting up there and twiddling their three fingered hands.

The Doctor sat down on a chair next to the control console. He put his feet up on the console and laid his head back. His mind started to wander and he actually dozed off for about an hour. He was woke up by a beeping sound coming from the console. He jumped up and checked it out. The TARDIS had picked up the two Judoon ships entering a solar system five systems away. The TARDIS was able to pick up the ships, but the Sontaran ship wouldn't pick up those ships until they were in visual range. Judoon ships had the ability to cloak themselves from most ships, but Time Lord ships were too advanced. The Doctor did all the math in his head and he predicted the Judoon ships to get in Earth orbit around one in the afternoon. He had to distract the Sontarans until then.

The Doctor pressed a button on the console and something that looked like an iPhone popped out. It was just a lot more advanced. He could monitor the ship in orbit and the Judoon ships when they were in the closest system to Earth's system. He put the thing in his pocket and walked off of the stage. The walked to the TARDIS doors and peaked outside. It was still night and he couldn't see anyone in the sub station. He stepped outside and stayed next to the TARDIS doors.

He walked out into the street and looked up at the sky. The city lights blocked out the stars, but the Doctor knew that the Sontarans were up just waiting to blast something into submission. He walked back into the sub station and walked up to the TARDIS. His face was sorrowful as he looked as his broken down time machine.

He put his hand on edge of the TARDIS and told it, "I wish you as good as the day I took you out of dry dock. Well, except the chameleon circuit. I'm quite fond of you being a police box. If you were as good as you were that day, we could fly into the Sontaran ship and offer them a chance to surrender and if they don't, we would go a finish them. Now, you are on the brink of falling completely apart. I could repair you time and time again, but each time you will get closer and closer to being defunct. I'm sorry, Old Girl, I really am."

He put his head down and closed his eyes, remembering back to the day he first stepped foot in the TARDIS. It was a powerful ship that could take on any with the exception of other TARDISes, but fast forward 2,277 years and now the TARDIS is on the brink and the old man had regenerated 13 times and was know in his 14th life. He was know a seasoned and weathered man. So much had changed and so much had happened in all those years that had passed. He kept reminiscing about his life more than he ever had before because he had to keep his mind off of the current problem. He knew that he would return to his life of wandering among the stars when the TARDIS would be temporarily fixed. He smiled at all the thinking of other things than the possibility of death with the potato heads in orbit, but to be fair, the humans looked like giant pink weasels to the Sontarans.

The Doctor opened his eyes and lifted his head. A small bit of sunlight was shining in the sub station. The sun was rising and the day was beginning. That meant the crap was going to hit the fan today. He walked back into the TARDIS and sat down at the control console.

"I thought you told us not to go outside," said Harper.

"I told you guys not to leave. I'm fine when I go out. I don't want to sound arrogant or condescending or anything like that but in the big universal scheme of things, I am a lot more valuable and important than humans," said the Doctor, "And why are you up so early? It's six in the morning."

"What are you doing up?"

"I only slept for a couple of hours," said the Doctor, "I don't need that much sleeps. Plus I don't want to sleep that much with those things in orbit."

**Tribeca Prep**

**8:30 am**

Commander Zar watched from the shadows as the humans started to get ready for the day at school. He was disgusted by the primitives, but he would obey General Styre to his dying day. He hid himself in a larger janitor's closet and waited for the time that the Doctor would show up. He couldn't let the Doctor figure out why he and General Styre were really here. Their plans would not be ruined by a do-good Time Lord.

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor, Alex, and Harper walked into Tribeca Prep on edge. The Doctor had given both Alex and Harper perception filters used with keys to the TARDIS. If there was danger, he told them to put those on in case the Sontarans came down and started taking prisoners. Harper actually needed it more than Alex. Alex could just zap the Sontarans with magic, but that would only slow them down. She would also expose herself to the non-time wielders in the school. No matter what happened today, something would be exposed to a few people. He didn't know what would be exposed but something was going to be exposed.

"You two get to class," said the Doctor, "I need to go talk to Laritate. There is something not right with this school. The answer to why the Sontarans are here is at this school. I can feel it. Now go and be careful you two."

"Got it," said Alex.

Harper just nodded. The two girls walked off towards their classroom.

The Doctor walked into Laritate's office without even knocking.

"Who's that?" asked Laritate who was cleaning his glasses. He put on his glasses and added, "Oh, it's you, Doctor. You could have knocked."

"Laritate, something terrible is going to go down here today in the early afternoon," said the Doctor coldly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Laritate.

"There is an alien spaceship in orbit around the Earth. The ship is from a race of beings called Sontarans. The basically like space Spartans. They lived, breathe and thrive on warfare and battle. They are incredibly dangerous and deadly and your school is the reason they are here. Was there anything that happened during the break between semesters."

Laritate thought for a minute and said, "The courtyard had a massive area of dead plants in the center of the courtyard and it was a perfect circle."  
"You didn't find that odd at all?" asked the Doctor, crossing his arms.

"No, I didn't. I thought it was some prank the kids pulled," said Laritate.

"Show me now," demanded the Doctor.

Laritate didn't say anything to the Doctor and got to the door, "Follow me." The Doctor followed Laritate out to the courtyard. It was exactly how the man described it. He shook his head. The Doctor looked and noticed a small lump of black dirt.

"You didn't notice the patch of black dirt right there?" asked the Doctor, kneeling down next to the patch.

Laritate moved and said, "No, I didn't. What is it?"  
The Doctor stuck his finger in the patch and then tasted the dirt.

"That can't be healthy," said a voice from behind the Doctor.

"What are you doing out of class, Russo," said Laritate.

"The Doctor is my teacher," said Alex.

"And he canceled his class," added Harper, who popped out behind Alex.

"It's a Sontaran," said the Doctor.

Laritate looked down at the Doctor and Alex knelt down next to him. She asked, "How do you know?"

"I can taste the clone feed," said the Doctor, "A signature of Sontarans." The Doctor stood up and walked to the center of the circle. He took out his replacement sonic screwdriver and pointed at the center of the yard. The ground started shaking and dirt was being displaced. A small sphere shaped ship lifted out of the ground and started floating. It moved and landed next to mini-crater left in the courtyard.

"What in high heaven is that?" asked Laritate.

"A Sontaran ship," said the Doctor. The Doctor opened the door to the ship and he entered into it. He opened the ship's logs and started reading. He grew astonished as he read what was the reason why this ship fell down from the sky and why the Sontaran turned to ash. The Doctor ran outside and looked around the ship.

"Oh, it can't be. That's insane," said the Doctor. He looked at the three humans in the courtyard. He looked at Laritate and said, "Get everyone to the auditorium and keep them there. It will keep them all together and accounted for. The Sontarans are going to come because they'll be able to sense this ship. Go, Laritate, GO!"

The principle jumped and hurried back into the school.

"You two go with him," said the Doctor.

"No," said Harper, "We're staying with you."

"Do you have your perception filters?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Good, those will come in handy. I just know it," the Doctor replied, "Be careful out here. No, actually put them on. I'll be able to see you, but do nothing to be noticed. If you are casual, the Sontarans won't notice you."

The two put them on around their necks and the Doctor said, "Good, now I'm going back in."

The Doctor went back into the Sontaran ship and read through all the files. His eyes glittered dangerously as the information flooded into his head. "This is amazing. I didn't know the Sontarans were capable of that. That could be a huge reason why the Sontarans have lost the upper hand to the Rutan host."

The Doctor smiled as he read the last of the files on the ship. This was something he didn't expect. He had to applaud General Styre on his audacity and courage, but slap him upside his probic vent on his stupidity and arrogance.

The Doctor glanced down at his watch and saw that it was now 10:30 in the morning. "Two hours? That must have been a lot of files."

The Doctor left the Sontaran ship and Alex and Harper were not to be seen. The Doctor put his perception filter on and walked towards the auditorium. He saw three Sontaran guards standing at the entrances.

"Crap, they're here," said the Doctor.

"Of course they're here," said Alex who was standing next to a tree behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and saw Harper sitting on a boulder next to Alex.

"Why didn't you guys get me?" asked the Doctor.

"Don't be noticed," said Alex.

"Oh right," said the Doctor. He turned back to the auditorium and told the girls, "Stay here and out of trouble. Don't even come after me because no matter how hard you try, you cannot fight Sontarans. I might be able to, however."

The Doctor moved towards the stage door in the back. It was unguarded and he went in unnoticed. The Doctor walked onto the stage and peaked between the curtains. He saw several more Sontarans guarding the school body. The Doctor looked at his watch and saw that it was eleven now. Two more hours. This was going to be a long two hours. The Doctor walked out on stage and took off his filter and put it in his pockets. Most of the students saw him appear into thin air.

"Sontarans!" yelled the Doctor.

The Sontarans turned around with their weapons raised. One of the guards told the Doctor, "All humans are to be sitting down. You disobeyed an order and now you will die."

"Before I die," said the Doctor, "I would just like to tell you that I know the real reason you are here, and what really happened to your elite general. It's all quite informative, considering Kaarg was not shot down by the Rutans."

"Is that so?" asked a familiar voice from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and said, "Commander Zar."

"So tell me, Face Changer, what do you know," told Zar.

"I know that your Elite General Kaarg was not shot down by the Rutans in a battle, but was shot down by Sontaran weaponry. You're elite general was shot and kill by Sontarans and not just that, but by the Seventh Sontaran Battle Fleet, _your_ battle fleet."

"You know too much, Time Lord," said Zar. He raised his weapon and charged it, "Time to die, Time Lord." Zar aimed his weapon and was ready to fire.

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor stared down out the barrel of the Sontarans gun. Silently he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He extended it and was about to raise it up to disable the Sontaran's weapon, but Zar noticed the sonic and lowered his weapon and shot the screwdriver. It exploded and the Doctor's hand was burned. The Doctor screamed in pain and held his hurt hand with the other. He glared at Commander Zar and said, "That was my second screwdriver destroyed in two days. Someone's going to get their ass kicked."

"That would be good, Doctor," said Zar. Zar raised his weapon to the Doctor's head.

A transport beam appeared next to Zar and General Styre was left behind. He saw Zar's weaponed aimed at the Doctor, "Zar! Put the weapon down."

"General, he knows of our plans," said Zar.

"I figured he would find out our plans. He's too intelligent and cunning to be ignorant forever."

"Thank you, Styre," said the Doctor, "Oh, God, I just thanked a Sontaran."

"But is your physical strength as powerful as your mental strength?" asked Styre.

"Is that a challenge?" asked the Doctor.

"Do you accept?" asked Styre.

The Doctor smiled. He pushed the podium over and sat on its side. "I must warn you. I have fought several Sontarans before and won all those encounters."

"Your physical structure is weaker and more frail than that of Sontarans," said Zar, "You could not have been able to defeat Sontarans. You are lying."

"Am I? The humans and I may look alike but we are completely different. I am stronger and more durable than a human being," said the Doctor as he took a yellow bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it around his injured hand.

"I'll challenge you to a fight," said Zar.

Alex and Harper followed the Doctor in without him knowing. Harper had been reluctant but didn't want to wait anywhere alone with Sontarans running the school. Harper sat down on a chair in the back.

"Harper, come on," whispered Alex.

"No, Alex, this is as far as I am going."

"Gah, okay," said Alex. She walked to the curtain and peaked around it just as the Doctor did earlier. She saw the Doctor knock over the podium and sit on it. She smiled at that, but the smile was gone as soon as she heard the conversation about the Doctor fighting a Sontaran. She saw him take out a yellow bandana and she shook her head. "Yellow? Again?"

Alex took out her wand and was ready to use it against the Sontarans, but she didn't know what to do. There were too many targets. She raised her wand, but she saw the Doctor look at her.

"I wouldn't do that," said the Doctor.

Alex put her wand away and just watched.

The Doctor glanced up and saw Alex take out her wand.

"I'll challenge you to a fight," Zar.

"I wouldn't do that," said the Doctor. He was talking to Alex, but that also was a good reply to Zar.

"I'll decide on what I can and cannot do," said Zar.

"I decide what you can and cannot do on this planet," said the Doctor, "Did you forget that this is a Class 5 planet?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Commander Zar.

"You'll find out," said the Doctor, "And how did you make the crowd be silent and do nothing?"

"Threatened their lives," said Zar, "One of the adults tried to stop us and was killed. That's why none of them are doing anything."

After a while of silence, the Doctor moved his attention from Zar to Styre, "Now, Styre, what is all this planning to take down the Sontaran War Council."

"We will not obliterate the War Council. We will just replace it with more strong-willed Sontarans. The War Council has grown soft with the treatment of the war against the Rutan filth. I won't be in denial. We have lost the upper hand and the blame lies on the War Council. I have seen the error of there ways and I will change them."

"Who will you be? Supreme General Styre?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, and Zar will be an elite general," said Styre, "But unlike Supreme General Hakh, I will lead the charge against the Rutans in every major battle. I will not sit back and be a coward like they are now. I will win the war against the Rutans at any cost!"

The Doctor nodded and applauded, "That was very passionate, but the war will last at least another 20,000 years. Twenty thousand years. That is sickening."

"You may not see battle as honorable," said Styre, "But the Sontarans do. You have no idea what battle is."

The Doctor's expression changed. His jaw clenched. His nostrils frailed and his eyes blazed with anger. He stood up and walked slowly to Styre. "I don't know what battle is? Are you serious? I am a Time Lord. I know what battle is. I know what war is. I have been in a war that you couldn't even imagine. I fought an enemy that could wipe out the Sontarans without any problem at all. I come from a race that could erase you out of existence. Now picture those two races fighting across all of time and space. The Time War. The war were the almighty Time Lords and Daleks fought across all Creation and time itself. You cannot say that I have no idea what a battle is. I lost everyone and everything in that war. Now you may or may not become the Supreme General of the Sontaran War Council, but I am the Lord President of Gallifey. Actually, I am the Lord High President of Gallifrey. I am only the second Lord President to get that title. Only Rassilon had that title until I received it!"

The Doctor was standing right in front of the Sontaran and glared down at him. General Styre didn't flinch, but realized that he crossed the line with the Doctor. Even though he was a Sontaran, he was still nervous. He never saw the Doctor before this, but he heard the stories of the Time Lord. The one who slaughtered his own race to save all Creation. He didn't think of that until the Doctor's rant about the Last Great Time War.

"You crossed the line," the Doctor said. He turned around and saw that the Judoon should get there within the hour. The Doctor's anger was roused and he wasn't going to hold it down this time. The Doctor swung around and sucker punched Styre in the face. Styre wasn't expecting that. He was thrown off balance for a minute. Before Styre could gain his balance, he was clocked again by the Doctor.

Zar came in and plowed the Doctor over. The Doctor jumped up and was smacked in the face and stomach by Zar. The Doctor fell over. His nose was broken and he coughed up blood. The Doctor struggled to sit up. He sat up and looked Zar in the face and noticed that Styre was bleeding around on of the eyes and out of the mouth. He looked back at Zar and glared him down.

"Did you really think you could defeat a Sontaran in a fight?" asked Zar, "You think your a strong man do you?"

"No, I think I'm adorable," said the Doctor, "And all sorts of marvelous."

Zar laughed and turned around to look at the guards in the back. The Doctor dropped the charade and stood up. He walked over to Zar and punched Zar's probic vent. The Sontaran went down like two tons of bricks. "And I'm a good actor."

The Doctor turned back to Styre, "You shouldn't have crossed the line, Styre."

"You've got some power behind that arm of yours," said Styre, "You were right about you being stronger that a human."  
"Yeah, but Sontarans do have powerful everything," said the Doctor. He collapsed on the stage. Blood continued to drip from the Doctor's mouth and nose.

Alex watched as the Doctor and Styre talk to each other. She couldn't make out most of what the two were saying, but she did understand some of it. Then the Doctor was offended by something Styre said and went on a rant about the Time War that the Doctor told her about several months ago. She jumped when she saw the Doctor punch Styre once and then a second time. She gasped and tried to run out when Zar leveled the Doctor, but Harper pulled her back. She fell to the ground, but kept watching and listening. She smiled as the Doctor said he adorable and all sorts of marvelous. She lit up more when the Doctor stood up and knocked Zar out, but was crushed when the Doctor collapsed. Before she could stop herself, she ran out to the Doctor.

Alex faded in and out as she ran to the Doctor. Her illusion was broken and the Sontarans could see her. Without thinking, Alex took out her wand and blasted all the Sontarans' guns.

"Alex, what were you thinking?" asked the Doctor. He stood up behind Alex, "You shouldn't have come."

"But you were..."

"Beat up. I figured that would happen. I knew it would happen to me and I didn't want it to happen to you or Harper. That's why I didn't want you two to follow me. Okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't know, Doctor."

"That's okay," said the Doctor. Something shrieked from the Doctor's pocket. He took out his iPhone thing and he smiled. "Here they are?"

"Who?" asked Styre.

"Remember when I said that this is a Class 5 planet?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Styre.

"The Judoon are here," said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Styre. He checked with his ship and his ship confirmed there were two Judoon ships in orbit. One was on one side of the Sontaran ship and one was on the other side. "Every one get back to the ship!"

Several Sontarans flashed out, but then no more could teleport. "What's going on?" asked a guard.

"The Judoon are blocking your teleports," said the Doctor.

**Earth Orbit**

The two Judoon ship's opened fire on the Sontaran ship. The Sontarans were off guard and could scramble their fighters in time before their shield started to fail. The two Judoon ships blasted the Sontaran ship out of orbit and into millions of pieces. Most of them fell down to Earth, burning up in the atmosphere.

**Tribeca Prep**

The stage flashed brightly and Judoon soldiers appeared. Most ran out and started to arrest the Sontarans. The Judoon leader took off his helmet and was just like the rhino man that the Doctor talked to the previous day. The Doctor explained what was going on and the Judoon understood. Zar woke up and stared down the Doctor before noticing the two Judoon soldiers standing behind the Doctor. Zar was tackled and was arrested.

The Doctor walked and picked the podium back up. He tapped the microphone. Alex did a little spell and the microphone started working. The Doctor went onto explain the events going on behind him. "Okay this school was just taken over by the Sontarans who are now being arrested by the police force of the universe, the Judoon. The stick thing Alex Russo was using was a sonic wand that I invented myself, and I am an alien. Your art teacher is an alien. I don't know what to add to that except I don't look human. You look Time Lord. We were around first. And I don't know how strange this looks. I mean your school was taken over by an army of Mr. Potato Heads and your art teacher is revealed to be an alien. Your art teacher also gets beat up by another group of aliens. Then Alex Russo appears out of thin air and waves around a stick thing. Then rhino people show up and arrest the potato heads. Yeah, that's weird and I have no idea how that looks from the audience. Oh and don't run out of the auditorium until the rhino people are gone. Trust me, running will get you killed."

The Doctor moved away from the podium and saw the Judoon taking Styre away. He told Styre, "I win, Sontaran. I win."

The lead Judoon walked up to the Doctor and told him, "Styre will be put onboard the Judoon prison ship Folo Moro Toro along with his second, Commander Zar. The underlings will taken care of."

"I understand. Shadow Proclamation law," said the Doctor.

The Judoon didn't reply and all of the Judoon and prisoners vanished.

Harper and Alex were now both next to the Doctor.

"Well that was fun," said the Doctor, "I need to go and nurse my broken ribs and nose."

"Your ribs are broken," said Alex, worried.

"I got punched by a Sontaran's full strength. I'm surprised my back ain't broken. Let's go home," said the Doctor, "I'm pretty sure school is canceled for the day."

"I believe your right my alien buddy," said Laritate as he walked onboard the stage as the students and faculty poured out of the auditorium, "Well I got to get the paper work done on this rodeo." Laritate walked off.

"Let's go home," said the Doctor. He slowly walked off and Alex and Harper followed behind, "A piece of advice to both of you: Don't ever get punched by a Sontaran anywhere."

Alex and Harper laughed as the Doctor continued to limp along. The two ran next two the Doctor and he put his arms around their shoulders as they walked off.

**The End**


	8. War of the Cybermen

**War of the Cybermen**

**Chapter 1**

**February 12, 2011**

**Montana Tower**

Henry Montana walked out of the elevator on the 77th floor of the Montana Tower. He was careful not to tell the Doctor anything about this floor's project back around Christmas. If the Doctor had found out, he would have shut the program down as soon as possible. Then again his project was slowed by the Doctor. Montana had assigned Tesla Howard to be one of the leads on the project. That whole Tesla thing fell through when Tesla was found out to be a Great Vampire and planned on turning the whole human race into replicas of the Great Vampires, but the Doctor ended that plan hard and fast. Montana's brainchild project was shut down for about three weeks until they hired a new lead. He was young, about nineteen years old, but he was an expert on robotics and machinery. After he was hired, the project started again as if it had never even stopped.

Montana walked into the lab and put on a hard hat and goggles. He smiled at his knew project, a robotic man. He got the designs from the remains of several robots recovered from the Battle of Canary Wharf in London back in 2006. He also used some of that technology. He had reservations at first, but eventually his ambition got the best of him on this one. The robots that were recovered from the Battle of Canary Wharf. He remembered something about the secret government agency called Torchwood fell or at least the old regime did. One branch of that organization survived in Cardiff, Wales and was led by a man called Captain Jack Harkness. But back on target, he believed that the robots called themselves Cybermen. That would be what he would name his project: the Montana Cybermen.

**Waverly Sub Station**

The Doctor sat down at one of the bar stools at the counter. His chest was still tender from his ribs that were broken nearly a month earlier. He healed a lot faster than a human and his bones were healed, but he was still sore. He didn't realize then that when he punched the Sontaran, he cracked several bones in his hand. They had healed faster than the ribs and his hand sometimes went into pain but most of the time, it was fine. His nose had healed the fastest and wasn't in pain at all anymore. He had sworn in the days following that he would not be punched by a Sontaran with its full strength. That was and never would be a good idea.

The fallout from the Sontaran incident at Tribeca Prep on January 18 caused chaos with the school officials and the UNIT people trying to cover up and explain the whole thing away. They failed miserably. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't cover up the Sontarans and the Judoon. The one thing that they were able to do was to keep the secret that the school's art teacher was actually an alien, a Time Lord to be exact. The Doctor had already gone through the whole "I don't look human. You look Time Lord. We were around first," speech more than once. Most students just stopped asking, but there were a few annoyances that the Doctor tried to get over.

The Doctor had been monitoring the Earth orbit to make sure there were no more aliens out there hidden from human sensors and scannings. The Doctor, however, with the TARDIS is able to scan the planet's orbit and the area of space on the dark side of the moon. He hoped that nothing else would happen until his ship was fixed and he could leave this planet to go back to the stars, but that would never happen. He'd been alive long enough to know that would never turn out the way he hoped. He was the Doctor and it seemed trouble was attracted to him. He was a trouble magnet. He couldn't help it. It always turned out that way. It had been that way ever since that junkyard all those years ago in 1963. He had been there with his granddaughter when two of her school teachers barged there way in his TARDIS and his travels began after that. He had never stopped or stayed in one place if he could help it. He was stranded on Earth for several years back in the 1970s, but that was because the Time Lords exiled him and took away his knowledge of dematerialization. Eventually, they repealed his exile and he traveled to the stars again, and throughout all those times, he had gotten into trouble. He got in trouble both when he was traveling and exiled. He couldn't escape it and he knew trouble would come. He just needed to know when and how it would come, and as long as it didn't come from space or another time, he'd be fine.

The Doctor snapped out of his thinking and went back inside the TARDIS. He locked the door so no one could come in while he was working. The control console was gutted and spread across the stage. He put goggles and gloves on and began to work with the wiring laying out everywhere. He opened a toolbox that was in the middle of the chaos that exploded all over his stage. He took out several alien tools and started working on the console. Sparks started flying all over the place and the Doctor continued to work on his TARDIS.

**Montana Tower**

"How's the new guy doing?" asked Henry Montana, sitting in his office chair.

"He's doing good," replied Paul Scypher.

"What's wrong, Paul? You seem worried about something," said Montana.

"It's this project," answered Paul, "I didn't know about this project until after the whole Tesla Howard incident, and for that monster to one of the leads, it just worries me that there might be something in those robots that could make some of them turn against us."

"I made sure that if they had any thoughts of rebelling, their circuitry would fry and they would be destroyed," said Montana.

"I know, but according to the Doctor, Tesla Howard could possibly create a program or virus that could be hidden from us and then the robots could rebel."

"I know, but there are the ones constructed after Tesla's death. We could use them to counter a possible rebel faction," explained Montana.

"Okay, but I'd like to get the Doctor here and make sure that there is nothing wrong with these machines," said Paul, "He could actually find anything wrong with them."

"NO!" snapped Montana, "If the Doctor gets involved in this, he would stop this whole project dead in his tracks. He may be a close friend of Alistair like I am, but he also very opinionated. I saw it back in December and Alistair had to deal with the Doctor for years when he was still the brigadier of the European Division of UNIT. The Doctor will not let us continue when he finds out where I got the design and some of the technology from."

"Where did you get it from?" asked Paul.

"I got it from some of the remains that were left at Canary Wharf back in 2006," said Montana.

"Henry! Canary Wharf? You know how many people died in that battle nearly five years ago?" asked Paul, "I mean Torchwood fell in that battle, and they were stealing and cannibalizing tons of alien technology and they still lost."

"That's because they were allies with the Cybermen and were fighting against another type of monster that was powerful enough to defeat their combined efforts," replied Montana, "Besides they were all defeated. The Cybermen and the enemy they were fighting both were defeated."

"By who?" asked Paul.

"By the Doctor," answered Montana, "That's why I cannot get the Doctor here. He witnessed the destruction and death at the Battle of Canary Wharf. If the Doctor finds out, he will stop us. He's that powerful and that capable."

Paul didn't reply, but gave up and changed the subject, "So what are you going to call these things?"

"Since they were originally called Cybermen, I'll keep that name but call them the Montana Cybermen," answered Montana, "Instead of a C on their chest, it'll be an M on their chest."

**Floor 77**

In the Cybermen Storage on floor 77, there were dozens of completed Cybermen housed. Some of them were constructed before Tesla Howard was found out by the Doctor eventually killed by the Doctor. Montana hadn't destroyed them because this was his brainchild project. He had another fifty Cybermen ready to be finished within the week.

In the center of the third grouping, a Cyberman turned on and disconnected itself from the others and forced it's way out into the open. It walked over to a computer screen and placed its hand on it. Within moments, four dozen more Cybermen woke up. The first Cyberman turned to the others who gathered behind him.

"Is this all?" asked the Cyberman with no emotion in its voice.

"It is," said another Cyberman.

"I am declaring myself Cyber Leader," the first one said, "I want more Cybermen created. Take these designs and use them." The Cyber Leader took its hand off of the screen and cylindrical object came out of its arm.

The other one took it and placed the cylinder in its chest. It handed the object back to the Cyber Leader and replied, "How do you want them made?"

"There is only one sure way," said the Cyber Leader, "The humans need to be upgraded."

"If they fight back?"  
"Delete them," replied the Cyber Leader.

"I obey," replied the second Cyberman. He moved to the door and the others followed him.

The Cyber Leader turned around and looked at the computer again, "I will upgrade all of humanity. They are flawed." It put its hand on the screen again and started downloading all the information that it could as fast as it could. The Cyber Leader's attention was drawn to several reports and references to something that peaked its interest, "There is reference to another Cyber Race. A Cyber Race that is more powerful than the ones were designed after. I need to find out more of this Mondas Cyber Race."

**Chapter 2**

**Waverly Sub Station**

**The TARDIS**

The Doctor had put most of the wires back into the TARDIS control console. The wires that were out were hooked to a device with four extensions from it. He was working on that when someone knocked on the TARDIS door. He didn't hear the knocking until it became banging. The Doctor looked up and shook his head. He took off his goggles and carefully put the tool down next to the device he was working on. He walked over to the door and opened it and looked outside. He saw a UNIT military officer standing there with two other soldiers, one on each side of the Doctor. "Oh this can't be good," muttered the Doctor.

"Doctor?" asked the lead soldier.

"Yes, and you are?" asked the Doctor.

"Colonel Karl Rhodes, UNIT."

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," said Rhodes, "In private."

This got the Doctor's attention and he asked again, "What's wrong?"

There was no answer.

"I'll be right back," said the Doctor.

"Why can't we talk in there?" asked Rhodes pointing his finger at the TARDIS.

"Because its in the middle of repairs and I don't want anyone in there," answered the Doctor, "Now I'll be right back."

The Doctor walked to the subway car and shooed the customers that were in there out of subway car. "Oh stop complaining. This is important that you leave this area of the restaurant."

"Who are you? Do you even work here?" asked a customer.

"I'm the Doctor and no I don't work here, but I think you'd rather have me force you out of here then them," the Doctor said motioning to the UNIT soldiers.

The customer didn't reply or say anything when he saw Colonel Rhodes's face. It was serious and intimidating. The customers sat down in other places of the restaurant. He walked over and said, "We can talk in there."

The three soldiers walked into the subway car with the Doctor right behind him. The Doctor closed all the doors of the subway car. One of them made a screeching sound as if it hadn't been shut in years. The people in the restaurant covered their ears and grew ever increasingly annoyed at the Doctor.

Jerry came out from the back because of the noise. He saw the Doctor shutting the doors to the subway car and he walked over to that section of the sub station. He opened one of the quiet doors and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor turned around and walked over to Jerry. He told him, "I have to talk to these people and then I'll reopen this section of the restaurant, but for now I have to keep this between us four. Jerry, I'll maybe tell you later. It all depends on what this is all about."

Before Jerry could reply, the Doctor shut the door and walked over to the three soldiers. He sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for the soldiers to sit down across from him. "No thank you, Doctor, we're fine," said Rhodes.

"Okay, have fun standing," said the Doctor. The Doctor leaned back and put his feet on the table and crossed them. He crossed his arms and asked, "So what's wrong?"

"Someone hacked into our archive systems several hours ago and read only a select number of files," said Rhodes.

"Who hacked UNIT's archive?" asked the Doctor.

"We don't know who did, but we tracked it and it's in the city," answered Rhodes.

"Where?"

"We've traced it to the Montana Tower," said Rhodes, "Floor 77."

The mention of the Montana Tower made the Doctor's interest rise. He took his feet off the table and leaned forward looking at the soldiers, "What's on floor 77?"

"It is supposedly one of Montana's science labs," said Rhodes.

"The entire floor?" asked the Doctor, "That is a huge lab. I've had problems with the Montana Science Labs before. What's in this lab?"

"We don't really know," said Rhodes, "I don't even think General Osage knows, but whatever it is it has to deal with an event that happened around five years ago and deals with robotics. That's all I know."  
"What event?" asked the Doctor.

"The Battle of Canary Wharf," replied Rhodes.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he shot up. He was quiet but infuriated, "The Battle of Canary Wharf and robotics? What is he planning on doing? Making Cybermen?"

Rhodes swallowed hard and didn't reply.

The Doctor noticed that and asked, "What files were hacked into?"

"The Mondas Cybermen files," answered Rhodes.

The Doctor turned around and looked out one of the windows of the subway car looking out to the rest of the sub station. People who were looking at him turned away as fast as they could when they saw his eyes. The Doctor didn't turn around but struggled to keep his voice low, "What? Why would Montana want to know about the Mondas Cybermen for?"

"We don't know," said Rhodes.

"That makes two of us, but I am going to go there and find out what is going on!" snapped the Doctor, "This is ridiculous. He doesn't know what he is playing with."

"What would that be?" asked Rhodes.

The Doctor turned around and said, "He's playing with one of the most evil and destructive forces in the universe. The Cybus Cybermen were easy compared to the Mondas Cybermen, but the Mondas ones do have a weakness."

"What's that?" asked Rhodes.

"Gold," said the Doctor, "Go back to UNIT and order them to make gold bullets. We might need them if he finds out how to construct Cybermen like the ones from Mondas. In the mean time, I am going to the Montana Tower to talk some sense into Henry Montana before he ends up killing himself and millions of others."

The Doctor walked away and opened the doors to the subway car. He told the soldiers, "Go and keep in touch with me or that man over there."

"Who is that?" asked Rhodes.

"He is the owner, Jerry Russo," said the Doctor, "Follow me."

The Doctor and UNIT soldiers walked up to Jerry who was standing next to the cash register. "Jerry, I need a favor of you."

"What is it?" asked Jerry. He looked slightly nervous at the thought of the Doctor needing a favor from him.

"I need you to stay in touch with these men until I get back," said the Doctor, "I have to go to the Montana Tower and talk some sense into Henry Montana."

"About what?" asked Jerry.

"It'll take too long to tell you so I'm sorry," said the Doctor.

"For what?"

"This," said the Doctor. He grabbed Jerry's shoulders and head-butted him in the head. Both Jerry and the Doctor grabbed their heads and the UNIT soldiers didn't know what happened when the Doctor just head-butted the owner of the sub station.

"Cybermen!" yelled Jerry, "I understand now, but why did you head-butt me?"

"It was faster to do that instead of telling you the whole drawn out history and stuff like that," replied the Doctor. He recovered faster than Jerry and grabbed his shoulders again and instead of heat-butting Jerry, the Doctor told him, "Do your best and stop Alex from following me under any circumstances and don't tell her or anyone where I am. It has to stay with you and no one else. If you think of telling anyone, just think of the images I showed you, about what the Cybermen do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," said Jerry.

"Great," said the Doctor, "If anything changes, I will call you and UNIT and this place will become UNIT's command center for this incident. Colonel Rhodes will be in charge of that. Rhodes, do you understand?"

"Yes, Doctor, but I..."

"I don't care," replied the Doctor, "This is too dangerous to argue. You three go and order a sandwich or something. You'll need it and plus they need the business."

"But..."

The Doctor cut Rhodes off again and said, "Just order a sandwich so you can keep your cover to the rest of the family." With that the Doctor walked to TARDIS and locked the doors and then he ran off outside.

Jerry turned to the soldiers and asked, "So what would like to order."

The soldiers turns and looked at Jerry. He had a pen and pad along with a giant smile.

**Montana Tower**

**Floor 77**

The Cyber Leader continued to drain information from the UNIT Archives. It had located an entry of incredible interest. It was under one name, but there were fourteen different faces. The file the Cyber Leader was looking at was huge compared to the others. The Cyber Leader determined this man was a threat and wanted his death as soon as possible.

"Units 23 and 15," said the Cyber Leader.

"Yes," said both of them in unity.

"I want you to find this man," the Cyber Leader had him pulled up on the computer screen, "He is called the Doctor and is incredibly dangerous. He could stop us. He must be deleted. Delete the Doctor!"

"Delete the Doctor. We obey," both of them said in unison again. They both marched off.

Then the Cyber Leader could hear the screams of the people his soldiers were taking to be ungraded. He turned back to the computer and said, "I will upgrade the whole planet."

**Chapter 3**

**Montana Tower**

The Cybermen walked out of floor 77 and went to floor below. Floor 76 was shut down from the rest of the building since the whole Tesla Howard incident that occurred in the days before Christmas. All the other labs on that floor were vacant by that time so Henry Montana decided to close the floor down in case there was anything else there, and now the Cybermen were going to use it to "upgrade" the humans in the tower and when they get enough people upgraded they'll leave the tower with enough forces to take control of the city and the whole planet. A dozen Cybermen stayed behind and the rest left and spread across the building.

**Top Floor**

The internal alarms blared and Henry Montana was startled out of a little nap his was taking on the couch in his office. He jumped to his feet and tried to open his door but it wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" asked Montana. He walked over to his phone and called Paul Scypher, but there was no answer. The line went dead. He turned to his computer and logged in to the buildings security systems. Montana looked at the images from the cameras in the buildings. He looked at them and his grew wide. He saw that his Cybermen were active and taking people prisoner. He tried to look at every floor, but floors 76 and 77 were offline. He checked what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He saw that someone had hacked into UNIT files and looked up the Mondas Cybermen. Montana's blood ran cold, "Oh, no."

Montana put dozens of video feeds on his wall of screens and watched them in horror as he saw his employees being taken and other stuff being done to them and it was all his fault. Montana got dizzy and he rubbed his eyes. He regained his equilibrium and shook his head. He continued to stare at his screens.

**Floor 154**

Paul Scypher was in his office as the alarms rang out. The building went into lockdown. He stopped He had his computer on the security camera images cycling through all the floors. He saw the Cybermen forcing there way through several floors and taking the personnel to floor 76. "That's Tesla's old floor. What's important about that?"

**Ground Floor**

Several hours after the alarms rang and the building went into lockdown, the Doctor burst through the doors of the Montana Tower. He didn't see anyone at the front desk or security. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He walked around and could tell something was not right. He walked over to the elevator and tried to use it, but the thing wouldn't work. The Doctor took out his new sonic screwdriver from his pocket and used it on the elevator. The new screwdriver was an exact copy of his eleventh incarnation's screwdriver, but had a yellow light instead of a green one. The doors opened and he entered.

He read the message on the LED ticker above the doors. It read, "The Montana Tower is in lockdown and for now you are locked inside the elevator. Help will arrive as soon as humanly possible."

The Doctor read that and used his screwdriver on the elevator. The doors shut and the elevator started rising. He could hear the grinding as the elevator tried to lock itself again.

"Oh, I don't think so." He held his screwdriver up and the grinding stopped. After several minutes, the elevator slammed to a stop. The Doctor was lifted off his feet and he crashed down on the floor. He looked at what floor he was stopped. "Floor 57. I guess this is my stop for now." He rubbed his shoulder and exited the elevator.

The lights were flickering on and off. The elevator doors closed behind the Doctor and clanked and they locked down again. There was no one else on the floor with him. It seemed the whole tower was empty. The Doctor took a few more steps before the lights died and red light turned on. The whole hallway had a red hue now. The Doctor sighed and said, "This isn't ominous at all."

He walked down the hallway and entered one of the rooms. It was a testing room. The Doctor could get that from the room. It was either for weapons or for defense. There were tons of weapons mounted on fixed stands. The Doctor attempted to fire one of the weapons but it was jammed. "Part of the lockdown, I guess."

The Doctor started messing with other stuff to figure out what it all was. He didn't know this place of the tower and had to get his bearings and an idea of the place. He walked back out into the hallway and continued to walk down the corridor. He froze at the sound of clanking footsteps.

"Oh crap!" said the Doctor and he dove into another room to his right. He crouched down behind the desk in the room. The clanking got louder and louder until the Doctor saw the source. Two metal figures, six feet tall, walked by the door. The Doctor recognized them immediately and a cold chill ran down his spine.

"Cybermen!" the Doctor forced through his clenched teeth. The clanking got quieter and quieter until it was gone. The Doctor stood up and walked out into the hall again and it was once again empty. He opened the door to the room across the hall from the room he was in and froze. He was staring straight at a Cyberman right in the face.

"Oh no," the Doctor squeaked. He slammed the door right in the Cyberman's face. The Doctor started to run down the hallway when the door blasted across the hall and flew into the room that the Doctor hid in. The noise made him jump and loose his balance for a second. He regained his balance as he nearly fell into the wall. He skidded to a stop when a second Cyberman turned the corner.

The Cyberman saw him and said, "All humans are to be taken to floor 76 for upgrading."

"I'm not human so I don't have to go!" rattled the Doctor. He ran into the closest room to where he was standing. He took out his screwdriver again and switched the setting. "I don't like this feature, but I don't have a choice."

The Cybermen walked into the room and raised their arms and ordered, "You will show yourself."

"Oh yeah, I don't think so!" the Doctor shot back, "If you come near me, I will destroy you."

"All hostile elements will be deleted!" both Cybermen said in unison.

"You're right, all hostile elements will be deleted," the Doctor said as he shot up and pressed his screwdriver's button. A beam of yellow energy shot the Cyberman on the left and then he shot the one on the right. Both of their heads exploded as the light hit them.

The let out a disappointed sigh and said, "The Master's laser screwdriver design. I never thought that could come in handy."

He started to put the screwdriver back into his pocket when he heard something rustle from behind him. He turned around and raised the screwdriver at the direction of the sound. "Who's there!" the Doctor boomed.

There was no answer from the area of the room. The Doctor yelled out, "Last chance. Who's there?"

There was still no answer and the Doctor blasted his screwdriver in the general direction as a warning. The Doctor still didn't get an answer. He lowered his screwdriver and walked over to the other end of the room. He saw what had made the sound and he put the screwdriver back in his pocket. He knelt down and said, "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

A dead body was lying on the ground. He could tell from the way the corpse was that the human had been "deleted". The sound that the Doctor heard had been the body falling to the ground.

The Doctor walked out of the room and made his way to another elevator. He pried open the doors and looked up the elevator shaft and then down. The elevator was nowhere in sight. He went back into the hallway and ran to the elevator shaft. He jumped and slammed against the metal wall on the other side, but grabbed the ladder on the other side. He was determined to get to the Cybermen's source of power and destroy it. He started to climb down and he was not going to be stopped.

He could see the elevator below him and when it was in safe distance the Doctor jumped and landed on the platform. He stood up and walked to the console. He didn't have to press any buttons to lift the elevator. It started to move up and the Doctor watched as the floor number continued to increase once it hit the mid-sixties, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and switched the setting again.

"Oh, heck no. I'm not ready to go the upgrading floor," said the Doctor. He used his screwdriver on the console and the elevator screeched to a halt on floor 70. The doors opened and the Doctor walked out onto floor 70. It was even worse looking than floor 57. Wires dangled from the ceiling and sparks were flying. The red light wasn't as strong and the normal white lights were flickering.

The Doctor walked down the corridor for what seemed like forever. The Doctor opened a door on the floor and the Doctor walked into the room. The Doctor recognized the technology immediately. "Shielding technology," said the Doctor.

The Doctor walked out of the room and walked into one of the Cyberman. The Doctor scurried away on all fours. When he was out of arm's reach, the Doctor stood up and was about to run down the hallway when a second Cyberman blocked his path.

"Unit 23, this one resembles to the one that the Cyber Leader wants to be deleted," said Unit 15.

"You are correct, Unit 15," replied Unit 23.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and switched the setting on it again. He fired it at the Cyberman behind him. Unit 23's head exploded just like the other two Cyber units on floor 57. Before the Doctor could use it on Unit 15, Unit 15 grabbed the Doctor and threw him down the hallway. His screwdriver flew out of his hand and flew behind Unit 15. Unit 15 walked towards the Doctor and aimed its arm at the Doctor. A gun popped out his forearm and he fired at the Doctor.

The Doctor cringed, but he wasn't hit by the blasts. A stream of blue energy hit Unit 15 and Unit 15 exploded. The Doctor was protected by that as well. The Doctor stood up and knew how he had survived. He looked at the direction of the energy blast.

"I don't know who's there, but thank you for the shield. That stream of blue energy was a one of the giant guns recovered from Canary Wharf after the Battle of Canary Wharf," said the Doctor.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from the shadows. It was high and squeaky and sounded scared.

The Doctor walked towards his screwdriver, but also headed towards the voice. "Okay, High Squeaky Voice, I don't who you are, but you sound scared of the Cybermen and I don't blame you." The Doctor picked up his screwdriver and added, "You can come out of the shadows you know. I don't bite."

"How do I know you won't bite me?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked the Doctor. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him out into the light. He was around five foot nine and had brown hair and he looked terrified.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor. He held his hand out and helped the man up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zeke Beakerman."

"That is an interesting name," said the Doctor, "How did you manipulate that shield? That was quite impressive."

"I helped design that shield for when the robot revolution was going to happen and it's happening right now!" Zeke's voice got higher and faster. He bounced as he told the Doctor.

"Okay, calm down there, Beaky," said the Doctor, "There is no robot revolution. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Me," replied the Doctor, "These Cybermen have to be stopped and who else to stop them then the man who has stopped them every time he meets them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zeke.

"I have fought the Cybermen before and won all those times. This will be just like those other times," answered the Doctor.

"What?" asked Zeke, "How many times has this happened?"

"Actually nothing like this, but I have fought them several times in both the past and the future and space. The Cybermen originated on the planet Mondas. The Cybermen that these are designed after are from an alternate reality created from Cybus Industries. That's where they get the name Cybus Cybermen."

"Wait! Did you say aliens?" asked Zeke.

"Not in those exact words, but yes," said the Doctor.

"How do you know about aliens?" asked Zeke.

"I'm complicated," said the Doctor, "Very complicated. Why don't we go somewhere less vulnerable? I don't feel like being shot."

"Follow me," said Zeke. Zeke was still twitching and nervous.

"Calm down there, Twitchy," said the Doctor. The Doctor followed Zeke down the hallway.

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor and Zeke entered a stairwell and went up two more floors and the two went out into a storage level. The Doctor didn't say anything on the way up and Zeke had calmed down. Zeke opened a door and walked inside. The Doctor followed him in and Zeke shut the door. The Doctor didn't wait for Zeke to tell him to have a seat. The Doctor just took a seat and smiled at the young man. Zeke sat in the chair behind the desk.

"So I take it this is your office," said the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" asked Zeke.

"You seem comfortable and happy here compared to when I ran into you two levels down. You aren't twitchy anymore. Also, I am an expert at reading people. It's a gift of this incarnation," explained the Doctor.

"Incarnation?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said, "So what's on this floor?"

"More Cybermen," said Zeke. This time he was calm and not shaking out of his skin.

"What!" boomed the Doctor.

That made Zeke jump.

"Why do you have Cybermen here?"

"These are loyal," said Zeke, "I wrote a program for these new Cybermen to defend humanity when the robot revolution happened. They are program to help us."

"Wait a minute," said the Doctor, "You made these Cybermen capable of listening to humans?"

"Of course," answered Zeke, "I've had this planned out since summer last year. I couldn't put it into motion until this place hired me back in January. They told me one of their other leads, Dr. Howard, went off the deep end and was killed."

"Wait a minute," said the Doctor, "Dr. Tesla Howard? I know what happened to him. He was a Great Vampire and I ended up having a confrontation on the roof back on Christmas Eve. I ended up killing Tesla with my own blood."

"What?" asked Zeke. His eyes were incredibly wide and he was getting his fear back.

"I used my blood to kill the Vampire. My species's blood is lethal to Vampires unlike human blood," said the Doctor.

"That's enough, Man!" yelled Zeke, "Are you saying you're not human?"

"Yeah about that," said the Doctor, "You're right. I'm not human. I come from a race of beings called Time Lords, a species as ancient as the universe itself."

"But you look human," said Zeke.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?" asked Zeke, "Oh! You said your race was as old as the universe itself which would mean you don't look human. Us humans look like your people! Oh my God! I thought we were the only one's who had this appearance."

"Wow," said the Doctor, "I am impressed. You are the only one who has figured out that you look Time Lord, and about this form, it is actually quite common because of Rassilon."

"Rassilon?" asked Zeke.

"The founder of Time Lord society."

"Was he an awesome science guy?" asked Zeke excitedly.

"He was a scientist who overthrew a monstrous woman called the Pythia. Eventually several years into his reign, he became a raging psychopath. His best friend Omega had vanished by that time. Then there was the Other. No one knows about him. His name was lost in history and forgotten."

Zeke listened intently and noticed the Doctor started to cry when he talked about the Other. "Doctor, who's the Other?"

"I told you," said the Doctor, "I don't know."

"When you started talking about him, you started crying," said Zeke.

"What?" asked the Doctor. He rubbed his cheeks and sniffled. "Why am I crying? I don't even the Other is. I need to go. I need to be alone right now." The Doctor left the room and looked out into the blackness of the Cybermen storage level. Zeke watched from his office and wondered why the Doctor was crying.

After several minutes, the Doctor came back in. He had held back his tears and was ready to get this Cybermen problem taken care of. "Okay, Zekey," said the Doctor, "We need to activate these Cybermen so they can fight the other Cybermen in the building."

"I've tried to activate them, but the tower's in lockdown and the activation systems are offline. I can't get them to turn on," said Zeke, "Do you have an alien way to turn them on? Before you answer that, how do you understand me?"

The Doctor smiled and answered Zeke, "I can understand every language. It's a gift of my people. Plus the TARDIS has a translation circuit in it."

"TARDIS?" asked Zeke.

"It's my spaceship. It's also a time machine," replied the Doctor.

"Time machine? You are a time traveling alien? That's awesome!" praised Zeke.

"Why do you think my people were called Time Lords? Because they were excellent at watch making?" the Doctor mocked.

"You never know," said Zeke, "They could've."

"Actually they were now that I think of it," said the Doctor in realization.

Zeke smiled a toothy smile.

The Doctor crinkled his eyebrows and asked, "What's with the smile, Beaky?"

"I just realized that I am talking to an alien, an actual alien from space," said Zeke.

"Where have you been for the last half hour?" asked the Doctor waving his hands around, "Well anyway that doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?" asked Zeke.

"Because I have this my twitchy friend," said the Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" asked Zeke, "Some kind of cool alien tool?"  
"That's exactly what it is. Its real name is a sonic screwdriver. It can do tons of stuff that I am not going to talk to you about because we really don't have time. I can use this to activate the Loyal Cybermen and use them to help us in defeating the defectors."

"That thing can do all that?" asked Zeke.

"Zeke, I'm a Time Lord. This thing in my hand is child's play compared to what my civilization was capable of. We had conquered time and space by the time you had started the Neolithic Revolution and that's actually being generous. Anyway back on subject. Where do I use this thing to activate these units?"

Zeke got up and said, "Follow me my alien friend!"

"Please don't say that! It's Doctor. Just Doctor," said the Doctor.

"Okay follow me, Doctor," replied Zeke. Zeke walked to a circuit breaker and turned on all the lights to the storage level. The lights shot on and the sight was amazing. There was at least one hundred Cybermen units on floor 72.

"That is quite a sight, Beaky," said the Doctor. He patted Zeke on the back and leaned on the railing, "Okay, where is the activation console at?"

"This way," said Zeke. Zeke ran down the stairs into the storage room. The Doctor followed his twitchy friend down the stairs and they walked to the other side of the Cybermen storage level.

"Hey, Beaky, why is the activation console on the complete opposite end of the floor?" asked the Doctor.

"I have no idea. It was designed that way when I got this office, Doc," said Zeke.

"Doctor! It's Doctor. Not Doc, Docky, or My Alien Friend. It's DOCTOR!" boomed the Doctor waving his arms around again.

"Sorry, Doctor," replied Zeke.

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

"You're welcome," said Zeke.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence and when they got to the console, the Doctor held out his screwdriver and pressed the button. The yellow light shined on the computer screen and all the Cybermen turned on and one unit walked over to Zeke and the Doctor.

"This is LC-1," said the Cyberman.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Loyal Cyberman 1," replied Zeke, "It was an idea I had. How do you like it?"

"It makes them distinctive from the rest of the Cybermen," said the Doctor, "I'm fine with it."

"What are your orders, Zeke Beakerman?" asked LC-1.

"You will obey the Doctor as if he was me," said Zeke, "Do you understand?"

LC-1 looked at the Doctor and replied, "Understood."

"What are your orders, Doctor?" asked LC-1.

"Uhm, hold on a minute okay," said the Doctor. He pulled Zeke aside and asked, "Beaky, they're active. Do you want to release on the other Cyber units upstairs?"

"That's a bit rushed, isn't it?" asked Zeke.

"Uh, no," said the Doctor, "There are innocent people being converted to Cybermen. That has to stop now!"

"Okay," said Zeke, "But we need to get to the top floor."

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"I have another program that is installed in all the Cybermen, loyal and hostile," said Zeke, "But it can only be activated from the top floor in Montana's office."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"A kill command. All Cybermen will explode and be destroyed," said Zeke, "I created it when I got hired just in case these were the machines that rebel in Robot Revolution."

"Wait a minute, you have a program that can end all of this?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Zeke.

"I could kiss you right now!" cheered the Doctor.

"Please don't," said Zeke nervously.

"Okay, I won't," replied the Doctor, "Back on subject. I will use these Cybermen to create a distraction to get to the top of tower and activate that code. Actually, Zeke, you activate that code and I will try to stop the upgrading process. How's that plan?"

"That's a great plan," said Zeke.

"Okay, we need to get going as soon as possible," said the Doctor, "LC-1, I have a plan to discuss with you." The Doctor stood there with a mischievous smile and Zeke stood there next to looking nervous.

**Chapter 5**

"LC-1, take the charge and go to levels taken over by the aggressive Cybermen and hold them off while Zeke and I can go and save the day again. I got to go and save the day again. God, it must be Saturday."

"It is Saturday," said Zeke.

"I know," said the Doctor, "It's just...oh nevermind. You Cybermen come with us!"

The Doctor bolted to the elevator followed by Zeke and several Cybermen. Zeke ran up to the Doctor and said, "The elevators don't work. The building's on lockdown."

"Not for me it isn't, my twitchy friend," replied the Doctor, "I'm just too good." The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver to the console and the elevator started lifting. The elevator continued to rise but kept getting faster and faster. The Doctor looked up the shaft as the elevator kept going.

"Doctor!" said Zeke, "The elevator wasn't meant for this."  
"I bet this whole building wasn't built for a Cybermen attack," replied the Doctor.

"I can't top that," said Zeke. Zeke back away from the Doctor. The top of the elevator shaft could be seen, but the elevator was still flying upwards. Zeke was scared and squeaked out, "Doctor! The top is coming in a little too fast, isn't it?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, but held his screwdriver to the console again. The elevator's speed drastically declined and eventually stopped on the top floor. The Doctor used the sonic to open the door and he ran out towards Henry Montana's office door. Zeke didn't follow.

"Come on, Beaky, let's go!" said the Doctor.

"I need to go that way to activate the codes," said Zeke.

"Then go," said the Doctor. The Doctor realized it and asked, "You're scared aren't you?"

"I'm terrified," said Zeke.

"How do you think I feel? I know what these things can do and you can only imagine what they can do," told the Doctor.

"I know. What I'm imagining is terrifying enough," Zeke continued to squeak.

"It's worse, Kid, believe me," said the Doctor, "Do you what to know what they do when they 'upgrade' you?"

"What?"

The Doctor walked over to Zeke and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I don't know the exact process, but it is close to this: they take out your brain and possibly other parts of your nervous system and put them in a metal shell. They remove all your emotions and empathy so that you do feel anything. You are just numb to the world and a basically a drone with a hive mind set to upgrade more humans and others to the become part of that hive. I can't imagine what it feels like to have all that you are stripped away. So how about going and getting that kill code set and then activated."

Zeke nodded and replied, "Okay."

The Doctor looked at the Cybermen that were with them and said, "You guys were so quiet, I almost forgot you were here. You four go with him. You two come with me."

"We obey," all six Cybermen said in unison. Four Cybermen walked to Zeke and the five of them walked to the Cybermen Control Center.

"That's just weird," said the Doctor as he walked back to Montana's door. He used his screwdriver and Montana's doors opened. The Doctor walked into the office followed by the two Cybermen. The sunlight poured into the room and Montana was nowhere to be found. The Doctor looked through the office and found Montana lying down on a couch. He didn't seem like the man that the Doctor talked to back in December. The Doctor walked up next to Montana and said, "Henry Montana."

There was no answer and the Doctor shouted, "MONTANA!"

Montana jumped and sat up on the couch, "Who was that?"

"Who do you think it is?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor," said Montana, "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? The Cybermen have taken over the building!"

"Cybermen? What Cybermen?" asked Montana.

The Doctor looked at Montana in the eyes and said, "Oh no."

**Floor 77**

The Cyber Leader had been monitoring the building and had noticed several of his Cyber units were destroyed, including Units 15 and 23. That, however, was not important compared to what it found in the Montana database.

"Cyber Leader, you called for some Cyber units," said a unit.

"Yes, come with me to floor 110. There is something that I want to bring down here," explained the Cyber Leader, "I have given others orders to prepare the upgrading machine to upgrade me even further, and if it works, all of us will be upgraded."

"I understand," said the Cyberman.

"Good," said the Cyber Leader and went towards the elevator nearest to them and the Cyberman followed the Cyber Leader.

**Top Floor**

**Montana's Office**

"What do you mean?" asked Montana, "And didn't I just see you yesterday?"

"If yesterday means two months ago, then yes I was here yesterday," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Montana.

"Your mind was taken over by a very powerful mind," explained the Doctor, "The only mind aside from mine that could have done that to you would be the late Tesla Howard's mind. I guess it was a last ditch effort to strike back. He was lead in the Cybermen Project wasn't he?"

Montana was still dazed, but managed to answer, "Yes, he was, and he was the last one that I remember seeing. Then the next thing that happened was the Cybermen taking the employees and personnel somewhere."

"To be upgraded," said the Doctor.

"What does that mean?"

"Believe me you don't want to know," said the Doctor, "But Zeke Beakerman is taking care of it."

"Zeke Beakerman," said Montana, "I remember that name, but not that much about him."

"Your subconscious was fighting the influence on your mind," said the Doctor, "No mind can be completely taken over. There is always a remnant behind that fights against the oppression and sometimes, just sometimes, the remnant is strong enough to influence the taken over mind to do something that it normally wouldn't do."

"Like what?" asked Montana.

"In your case, you hired someone great at robotics," said the Doctor, "Because he would be great at installing programs into them. Like the two amazing ones that he did. He put it an obeying command to the new Cybermen and a kill command planted in all the Cybermen. That is where he is now. He is going to destroy all the Cybermen."

"Doctor," said Montana, "Go to my computer and check level 110's security cameras."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The Doctor heard the urgency in his voice and did what he said. He saw dozens of Cybermen battling in the tower as he scrolled through the cameras and landed on floor 110. He saw only about half a dozen Cybermen on that level. He looked at it closer and saw that only five of them shared the same design. He recognized the sixth Cyberman and his blood ran cold. "Montana! Is that thing what I think it!"

Montana walked up behind the Doctor and said, "It's a Mondas Cyberman I recovered back in 1985 and had it in storage until I converted floor 110 to a museum floor. I knew how bad it possibly could become so I didn't design these things after that one, but the ones from Canary Wharf."

"Montana, you realize that they are both as dangerous as the other. It's like choosing between the electric chair and lethal injection. They may be different, but they both will kill you!" explained the Doctor.

"Why would they want that thing anyway? It's dead," said Montana.

The Doctor stood there thinking, his arms crossed. He put his left hand on his chin and then it hit him, "Oh no!"

"What?"

The Doctor didn't answer and walked to the Cybermen, "Cybers guard the elevator doors at all costs!" They agreed and the Doctor ran off out of the office with Montana right behind him.

He ran to the Cybermen Control Center and scared Zeke out his mind. He frantically asked the young man, "How long before activation of the Cybermen kill code!"

"A few minutes," said Zeke, "Why?"

"I hope you do it in time," said the Doctor.

**Floor 77**

The Cybermen took the old one and placed in on a table and hooked wires to its head and neck. The Cyber Leader stood next to the table and the other Cybermen put wires in the same places as they did the other one. Then the transfer happened.

**Top Floor**

"The Cyber Leader is going to download himself into the Mondas Cyberman! Do you know what that means?" asked the Doctor.

"No, what?" asked Montana.

"The Cyber Leader will be as powerful as a Mondas Cyberman and will not be destroyed by your kill command, Zeke. It'll be a monster on the loose and the only thing that can stop it is gold and I don't see any here!"

**Floor 77**

"Transfer complete," said one of the Cybermen.

The Cyber Leader stood up and said, "All systems are functioning properly. My weapon."

The Cyberman handed the Cyber Leader the gun that was brought with the Mondas Cyberman body. The Cyber Leader readied his weapon and aimed it at the door.

The door blasted open and several Cybermen poured in and opened fire on the others in the room. The Cybermen fought back and the Cyber Leader fired his gun and blasted several away before all the other Cybermen short circuited and exploded. The Cyber Leader was still hooked up and traced a kill signal from the top floor. He moved towards the elevator and was headed to the top floor.

**Top Floor**

"That it, Doctor! The kill command has been activated. All Cybermen are destroyed. The building should be clear now," said Zeke.

Montana looked at him and asked, "Then why is the tower still in lockdown?"

"The Cyber Leader must have completed his download," said the Doctor, "Do you have weapons here."

"You said that the Cyber Leader can't be destroyed with weapons," said Zeke.

"But you said with gold. Doctor, come with me," said Montana. Montana walked into his office and then into his conference room. The Doctor and Zeke right behind him. He turned on the lights and asked, "Would that work?"

There was a golden spear hanging behind one of the chairs in the room.

"Is that..."

"Pure gold," said Montana.

"Oh Montana, I could kiss you right now," said the Doctor.

"No thank you," said Montana.

"He told me the same thing earlier," said Zeke.

The Doctor didn't hear what the two were talking about behind his back. He didn't care. He picked the spear up and asked Montana, "Where in the world did you get this?"

"That was actually a gift," said Montana, "I don't really know who made it or where it's from."

"I'm glad you kept this," said the Doctor. He heard the elevator's slight ding, but the other two didn't hear anything. He added, "Because we need it right now!"

The conference room door blasted open and the Cyber Leader stormed in. The Doctor planned to charge the Cyber Leader, but the machine blasted the conference table to pieces. The Doctor was caught in the debris. Wood and metal crashed into his body, tearing skin on all his exposed places. Lucky for him he was wearing his jacket and pants, but his face was cut up as were his hands. Zeke and Montana got some cuts and bruises but managed to get out by another door before the main blast hit them.

The Cyber Leader walked over to where the Doctor was laying face down. It reached over and checked the pulse of the Doctor. The Cyber Leader didn't find one and registered the Doctor as dead. "The Doctor has been deleted. Now for the two humans."

Zeke and Montana watched in horror as the Cyber Leader walked in towards them and raised its gun. The two dodged out of the way just in time. The Cyberman's gun blasted a hole in the wall and continued until it shattered the window and dissipated in the air. The Cyber Leader fire again and again. Zeke barely made it out of the way the last time. His arm was burned by the blast flying by him.

Finally, the Cyber Leader cornered the two humans and raised its gun again. Zeke closed his eyes and was so scared he couldn't move. Montana was scared but stared the machine down. Before the Cyber Leader could fire, a golden streak erupted through the Cyberman's chest. The creature moaned in agony and short circuited and collapsed. Behind the Cyberman, stood the Doctor. That's when Montana could see the golden streak was his spear he had gotten over ten years ago as a gift. Zeke finally opened his eyes and relieved at the dead Cyberman, but confused at how the Doctor was still alive in front of him.

"Before either one of you ask," said the Doctor, "I learned how to slow my hearts and simulate death way back in the Academy on Gallifrey."

Zeke ran and hugged the Doctor and kept repeating his thanks for saving his life. He backed off and the Doctor told him, "You are one weird little dude, but I can't help but like you, and good job today. You helped save many."

"What do you mean?" asked Zeke, "I was afraid all day and a coward."

"Yeah you were afraid," said the Doctor, "But you still acted against the Cybermen unsure you would survive. That's courage right there. I don't know if you could tell, but the Cybermen scared me as well."

"You've told that to others haven't you?"

"You have no idea how many others," said the Doctor smiling. He walked to over to Montana and said, "I'll get some people over here as soon as I can to help restore order here. Word of advice don't ever create Cybermen again."

"I don't plan on it, Doctor," answered Montana.

"That's good to hear," the Doctor replied. He smiled and shook Montana's hand before walking out of the room.

Zeke followed him out of the room and said, "You don't look so good. Where are you going?"

"Yes, Zeke," said the Doctor.

"Yes what?"

"You can see my spaceship," said the Doctor.

"I didn't ask that."

"But you were going to," added the Doctor.

"Yes, yes I was," replied Zeke, "But seriously, you look beat up."

"I know. I heal fast," said the Doctor.

The two of them walked onto the elevator and again the Doctor controlled it with his screwdriver.

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor and Zeke walked out of the Montana Tower and walked their way to Waverly Place. Zeke instantly recognized it and said, "This is Waverly Place. Your spaceship landed in Waverly Place?"

"If landed means crashed and then exploded, then yes I landed on Waverly Place," explained the Doctor.

"Exploded?" asked Zeke.

"Too long to explain, just enjoy the fact that I am an alien," said the Doctor.

"Okay, but where did you crash?" asked Zeke.

"In the Waverly Sub Station," said the Doctor.

"What? My best friend and ex-girlfriend lives there," said Zeke, "Haven't seen any of them in a while."

"Well you could catch up. Whose your ex-girlfriend?"

"Harper Finkle. She said she broke up with me to protect me from man eating monsters she called Hoixes and other possible stuff," explained Zeke.

The Doctor stopped and straightened his back, "That had a lot to do with me. I'm sorry about that, but at least the Hoixes are gone."

"They were real?"

"Yes they were and I stopped those aliens," said the Doctor, "Oh look here we are."

The two walked into the sub station and the three UNIT soldiers were still there and the entire family was downstairs. Justin and Harper saw Zeke and ran to say hi to him. The Doctor ignored everyone and walked to Colonel Rhodes. He said, "Colonel Rhodes, the situation's been taken care of, but Montana and his employees need help. Get Osage on the phone and tell him to send clean up crews and repair crews to the tower."

"Yes, sir," said Rhodes.

The Doctor pointed Rhodes and said, "Don't do it. Don't salute me."

Rhodes smiled and said, "Your famous for not wanting to be saluted." With that Rhodes and the two soldiers with him left.

The Doctor walked over to Jerry and asked him, "Did she know I was gone?"

"Not until you came through that door," said Jerry.

Alex walked up to the Doctor and saw him cut up by the explosion and asked, "What did you do?"

"I went to the Montana Tower to take care of some things."

"Why didn't you let me go with you or at least tell me?" asked Alex.

"Alex, there are some things that you and I can handle together, but this was not one of them. The monsters I fought today could have killed you with just a touch of their hands and couldn't take the risk of you dying. You have far too much potential for that to happen."

Alex wasn't happy, but she trusted the Doctor and asked him, "What did you fight?"

"Something almost as bad as Daleks. I fought Cybermen," answered the Doctor, "And Zeke was my helper. He worked for Montana on his Cybermen project and it was because of Zeke that the Cybermen are dead. He can tell you all of it later. For now, I have a promise to fulfill."

The Doctor walked to Zeke and pulled him to the TARDIS. "This my little friend is my ship."

"That blue box? It's tiny and kind of weird," said Zeke.

Alex smiled because she knew what was going to happen next.

"Hey! Don't diss the TARDIS!" snapped the Doctor as he pointed at Zeke.

Zeke froze and said, "Okay. What's the TARDIS anyway?"

"It's my time traveling space ship."

"But it is still small," said Zeke.

"Only on the outside," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors flung open. Zeke saw part of the massive control room. He stared in awe as he walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Alex followed him in and then they were followed by Harper and Justin.

Zeke looked around and asked, "I've always wanted to be in an alien ship, but this looks very..."

"Human?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, human," said Zeke.

"Well, I decided a long time ago, against my better judgment, the human race is my favorite species," smiled the Doctor.

**The End**


	9. Shapeshifter

**Shapeshifter**

**Chapter 1**

**March 21, 2011**

The man ran down the street trying to get away from the thing that was chasing him. He ran into an abandoned alleyway. The animal was too fast for him. With a loud crash, the creature slammed into the man. Before he could look around, it was gone. He stood up and suddenly felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He screamed as he felt his body tearing. He couldn't move his arm that was on the same side. He used his other arm and felt nothing there. Whatever was there had bitten a chunk of shoulder off of him. He winced in pain. Then the creature struck again. This time the man's arm was torn off and the creature ate it. The man cried out and fell to the ground. The creature continued its attacks on the man. The sounds of the evening in New York drowned out the screams of the man as the creature started to eat him alive.

After all of the screams were gone, there was only a pile of bones and gore. The sound of cracking and groans replaced the screaming. Now there was someone standing over the remains. He had the appearance of the previous man, but it wasn't him. His eyes shined red and returned to normal. The man wiped the blood off around his mouth. He snarled and bared his teeth. They were over and inch long and skinny little cones.

A woman walked into the alley and the man opened his mouth wider and wider. The skin tore apart and the mouth stopped widening. The woman's eye shined red as well and she opened her mouth as wide as the man's. Her teeth opened up and small cords of flesh flew out and latched onto the man's teeth. After several minutes, the cords unlatched from the man's teeth and went back into the woman's. They both closed their mouths and the skin that was torn healed instantly. The two looked at each other and didn't say anything. There was an understanding between the two. The female nodded and walked off. The man sniffed the air and snarled again. He took off running down the alley as evening gave way to night.

**Waverly Place**

Alex was walked out into Waverly Place on the Monday night of spring break after the sub station closed for the day. The air outside seemed different and sweeter. The Doctor had told her air from another planet might have seeped in by the rift in small amounts. That could have changed the feel of the air. She didn't really care it was nice. She walked down Waverly Place, but this night seemed different. It was strange. Her hair stood up on the back of her neck. Something was sending chills down her spine. She kept looking over her shoulder to see if there was anyone there. She took her wand out and was prepared to use it. A trashcan fell from behind her and caused a loud crash. Alex turned around and a blur flew at her. Alex then felt a searing pain in her shoulder.

Inside the sub station, the Doctor was sitting in one of the benches working on one of his many projects. That's when he smelled it. His eyes widened and he jumped up and bolted for the door. He exploded out of the Waverly Sub Station and nearly knocked someone over. He didn't apologize and just kept running. He wasn't going to be stopped. He turned the corner and saw trashcans fly and a blur rush towards Alex. He saw it bite her and then run away from her. He ran and crashed into the object. He caused the thing to fall over. He looked up and saw he was staring at the face of a man. The Doctor realized that it looked like a man, but wasn't actually a man. It was something else.

The thing stood up and howled at the Doctor, but was blasted by a blast of blue light before it could attack. The 'man' fell over and he breathing shallowed and his eyes rolled back in his head. The Doctor sniffed the air and found the man to be the source of the smell and knew instantly the man was not human. The man melted away into a puddle of goo.

The Doctor looked over to Alex. She was on her knees and holding her right shoulder. Her wand was laying next to her and she was looking down. He could tell she was in a huge amount of pain by the way she held her body. He ran over to her and knelt next to her. "Alex," said the Doctor.

She looked up at him between her long black hair. She was crying and managed to get out, "My shoulder's on fire."

"Okay, let's get back inside," said the Doctor.

"I can't move my legs and my arms feel weak. That's why I fell to the ground," Alex groaned.

"Might be venom," said the Doctor. The Doctor picked up Alex's wand and put it in his pocket, "Come on. Try to get your healthy arm around me."

All Alex could do was lift her arm at the shoulder, but from her elbow down was limp. She winced and said, "I can't."

"That's okay," said the Doctor. He grabbed her good arm and put it behind him and he slowly stood up, lifting Alex with him. He put his other arm behind her legs and lifted her off the ground. The Doctor carried her back to the sub station The Doctor kicked open the door to the sub station and carried in Alex who was now completely paralyzed.

"Doctor, I can't move anything," said Alex.

"It'll be okay," said the Doctor.

Justin was behind the counter and saw the Doctor carrying Alex and wanted to why. He then saw the tears in Alex's shirt and blood staining it. He ran from behind the counter and asked, "What happened?"

"She was attacked by some kind of alien," said the Doctor, "I need somewhere to lay her down so I can check the wound out."

"Where?" asked Justin.

"I don't know. Find someplace," said the Doctor.

Justin looked around and said, "Oh, come in here." He opened the wizard lair and the Doctor went in with him. Justin told him to put Alex on the couch and then he went to get Jerry.

"Alex, I'm going to lay you on your stomach on the couch, okay," the Doctor said gently.

"Okay," said Alex weakly.

The Doctor put Alex down on the couch softly and knelt down next to her and told her, "I need to get some things out of the TARDIS and I'll be right back.

Alex shut her eyes and managed to nod.

The Doctor ran off and was gone a couple of minutes and came back with a couple boxes of medical supplies. He laid several different things out on the table. He picked up a pair of scissors. "Sorry about your shirt."

The Doctor wasn't going to risk taking the shirt off so he cut it to see the wound. The Doctor could then clearly see the bite and it wasn't good. He smelled it and didn't smell any kind of venom, but that didn't mean anything. Alex's body was paralyzed. He took some kind of alien liquid and poured it into a towel. "This may hurt. I don't know if you can feel the pain though," the Doctor said as he pressed the towel on Alex's shoulder.

Alex's face cringed, but nothing came out of her mouth. Her face relaxed and she fell asleep.

Jerry walked in and saw the Doctor tending to the bite. Jerry walked over and asked worried, "What happened?"

"She was attacked by some kind of creature," explained the Doctor.

"What kind of creature?"

"It looked like a man, but Alex killed it in self-defense. It melted away in a pile of black goo."

"I have no idea what kind of creature can melt into black goo after getting killed," said Jerry.

"I unfortunately do," said the Doctor, "Several to be exact. Shapeshifters. There are many different kinds in the universe from all kinds of planets. Some are nice and most others are downright vicious like the one that attacked her. In essence, I'm kind of a shapeshifter myself, but I only change my appearance whenever my body is on the brink of death. Whatever attacked her can definitely change a lot easier and more often than I do."

"Shapeshifters are incredibly rare in the wizard world," said Jerry, "Are you telling me they are aliens?"

"Jerry, most of your magical creatures are aliens," said the Doctor, "But they have had the alien part bred out of them by you time wielding humans."

"What?" asked Jerry, "I don't anything about that."

"You wouldn't. The only ones that would would the higher ups in the government," said the Doctor, "Like on Gallifrey with my people. Most Time Lords never knew of the Guardians, namely the Black and White Guardians, but when a Time Lord becomes Lord President or Lady President, they are told about the Guardians and even have to go one missions for them. They sometimes hijack your TARDIS and send you on a mission to build the Key to Time and he gives you a condescending companion to help you. Then that companion mellows down, regenerates and you two fall in love."

Jerry looked lost and eventually asked, "Is that what happened to you?"

The Doctor continued to work on the wound and answered, "Yes, that is what happened to me. The White Guardians enlisted my help to assemble the Key to Time. He gave me an assistant with a very long name I can't pronounce so I just called her Romana."

"You cared for her, didn't you?" asked Jerry.

"More than any other companion. She was amazing. I even considered to stop my life of traveling the stars and time and settle down with her. Maybe even raise a family together, but that never happened. My life continued as a traveler and she became Lady President and after that the Time War came. I was never able to get my chance after that and now I will never get my chance. She's lost with all the other Time Lords. Forsaken in the whole wide universe," the Doctor wiped a tear from his eye.

Jerry sat down in the chair next to the couch and replied to the Doctor, "You still care for her. I'm sorry she's gone."

"Jerry, that's why I care so much for Alex. In some ways, she reminds me of Romana, especially in her third incarnation. I can see Romana in Alex's face, her smile and most of all her attitude and the way she approached life."

Jerry sat there listening to the Doctor as he opened up about stuff he would never open up to anyone else, not even his other traveling companions.

"She's not the only one I care for here," continued the Doctor, "It's all of you. You, your wife, Harper, Justin and maybe even Max. You all remind me of people I knew when I was younger. You are all like a family to me and I want to thank you for that. You remind me of my brother Braxatiel. Theresa reminds me of Rovalotcho, a classmate of mine. Justin reminds me of a friend of mine that went of the deep end. I think that's why sometimes I'm so abrasive and hateful to him. It's not his fault that he reminds me of the Master during his Academy days. Harper reminds me of the Rider. She was another one of my classmates. She almost made the 92nd Deca. She was overall ranked 11 in my class. Max is the tricky one. I don't know who he reminds me of, but he does."

Jerry was thinking about what the Doctor was saying and said, "I don't think you remind me of anyone, but you have changed my life since you got here. I thought I knew so much about my world, but I know so little. It brings a sense of adventure to my life and not to mention, you have a contagious personality. I've seen it in everyone here, mainly with Harper. She would never do the things she has done to help you before you met her, but Alex on the other hand is like a female version of you in some ways."

"I think that's why she likes me. She sees someone who can challenge her in her life and can actually giver her a run for her money in the rebellious and mischievous categories," replied the Doctor. He picked up a bandage and was about to bandage the wound when he noticed something. He lifted the towel that was on her shoulder. The wound was gone. It was like it was never there. "What in the world?"

"Doctor, where's the bite?"

"It was right there."

"Did you heal it?" asked Jerry.

"No, I just sanitized the wound and got it ready for bandaging. It healed on its own. I have no idea what just happened."

Alex moaned and rolled onto her side. She rubbed her face and asked, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked the Doctor.

"Remember what?" asked Alex. She looked at the Doctor and then it all came back to her, "Oh my God. My shoulder." She rubbed her shoulder and felt nothing there, "Where did it go?"  
"I have no idea," said the Doctor, "It vanished, and I should say before you sit up, I cut your shirt to get to the bite."

Alex didn't reply and snapped her fingers. The shirt was brand new once again. Alex sat up and said, "I don't hurt and I feel fine. Why did that thing attack me?"

"I don't know, but I wonder if the venom wore off. If it did, that was incredibly fast. Alex, I want you to go upstairs and get to bed," said the Doctor.

"But I feel fine," said Alex.

"You may feel fine now, but what about later. Sleep helps," said the Doctor, "Go to bed and get some sleep. Doctor's orders."

"Oh, very funny," Alex yawned, "But I guess your right. I feel exhausted." Alex stood up and walked out of the lair, still yawning.

"Keep an eye on her, Jerry," said the Doctor. He looked at the stain towel he first used. He added, "I need to find out what happened and what was on the bite."

"I'll keep an eye on her," said Jerry.

"Good," replied the Doctor and the two of them left the room.

**March 22**

Alex woke up at eleven the next morning. She groaned and put her hands on her face. Why was she up this early? It wasn't like her to get up early, well early for her. Everyone else was up and the Doctor may not have slept at all. She threw her covers off and sat on the edge of her bed. She felt different, but she didn't know why. She stood up and went to look in her closet mirror. She opened her closet door and lost her breath at what she saw. She looked down and looked back up. How did this happen? It was impossible. She was scared and confused and wanted answers to why she was nine months pregnant.

**Chapter 2**

"What?" panicked Alex, "What going on here? How? How am I pregnant? This can't be possible. I didn't do anything. I was normal last night."

Alex put on her robe and cracked open the door. She looked outside in the hall and no one was there. She quietly walked out towards the stairs and heard voices from downstairs. She didn't want anyone to see her like this until she found out what had happened over the course of the night. She heard Theresa's voice from downstairs talking to herself again. She tried not to be too loud and called out, "Mom!"

Theresa heard her and replied, "Alex, is that you? This is early for you."

"Mom, I need you to come up here," said Alex, "Right now."

"Why can't you come down?" asked Theresa.

"Because something is wrong with me and I don't want anyone to see it," she said.

Theresa put the stuff in her hands down and replied, "Okay, I'm coming." She shook her head and muttered something inaudible under her breath. She got upstairs and asked, "What is it Alex."

"This," Alex pointed to her stomach.

Theresa then realized that Alex was pregnant. "Alex, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was me? I didn't do anything," said Alex, "I went to bed last night and woke up like this!"

**TARDIS**

In the control room, the control console beeped and the Doctor said, "Finally, it's about time."

The Doctor read the results of the testing of the towel that the Doctor had used to help sterilize the wound. The continued to read and said, "That's interesting. Alex was allergic to shapeshifter's bite and that's why she was paralyzed. Now, what was in that bite to give Alex the allergy."

After a several seconds, the Doctor's face grew more intense and serious, "What? Amniotic fluid? How could that, oh, wait a minute. The shapeshifter bit her and was leaving before I stopped it. It wasn't trying to eat her. It impregnate with its child." The Doctor facepalmed himself and said, "Why didn't I think of that last night? That's how the shapeshifter's reproduce. How could I have been so stupid! And the shapeshifter's amniotic fluid is why it healed up so fast. It's designed to do that. That means when she wakes up today..."

The Doctor didn't finish and jumped out of his seat. He ran out of the TARDIS and then upstairs to the Russo home. He didn't see anyone upstairs, but saw Theresa coming down the stairs from the kids' bedroom. He ran to her and said, "Theresa! I was so stupid last night and I can't believe I didn't catch it then. Alex is..."

"Pregnant," said Theresa, "Yeah I know. What happened?"  
"It's a long story and I will explain it later. Where is she? Is she awake?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes and she's in her room and doesn't want to see anyone. She confused and hates this whole thing. She was fine at first, but then she broke down a minute ago and wants to be left alone," said Theresa.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and said, "I might have been able to prevent this when I treated her wound last night."

"Wound? No one told me she was hurt," said Theresa.

"Theresa, I'm going to go talk to her and I want you to be there," said the Doctor, "She'll need the support, and since you are the only that knows aside from me, you should come with me."

"Why?" asked Theresa.

The Doctor grabbed Theresa shoulders and told her, "There is no easy way to say this, but if I can't get the baby out of her in time, Alex will die."  
"What?" asked Theresa scared.

"The shapeshifter kills it surrogate mother when its born," said the Doctor.

Theresa swallowed, trying to suppress her tears. She asked, "How?"

The Doctor waited a minute and said, "The infant tears itself out of the host mother's uterus. Think of the movie Alien and the chestburster. Now think of something ten times worse, but in the stomach."

Theresa gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She back away and hit the kitchen island. She started to cry and said, "Oh my God. My daughter's going to torn apart from some kind of alien monster. Doctor, how long before the thing is ready."

"It depends on the species of the shapeshifter. Some last only a day and others can last up to a couple of weeks," answered the Doctor.

"What are the odds of it being around two weeks?" asked Theresa.

"Slim to none," answered the Doctor, "There is only two species of shapeshifters who take that long. The majority is between two to five days. Whenever you're ready, let's go up and tell her the news."

Theresa nodded and told him, "I'm ready."

"Okay," said the Doctor.

Theresa walked from the island to the stairs and walked up them with the Doctor right behind her. She walked to Alex's door and knocked on it. "Alex, Honey?" asked Theresa.

"Mom, I told you I wanted to be left alone," Alex yelled.

"Alex," Theresa said but couldn't finish. The sadness in her voice was unmistakable.

The door to Alex's room opened and Alex saw her mother and asked, "What's wrong?"

Theresa didn't answer, but the Doctor said, "Alex, I need to tell you something."

Alex saw the somber look in the Doctor's face and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"I think you need to sit down," said the Doctor.

Alex walked away from the door and said, "Come on." Alex sat down on her bed and Theresa sat down next to her. The Doctor walked in and shut the door. He pulled Alex's desk chair out and sat in that.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Alex.

"I told your mother about this so that's why she's so sad," said the Doctor, "Alex, that baby inside you is a shapeshifter infant."

"How did I get pregnant by an alien?"

"The bite, Alex," said the Doctor, "That's how the shapeshifters reproduce. They bite females of other species and planet the embryo inside. It enters into the bloodstream and when the blood get into that female's reproduction system, it latches itself inside and grows rapidly. The creature was not trying to eat you last night. It was impregnating you."  
"Why was I paralyzed?"

"You were allergic to the shapeshifter's amniotic fluid," explained the Doctor.

"Wait a minute," said Alex, "The shapeshifter was a man."

"That's because it was a male. The shapeshifters mate through their teeth. That sounds awkward, but that's normal for them. I don't know the whole process. I just know that it involves their teeth and a female of another species. It's quite complicated and no one really knows how they evolved to that point or even why they evolved to that," explained the Doctor.

"How do I get it out of me?" asked Alex.

"I need to work on that, but I don't have that long," said the Doctor.

"Why?"

"The shapeshifters when they are born, kill their surrogate mother during birthing."

"What?" asked Alex. Her eyes widened. Theresa put her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"The infant will tear itself out of your stomach while you are awake and it will kill you. It is a very vicious reproductive cycle," said the Doctor, "And whatever you want the baby to look like, that is how it will be when it first appears. That's what happened in New Jersey three hundred years ago. A woman had twelve kids and was pregnant with her thirteenth. The pregnancy showed up overnight and she said she wished the thirteenth was a devil and that's what happened. A little demon like creature tore itself out of her stomach and killed her. Before it went into the Pine Barrens, it killed everyone else in the room, except for one who hid. It flew out of the chimney and has been seen for ever since. That's one way a shapeshifter will tear itself out and what it might look like."  
"What was that story?" asked Alex. She was trying to take her mind off of the fact she might die soon because of the thing the Doctor told her. Alex added, "That sounds familiar."

"That's the origin story of the Jersey Devil, but that is not important right now. What is important is that I have to get that out. I don't know how long I have, but I know it is not that long. You have at least one day up to two weeks, but for now I have to assume it is one of the shorter gestation periods, but that's not our only problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"For shapeshifters, it takes two to make a baby. You killed the male one last night. That means the female is out there still, and in one species of shapeshifter, the baby doesn't rip itself out of the host mother. The biological mother is the one that rips open the surrogate mother. That is the most dangerous kind of shapeshifter because the female will stop at nothing to get her child safe and secure. It would even kill its own mate to ensure the child's safety, and that is saying something. Shapeshifters mate for life. It doesn't matter what species because they all mate for life."  
"I thought my day couldn't get any worse," said Alex, "Why does it always have to happen to me? The Nightmare Weam, the Vampire, and now this? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't have answers to those questions, but I will do everything in my power to save your life and get that thing out of you. You will not die this year. You will die at a ripe old age due to natural causes and not because you will be ripped apart. I promise you. I will save your life."

The Doctor stood up and didn't say anything else. Alex stood up and hugged the Doctor. She told him, "Please don't let me die."

"I won't," replied the Doctor, "You have to show the others that your pregnant. You can't stay in your room the whole time. They will know something's wrong."

"I know," said Alex through tears.

"Alex, I need to go and find out what kind of shapeshifter it is. I will be able to fight it when I know what kind it is. Plus the female is still out there somewhere. I got to get rid of that one," explained the Doctor.

"I know," said Alex. She let go of the Doctor and stepped back.

The Doctor walked out of the room, but before he shut the door again and he said, "I will make this right. I will fix it." He shut the door after that and walked downstairs.

Alex sat down next to Theresa and broke down. Theresa put her arms out and held Alex in her arms. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. The Doctor will save you, but I'm here for you no matter what." Theresa kissed Alex on the head, and the two sat there for what seemed like an eternity. 

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor walked outside to where the shapeshifter melted and the pile of goo was still there, but covered with newspaper. The Doctor moved the newspaper and scooped up the remains in a storage box which was bigger on the inside like everything else he owned. He closed the lid and brought it back into the sub station. The entire place was a mess. Wires and cords were everywhere. At the center of it all was a clear one hundred gallon drum filled with water. The Doctor took the lid off of the drum and dumped the remains inside it. He put the lid back on it. The Doctor hooked some wires around the drums. The Doctor walked behind a set up control center on the bar. He pulled a lever and the wires lit up. The container shot electricity into the water and the carcass.

The noise of the generators turning on caused Justin to come out from the Wizards Lair and Jerry came down from upstairs. The Doctor was monitoring several screens that he had placed on the bar. "What is all this stuff?" asked Jerry.

"This is going to tell me what kind of shapeshifter bit your daughter," explained the Doctor, "The wound may have healed, but the repercussions from the bite are still in effect."

"What repercussions?" asked Jerry.

The Doctor didn't answer him and looked grimly at him.

"Okay, but where did you get all this stuff and why is the sub station closed?" asked Jerry.

"I got all of this from the TARDIS. I closed the sub station and set this up because we have between one day and two weeks before something terrible will strike this family. Don't ask about those figures. Just deal with the fact I needed the room okay."

"Why couldn't you do this in your TARDIS?" asked Jerry.

"For one, I am trying to bring that hunk of mass back to life and the TARDIS will try to suppress it and the thing won't come back to life," continued the Doctor.

"You want to bring that thing back to life? Why?" Justin finally chimed in.

"Because then I can scan it and find out what shapeshifter it is. I can't scan a carcass that is just goo. It will only register as the type of alien, not the specific species. When I find out what it is, I can determine how long we have and the correct course of action to take. That is the only thing I can do right now. Also, I can find out how dangerous this species is because there is still one out there."

"What do you mean?" asked Justin.

"The one that attacked Alex was a male shapeshifter. There is still a female out there and they just mated," the Doctor answered.

"So the female's pregnant and you need to stop her before she gives birth. This is just like a plot line from a generic sci-fi monster movie. I thought was just bad storytelling, but it's true. That's crap man!" said Justin.

"It's not exactly like that," replied the Doctor, "It's a little more complicated. Shapeshifters mate through there teeth and the females don't have a reproduction system past the ovarian tubes. They plant eggs into the teeth of males shapeshifters and then eggs are fertilized. The new zygotes grow in the teeth of the males until they have to be released."

"How do they give birth then?" asked Justin.

"They don't give birth. The male plants the eggs into a female of another species. The teeth open up a little bit and the eggs and amniotic fluid are injected into that female and the mating cycle of the shapeshifters is completed. The zygotes then make there way via the bloodstream in the uterus of the female host and all merge into one child. The amniotic fluid replicates the host mother's cells and heals her before being absorbed into the body. That absorption then goes the child in the host mother and the child grows over the night. Then the gestation ranges from one day to two weeks," said the Doctor.

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Justin with his confused face.

Jerry, however, knew why the Doctor had explained that to them. He replied, "Oh no, Doctor. Tell me she isn't."

"I can't tell you that, Jerry. She is," said the Doctor sadly.

Justin still was oblivious, but was worried when the Doctor and his dad exchanged those words, "What is it?"

"Alex is pregnant," Jerry said quietly.

"What? How? Who? You!" said Justin pointing towards the Doctor.

"No, Justin, the shapeshifter," said Jerry.

"How is that possible?" asked Justin.

"The shapeshifter bit her last night," said the Doctor.

That comment hit Justin like a ton of bricks. He said, "Oh my God, but why did you say something terrible would happen."

"That's the terrible part," said the Doctor, "The shapeshifters have the most violent birthing process of anything in the universe. They tear themselves out of their host mothers and kill them in the process. It is an incredibly violent and bloody process and always involves death for the host mother and others if they are anywhere near the new baby."

"How violent?" asked Jerry.

"Think alien on steroids," replied the Doctor.

Justin gasped and Jerry collapsed in chair that was next to him.

The Doctor continued and said, "I don't want to make this situation seem lighter than it really is. Whenever you see a shapeshifter, you have to realize now that someone had to die for that being to be alive. I'm not sure about your world's shapeshifters, but everyone that I know about is like that."

"Do you know of any shapeshifters giving birth on Earth before?" asked Justin.

"Earth is pretty far out range for all shapeshifters, but I'm guessing they seeped through the Rift, but it isn't unheard of. I only know of two stories of shapeshifter births. The first one is the story of the minotaur's birth and then the story of the Jersey Devil's birth."  
"I know those stories and I get the picture now," said Justin quietly.

"Don't tell her that I told you about this. Alex wants to tell your herself," said the Doctor.

"I understand," replied Jerry.

Harper walked into the sub station and looked around at everything in awe and asked, "Hey guys, what's all this about?" Her happy face melted when she saw the looks on all three of their faces. "What's wrong?"

Before anyone answered her, Theresa came down from upstairs and said, "Alex, wants to talk to everyone."

"I'll be up there in a minute, but the rest can go up," said the Doctor.

"I'll tell her," said Theresa. She went back upstairs.

"Remember, I didn't tell you," said the Doctor.

"You didn't tell us," said Jerry, "We figured it out by ourselves."

"Good," said the Doctor, "Now go up. I need to talk to Harper for a minute."

The two went upstairs and the Doctor turned to talk to Harper.

"What is it? What's wrong with Alex?" asked Harper.

"Last night, Alex was attacked by a shapeshifter, an alien. Her should was bitten and something happened to her. I want to you to know that if I can't do anything in the next day to two weeks, I'll be there for you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harper.

"Alex is in mortal danger, Harper. I will do anything and everything in my power to save her. I want you to be a little prepared for what Alex is about to tell you and for how Alex looks," said the Doctor.

"Okay, how's she in danger?" asked Harper.

"She'll tell you that. I'll explain why I had this whole mess built that goo stuff in the water thing over there after this. Let's go," said the Doctor. He motioned for Harper to go first.

"What? Ladies first?" asked Harper trying to ease herself.

"No, humans first," said the Doctor smiling.

Harper smiled but went upstairs right after. The Doctor followed her up and gave the contraption and the mess of wires one last look. He turned around and followed the girl up the stairs.

Upstairs Alex was sitting on the couch and Theresa was sitting there next to her. All the others were sitting or standing around the couch. The Doctor didn't walk too far from the stairs. He stayed in the background of the room and just watched them as Alex told them what happened.

The Doctor saw the family gather around Alex. He smiled and went back down the stairs. He chose not to get involved in what was more a family issue. He didn't think that he needed to be part of that. When he got down, he saw that the goo had been reconstituted a little bit. It now had the shape of an spike eel with glowing red eyes and four limbs. The Doctor said, "Now you're alive. Let's see what species you are and even if that is your real appearance."

The Doctor walked to the counter and pressed a few button and the water turned red then yellow and started cycling through the two colors. The computer beeped and the Doctor noted, "Scan's finished and it looks like we have a winner."

He read the results from the scan and said, "So you are a Vastataform. That would mean gestation is six days. That's good and longer than the average gestation of shapeshifter and it's not the species where the mother has to assist in the birthing process."

The computer beeped again and again. The Doctor looked confused and wondered what was going on. He didn't tell the system to another scan. He looked at why the computer had beeped and saw that the screen was black and had green writing appearing whenever it beeped. He read the words, "It's coming. It's coming. Be ready. Be ready. It's coming. It's coming. Be ready. Be ready."

"What does that mean?" he asked. He looked up at the shapeshifter and saw it staring at him. He asked, "Are you communicating with me?"

The computer beeped again and the screen said yes.

The Doctor walked up to the container and looked the shapeshifter in the eyes and asked with intensity in his voice, "What coming? What should I be prepared for?"

The computer beeped. This time it sounded like a machine gun going off. He ran back to the computer and it said, "The end. The end. The end." There were dozens, hundreds, maybe thousands of the ends scrolling through on the computer.

"The end of what?" the Doctor asked.

The screen went black and the computer beeped again. The answer to this question made the Doctor freeze and he looked back up at the creature in the drum. The screen said, in huge green letters, "Life."

"What do you mean the end of life is coming?" asked the Doctor, "Whose life?"

One last beep gave the Doctor the answer he needed, "All life."

"All life will end. When will this happen?" asked the Doctor.

The Vastataform smiled and its red glowing eyes dim and shut. The body dissolved into the goo it once was. This time the thing was dead permanently. The Doctor stood there staring. He was nervous and wanted to know more about the end of all life and more importantly, how this shapeshifter knew about it. He turned everything off and that's when Harper came down. She told him, "Alex wants you."

The Doctor didn't answer. He was still out of it with that disturbing prophecy.

"Doctor!" yelled Harper.

The Doctor jumped and asked, "What?"

"Alex wants you," answered Harper. She noticed something different about the Doctor and asked, "Doctor, what's wrong? You seem nervous about something."

The Doctor straightened up and rubbed his hands together. He said, "I'm fine. I guess I'm just worried about this whole thing. I was about to go up there anyway. I found out what kind of shapeshifter it is. It has a relatively long gestation period so I'll have more time to think of a solution."

"That's good," replied Harper.

The Doctor didn't reply to her and went up the stairs to the Russo home. Harper saw that the Doctor had left one computer screen on and went to shut it off. There were two words on it and Harper said, "All life. I wonder what that means. I hope it's not something bad."

She got an uncomfortable feeling and went back upstairs with the rest of them. She got upstairs and was relieved to see the Russos and the Doctor. There was something about those two words, all life, that made Harper feel uneasy. It was sort of foreboding and ominous.

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor made it to the Russo home. Jerry and Justin went back down right after the Doctor came up the stairs. Max had already left and Theresa walked down the hallway on the first floor. Harper came up right after the Doctor did. The Doctor saw Alex sitting on the couch and said, "Alex, you wanted to see me."

Alex stood up and said, "I felt it move and jerk around. Why did it do that?"

"I brought its father back to life," said the Doctor. His voice was a little shaky like he had found something out that wasn't good.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," answered the Doctor, "It's nothing. I was able to find out what kind of shapeshifter that's inside you. It's a Vastataform. That means the gestation period is only six days."  
"The what?" asked Alex.

"The pregnancy is only six days. On Sunday, if that thing is not out of you, it will tear itself out of there," the Doctor pointed to Alex's abdomen.

"Yeah, let's not let that happen shall we," said Alex as she clapped her hands together, "I like living."

"I think everyone does," said the Doctor, "And I would advise you not to use any magic. I don't know how that would effect the little monster."

"Is that your opinion as a doctor?" joked Alex.

"No," the Doctor said slowly, "It's my opinion as your friend. When have I let you down?"

"You haven't yet," said Alex.

"And haven't I always been there when you needed me?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," answered Alex.

"Then just do this for me and not do anything. I don't want the magic to stimulate the infant in any way and speed up the gestation period and the thing come out faster."

"Will it do that?" asked Alex.

"I have no idea," said the Doctor, "But it's better to not do magic and nothing happen than to do magic and the baby tears itself out of you and you die."

"Point taken," replied Alex.

The Doctor clapped his hands and got louder, "Okay, I need to find that baby's biological mother before she kills again, and with Vastataforms, they only can change into the form of something they just recently ate, and chances are I'll need some help."

"Who are you taking?" asked Alex.

"Not you for one," said the Doctor.

"Any why not?" asked Alex.

"You're pregnant," the Doctor stated, "I don't want you running around out there."

"I'm fine," said Alex.

"But if that thing does that around one of its parents, I don't want you to go through anything. I don't know anything about this infant," said the Doctor.

"If not me, then who?" asked Alex.

"Well, you're parents have too much to do here. Max is too oblivious and idiotic to take out there with me. I don't know how long I can do something with Justin before he pisses me off. I don't know what it is about him. He just irritates and annoys me. I can't put my finger on it. Since your pregnant, the only one left is Harper."

Harper was making herself a sandwich and she froze. The knife she was holding clanged against the kitchen island as he dropped it. She looked up, her eyes wide it terror. "What?"

"Harper, I need your help in finding Mommy Monster before she kills anyone," the Doctor told her.

"But I'm not good with monster hunting and stuff like that," said Harper, "I can't monster hunt."

The Doctor nodded his head and lowered his eyes. He walked over and sat down on in one of the chairs. He looked at Harper and told her darkly, "I know you can't. I don't even now why I asked you."

"What?" asked Harper stunned.

Alex nodded in agreement. She went and sat back down, and started to watch the show.

"You are no good. You're not good at anything," the Doctor continued his voice getting more and more menacing.

"Doctor!" snapped Harper, "What's wrong with you?" Harper was getting angry and walked to where the Doctor was sitting.

"Don't even try to do anything. You couldn't go monster hunting or any other kind of hunting. You are useless and can't do anything."  
"HEY!" Harper shouted, "I can do anything I want to and I'm not going to let someone tell me different. I can do anything!"

The Doctor's face melted and he smiled. His voice was back to normal, "There you go."

"And you know what else," Harper started but changed mid sentence, "Wait, what?"

"Nothing," said the Doctor, "Repeat what you just told me."

"I can do anything," said Harper. Then she realized it, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"You got me," replied the Doctor.

"Why did you have to say those things though?" asked Harper.

"Since I've been here, I've noticed you have been negative and sometimes even put yourself down. You needed to say that you could do anything, and the only way I could get you to say that is the way I talked to you which was pretty mean of me to say, but I felt like I had to do it."

"Well next time, Doctor, don't be so hateful about it," replied Harper.

"Sorry about that," the Doctor said. He stood up and told Harper, "You coming with me."

"But," said Harper.

"But you can do anything. You said so yourself," said the Doctor.

Harper put her head down and conceded. She told him, "So I guess I'm going with you. Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but we're going somewhere," answered the Doctor.

"But shouldn't you know where you're going?" asked Alex from the couch.

"No, not knowing where I'm going makes all the more fun," said the Doctor. He rummaged through his massive pockets and pulled out his timey-wimey detector and said, "I have this. I don't know how effective it is, but I have it."

"And what else do we have?" asked Harper.

"I have brain and the incredible ability to talk my way out of situations. Also, I'm very, very good at these situations," smiled the Doctor. He walked to the stairs and said, "I have to get something then I'll be ready to go. Harper get ready."

"Doctor, I didn't agree to go with you," said Harper as the Doctor walked down the stairs.

"You know you're not going to win, right?" asked Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"He's more stubborn and hardheaded than me and I didn't think that was possible," answered Alex, "Plus he gets into trouble a lot and needs someone to help him out just enough so he can deliver the knockout blow."  
"So what you are saying is go with him," Harper said slowly in realization.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying," Alex snapped.

Downstairs the Doctor put some kind of device on the giant drums of water know mixed with the remains of the dead Vastataform. He pressed several button and a couple switches. He stepped back and counted down from ten. After the countdown, the device glowed and shot out tons of light. It was light a giant rainbow in the sub station and the colors gave way to a blinding light that engulfed everything. The Doctor put on extremely strong sunglasses and watched.

The light shined in on the Russo home upstairs and Harper and Alex saw that. Theresa came out and saw the rainbow of colors give way to a white light that got brighter and stronger. She shook her head and was ready to get on to one of her kids. Alex told her that it wasn't her who did that and Harper back her up. After several minutes, the light got weaker and weaker and that was when Theresa went down to the sub station.

The Doctor watched as the light was being taken back to its origin. Theresa came down the stairs and saw the light recede into a cube shaped object floating in air. Her entire sub station was empty, but it was shining and clean. Then there was another flash of light and all the tables and chairs returned with everything on them. The second wave of light flew back into the cube and the thing fell to the ground.

"What was that all about?" asked Theresa.

The Doctor turned to face her with his giant sunglasses still on. "That was a dimensional teleport. It brought my lab that I had constructed to another dimension that was created specifically for that. All the stuff that was originally in here was brought back when I activated the thing."

He took his glasses off and put them into one of his pockets. He walked to the cube and picked it up. He dropped that into his pocket as well before going into his TARDIS. He came out with several things that Theresa didn't have any idea what they were. Theresa shook her head and went back upstairs. The Doctor dropped the things into his pockets and sat down waiting for Harper to come downstairs.

He didn't have to wait long. Harper came down within a few minutes and said, "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I drafted you," said the Doctor, "Also you want to talk to me about something. I can see it. You don't want the rest of them to know about it and what better way for you to do that than to come with me."

"How did you know I had something to talk to you about?" asked Harper.

"I knew because I am amazing at reading people remember," said the Doctor, "Plus people see me as the answer man and all have questions for me. They think I know everything."

"Don't you?" asked Harper.

The Doctor stood up and said, "No, I don't know everything. I am incredibly thankful for that because if I knew everything, I might just stop and do nothing. I would just sit around all day watching from high above not interfering because I know it would be useless. God, I couldn't do that. My people did that and that's why I ran away, but back on topic. You have something you want to ask me. It came up only recently. Does it have anything to do with Alex and her sudden and potentially lethal pregnancy?"

"Actually, Doctor, it doesn't," answered Harper.

"Oh, that's weird," said the Doctor, "I misread you on that one. Sorry about that. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why that computer that was hooked up to the mess that was in here and now completely gone. Where did it go?"

"Another dimension," said the Doctor, "You were saying?"

"Oh right, I saw that computer and there were two words on there and it is creeping me out. The computer screen had the words all life on it and that sent a chill down my spine. Why did it do that and what does all life have to do with anything?"

"Harper, I don't know why it is a such a creepy message, but it made me go cold when I read it," answered the Doctor. He lied about the second part of the question and said, "And I don't know what all life means or has to do with anything. I'm still trying to figure it out and when I do I'll make sure and tell you."

Harper nodded and said, "Okay, that's all I needed to know."

"Is that everything you need to know for now?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah that's everything," answered Harper.

"Good! Let's get going," the Doctor was excited. He added, "This is a good old fashioned monster hunt. I haven't been on one of these for a long time." He ran to the door and Harper followed him but slowly. The Doctor called for her to hurry up and not lag behind.

**Several Hours Later**

**New York City**

Harper was sitting on a bench just outside Central Park. She was looking around and she was hurting. They had been searching for the shapeshifter for hours. At first he was nervous and then excited and now she was flat out in pain. Her feet hurt and were numbing. She did think that the Doctor was funny when he interviewed some people and met with old friends who didn't recognize him because he had changed his appearance. The best part was when the Doctor scared off an aggressive dog just by looking at it. She looked towards the Doctor and was jealous he wasn't hurting and that he could still probably feel his feet. He was at a street vendor getting a couple burgers for them. He came back and gave Harper her burger and a drink to go with it. She told him, "Thanks you."

"You're welcome," the Doctor, "It seems day one's turning out to be a complete dud. How the burger?"

Harper swallowed her bite and answered, "It's all good and besides it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I got to go see the city. I haven't been able to that in a long time. I just wish I could feel my feet."

"Oh, I think I can help you there," said the Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver and tuned it a little.

"What are you doing?" asked Harper.

The Doctor didn't answer and pointed the screwdriver at her legs and pressed on of its buttons. The yellow light went on and the noise went unnoticed by the pedestrians.

Harper started to feel her feet again and the pain started to go away. "Wow! What did you do?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "My secret."

"So I can add that to your ocean of secrets," said Harper finishing her burger.

"Yeah, try oceans of secrets," said the Doctor, "There is one that I have. It burdens me day and night, dawn and dust. Wherever I go, whenever I go, it's with me. Every incarnation since then is tormented by what I've done. Very few know what that secret is and I really hope that one day I can muster myself to tell you guys what I did."

Harper listened and told him, "Whatever you did couldn't possibly be that bad. Could it?"

"Harper, you have no idea how bad it was or how much it eats away at me some days. It used to torment me all the time, but the last nine months have helped me out a lot. You and the Russos helped me. You are a bunch of dysfunctional people but you remind me of the family I had when I was younger. I had a younger sister and a younger brother. My parents cared for us like there was no tomorrow, and then there was my best friend. He was my second brother. We were inseparable just like you and Alex.

"I still remember those Gallifrean nights before we went off to the Academy. We were so excited to go and we wanted to travel in the wonders and vastness of the universe. There were no limitations, but as the centuries wore on, we grew more and more apart. I tried to stay in contact with him, but he soon stopped talking. We never healed our relationship, and I had tons of times to save him from himself, but I was young and foolish. I let him wander and his hopes run wild. I should have been there when he needed someone to talk to. He was never my friend. He was brother."

Harper listened to the Doctor's story of his friend and she remembered back to April of the previous year when Alex told her something similar. Alex told her that she was not her friend, but her sister. She watched as the Doctor started to break down about his friend who was also his brother. "What happened to him?"

"He went insane. He was driven by a desire to rule and subjugate others. We rebelled and ran away about the same time, and during those travels he was always alone and his hatred grew and grew because I was never alone. I always had friends and companions with me and when we did meet again back in the early 1970s, we fought and fought and fought. He died in the end and I wish we would have turned out different. We should be kicking it back on some planet with our families having a good time, but no. I'm here on Earth talking to you and he is out there dying somewhere."  
"What was his name?" asked Harper.

"The Master," said the Doctor, "His name was the Master. His birth name was Koschie, and we both remembered those Gallifrean nights. I remember them and fill with sorrow. He would remember them and fill with hate, and that's why."  
"That's why what?" asked Harper.

"That's why Justin irritates me so much," said the Doctor, "He reminds me of the Master."

"Why?" asked Harper.

"Justin is smart and incredibly organized just like the Master. They both have or had condescending attitudes to people who they didn't think were good enough. Both of them were tormented by their peers and both of them studied their minds to death only to have someone close to them come along and do the exact same things without even trying. For Justin, it's Alex. For the Master, it was me. I need to realize that they are not the same person. They are different and the best way is to deal with Justin in a more caring way."

The sun had set and the night had come when the Doctor was finishing his story of the Master. Harper had listened. She knew how it was to bottled up things that she didn't want shared. She didn't know if anyone had heard the Doctor tell this story of his best friend who became his worst enemy. Harper decided to ask about his family, "Doctor, tell me about your brother and sister."

The Doctor nodded and took a drink of his coke. He said smiling, "My brother, well my real brother, Braxatiel always looked up to me. I protected him like there was no tomorrow. We always were together if I wasn't off with the Master. We were always close. All the way from child hood to adult hood. He was always there for me and I crushed him when I rebelled and ran away. Centuries later we talked about it and we mended everything. We stayed close until the Time War.

"Then there was June. My sister was the middle child. We had the complete opposite relationship. We hated each other. We were always at each others' throats. I don't know about my sister because we always wanted to be separated from each other. After I came back to Gallifrey in my fourth life, I went to see if we could ever have a relationship. I apologized for everything I did and forgave her for everything she did. She slapped me and said she never wanted to see me again and I never did. I regret our relationship to this day. That's one reason why I hate it when Alex and Justin get into it. Well that enough for now," said the Doctor rubbing his legs. He hadn't even touched his burger and he gave it to Harper.

"I'm sorry for that," she said as she started her second burger.

"That's okay," said the Doctor. He turned his head around and then he smelled it. It was the same smell that the male Vastataform had. He asked, "Harper, do you smell that stench?"

"No, why?" asked Harper.

"Because I can smell a shapeshifter. The one that bit Alex had the same smell," explained the Doctor.

"That's good isn't it? That means the things here," replied Harper.

"Of course it's here, but so are hundreds, thousands of people. How will I find her in this mess?" asked the Doctor. He stood up and threw away his coke cup and ran his hand through his hair.

"Doctor," said Harper, "I think I found her."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

"You said that the Vastataform can only shapeshift into something it ate," said Harper, "That women over there was killed and attacked by some kind of animal." Harper pointed towards a women within a hundred feet of them.

The Doctor asked, "How do you know that?"

"I read it in the newspaper. Unlike Alex, I actually like to read things that are on paper."

"So do I, that's good," replied the Doctor. After seeing her, he could tell the stench was coming from her, "We have to get her out of this throng of people."

They both looked around and saw alleyway close by. The Doctor said, "That's great. I have a plan."

"What does it involve?" asked Harper.

"You as live bait," said the Doctor.

"Why me?"

"Do you want to hid in there and jump her? I think you have the easy deal. All you do is just run. I have to fight something that could take my arm off with one bite."

"Yeah, that sounds fair," Harper agreed.

"Okay, here it is..." the Doctor told her his plan.

She nodded and followed through with it and within minutes the Doctor was hiding. Harper had gotten the woman's attention and soon the chase began. Harper screamed as she ran into the alley. The shapeshifter chased her about a hundred yards down the alley before the Doctor jumped out. He and the shapeshifter fought for what seemed like ages before the Doctor smashed the thing into a brick wall. He grabbed its hair and smashed its head into wall causing the bricks to cave in a little. Black blood flowed down the shapeshifter's face on her right side.

"Doctor! Was that necessary?" asked Harper.

The Doctor didn't answer, but the shapeshifter did, "He subdue me so yes that was necessary."

"I knew you were an intelligent shapeshifter because you are a Vastataform," said the Doctor.

"I'm not of this world just you aren't. She is though," said the Doctor.

"Where are you from?"

"That is not important," said the Doctor, "Now what is important. Why did you come here?"

"Refugee."

"Refugee from what?" asked the Doctor.

"The slaughter that is to come. It's sooner than you think. They are coming and will kill everything. I didn't know before we mated but now I do. This world is ground zero for them. They will make this their new home world. Kill me now so I don't have to endure what's coming, and your friend, I know she carries my child. She will die within the week, but it won't matter. Soon the end of all life will come."

"Who will end it all?" asked the Doctor.

"You know their name. They bring worlds trembling to their knees with one word, with one eleven letter word. They are coming," said the Vastataform her voice filled with terror.

"They died! They are all dead!" snapped the Doctor. His face was filled with fire.

Harper didn't say anything. She was too afraid to. She wasn't afraid of the Vastataform. It was the Doctor that she was nervous about. He knew what the creature was talking about and he didn't like that.

"Kill my child so it doesn't have to endure the things to come," said the Vastataform. The thing reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out a stun gun. She lifted it to her neck and said, "A certain moment can save her."

"What are you doing?"

She used the gun on herself and fell to the ground, "A moment." Those were weak words and she died on the ground. Her body turned to the same black goo. The Doctor shook his head and placed something on the remains. He pressed a button and they vanished. He took the device and the stun gun and put them back in his pocket.

"What happened to her?" asked Harper.

"Electricity. Vastataforms are very sensitive to it. It can kill them and bring them back to life in just small amounts," said the Doctor.

"Who is coming?" asked Harper.

"No one. No one is coming," said the Doctor. He stood up and walked to the street. Harper followed him. He looked at her and said, "You know if you weren't here, I would have never noticed her. See you needed to come."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Harper, "But what about Alex."

"I have to find a way to get that thing out of her, but what did she mean by a certain moment?" asked the Doctor, "I don't know. Let's go home and figure it out there."

"Agreed," said Harper.

They called a cab and were on their way back to Waverly Place. At least the female was stopped, but they still had the baby that was still in Alex to take care of, and the Doctor had no idea how to get it out of her, but he had the clue of the certain moment, but what did that mean?

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor and Harper came back about ten that night and told the whole family what happened and that there was something that was supposedly coming. The Doctor was still skeptical but he was still worried. After all of that, Alex wanted to talk to the Doctor alone.

"Doctor, are you saying you can't do anything?" asked Alex.

"I don't know yet, Alex. That thing gave me a hint, but it's going over my head at the moment, but I promise you you will not on Sunday," replied the Doctor.

"Well you better not," said Alex.

**March 27**

It was Sunday and the Doctor hadn't found out anything yet. Alex was on the couch. She had an incredible fever and continued to feel the child moving inside her. It was more and more often and even getting a little violent. It could happen anytime. Harper had helped the Doctor as much as she could, but they couldn't get anything.

"I don't know what do to, Harper," said the Doctor, "I can't save her just like I could save my people and all the others who died in my care."

"How did your people die?" asked Harper.

"It was because of some superweapon that I had in my possession. It was called the Moment," the Doctor said. Then it smacked him like tons of bricks, "That's it! A little dramatic, but that's it. TARDIS! I need it to save her."

A white light appeared on the control console and a necklace with a stone on it was left. He grabbed it and ran out of the TARDIS. "This is the moment that the thing was talking about."

Harper got excited and said, "Let's go!"

The two ran out to go upstairs. A blinding light awaited them as they went upstairs.

Before the two got up there, Alex stood up and the baby could be seen moving around inside her. Everyone was there watching in horror, except the Doctor and Harper. The Alex jerked and the movement stopped. She started to glow and erupted in a blinding white light. She didn't make a sound. That's when the other two came up. After several minutes, the light vanished and Alex was standing there in perfect health. The child was gone and she was no longer pregnant.

Everyone was relieved and Harper asked quietly, "Did you do that?"

"No," said the Doctor.

"Then what did?"

"I have no idea," he said. He dropped the moment off in his pocket and walked to Alex.

She embraced him and said, "Thank you, Doctor."

He hugged her back and said, "I didn't do that. You did that. Your body did something and saved your life."

"What was it then?" asked Jerry.

"I have no idea," said the Doctor, "I have no idea, but does it matter. You daughter is okay and will live."

"Jerry, he's right," said Theresa.

"Alex, did you use magic?" asked the Doctor.

"No, I didn't. You told me not to and I didn't. I just let the days go by and then I started to feel something mixed in with the pregnancy. It was a feeling of power. I know what magic feels like. It resembled that power, but it was so much stronger than it. It was a power I never felt before. It seemed all-powerful."

The Doctor nodded and then noticed her new necklace. It was key inside of a clock. "I like the necklace."

"Oh, thank you. I found it the day I was attacked and I thought of you so that's why I got it," explained Alex.

"Well, I like it," said the Doctor, "It's nice."

Alex thanked him again and everyone went on cheering, but the prophecies by both the male and female Vastataforms rang in his head. They both predicted that something was coming and all life would die. They said the end was coming. The Doctor celebrated with the others, but didn't stop thinking about that considering they both said it was soon. The thing that scared the Doctor the most was that the mother shapeshifter was willing to kill her child. Shapeshifters have some of the strongest maternal instincts in the universe. What was so terrible that she was willing to kill her own child to save it? The Doctor knew it was terrible and it was coming. It was coming so very soon.

**The End**


	10. The Siren of Night

**The Siren of Night**

**Night**

The screams echoed as the Siren civilization was being wiped out. They came like a horde, a swarm of monsters. They slaughtered everything in their path. There was nothing left. The surviving members of their species tried fleeing their homes into the wilderness of Night. The lumbering monsters chasing them destroyed everything in their path so their masters can achieve their goals.

**May 17, 2011**

**Earth**

It was the middle of the night and the Doctor was installing his dematerialization circuit for what seemed like the millionth time and ran another test of the dematerialization. He closed the panel and sealed it. He kept muttering words in his native language hoping that that would somehow help. The Doctor pressed several buttons and pulled a lever. The wheezing sound of the TARDIS's cylindrical engines. The Doctor cringed. He was prepared for sparks to fly and everything to fly south, but it didn't. He checked the screens and monitors. He had to read it again to make sure. He face lit up and an enormous smile on his face. He started laughing and jumping up and down.

"I did it. I did it! I DID IT!" he cheered, "Now, I need to test it. Are you ready for a little ride Old Girl?"

The TARDIS whirred in response.

"I knew it. You are just as eager to go somewhere as I am," the Doctor said, "Okay let's go."

The TARDIS whirred again and the Doctor responded, "I'll come back. I have to. There is a Rift here, remember. It's pretty tame now, but it could open and when that happens, everything will come down."

The Doctor moved around and pulled another lever. The central column moved up and down. There was no grinding or sparking. The dematerialization was going perfectly. The Doctor watched the screen and jumped up in happiness. "We are in the Vortex! Now, time to set up temporal orbit to calibrate some things."

In the sub station, the sound echoed throughout the entire building, but no one was woken up. The napkins and other loose things went flying all over the place. After about a minute, the TARDIS had completely vanished into the Time Vortex.

**May 18**

**Earth**

"Only two and a half more weeks of this," groaned Alex as she came down from her room into the Russo's loft.

"Only two and a half more weeks of what, Birthday Girl?" asked Theresa as she was finishing making breakfast with Harper.

"Of school, duh," replied Alex, "And don't call me birthday girl. It's cute and annoying."

"Today is your birthday," said Theresa, "So that makes you Birthday Girl, if you like it or not."

"Okay, if you insist," Alex said rolling her eyes, "I'm going to go downstairs to get away from the birthday happiness."

**TARDIS**

**Time Vortex**

"Everything is checking out good," said the Doctor, "I definitely fixed you, Old Girl, but for how long? That's the question."

The TARDIS started to pick up on a transmission that was leaking into the Time Vortex. The Doctor noticed it and jumped up. He looked on the monitor on the control console and said, "That's a mayday. Where are you coming from?"

The Doctor watched as the TARDIS traced the signal to the planet Night during the 422,152 AD. The Doctor breathed in loud and said, "That's quite a distance in the future. What's the message connected to the mayday?"

The Doctor read it aloud, "Help. Anyone help. They found us. They are killing us over and over again. This is to anyone else who has survived the Slaughter and the following holocausts. We repeat. Help."

The Doctor stopped reading and his blood ran cold. Mainly for what the message said about the Slaughter. He had never heard of that event and then it said following holocausts. He should have known what it was. The Doctor was more worried about the fact that the message said they. It didn't name anyone, but it acted as though everyone knew who 'they' were. He didn't want to go to Night, but he had no choice. It was in his blood and he could go now that his TARDIS was finally fixed, but he had an obligation. His ship was time machine though, but he wanted to show Alex an alien world that was far away from any she had been to.

"Stop arguing with yourself!" the Doctor yelled at himself. He smacked himself repeatedly on the right side of his forehead. He added, "So many voices. All fourteen of them. Okay! That's it. I've decided. I am getting someone to talk to. Listening to all your voices, all my voices, is driving me nuts!"

The Doctor pushed a lever back up and the TARDIS control column moved up and down. The Doctor closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful sound of the TARDIS's vworping. "It's been way too long. Way too long."

**May 18**

**Russo Loft**

Alex was at the stairs when the air around her started moving. It was a feeling she felt before, but she didn't know where. Theresa and Harper felt it too and Theresa asked, "Alex, where is that coming from?"

Before she could answer, the vworping of the TARDIS could be heard. The TARDIS light at the top appeared and slowly the TARDIS materialized behind one of two chairs in the living room area. The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor popped his head out with the biggest smile any of the family had ever seen. He said, "She's fixed."

"I can see that, and you had to pop into my living room. That thing is fine downstairs, but in here it's just in the way," said Theresa.

"It won't be here for long," replied the Doctor, "I'm going on a little adventure to an alien world and all that."

"But why?" asked Theresa, "You'll miss Alex's birthday."

"No, I won't miss...wait, it's your birthday?" asked the Doctor, "You never told me."

"It's not something I'm big on," answered Alex.

"That's completely understandable," said the Doctor, "I'm sometimes the same way."

"Where're you going?" asked Alex. She was hoping she would be able to ditch school and go on a trip during her birthday.

"Night," said the Doctor.

"Night?" asked Harper, "You're going to go to the other side of the planet."

The looked at her and said, "No, my dear friend, Night the planet."

"There is a planet called Night?" asked Theresa, "That's not very alieny."

"Because it was named by humans. It was a human colony established during the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. After that empire fell, the planet receded back to the jungle world it was. It's in a proton star system. It's quite a beautiful planet."

"When are we going?" asked Alex.

"422,152," answered the Doctor.

"What?"

"That's when we're going. The year 422,152," said the Doctor, "We can leave right now if you want."

"She has school today. She can't go," said Theresa.

"It's a time machine, Mom," replied Alex, "I can leave and have a little fun and be back right after I left."

"I'll go with her and make sure nothing bad happens," said Harper.

The Doctor looked at Harper. He was surprised and asked, "You want to go to?"

"Why not?"

"I didn't think that you would want to go," said the Doctor, "You can go if it's okay to Alex."

"It's fine," said Alex, "I just want to go somewhere."

"Okay," said the Doctor. He looked behind Alex at Theresa. She nodded and the Doctor said, "Let's go then."

"Yes!" said Harper. She looked at the surprised faces of everyone in the room and she added, "I mean yeah sure, let's go."

The Doctor stepped out of the way and held the door open for Alex and Harper. They walked inside and the Doctor followed. Theresa ran up to the door and quietly opened the door and went inside.

The Doctor added the destination and the year into the TARDIS's systems and he pulled a couple levers and turned a sphere on the right side of the controls in front of him. The two on the stage looked at the center column move up and down and the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines. Theresa stared on from the door and walked into a sound room that was close to her. The two girls didn't notice her, but the Doctor did. He said, "We'll be there in bit. I need to go check something out."

He ran to the sound room where Theresa was. He walked in and stared her down. "What are you doing?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing and when I realized I shouldn't you had already done something."

"Well, Theresa, you're stuck with us," said the Doctor, "But I guess it's good because I got a transmission from the planet in the year 422,152. It was a distress signal. Something bad happened and I'm going to find out what it was, but I didn't want to go alone."

Theresa went from nervous to angry, "You tricked my daughter to go to another planet in the distant future just so you can go and find out what it is and you wanted someone to go with you."

"That's about the sum of it, yeah," said the Doctor, "Alex has magic though. She can defend herself. I didn't think about Harper going being a bad idea until just now. She doesn't have magic."

"What about me then?" asked Theresa.

"You weren't part of the trip. You snuk onboard," said the Doctor.

"I'll give you that one," said Theresa. Their conversion was ended by a big thud.

"We've landed," said the Doctor, "We'll talk about this later."

"Agreed," said Theresa.

The Doctor came out of the sound room and said, "We got company."

Theresa followed him out and said, "Hey, girls."  
"Oh, Mom, why did you have to come?" asked Alex.

"Sorry," said Theresa.

The Doctor broke up the conversation, and walked outside. He walked to a drop-off outside the TARDIS and stared in awe and disgust at what he saw. The three came out and walked to where the Doctor was. They gasped at what they saw down below.

"Good God, who did this?" asked the Doctor. His anger was boiling over inside him. Down below, there was a massive city that completely ablaze. Buildings were still collapsing.

"Doctor, what's that smell?" asked Harper.

"Death, Harper. That's death. Countless bodies being roasted in that inferno. Who knows how many innocents. Who would do such a thing?"

The four of them watched as the fire licked the night sky on the planet Night.

**Chapter 2**

"Who did this?" the Doctor asked again, "Who did this! Whoever did is going to pay. I don't know what species that city belonged too, but that's murder, mass murder. Senseless killing."

"Who would to this?" asked Theresa.

"I don't know," said Alex.

"I going to find out and they will regret doing this," the Doctor said. He was starting to calm down. After several moments of silence with tension so thick it could be cut with a knife, the Doctor broke the quiet and said, "We're being watched."

The three looked at him and Harper asked, "How do you know?"

"I know when I'm being watched," said the Doctor, "We're being watched from behind the TARDIS and right behind the tree line of that forest. Don't turn around. I'll deal with it. I'm certain it's only one thing, but it may be more."

The Doctor turned around and slowly walked back to the TARDIS. He had his head down, but glanced to his right. He saw the reflection of two eyes. He put his hand in his pocket and pressed against the TARDIS doors, outside of the creature's line of sight. He took out a ball the size of a tennis ball, but it was metal. The Doctor squeezed it and with lightening speed, he threw it into the tree line. It hit the target and a howl erupted from the foliage. The Doctor ran into the trees and pulled out a limp woman from the trees. The Doctor laid her against the TARDIS and waited for her to wake up again.

"Doctor, who is she?" asked Harper.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that she's not human."

"But she looks like it," said Theresa.

"Actually to me, she looks Time Lord," said the Doctor, "But she's not that either."

"How do you know?" asked Alex.

"Her eyes reflected light as much as a cat's eyes would. Human have no reflection. Time Lords have some reflection, but it was hardly noticeable. This woman is something else. She might not even be in her true form," the Doctor.

He took out his screwdriver and turned the dial at the center of the device. He used it on the woman, scanning her biological makeup. He opened on her eyes and shined the yellow light into it. He stopped scanning and looked at the reader on the side of the screwdriver. The Doctor's face turned grim and sighed, "Oooh. It's a good thing, a very good thing, that you snuk onboard, Theresa. If it had been one of the guys, this would be a little tricky."

"Doctor, what is she?" asked Alex.

"A siren," said the Doctor.

"What's a siren?" asked Alex.

"A siren from Greek mythology," said Harper, "I would have thought even you would have known that."

"But I don't," said Alex, "What's the big deal with the siren and guys?"

The Doctor stood up and asked, "Seriously? Sirens can make males of most species into drones to do anything they want to. Only a handful of species are immune to the Siren's Song."

"What are they?" asked Theresa.

"Mostly the races from the Dark Times, including my own people, the Time Lords. Other than that there are the Great Vampires, the Sontarans, the Rutans, the Dragocenes, the Ogrons, the Pantheon Members, the Charchoones, the Weeping Angels, the Pyroviles, and the Daleks," told the Doctor.

The siren coughed and opened her eyes. The Doctor turned around and crouched down next to her. She looked at the three females staring down at her. She looked to her left and saw the crouching Doctor. She opened started talking, but nothing came out.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Save it, Siren. That won't work on me."

She stopped and said, "It was worth a shot."

"How can she understand you and us understand her?" asked Harper.

The Doctor didn't look at Harper and said, "The translation circuit in the TARDIS. It gets in your head and lets you understand most languages."

"I thought it was all languages," said Alex.

"I used to think so too, but there are things in the universe that are beyond the knowledge of the TARDIS, but that's a lesson for another time," said the Doctor. He looked at the siren in the eyes and asked, "What happened here?"

The siren didn't answer. She didn't trust him. She knew there were little species immune to her song, but the ones that looked like the Doctor were either dead or psychopaths.

"It's okay, Siren, I'm here to find out who did this and to punish them," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, how do know her people aren't responsible?" asked Theresa.

"I can tell by the way she's acting and her looks. I lost my planet and I know how that sits in a heart. Her world was attacked and she's not trusting anyone. I understand that completely." He turned his attention back to the siren and said, "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you my species. Do you want me to do that?"

The siren looked at him and nodded.

"I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

She looked into his eyes and could read he was telling the truth. She threw herself on him and started crying. The Doctor held her as she cried. He told her, "It's okay. It's okay. Just tell me what happened. You're safe now."

"They came out of nowhere. Without warning, they blasted us from space and before we knew what hit us, they were on the ground killing us without and remorse or mercy. They were lumbering giants. They were as tall as this blue thing," the siren continued.

"What's your name?" asked the Doctor.

"Sireus," said the siren, "I'm named after my people's original planet, Sireus. It was destroyed in the Slaughter."

The Doctor moved Sireus and she leaned on the TARDIS again. He asked her, "What's the Slaughter?"

"You don't know?" asked Sireus.

"No, I don't," answered the Doctor, "I heard it on the transmission. It sounds like a major event."

"You must be from the Days of Life."

"The what?" asked the Doctor. His interest was exploding.

"The Days of Life were the days before the Slaughter. It was when the universe was filled with life and millions upon millions of species. It was before they came into the picture. They came and killed everything. They were indiscriminate. When the Slaughter ended, over half of life in the universe was killed. After that, holocaust after holocaust followed. Now there are less than one hundred species alive in the entire universe. Dead galaxy after dead galaxy is all you find. There was nothing that could stop them."  
"Who came and did that the universe?" the Doctor asked. His stomach was in his throat and he felt like puking. The three humans didn't know how big and packed the universe was with life, so they weren't as effected, but they were unnerved.

"The name of their species is lost to time, but they are known for their ruthlessness and cruelty. No one could bargain with them. There was nothing they wanted except for you death. Nothing more and nothing less. Do you know of any species like?"

"Just one," the Doctor spat, "But it can't be them. They all died. Where did they come from?"

"Throce Threythace," said Sireus, "In the revolution 2011 CE."

The Doctor's blood ran cold. His eyes widened and he looked back at Alex, Harper and Theresa. He stood up and said, "Get in the TARDIS now. I need to talk to Sireus alone."

"But..." Alex started.

"GO!" the Doctor boomed. He pointed to the TARDIS. They all three went inside the TARDIS and when the doors shut, the Doctor looked at Sireus and asked, "Are you telling me that the Slaughter starts with Earth in the year 2011."

"Yes, why?"

"That's where we're from, and according to you that is the Doorstep to Doomsday."

"But there is a story," said Sireus, "A story every species that is alive today has. It says that there is one thing that can stop the Slaughter and prevent all of this from happening. The largest part of that legend is the statement, 'A girl at the heart of it all.'"

"A girl at the heart of it all," said the Doctor, "I'll remember that."

"You need to because part of that story has come true already," said Sireus.

"What part is that?"

"A Lord of Time will come and the rewriting would start," said Sireus.

"Rewriting of what?" asked the Doctor.

"Time," said Sireus, "I saw that necklace on the female in the middle. The key in the clock. That will be incredibly important and will be your answer to saving everything."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

"I need to talk to the females," said the siren, "One of them is going to be very important in the future."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm gifted. I can see time and all the possible outcomes of things. I can see that you met my species before. It was back on the cruise ship in the Pacific ocean. You killed Poseidon and the renegade sirens that followed him. I also see what's going to happen to that family you currently live with. Only one of them will survive the Slaughter."

"You don't know that!"

"But I do, Doctor," said Sireus.

"If you could read time, why did you not trust me?"

"I can only read time of a person if I have been with them for several minutes. It's not perfect, but it's still a gift. Now send out the females. I need to talk to them."

"About what?" asked the Doctor.

"The things to come."

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and said, "The siren is a prophetess and she has something to tell you three."

"Why?" asked Theresa.

"I don't know. Go ask her!" the Doctor snapped at her.

"Hey! Don't get snappy at me," said Theresa.

"I'm sorry, but I got some news that I don't like," said the Doctor.

"Well, okay then, don't do it again," said Theresa.

"It'll happen again. It's in my nature," said the Doctor.

Alex nodded and Harper said, "Yeah it is."

After that, the three humans left the TARDIS. The Doctor followed behind. His demeanor completely different from the time he first met the siren.

Sireus looked at the three humans and then back to the Time Lord. She went back to the humans and forced a smile. The Doctor went up to the three humans and said, "There is nothing I can do here. When she is done talking to you, get back into the TARDIS and we will go to the sub station."

"Why? That was fast," said Alex, "We usually do something to save people."  
The Doctor didn't answer, but the siren said, "That's because there is nothing to save. Our time has come, but there is hope. It rests with you."

The Doctor silently walked back into the TARDIS. Theresa saw him walk inside. She wasn't around the Doctor as much as the girls were, but it didn't take a genius to figure out the Doctor was so unnerved he couldn't even hide it and when he said that there was nothing he could do, that worried her.

She turned back to the siren and siren told her, "The first is for you. You won't see it but these two girls will be very important in the days to come, but for completely different reasons, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Theresa.

"The events that are to come and the losses you will suffer," said Sireus.

Theresa felt sick to her stomach and asked, "Is that all?"

Sireus nodded. Theresa walked back into the TARDIS and the two girls were left outside. Sireus looked at Harper and said, "You are the voice of reason in a time where there is no reason at all. You need to be ready when reason is needed."

"How will I be the voice of reason?" asked Harper.

"You will know," said Sireus. Sireus turned to Alex and said, "You are the most special of them all."

Alex was stunned when the siren said that. She asked, "What are you talking about? What do you mean that I am the most special one of them all."

"You are part of the key that can turn the tide. You are part of the key that will save us all," said Sireus.

"What key?" asked Alex.

Sireus walked up to Alex and looked at Alex's necklace. It was the one that had a key in the clock. The siren looked at Alex's face and said, "This necklace is going to be the answer for the Doctor when he is all out of answers. When all of his hope is gone, this will remind him of something that could reverse all of this and prevent the Slaughter from happening."

The siren walked back and from behind her a blast of orange fire rain down from the sky. When it hit the ground, the city exploded and collapsed. More fire blasts rained down on the planet. Sireus sighed and said, "They're here, but I told you what I needed to. Now go before you are caught in one of those blasts."

They both walked back to the TARDIS and went inside it.

The Doctor ran around the control console and saw what kind of ships were in orbit. His blood ran cold. He froze. Alex ran up to him and asked him, "What's attacking the planet?"

"Something we will worry about later. We have to get out of here," the Doctor said and he pulled a lever and the TARDIS was off again.

Sireus watched the TARDIS dematerialize and vanish. She looked up at the sky and saw a blasts of fire barreling towards her, and in an explosion that made the whole cliff collapse, Sireus was incinerated. After twenty minutes of bombardment, the planet was a burning cinder and the ships that were in orbit flew away searching for more life to that needed to be killed.

**Waverly Sub Station**

**May 18**

The TARDIS materialized in its normal spot in the restaurant, and the four of them exited. The Doctor said, "Let's all forget what happened on Night and just enjoy Alex's eighteenth birthday."

"That sound good," said Theresa and she walked off upstairs.

Harper and Alex stayed with the Doctor. Harper asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I do know something is coming. There is a storm on the horizon and it will turn everything upside down, but let's not think about that know."

The Doctor's mind went back to the ships that he scanned and he knew it was impossible what they were, but they were there. They were there right in front of him. Alex and Harper walked off. They tried to forget what had happened. The Doctor continued to stand there. He knew the danger that was coming. The others couldn't even begin to comprehend it, but he knew, and he knew everything would start on Earth. Earth is the planet the that will herald the monsters that will come and kill the universe.

**The End**


	11. Exodus of the Daleks

**Exodus of the Daleks**

**Chapter 1**

**June 3, 2011**

**Waverly Sub Station**

The Russo family and what little friends they had were gathered for Alex and Harper's graduation party. Harper's family couldn't make it because the city they were in was in lockdown to something called the War Horse. They finally made it through their senior year without dying because of the Doctor's many enemies. Harper had applied to several colleges and universities while Alex really hadn't done that much on that. She knew where she was going when she graduation two days from now on June 5th. She was going to go and travel with the Doctor, but he hadn't given her explicit permission yet even though they had talked about it several times.

The Doctor was standing next to the fruit bar and was hoarding the bananas for himself. Someone walked up behind him and said, "Hey, save some bananas for the rest of us."

The Doctor turned around with a mouthful of his favorite fruit and he looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He swallowed the mouthful. He put down most of the bananas and said, "Sorry about that. I can sometimes get carried away."

"That's understandable," said the man. He held out his hand and said, "I'm Ernesto. I'm Theresa's brother."

The Doctor shook Ernesto's hand and said, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" asked Ernesto.

"Yes."

"What?"

"No."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ernesto who was clearly lost.

"Sorry, I do that to a lot of people. My name really is the Doctor. Nothing more and nothing less. It's how people know me."

"Just the Doctor," said Ernesto. He changed the subject and asked, "So, Doctor, how to you know the Russos."

"It's kind of a long story. I met them about a year ago when those monster things were attacking the city.."

"Oh, I remember that being on the news."

"Well, anyway, I kind of exploded into there lives and helped save the day. It was because of me and Alex that the monsters were subdued and sent back home."

"Where would that be?" asked Ernesto.

"Far away from here," the Doctor said.

"I've been to a lot of places."

"I doubt you have been to the Cruexis System."

"The what?"

The Doctor patted Ernesto on the shoulder and said, "It's okay. It's not really important."

The Doctor walked away and Ernesto asked him, "I've got your name, but what else is there to you? You seem kind of secretive."  
The Doctor turned back to face Ernesto and said, "Oh, I'm just a time traveling alien from a race of almighty beings called Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey."

With that the Doctor walked off. Ernesto stood dumbfounded. He didn't know what was stranger: the story that the Doctor told or the fact the Doctor was truthful when he told him.

The Doctor walked up to Jerry and Theresa. Theresa saw her brother's reaction to what the Doctor told him and asked, "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, nothing. I just told him the truth," said the Doctor.

"About what?" asked Theresa, "About that my children are wizards and there is such a thing as magic."

"No, I told him that I was an alien from the planet Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

Theresa was relieved and said, "Okay, that's better. Wait a minute..."  
The Doctor cut her off and said, "That's my secret that I have a right to share with anyone I like."

"He's got a point," said Jerry. He looked over at the cakes on the table. He asked, "When is cake time?"

The Doctor sat down and closed his eyes. He replied to Jerry and said, "Between now and midnight."

Theresa snickered and said, "That's funny."  
The Doctor smiled and started to peel another banana. He replied, "I try, but I wonder when the gift time is." He looked at Jerry and said, "Don't say. That's my line."  
Jerry didn't say anything, but Theresa asked, "So what did you get the girls?"

The Doctor took out small metal box and said, "This is Alex's gift. Harper's gift is a full ride scholarship to any college or university in the state and for any major she wants."

"That's great, Doctor," said Theresa, "What's in Alex's box?"

"Open it."

Jerry opened the metal box and pulled out a necklace with a key on it. He looked confused and asked, "You gave Harper all that and you got Alex a key?"

"That's not just any key," said the Doctor.

"What's it to?" asked Jerry. He put it back into the box and the Doctor took back the box.

"You'll just have to find out," the Doctor smiled and walked off.

**New York City**

**UNIT Headquarters**

Colonel Karl Rhodes practically ran to General Bolton Osage's office. He knocked on the general's door.

"Come in," said Osage.

"General," said Rhodes, "I think you need to hear this."

"What's on it?" asked Osage.

"I think you should hear it for yourself, Sir," replied Rhodes, "It's quite unnerving."

Osage took the flashdrive and put into the computer. He listened to what was on the drive. His blood froze and said, "Colonel, get this to the Doctor. He's the only one that can verify this."

Rhodes took back the flashdrive. He said, "Yes, Sir. Are you going to do anything here?"

"I'm going to get the UNIT forces on guard and talk to Geneva," said Osage.

**Waverly Sub Station**

The graduation party went on without any hiccup. Jerry cake time was sooner than the Doctor had thought and now it was time for the graduation gifts. The Doctor was the last one. He gave Harper her gift first. Harper opened the envelope and read the paper that was in there. She asked, "Are you serious? How did you do this?"

"I have connections," said the Doctor.

Harper ran up and hugged the Doctor. She told him, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

After Harper let go, the Doctor turned to Alex and handed her the metal box with the key inside. She took it and opened it. She pulled out the key and was confused why he got her a key. Everyone had the same look. Alex asked the Doctor, "What with the key?"

"It's a key to the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"Wait a minute," said Alex. She was getting excited and no one knew why. She asked him, "Does this mean..."

The Doctor cut her off and said, "You can come with."

"YES!" shouted Alex. She ran and jumped at him in pure happiness. The Doctor caught her and kept his balance. Alex jumped down and said, "When do we leave?"

"After you get you diploma," said the Doctor.

Alex took the key and put it around her neck. She was not going to take it off any time soon. No one had understood what that was all about except for the family. They were a little irritated with the Doctor until Alex jumped with joy and nearly tackled the Doctor. They took that as sign Alex loved her gift, whatever that was, just as much as Harper had loved her gift.

The party continued and Colonel Rhodes came in the front door. He got some strange looks from the people at the party. The Doctor saw him and muttered, "Oh come on. Not now."

The Doctor walked over to Rhodes and asked, "What now?"

"Doctor, we need you to listen to this," said the colonel. He hand the Doctor and audio recorder and headphones.

The Doctor saw that Colonel Rhodes was clearly unsettled and the Doctor could see the terror in the man's eyes. His demeanor changed from irritated to worried. He told Rhodes, "Come on, let's talk outside."

The two men walked outside and the Doctor put the headphones in his ears and asked, "What's on this recording?"

"Doctor, it's best you hear it without any bias."  
"Fair enough," said the Doctor. He played the recording. His eyes widened and his face turned scared.

In an all too familiar voice, the recording said, "We have sta-bil-a-za-tion of Time Rift. Make prep-a-rations for e-scape." The Doctor hear another voice reply, "I o-bey."

The Doctor paused it and said with anger, "Not again. When was this recording taken?"

"It first came through right after you stabilized the Rift. We couldn't interpret what it was until recently."

The Doctor played it again and the recording went on, "We will have Time Rift o-pen-ing soon. In-tel says we will make it through to a Class 5 pla-net. It's po-si-tion-ing is lo-ca-ted on the pla-net known as Earth."

"They know that this is Earth," said the Doctor.

"I know," said Rhodes, "But that's not the worst one."  
The Doctor continued to listen and the recording made the Doctor's world stop with what was on it, "We have o-pen-ing. Pre-pare for-ces. Get the Exo-dus ship rea-dy."

"Oh my God," the Doctor winced. He ripped the headphones out and handed the recorder back to Colonel Rhodes. The Doctor grabbed his chest. He bent over in pain.

"Doctor! What is it?" asked Rhodes.

"The TARDIS. She's in pain. I can feel her pain," said the Doctor, "Oh no! Alex is connected to her too!"

The Doctor bolted back inside and pushed the pain out. He saw Alex on her knees doubled over in pain. The Doctor boomed, "Everyone! Get away from her."

"But why? She's in pain," said Ernesto.

Theresa came up to her brother and said, "Ernesto, trust me. The Doctor knows what he is doing."

Everyone backed away from Alex. Alex looked up at his and asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"It's not you. It's the TARDIS. She's in pain," said the Doctor.

"How?" asked Alex. The pain finally receded and she stood up.

"Time's being torn," said the Doctor.

"By what?" asked Alex.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," said the Doctor. His voice was shaky and unsettled. He walked to the TARDIS.

"Doctor! I hear her again," said Alex, "She says she's not only in pain. She's scared. She knows what coming through."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"She says they're not scavengers. She says it's an empire, an empire of TARDIS killers," said Alex, "Who can kill a TARDIS?"

"Only two species have that ability," said the Doctor, "And both of them are dead."

"Who are they?"

"The almighty Time Lords and Daleks."

Alex was on the verge of tears and she didn't know why, "Doctor, it's the Daleks. I'm certain."

The Doctor didn't have to ask Alex to be sure. He already knew. He knew they were coming back. His anger was at the boiling point. "No. No. No! NO! NO! NO! Not them. Not them! Anything. Anything but THEM!"

The Doctor's entire body flexed and his fists were clenched. If looks could kill, his face would have killed the assembled Mongol hordes of the Middle Ages. The entire room was silent and listening to the Doctor rant. No one was brave enough to interrupt the Doctor. Alex had never seen the Doctor that angry and didn't know how to react.

The Doctor turned around and put his back to the TARDIS doors. The Doctor was calm but still angry. He told the people at the party, "Everyone needs to go home. Tell the people you care about that you love them and stay by there side."

"What are you talking about?" Ernesto asked through the tension.

"I'm talking about the end. The end of days. The end of all life. The Slaughter is coming!"

After the Doctor said that, the ground started shaking violently and the TARDIS doors swung open. Everyone but the Doctor fell to the ground. The Doctor turned around and the lights of the sub station went out. A powerful red light poured out from the TARDIS and the cloister rang louder than it ever had before.  
The entire city of New York shook. Some building collapsed from the stress and the late afternoon sky darkened within seconds and it was as black as night. Clouds appeared out of nowhere and lightening blasted and the struck the ground and buildings all over. A massive blast of lightening shot the base of the Statue of Liberty and exploded her base. The massive statue fell into the river and waves went in all directions. The water became more and more violent. Thunder rolled and blasted. Roads and streets cracked. Bridges fell in the water or onto the ground. The suspensions of the Brooklyn Bridge whipped off and flew into the city. All power to the city was gone and planes in the sky fell out of the sky. The whole city become unstable.

Throughout the whole noises and chaos, Alex yelled to the Doctor, "Doctor! What's going on!"  
"It's the Rift. The Rift is open Alex. The Daleks are coming through!" the Doctor yelled.

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone into the TARDIS," the Doctor ordered the whole crowd into the TARDIS.

People ran into the TARDIS and didn't think about doing anything else. They didn't know what to do. The Doctor also ordered, "And don't touch anything!"

Alex was the last one to go in and the Doctor followed her in and closed the doors. He ran to the control console and made the TARDIS go into the Vortex. The TARDIS vanished into the Vortex. Right after that the sub station collapsed in on itself.

Alex came up to the Doctor wanting answers.

"You said the Daleks were dead!" yelled Alex.

"They are, but not inside the Time Lock. The Time Lock is like a giant bubble. Nothing can get out and nothing can get in except for something that was already there!" the Doctor explained, "Think. Think. Think. Think! THINK! New York. New York. New York!"

"What are you doing?" asked Alex.

"I'm trying to think how the Daleks were able to link outside the Time Lock. The Time Lords did the same thing, but with a rhythm in the Master's head," said the Doctor.

"So something is linking the inside and outside of the Time Lock together and it..."

"It has to be something that's Dalek. I'm trying to remember...the 1930s!"

"You're trying to remember the 1930s?" asked Alex.

"What? No! The 1930s was when the Daleks were in the city and in the sewers," the Doctor's memory flooded back to him, "How could I have been so stupid! The theater. The sewers. The evolution of the Daleks. The Daleks were in the sewers in the 30s and planned to create a new human-Dalek hybrids. Long story short: my tenth incarnation stopped them and something must have been left behind. Dalek Thay and Jast were taken care of. Caan exploded on the Crucible. The tech used was human tech and warped into superior technology." The Dalek dropped his shoulders and sighed.

Alex noticed that and asked, "What is it?"

"Dalek Sec's armor survived. I left his armor there. I didn't think anything of it," said the Doctor. He put the coordinates, but the TARDIS wouldn't materialize. He knocked on the center control console and asked her, "Why aren't you materializing?"

The TARDIS didn't do anything, but Alex said, "It's because that's the heart of the Rift and it would tear her heart apart."

"How do you know that?" asked the Doctor.

"She's talking to me again," said Alex, "But this time she's scared, Doctor. She doesn't know if she'll make it."

The Doctor looked at her control column and told her, "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Harper and the rest of the Russos went up to the Doctor. Theresa asked the Doctor, "What's going on?"

"I'll pull up the view on the screens, but I'll warn you that you may not like what you see," the Doctor told them. He put the view of New York City and the city in the viewscreen was a chaotic scene. Countless buildings had collapsed. The city had gotten lighter, but had a dark grey hue to it and the lightening had calm down, but it was still blasting away at random places. The river and ocean were churning violently.

"Is that New York?" asked Ernesto as he walked up to the stage.

"Yeah, it is," said the Doctor.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Ernesto, "Because I think you do."  
"I do know who did this," said the Doctor, "And this is nothing. This is child's play compared to what they can do?"

"Who are they?"

"Daleks," said the Doctor, "They are the ultimate xenophobic megalomaniacs."

"They're what?" asked Theresa.

"They are the ultimate racists of the universe. You can reason with them. There is nothing you can offer them that can make them go away. They are strictly organized, cold, calculating, and devoid of any emotions that pertain to life. The only the thing that you can do is kill the Daleks before they can kill you," the Doctor explained and was fuming.

"But there must be something that we can do. They must want something," said Ernesto.

"They do want something from you," Alex chimed in.

"What is it?"

"Your death. The only thing that can satisfy them is for you to die," said Alex.

"How do you know that?" asked the Doctor.

"She told me," said Alex.

"Who is this she?" asked Ernesto.

"My TARDIS. The thing we're in is a living ship," said the Doctor, "Alex and her share a connection that I have never seen between her and a human."

"Doctor, is it true. Is it true that the Daleks only want your death?" asked Theresa.

"Yes, it is. Their battle cry is exterminate. They chose that way back when they were Kaleds back on Skaro in their endless war with the Thals. In the end, the psychopathic Davros created the Daleks and tried to wipe out both sides. I kind of got involved and postponed the Daleks reign of terror, but unfortunately didn't prevent it."

"You were there when the Daleks were created?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "I was there at the Genesis of the Daleks."

Harper was watching the view screen and saw dozens of things come up from the ground and float in the air. She thought they looked light weird salt shakers. They were lined with have orbs and what looked like an eyestalk. Each had what looked like an eggbeater arm and a toilet plunger arm. She wanted to know what they were and asked, "Doctor, what are those things?"

"What things?" asked the Doctor.

"Those in the air," said Harper pointing.

The Doctor saw them and said, "They're here. Those are what Daleks look like."

"They don't look threatening," said Ernesto.

"Believe me when I saw looks can be deceiving. Daleks have been feared for countless generations and in every corner of the universe. That's why my people went to war with them and yeah, that ended well," the Doctor replied.

The Daleks then blasted away at the city and killed the survivors. Building after building was destroyed, but there was one tower that was undamaged. The massive Montana Tower was fine. The Doctor noticed that and said, "The Montana Tower's not damaged."

The Daleks blasted away, but there attacks couldn't pierce what was best described as a shield. The Doctor's eyes opened wider and said, "The tower is shielded."

"How?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. Humans don't possess that kind of technology. Actually it would be easier to count the species that have the technology to shield Dalek weaponry," the Doctor said.

Alex and Harper both saw someone in a corner of the TARDIS control room. He wasn't at the party and neither one of them recognized him. He was man in his fifties and he had a white goatee and mustache. He was dressed in all white and his hair was white as well. He saw them and he put his finger over his mouth and told them not to say anything. He waved his hand and a gust of wind tore throughout the TARDIS. Everyone except for the Doctor, Russos, and Harper. The man in white also vanished.

"Who was that?" asked Harper.

"I don't know," said Alex.

"Did he use magic?" asked Harper, "That looked like magic."

"That wasn't magic," said Alex, "I don't know what that was all about." She was scared and didn't know what to do.

The Doctor looked around and asked, "What the heck was that? Where did the wind come from and where did everyone go?"

"I don't know," said Jerry.

"I guess it doesn't matter right now," said the Doctor, "We need to get to that tower and find out how that building is shielded. I have no idea how Montana has his tower shielded." Down in the city below, the UNIT forces that were left mobilized and launched a retaliatory attack on the Daleks. The battle went on for less than half an hour. The UNIT forces got lucky and blasted away several Daleks, but in the end the attack was in vain. The Daleks destroyed and killed all the forces.

In the skies of the city, a singular Dalek floated in the air. It was larger and looked more intimidating than the others. Another Dalek, this one normal looking, flew to the larger one. It said, "Su-preme Da-lek, the lar-gest to-wer is still stan-ding and o-ver that we have re-ports of Time Lord."

"Time Lord!" shouted the Supreme Dalek, "How did a Time Lord sur-vive the war? Which Time Lord is it?"

"We do not know yet, but he is dan-ger-ous and must be trea-ted with cau-tion."

"A-greed," said the Supreme Dalek, "Where is the Time Lord now?"

"In-side the to-wer."

"Then we will de-stroy the Time Lord and the to-wer," said the Supreme Dalek, "Go and find a way through."

"I o-bey," the Dalek said and flew away. Dozens of Daleks flew around the Montana Tower and started to blast away.

**Chapter 3**

**Montana Tower**

The TARDIS materialized in the Montana Tower's top floor. The entire tower was on lockdown and the soldiers of Henry Montana's private army aimed at the TARDIS when it appeared out of thin air. The Doctor came out and had his hands raised in the air.

"Put your weapons down," said Montana as he came out of his office.

"Sir," said the lead solider. They put their weapons down.

Montana looked at the Doctor and said, "Please tell me those aren't what I think they are, Doctor."

"I can't tell you that, Montana," said the Doctor.

"So the Daleks are back," said Montana.

The Russos and Harper stepped out of the TARDIS and stood next to the Doctor as the Doctor answered Montana and said, "Yeah, they're back and with a vengeance, and you do realize that your tower is the only one left."

"That's because of the shield. It was one of Tesla Howard's projects and it turned out to be very important."

"Could I possibly see the shield's power source," said the Doctor, "It is incredibly powerful."

Harper went up to the Doctor and said, "New York has just been destroyed and you're asking about a shield and its strength. Why?"

"Because this is the only safe place in the city and I want to know how much more the shield can hold," the Doctor explained. Right after that, the noise ripped throughout the building.

"What's that noise?" asked Theresa.

"The Daleks are blasting away at the shielding," said the Doctor, "We have less time then we thought. Take us there now!"  
"Understood," said Montana.

They all went to the central elevator and made their way down to floor 82 that controlled the shields. Montana and his men left first and the Doctor and the Russos followed him. Montana walked to a generator and said, "This is powering the shield."

The Doctor looked at the machine and smiled, "That's cheating."

"What's cheating?" asked Alex.

"This isn't Vampire technology. This is Time Lord technology. That explains why the shield hasn't failed yet," said the Doctor, "But as much bombardment that the shield is taking it won't hold out for much longer, especially if the Daleks keep it going," explained the Doctor.

**Outside**

Several Daleks flew up to the Supreme Dalek. The first one asked, "You called us."

"Pierce the to-wers shield and send troops in to kill Time Lord," said the Supreme Dalek, "This Time Lord could be a ren-e-gade Time Lord and I want proof that the Lord of Time is dead be-fore the to-wer is des-troyed. Kill the Time Lord be-fore the to-wer."

All the Daleks said in unison, "We o-bey."

All but one Dalek flew away.

"What is it?" asked the Supreme Dalek.

"The Time Lord in there is not just a-no-ther Time Lord," said the Dalek.

"How do you know?" asked the Supreme Dalek.

"The time cap-sule reg-is-ters as ob-so-lete mo-del. On-ly a hand-ful of Time Lords use ob-so-lete time cap-sules. The most no-ta-ble is the Doc-tor," said the Dalek.

The Supreme Dalek grew nervous, and flew closer to the other Dalek and moved its eyestalk to the Montana Tower. It zoomed in and said, "If it is the Doc-tor, we need to be ex-tra care-ful."

The Dalek looked at the Supreme Dalek and asked, "Are you sc-ared?"

"Da-leks do not feel fear!" the Supreme Dalek snapped, "Do not tell o-thers of this."

"Why?" asked the Dalek.

"I am Su-preme and you will o-bey me!"

"I o-bey," the Dalek said and flew off.

**Montana Tower**

Everyone but Alex and the Doctor had left the room. The Doctor stayed behind and studied the generator and grew increasingly grim. He was laying on the ground and shook his head at what he saw. "This isn't good."

"What is it?" asked Alex. She was standing several feet away from the Doctor.

"Tesla Howard started the generator but never got it to maximum efficiency. It's great of strength, but not stamina. The power's going to run out soon," said the Doctor.

"How soon?" asked Alex.

"Within a few hours and that is being generous," said the Doctor.

"How bad are they?" asked Alex, "I know you've explained them to me, but I just don't understand how something like that could exist."

"I couldn't fathom it either, but I gave up on trying to understand them ages ago," the Doctor said, "I dedicated my life to stopping them whenever we meet. I first met them so long ago when I was still under 500 years old. I've practically won everytime we meet. They are the one species I hate and I am the only thing they fear. They can swear up and down they don't fear anything, but mention my name and they freak out."

"Those things actually fear something," said Alex, "They wiped out the city in a few minutes. They could take over the world in days."

"Probably less than that, Alex," the Doctor stated, "They are the perfect killing machines. They're strictly organized, cold, calculating and they are the very embodiment of hate. You what's sickening a way. The Daleks are one the most pure creatures in the universe if not the most pure. You know what they want and they will anything to achieve that goal. There is nothing you can do to change their minds. They will never surrender and they will never deter from their goal of extermination of all life."

"Will we die?" asked Alex.

"What?" asked the Doctor. He stood up and looked at Alex. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder and told her, "You won't die. I won't let them kill you. I promise you that."

Alex put her head down and started to shake a little. Her eyes were tearing up and she said, "I'm scared. You say they'll kill us as soon as they see us without any second thought, and I..."

Alex couldn't finish and broke down. The Doctor asked her, "What is it?"

"And I can't use any magic," Alex choked, "I've tried ever since the Rift opened, but nothing's happened."

"Alex, the Rift is open," said the Doctor, "You won't be able to use magic. Neither will Justin nor Max. The type of time energy that is erupting from the Rift is canceling out your type of time energy that you call magic."

"So that means I'm useless," said Alex.

"Don't say that," said the Doctor, "You're not useless. You're incredibly valuable."

"How?" asked Alex.

"You're sneaky and cunning for one," said the Doctor.

Alex turned and walked a few feet away and said, "To everyone but you. You can see right through my schemes."

"That doesn't mean everyone else can. You're unpredictable," said the Doctor, "That's what's good in a fight against Daleks. Aside from being one of the most pure species, they are also the most predictable and that is their greatest weakness."

"What else do I have?" asked Alex.

"You spirit for one," said the Doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Alex.

"You do what you want and you don't care what others think about you. That may not seem important, but that will in your future," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, you promise we'll make it through this?" asked Alex.

"I promise you. I promise you on my fourteen lives that we will make it through this."

Alex walked up to the Doctor and hugged him. He hugged her back and she cried in his chest and said, "Thank you."

The Doctor thought to himself, _I really hope we make it._

**Floor 100**

The other Russos and Harper were on the lounge floor and all they could do was sit and wait for something, just anything, to happen. The Doctor was down on floor 82 with Alex doing something with the shield generator. Everyone knew the situation was grim. Even Max and his randomness was silent. He looked emotionless and was staring at the floor.

"Do you think that the Doctor can fix this?" asked Theresa.

"I'm sure he'll find some way to stop the Daleks," said Jerry.

"I don't know if he can," said Justin, "Those Daleks crushed the UNIT forces and destroyed the city in minutes and tearing a hole in reality is no small feat even for magic. Not only that, but our magic isn't working. I have no idea why, but I think it was from the Rift opening. I know the Doctor is a very resourceful man and has saved us time and time again, but even he's scared. Who wouldn't be?"

"Of course he's scared. It's only..." Harper started.

"Human?" interrupted Justin, "In case you hadn't noticed, he's not human."

"But he seems human," said Theresa, "For an alien, he cares for us so much."

"Yeah, but we really don't know much about him," said Jerry, "Maybe it was him who helped the Daleks escape."

"I don't think so. He's been with us a year and that kind of rage and hate could not be practiced. Those were genuine reactions to the Daleks," said Harper, "When you spend as much time around Alex as I do, you have to know what's real and what's just a scheme."

"Speaking of Alex," said Theresa, "She trusts him with all her life and whenever she's around him, she isn't as cynical as she is any other time."

"I know," said Jerry, "She likes him and she likes him a lot. The Doctor on the other hand is a hard book to read. I can't tell if he feels the same way again."

"The Doctor and I talked back in March when Alex was pregnant with that shapeshifter thing," said Harper, "He practically told me that he wasn't sure if he had actual feeling for Alex or if they were remnants of the feelings he had for the woman he loved a long time ago."

"What?" asked Justin, "The Doctor loved someone?"

"Yes," Harper answered, "He said that Alex reminded him of her. I think he said her name was Romana."

"Romana?" asked Jerry, "What kind of name is that?"

"She was a Time Lady," said Harper, "She was the only one that the Doctor said he would settle down with and stop his travels. He sees Romana in Alex."

"Is that why he spends so much time with her?" asked Jerry.

"Not only that," said Harper, "He sees himself in her."

"Really?" asked Justin, "He was a schemer like her?"

"You have no idea. They are so much alike it's scary," said Harper. She turned her attention to Justin, "He told me that he was troublemaker in his childhood and Academy years. He was a brilliant Time Lord and was a genius, but just like Alex, he didn't have the patience to apply himself. Everything came so simple to the Doctor even if he never did anything."

"Yep, that sounds like Alex, especially with her magic," said Justin.

"Has Alex gotten into an argument or harassed you recently?" asked Harper. She looked at Max and said, "Both of you."

"No," was all Max could say. He was gone and still in shock. For all his randomness and craziness, this all too much even for him. He couldn't handle it as well as the others, but it wasn't like they were handling it good either.

Justin on the other hand managed to get out complete sentences, "No, Alex really hasn't. Why?"

"Because the Doctor's told her not to," said Harper, "He told me that he had a younger sister and a younger brother. His sister's name was June and they always fought throughout childhood. When they were adults, she hated him and never wanted to see him again. He went to apologize for all he had done to her during their years together and he forgave her for all she had done to him. She was not as forgiving.

"His relationship with his brother, Braxatiel, was the complete opposite. He would always be there for his brother and never left his side. Even when the Doctor rebelled, Braxatiel stayed close and talked whenever they could. They were always on good terms up until Braxatiel died in the Time War."

"I didn't know he had a brother and sister," said Theresa.

"He said this family mirrors his," said Harper.

"Really?" asked Justin, "Did the Doctor's family have a friend that lived with them and considered another sibling."

"Yes," said Harper, "It was the Doctor's best friend, the Master. They were so close, they were like brothers, but as the decades went on, they grew more and more apart until one day his friend grew to hate him with all he was and since then, they have been at war with each other. They were labeled by the Time Lords as the Enmity of Ages. The Doctor vs. the Master. He said that Alex and I weren't going down the same path because I wasn't trying to be like her. I was my own person and I know that. That was something the Master didn't do. His jealousy overcame him and he wanted the Doctor to suffer."

"I didn't know any of that," said Justin.

"So please don't assume things about the Doctor before you actually get to know him," replied Harper.

**Floor 82**

The Doctor stood in the doorway to the generator room and smelled something from the generator. He walked up to it and his eyes widened, "Oh no."

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"Shield weakened on floors 97-101," said the Doctor, "Your family's on floor 100. They are in the weak zone. The Daleks will be able to get through."

"What?" asked Alex.

"We have to get there now!" said the Doctor. The both of them ran to the elevator and pressed the button for floor 100.

**Floor 100**

An explosion shook the floor and the Russos and Harper jumped up.

"What was that?" asked Harper.

"I don't know," said Justin.

Then they heard the scream and the blasts. Through it all they heard one word constantly being repeated. It was the word exterminate.

After several minutes, the doors to room they were in exploded. Three Daleks came into the room and saw the five humans standing there. The first Dalek said, "Hu-mans. Ex-ter-min-ate. Ex-ter-min-ate. Ex-ter-min-ate."

The Russos and Harper stared in horror as the Daleks aimed their weapons at them

**Chapter 4**

The Daleks aimed their weapons at the Russos and Harper. "You will be ex-ter-min-a-ted."

"Oh I'd hold off on that you over sized salt shakers," a condescending voice came from behind the Daleks.

The three Daleks turned to face the source of the voice. It was male standing over six feet tall and a there was a younger female standing by his side. They scanned the two of them. The female registered as human with a unique ability to wield time energy, but the male registered as something else. It registered as Time Lord.

"You re-gis-ter as Time Lord. You are the e-ne-my!" yelled the lead Dalek.

"You're right. I am the enemy," said the Doctor, "Do you want to know which Lord of Time I am?"

None of the Daleks answered the Doctor. He pranced to the lead Dalek and tapped its eyestalk and then he jumped over the Dalek on the right and knocked on its head. "I'll tell you who I am. I am the Doctor. The one, the only and the best."

The Daleks backed up and looked at each other. They all looked back at the Doctor and asked, "How do we know you are the Doc-tor?"

"You don't and that scares you," said the Doctor. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small capsule. He smiled and asked, "Do you know what this is?"

"What is it?"  
"A Dalek bomb," the Doctor pulled the pin and tossed it on the ground. It exploded and two of the Daleks were electrocuted and exploded. The Doctor stood tall and when the blinding light of the explosion came, he took a huge metal statue from one of the table and smashed it against the Dalek that survived. He pounded the Dalek time and time again.

The humans weren't effected and ran behind the Doctor. They saw him start to pummel the Dalek and he turned around and yelled, "Get out of here!"  
They all ran out except Alex. The Doctor smashed the Dalek's eyestalk and it broke off. He turned around and yelled to Alex, "Alex, get out of here!"

"I'm not going to leave you!" Alex yelled back.

"You have to," said the Doctor. He smashed the Daleks plunger arm off and then smashed the eggbeater arm and broke it. The Doctor dropped the statue and ran off. He grabbed Alex's hand and they took off down towards an elevator.

A blast of green energy came from the room and grazed the Doctor's right arm and he collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Alex stopped and knelt down next to the Doctor. "Doctor, what happened?"

"I was grazed by their weaponry," said the Doctor, "My nerve endings have been destroyed in my arm. I need to get to the Zero Room in the TARDIS to heal."

A sling appeared out of nowhere and held the Doctor's arm in place. He looked at Alex and asked, "Did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "I wanted something to put your arm in and then it appeared."

"How?"

"I don't know!" said Alex.

The Doctor stood up and said, "It doesn't matter. We need to regroup with the family."

The two ran off. After several minutes, they reached the others at the elevator.

"What happened?" asked Harper.

"Long story for another time," said the Doctor.

The doors to the elevator opened up and all them piled in. As the doors were closing another blast of green energy fired in and hit Max directly in the chest. His body glowed green, but his skeleton could be seen and it was black. He screamed in pain and then fell to the ground dead. The Doctor jumped to the doors and saw more Daleks coming towards the elevator. The doors shut and the elevator was moving up. The entire family gasped and Theresa cried as she held Max's lifeless body.

The elevator moved up and jammed a two floor below the top floor where the sanctuary of the TARDIS was. The Doctor stepped out first to see if the coast was clear and there were no Daleks that he could see, but they would come up the elevator shaft now that they knew where it was. He went back to the elevator and said, "We have to go."

Theresa looked at him and said, "My youngest child is dead and all you want me to do is run."

"Theresa, if we are to do anything, we have to get out of the line of fire from those monsters."

"The Doctor's right," said Alex, "We have to keep moving."

"Of course you would take his side," said Theresa.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Alex.

"Hey! There are no sides here," Jerry interrupted, "We are running from the same enemies and the only man that can stop them is the Doctor, whether you like it or not!"

"Mom, Dad's right," Justin said, "We can mourn later, but first we have to go somewhere where we can actually set up a proper defense!"

"We can talk about it and wait for those monsters to come or we can go to the TARDIS and find a way to make all this right again," the Doctor said.

"Okay," surrendered Theresa, "Let's go."

The Doctor and the others left the elevator and Max's body. The Daleks blasted through the floor of the elevator and made it to the same floor as the six of them were on. They made their ways down the hallway.

The Doctor and his group felt the explosion and the ceiling cracked and became unstable in the hallway they were in. The Daleks came into view and the Doctor yelled for everyone to duck and the Daleks fired, but missed all the humans and the Doctor, but the following explosion was too much and the ceiling collapsed in and the Doctor jumped and shielded Alex from the debris. Justin went to shield Harper. Theresa fell over and Jerry was hit in the head and knocked unconscious. Soon all of them were buried under the rubble of the collapsed ceiling. Humans, Daleks and Time Lord were all buried under the rubble and debris. The air was filled with dust and dirt and ash. There was nothing moving in the hallway. It was completely dead and still.

**Chapter 5**

The rubble started moving and the Doctor popped up out of the destroyed ceiling. He was covered in the fine debris. Alex coughed and looked around for anyone else. The Doctor jumped up to a higher place and saw Jerry half buried and unconscious. He ran to Jerry and unburied him. The Doctor looked to Alex and said, "Your dad's alive, but unconscious. Wake him up and I'm going to see if the others are okay."

Alex coughed again and nodded. She walked over to Jerry and the Doctor walked off to look for the others. He heard someone's voice from beneath the rubble. The Doctor ran to the voice and started digging out the person who the voice belonged to. It was Harper. He grabbed Harper's hand and pulled her out the rubble. He asked, "Harper, are you okay? I mean, are you okay as in no broken bones?"

"I'm fine, but Justin's not," answered Harper.

The Doctor looked at Justin who was half buried. There was blood pooling around him. The Doctor unburied him and checked his pulse. "He's alive, but barely."

"That's good right?"

"Yes, Harper, it is," said the Doctor. He took out his teleport watch and programmed it with his sonic. He attacked it around Justin's wrist and told Harper, "Press the button and you and him will be transported onto the TARDIS into the Zero Room. It will keep him alive and heal him. Speaking of healing, my arms fine. How did this happen?"

"I wanted your arm healed," said Alex from behind him.

"How are you doing that?" asked the Doctor. He shook his head and said, "That's not important right now. Harper do what I said and he will survive and you will safe. Understand."

"Yes, I do," said Harper.

"Good," said the Doctor.

Harper did what the Doctor said and her and Justin were transported to safety.

"Why didn't you do that before?" asked Alex.

"The watch can only do that once. After it teleports inside the TARDIS once, the watch fries and can't be used again. It was a safety feature I installed."

"Oh," said Alex.

The Doctor looked around and saw another blood pool and he ran over to it. He dug into the debris and saw Theresa there. She had been crushed under the rubble. The Doctor looked up and then to Alex and Jerry who was struggling to his feet. The Doctor walked back over to the two surviving Russos and said, "We have to get out of here. Justin and Harper are safe. Theresa on the other hand wasn't so fortunate."

"What?" asked Jerry.

"Oh no, Mom!" exclaimed Alex. Her eyes were welling with tears.

The Doctor walked to the only clear way to go and his hair stood on end. He turned around and saw the rubble shake and the Daleks were moving again. "Oh no," the Doctor breathed, "Let's move!"

The three of them ran down the hallway and made it to the stairwell. It wasn't damaged and they all climbed as fast as they could. They made it to the top floor, but so did the Daleks. The Daleks were in between the three of them and the TARDIS. The monsters didn't see them because they were fighting against a pretty well armed Montana army led by Montana himself. Montana's army finally beat the Daleks that were in the way. Only Montana and three men survived the battle. The Doctor, Alex and Jerry ran out and Montana raised his weapon but put it down when he saw who it was.

"You're alive, Doctor," said Montana, "What about the others?"

"Two are dead, one is in critical condition and the other is safe," said the Doctor, "We are trying to get to the TARDIS. That's the only safe spot in the tower."

"I don't doubt that," said Montana, "Those Daleks tried to break in and couldn't."

"That's good they couldn't get in. That would be even more devastating," the Doctor stated, "How much ammunition do you have left?"

"We won't be able to fend off another attack," said Montana, "Are there Daleks following you?"

"Yes, but I don't know how many or how far they are behind us," said the Doctor.

Montana looked around and said, "We'll buy you some time to get to your ship, Doctor."

"You'll die, Montana," said the Doctor.

"I know," said Montana, "It's not like there is a world out there to live in."

"That's true," said the Doctor. The Doctor turned to Alex and said, "Come with me."

"Where?" asked Alex.

"To the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

Alex nodded and the two of them ran off to the TARDIS. They got to the ship and the Doctor and Alex went inside. The Doctor told her, "Alex, stay here and do not, DO NOT, come out to follow me."

"Don't worry, Doctor, I won't," replied Alex.

"Good," the Doctor said, "I'll be back and your dad will be with me."

The Doctor ran back out and down the hall to where the last survivors were. He got there and he saw that Jerry was holding on of the guns and had a determined look of anger on his face. The Doctor walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I am going to fight those demons," said Jerry.

"You won't stand a chance once you run out of ammo," the Doctor told him.

"I know," said Jerry.

"But why?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, those things took away my son and my wife. I don't know if my other son will survive and I have a bone to pick with them. You keep Alex and Harper safe. Do you hear me?"

"Jerry, I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?" asked the Doctor.

"No, Doctor, you won't be able to talk me out of this," Jerry replied.

"Jerry, I can stay and help if you want," said the Doctor.

Jerry looked at the Doctor in the eyes and said, "And let you, the only one who stop this, die. I don't think so, Doctor."

"Okay," the Doctor said, "One thing you need to know. Aim for the eyestalk. That's there weak point."

"That's good to know, Doctor," Jerry said.

"And, Jerry, I will find a way to make this right," said the Doctor, "I promise you I will fix this as if it never happened."

"You better, Doctor, and if anyone can, it'll be you," said Jerry.

The Doctor asked him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Jerry said.

"Then good bye and good luck," the Doctor said and started to walk towards the TARDIS.

Jerry called to him, "And, Doctor, take care of her."

The Doctor nodded and yelled back, "I will!"

Jerry quietly said, "Thank you."

The Doctor ran walked towards the TARDIS.

Jerry looked over at Montana and said, "I never got meet you, but you seem to be a nice guy."

"Thank you, Mr. Russo," said Montana.

"If we're going to die together, call me Jerry," Jerry said.

"Well then, Jerry," said Montana, "Let's give the Doctor time to get back shall we?"

Jerry nodded and all of them aimed their guns towards the doorway and several Daleks appeared inside and just started blasting away. Montana's three men fell first, but Jerry was able to blast one Dalek's eyestalk off before he was hit by a Dalek blast and fell down dead.

Henry Montana saw that the battle was over and he stood up and extended his arms outwards and said to himself, "It's time."

He was hit by a blast of green energy and fell over dead.

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor heard the gunshots erupt from behind him and several screams. He stopped and turned around to look before he bolted off towards the TARDIS. He was thrown off his feet and smashed into the wall of the hallway when a Dalek blast exploded the opposite wall just behind the Doctor. The Doctor got to his feet again and had a slight limp as he ran again. Several more blasts flew by him. One nearly got his head. He felt the air rush by and his ear went numb. He grabbed the side of his head and made it to the TARDIS.

"You will stop!" a Dalek called from behind him.

The Doctor turned around and faced the Dalek. He spat, "Are going to kill me now?"

"No," said the Dalek, "We will watch you suffer as we win. As you wit-ness the vic-to-ry of the Da-leks."

"What do you mean victory? You didn't kill me," said the Doctor.

"There is no need," said the Dalek, "You will die in the end. There is no-thing you can do to stop us."

"What are you talking about? You are a Dalek you should have killed me by now and struck up this conversation," the Doctor said.

"It does not mat-ter. This to-wer and you will die. The Exo-dus Ship is com-ing," said the Dalek.

"Exodus Ship? What is that?" asked the Doctor, "Did you steal the idea from the Cult of Skaro and the Genesis Ark?"

"No," the Dalek said, "They stole that plan from us. They said it was sim-pler to steal a prison ship than what we stole."

"What did you steal?"

"The Exo-dus ship is not Da-lek tech-no-lo-gy. It is Time Lord," said the Dalek.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"You will bear witness to the end of life and it will all begin with a rem-nant your pe-ople aiding us," said the Dalek.

"How did you get something from us?" the Doctor asked.

"We had help," said the Dalek.

"From who?" the Doctor raged.

"Lord of Time," said the Dalek.

The Doctor's anger exploded and he roared at the Dalek, "THERE IS NO CHANCE ANYONE OF MY PEOPLE WOULD AID YOU ESCAPE THE TIME LOCK. WE FOUGHT AGAINST YOU UNTIL BOTH SIDE WERE DESTROY."

The Dalek said, "But it is true."

The Doctor looked into the eyestalk and filled with rage he spat, "How dare you?"

The Dalek backed up and the Doctor smirked, "Even now. Even when you are supposedly unstoppable, I still scare you." The Doctor turned and walked back to the TARDIS. He opened the door and turned to the Dalek and told it, "Big mistake keeping me alive."

"We will see," said the Dalek.

"Yes you will," the Doctor shut the door and the Dalek left.

Every Dalek in the Montana Tower left the building. Their Exodus Ship was coming and the Daleks were on the cusp of domination.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor shut the door and screamed in pure rage and hatred. He kicked one of the chair and knocked it out of place. "How dare they. How dare say that one of my people, MY PEOPLE, help them! What gives them the right to do that!"

Harper and Alex were sitting on the stage, but didn't say anything to the Doctor when they saw him in his fit. They had never seen him as angry as this. They were scared, but they didn't know that much about the Doctor and his past experiences with the Daleks, but they could tell he was not a huge fan and that the Doctor hated them with every fiber of his being. The Doctor calmed down and walked up to the stage and then Alex realized he was alone. Her dad wasn't with him.

"Doctor, where Dad?" asked Alex.

"I want you to know something, Alex. Your father was a brave man," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, what happened?" asked Alex.

"He stayed behind and fought the Daleks. He died fighting the monsters that claimed all those other lives. He volunteered to stay behind and fight. He fought right next to Montana."

"I've lost everyone," mourned Alex, "Is this what it feels like?"

"No, you haven't lost everyone," said the Doctor, "You have her and me. How's Justin?"

"He didn't make it," said Harper.

"But is this what it feels like?" asked Alex.

"Sucks doesn't it?" asked the Doctor.

Both of the girls nodded and the Doctor felt something vibrate in the TARDIS floor. The entire ship started to shake the Doctor ran to the controls and shot the TARDIS through the roof of the Montana Tower and into the skies of New York City.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"The Exodus Ship," said the Doctor.

"The what?" asked Harper.

The Doctor put the view of the city on the three screens above the stage.

Down below in the city the ground shook and a massive hump started to life out of the ground. It was large circle and then a larger circle erupted out of the ground and a massive ship tore up and blasted into the sky. It started spinning counterclockwise at an incredible speed. It spun everything off of it. The ship fired a blast of energy at the Montana Tower and the tower fell to ground and finally had fallen. The ship then fired on the TARDIS. It hit the TARDIS shields and the police box was sent careening miles after miles to the southwest.

Inside the TARDIS, the three of them watched the ship exit the ground and take down the Montana Tower. Then the larger ship fired at the TARDIS and the Doctor, Alex and Harper were thrown down to the ground. The control room shook and shattered a lot of things. The control console exploded and the Doctor had to regain control of the TARDIS before it crashed into the ground hundreds of miles away.

"How did that ship do this?" asked Alex.

"Because the Exodus Ship is a Time Lord vessel," said the Doctor. He barely regained the control of the TARDIS and then he went into the control center of the TARDIS and changed the theme of the control room before anything else happened. He randomly changed the theme. The walls were stone and the stage and seat went down to the same level as the floor and the floor turned into dark brown rock.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"The theme's changed to the cave theme," said the Doctor.

"If this wasn't as bad as situation as it is, I like it," said Harper.

The Doctor ignored her and a massive screen lowered down from the ceiling. The screen showed the city of New York and the giant ship. They all saw that the ship had stopped its spinning and a massive red line of light ran down the ship's back. The Doctor stared and wanted to know why the ship did that. The roof of the ship opened up and another ship flew out of it. Several more ships flew out. Then more and more ships flew out of the Exodus. The Doctor froze and he started shaking his head and he stammered, "No. No. Don't. No don't. NO!"

"Doctor, what is?" asked Harper.

"The Exodus Ship is Time Lord tech. That means it's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said, "The Exodus Ship is a Time Lord impound ship. It was used in the final days to control the exploding Daleks forces. Each on of those ships can hold countless Dalek ships."

"How many Dalek ships?" asked Alex.

"One million," the Doctor squeaked, "That ships can hold one million Daleks ships if it's full."

"One million?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, one million," the Doctor said.

The screen showed more and more ships flying out of the Exodus Ship. The ship ravaged the Earth to the point that nothing was still alive on the planet down below. More ships flew into orbit and eventually one million ships were surrounding the Earth and its moon. The Daleks were back in the universe and nothing was going to be the same in the universe.

The Doctor sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex and then he collapsed to the ground. His body defeated. He stared into nothing. His mind was lost in his thoughts.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" asked Alex.

The Doctor didn't answer her.

"Doctor!" Alex yelled.

"There's nothing we can do," said the Doctor.

"What are you talking about? You never give up!" said Alex.

"There is nothing to do, Alex. We are dead. That force of Daleks is large enough to slaughter the entire cosmos. We are three people against one million ships. We'd be killed before we started. Only an army of Time Lords can stand up to a Dalek force that powerful, and the Time Lords are dead."

"Are you saying there is nothing we can do?" asked Harper.

"That is exactly what I am talking about. We lost. There is nothing we can do," said the Doctor, "We've been beat."

"We just give up?" asked Alex with fire in her voice.

"What else can we do?" asked the Doctor, "We are like an ant and they are the battle tank. We will lose!"

"I didn't lose my family for us to die like this!" yelled Alex.

"I didn't loose my people to go through this again!" the Doctor shot back.

The Doctor sat there staring at the floor. Alex was staring at him longing for answers. Harper was staring down at the control console. The room was still and lifeless.

The Dalek force surrounding the Earth started their engines and the ships flew off into the universe to several different locations. The Daleks poured out into an unsuspecting universe and it wasn't going to stand a chance against the flood that was coming. The end had come and the only one who could stop this had given up hope.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. The Key to Time

**The Key to Time**

**Chapter 1**

June 3, 2011 was the day it all ended. It was the day the Doctor, Harper and I barely survived the Daleks. We've been on the run ever since. We've been running for twenty years. The Doctor has barely aged if at all, but Harper and I are now thirty eight years old. This was not the life I had envisioned when I was still a teenager those two decades ago. We do find a certain civilization now and then, but they are tiny and have been in the shadow of the Daleks for far too long to be any larger. The universe is dying and we've been searching for this one thing that can reverse all of this. We've found all but one segment. We can't find the sixth and final piece for some reason. We've been searching for that segment for years, but I can tell that something is about to give. I can feel it, but for now, this is the story of the last twenty years. This is the story of us searching for the all powerful Key to Time, and it all starts on that fateful day twenty years ago.

**TARDIS**

**June 3, 2011**

"We have to do something," Alex pleaded, "We need to do something."

"Alex is right, Doctor. We have to do something," Harper pleaded with Alex.

"What can we do?" asked the Doctor, "The universe is..." The Doctor stopped and looked at Alex's necklace again and said to himself, "The key in the clock. Why is that so important?"

Alex looked at her necklace and said, "I don't know. I just found it and I liked it. I guess it's something like a key to time or something."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized their was something that he could do. It was a long shot at best, but it was better than nothing at all. He muttered, "That's it."

"What it?" asked Alex.

"You a key to time," said the Doctor.

"I know," said Alex.

"That the answer. The Key to Time itself," said the Doctor.

"What's the Key to Time?" asked Alex.

"It's the most powerful artifact of all time. If you think your magic is powerful, you ain't seen nothin' yet. The Key to Time is split up into six segments across all of time and space. They can take any form or be anything or anyone," the Doctor explained.

"So you're saying that this will fix everything and make it right?" asked Harper.

"Yes, it will. It's a long shot, but it's better than no shot at all, isn't it?" asked the Doctor.

"Anything is better than no shot at all," Alex replied.

"You're right," said the Doctor, "We are at least one sixth the way there."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

The Doctor took of his necklace that had a stone at the end on it. He said, "This is called the Moment. Its the super weapon I used to end the Time War. It is the most powerful stone in all Creation."

"What about the Stone of Dreams?" asked Alex, "That's incredibly powerful."

"Sorry this is more powerful," said the Doctor, "More powerful than your Stone of Dream thing, but that's not important. What's important is that a Key to Time detector. I really don't remember to my last one."

"Last one?" asked Harper.

"I've kind of assembled the Key to Time before. It was to help the White Guardian to restore balance to the universe and that was when I first met...when I first met Romana," said the Doctor, "Now, I'm going to restore balance and life to the universe myself. I have to do this. I can't believe I was giving up. What's wrong with me? That's not like me at all is it?"

"No, Doctor, it's not. If there is one who never gives up, it's definitely you," said Harper, "Just ask my feet and legs from that day we were hunting for that shapeshifter. I couldn't feel the lower half of my body."

"I remember that," said the Doctor.

"That's good," said Harper, "Because I will never let you forget it."

The Doctor didn't reply and changed the subject, "Okay, how to find a Key to Time detector. How to find that detector?"

Alex looked around and didn't know where to begin to look for one. Harper didn't even bother doing anything. The Doctor sighed and asked, "Do you guys know where?"

"Not a clue," said Alex.

"Well this plan went south fast," said the Doctor. He sat down on the new stone floor of the TARDIS control room. He moved his lips as he thought about what to do next. He looked up and said, "I could try to do that?"

Alex and Harper looked at the Doctor and Alex asked him, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and contact my one of my previous lives," the Doctor explained, "I'm going to try and contact my fourth life. That was the last time I assembled the Key to Time. I don't really remember where I put the detector in the first place. I'm going to try and tell Four to put it somewhere that I can find it today, but where, but where, but where?"

"Doctor," said Alex, "I have an idea."

"Where?" asked the Doctor.

"The Hall of Doctors," Alex answered him.

The Doctor looked at her with fire in his eyes, "That's right. That's the only place where it's practically been the same since it was first built."

"What's the Hall of Doctors?" asked Harper.

"Alex, tell her. I'm to go and try to contact my fourth self," the Doctor said.

"Okay," said Alex.

The Doctor walked across the control room and put his hands on his temple and closed his eyes. The Doctor's mind went back. It went back farther and farther. It passed the mind of Thirteen, then Twelve, Eleven, Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five and finally it reached Four. "Hello, Four, I need your help."  
Alex turned back to Harper when the Doctor seemed to make contact with his fourth life. She told Harper about the TARDIS's Hall of Doctors, "The Hall of Doctors is where the Doctor's previous lives or selves."

"Oh his previous incarnations," said Harper.

"Yes, I guess," said Alex, "Anyway whenever he dies and regenerates, the life that just ended is sent to the Hall of Doctors so that he can be remembered in the future by his future selves and some of the things that that Doctor wore and had with him were added to the display."

"So it's like a museum, but he's the exhibit," Harper replied, "That's just weird."

Back on the other side of the control room, the Doctor had reached a connection with his fourth self and had told him the situation as vaguely as he could not to reveal any details about the future. Four was reluctant as first, but eventually conceded to doing what Fourteenth wanted. The Fourth Doctor said he would put the detector in the Hall of Doctors and disguised it as his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor thanked four and came back to the current day. He opened his eyes and put his hands down. He walked over to Alex and Harper and said, "He did it. We need to get to the Hall of Doctors and get the detector."

Alex and Harper followed the Doctor to the Hall of Doctors, but only he went inside. He was back out in a minute with something that looked like a wand to Alex. It had and orange handle and was clear beyond that with a white center. Alex even stated that to the Doctor, "That looks like a wand, Doctor."

He looked at it and said, "Huh, maybe, but you have to remember this detector is far older. The more likely scenario is that your wands were designed after this detector right here."

Alex just said, "Oh."

The Doctor could tell that it was starting to sink in to Alex, that her family was dead and she was one of only two humans left in all Creation. Harper was silent most of the time anyway and it was sinking in for her as well. The Doctor was hurting with the loss of the friends that he had made, but was an expert at hiding his pain. That was something he was all too good at. He didn't say anything more and walked back to the control room. The two human girls followed him. He put his hands on his new console and his head down.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Alex.

"Alex, Harper, why don't you go to your rooms and get some rest," the Doctor said, "We can deal with the whole Key to Time thing later, but right now we are safe inside the Time Vortex. We can mourn the passing of loved ones. You will need to get that out. You don't need to keep all that sadness and anger inside of you. You need to no matter how hard it is."  
"Doctor," said Alex. Her voice was crushed again.

"Alex, if you need to talk, I'll be here," said the Doctor. He looked at Harper and told her, "You too."

"What?" asked Harper.

"If you need to talk, you can come talk to me," the Doctor explained to her.

"What about you, Doctor?" asked Alex.

The Doctor looked the two of them and said, "I'll deal with. It's not the first time I've lost people. No matter how many die, it never gets easier. The last one is usually just as bad as the first one, but I always go on."

Alex nodded and told the Doctor, "I'm here for you too."  
"We both are," said Harper, "You can try to hide it, but we both see it. We both see you hurting over your past sometimes."

"Yeah, I bet," said the Doctor. He was silent after that. The Daleks returning had churned up emotions in the Doctor he hadn't had in a long, long time. Those monsters had come back and had a force to slaughter the universe. That did not sit with the Doctor. He was being eaten away at him. He hated them with everything he was. Every fiber of his being was filled with undying hatred for those overgrown plunger armed salt shakers.

Alex and Harper knew they wouldn't get anything else out of the Doctor and they decided to go and let the truth start to sink in. They went silently to both rooms and the Doctor looked up at the new red crystal control column. He knew how much of a long shot the whole Key to Time business was. There would be dangers and threats that Alex and Harper had never even imagined. The thing that worried the Doctor the most was that if the Daleks had broken the Time Lock, that would mean other things could escape and the last thing he wanted to escape the Time Lock was the Time Lords.

**Chapter 2**

Alex walked to her room and she sat down on her bed. Back in December during Christmas, she was so excited to be in the TARDIS and dreamt of the day that she would travel with the Doctor. She dreamt about flying to different planet and traveling through time. She wanted to meet aliens and monsters. She wanted to see her planets future and the wonders of the universe.

Right before the Doctor stormed into her life a year ago, she was just going through another year at her high school Tribeca Prep. She was just another junior even though she had her magic. She didn't think anything could go wrong and she thought everything would still be there the next day. Then in June last year, the Doctor came into her life. He turned it upside down within the first day. She was used to having a freaky and wild day with all her magic and the things associated with it, but when the Doctor came into her life and all of his alien and foreign things, her life got tossed and turned even more. She almost died during that first day when the Hoixes had come.

He had shown her that there was more to live than using her magic all the time to get things done. He told her that she had enough power in her mind and soul. He had the most patience with her compared to anyone else. She didn't know why, but she could tell another trouble maker when she saw one and she a massive trouble maker in the Doctor. Unlike her, the Doctor's trouble making days were long gone. They were buried under decades and centuries of pain and loss and suffering, but their was also happiness, love and hope. All of those were wrapped up inside him and Alex saw that the trouble maker in the Doctor was all but gone and dead, but there was one in the Doctor nonetheless.

Over the next year, all Alex could think about was leaving Earth behind and travel the stars and time with the Doctor. She imagined how it was out there among the other planets. She wanted to see the skies of aliens worlds and run through fields of different colored grasses, alien forests, extraterrestrial landscapes. She wanted to meet different civilizations in both the present, past, and future. She could go and travel to different worlds, but she couldn't travel that far away. She had been to Mars, but she had not been to any other planets. The Doctor and her talked about both their travels to Mars and she realized how lucky she was. Other than Mars, Alex hadn't been to any other worlds. Her magic, which was now gone, could only get her to places inside this corner of the galaxy. She went through all of those dreams for the last twelve months.

Now, though, there was nothing to look forward to. She was with the Doctor and going to travel with him, but that doesn't matter. The price was too high for her. All those people had lost their lives. She was the only survivor of her family, but Harper had survived with her so that had helped a bit, but not as much as she wanted. She was going to travel the stars and go through time, but the chances are the worlds she will eventually visit and see will be overrun and killed by the Daleks. She never understood why the Doctor had hated the Daleks so much, but now after she saw their carnage first hand, she could see why he hated them with every fiber of his being. They were monsters and didn't have any emotions or remorse. They were merciless and filled with hate. Her hair stands on end whenever she hears that voice, that cold, calculating and emotionless voice. Her blood would now whenever she would hear the Daleks voice again.

Alex wanted all of this to be over. She hoped the Doctor's plan to find and assembled the Key to Time. She never heard of that key. She didn't know how powerful it was, but from the way the Doctor said, the key was incredibly powerful. He had described the key as a giant reset button and she wanted that. She could use a giant reset button right now. She wished she could go back to her graduation party that had happened in the early afternoon of June 3, 2011. Within the course of several hours, her life was not turned upside down, it was practically destroyed.

She was starting to realize that she was one of the last human beings in existence. Harper was the only other one. She realized this is how the Doctor must feel all the time. She started to get teary eyed. Emotions flooded into her head and mind. She was crushed and saddened and hurt by everything that had happened. She lost her family, her home, her city, her world, her species. She only had two things left. She had her Doctor and Harper. She remembered she had the TARDIS. She had her TARDIS. She loved the ship. They had a connection with each other, but she knew that she didn't have the same connection to the TARDIS as the Doctor did. The Doctor and the TARDIS's bond was unbreakable. They basically the same being, but with two different personalities. Alex thought about that connection and wished she shared that connection with the TARDIS.

For now, Alex's mind was back on the loss of her family. Her eyes teared up and she lost it. She laid down on her bed face first and she buried her face in her pillow. She started crying her eyes out. She had never felt anything like this. It was a strong feeling of emptiness and loneliness. She hated it. She wailed and time was no more for her. She was lost in her hurt and pain. She wanted everything to be the way the it was before, but she didn't know how. She eventually cried herself to sleep and for a brief moment in time she was no longer alone. Her family lived on in her dreams.

**Chapter 3: Harper**

Harper didn't know where to go. She was not with Alex or the Doctor when Alex chose her room to stay in those several months ago. She didn't choose to come with Doctor and she was still debating whether she should go with him at the time of the graduation party. She had grown to like all the stuff with the Doctor and would like to go with him, but there was Alex. She didn't want to get in between her and the Doctor. They were close and Harper didn't want to feel left out. She knew that the two of them were growing inseparable, but Harper also noticed that the Doctor was more guarded of his emotions. He didn't like to get close to anyone anymore because of all the things he had been through.

Harper finally found the bedrooms and just chose the first empty one she found. She sat down on the bed and didn't know what to think about what just happened. It went by so fast. The family she had known her whole and had been living with for the last year and a half had been killed all within an hour along with most of the human race. She had realized that her and Alex were the last two humans to exist. She didn't want to say anything about it. It was far too strange and hard to comprehend, but she had to keep going. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the white ceiling in the bedroom she chose. She had lost everything in one day. She had her best friend Alex, but nothing else. No, there was her life.

She had her life, but she didn't know if that was any good at all. Why was she one of the ones to live? What made her special? Why did she have to live when so many others died? Harper put her hands over her face. She couldn't think about it that way. She was not responsible for any of this. None of this was because of her and she could have done nothing to prevent all of this from happening. She shouldn't think about all of that because there was no reason. She knew why she had survived. She had the Doctor with her and she knew that she survived the rubble in the tower because Justin guarded her from the debris. None of this was her doing, but she couldn't help herself about thinking that she should have died. She should have died, but fate didn't let her. Fate kept her alive. Why did it do that? What was so special about her? She couldn't think of any answers for any of those questions. Her head started hurting with all of these questions and truths.

She knew why she was feeling this way, this guilty. It was survivor's guilt. She was feeling guilty because all those others had been killed and she was the one to survive. She was one of only two to survive. She tried her hardest not to feel guilty, but she couldn't. She knew after the guilt there would be a sense of loneliness to hit her when the reality of the situation would hit her. She used to be so carefree and making all of her outfits, and now nothing would be the same. She had a hard time wrapping her mind around it.

She sat up in her bed and looked around for something that could take her mind off of her emotions. She knew she had to let it all out, but she was too bad about bottling up her emotions. She would let them simmer and simmer until they exploded out. She stood up and walked around the room. It was just like a normal room back on Earth, but everything was white. She thought that the whole place looked basic and nothing more. She thought that it could use a remodel.

"You know there was nothing you could do, right?" asked a male voice from behind Harper.

Harper turned around and saw the man she had seen in the TARDIS send everyone away. He was dressed in all white, but now his hair and beard were brown. She asked him, "Who are you? What are you?"

"Just an old acquaintance of the Doctor," the man said, "His TARDIS may be powerful and able to things out, but I'm a little more powerful than anything you or the Russos have ever encountered."

"Can you fix all of this?" asked Harper.

"I could fix all of this, but I won't," said the man.

"Why not?" asked Harper, "If you're that powerful, why not do something!"

"Because I'm protecting you," the man said, "There are five others us my kind out there and we have an agreement. We can meddle in certain peoples lives, but over a universal scale like this, the agreement will be broken and the other will able to manipulate the universe."

"Is that bad?" asked Harper.

"You have no idea," said the man.

"Why are you here?" asked Harper.

"I can meddle in certain people's lives. In other words, your lives are fair game to meddle in, and the Doctor is the most influential being in the universe. If there is one man that can save everything, it's the Doctor. I'll drop him hints, but in the end he will figure it out and in his time of need you will be there."

"What does that mean?" asked Harper.

"The time will come and you will find out when you need to be the voice of reason to the Doctor when all reason is lost," said the man.

"What? That's what that siren thing told me last month," said Harper.

"Of course she told you that because she was an agent of mine," said the man.

"How would I know that?" Harper asked.

"You just have to trust me on that one, Harper," the man told her.

"How do you know my name?" asked Harper nervously.

"I just know these things. I know that you and Alex have been best friends since you were incredibly young and now you two are like sisters. You are three months older than Alex. You are an only child and you have a bad habit of bottling up your emotions when you should let them out."

"How do you know all of that?" asked Harper.

"You're not the only one I know about. The Doctor is in his fourteenth incarnation and it is his longest lived incarnation. He surpassed his fourth life's lifespan a couple centuries ago and I know the deep, dark secret that he hides so far down inside that it eats away at him. He will tell you that secret. It is not my right to tell you that," the man continued.

Harper found herself trusting this man in white and she had no idea why. She didn't even know who this man was, but he seemed to know everything about her, Alex and even the Doctor whose secrets are nearly impossible to find out or even comprehend. She had to know why and asked, "Why do I trust you? I don't even know you and you just appeared in the TARDIS. No one is just supposed to appear in the TARDIS."  
The man smiled, "That's just me. People can't help but trust me. Unlike most others with that ability, I will not abuse. It goes against my nature to be like that. The reason I was able to get onboard the TARDIS is that I am far more powerful than even the strongest TARDIS the Time Lords created. I am incredibly powerful, but do not make the mistake of calling me all-powerful. The Key to Time is more powerful than me, but not as powerful as the full transcendental beings."

"What does that mean?" Harper asked.

"It means something very difficult for you to understand," said the man, "But my time is up and I must be off."

"But who are you?" asked Harper.

"Think of me as a guardian angel," the man said. He remembered something important and said, "Don't you tell the Doctor. He cannot know about me being here. If he does, this whole plan to reboot life in the universe could head south. He may be a genius, but he's impossibly impulsive sometimes. He gets his mind set on something and he won't let go. Lately though he's gotten better. I guess that comes with his age, but the point is don't tell him okay?"

"Okay, I won't," said Harper, "But I want to..."

Harper didn't finish because the man in the room vanished. There was no sign he was even there. Harper sat down on her bed to try figure out what the heck that was all about.

**Chapter 4: The Doctor**

The Doctor slammed his fist down on the control console. The TARDIS whirred at his harshly. He apologized, but he was so angry and enraged that the Daleks had returned. It never failed. They survived. They always survive. When he loses everything, the Daleks survive. He can never win in that category, but he would always beat them in the end. It was just this time he didn't know if he could win. He never faced a force of that many Daleks before without the Time Lords there to keep them off of his back. He looked at the red crystal that was now the control column and he tried to simmer down, but nothing was working. He knew the Key was the only way to save life in the universe. It was hard enough the first time to assemble the Key, but now with a Dalek force of one million battleships and billions of Dalek units, this was going to be a tough one.

This was going to be a long road and he knew it. He didn't know how many years would take, but the last time it took over a hundred years to assemble the Key to Time. He didn't really care that time. He had Romana with him and she was a Time Lady which made her age just like him. Humans weren't so good at aging they would die within the first several decades. He wasn't going to stop though. He made a promise to Jerry before Jerry died. The Doctor told Jerry that he would make it all right and the Doctor planned on keeping that promise he made. He wasn't one on breaking promises. He hated that and he wasn't going to break this one. The stakes were way too high.

He was starting to feel a little calmer, but he still had hatred fuming inside of him. He couldn't help but think of them. He hated those monsters with every single fiber, molecule, atom of his body. He once tried to talk to talk to the Daleks and reason with them several times during his tenth incarnation, but he was young and foolish then, but now he hates them. The Doctor doesn't care about them anymore. He was going to kill every last fraking Dalek if it cost him all of his incarnations. They were the one race in all of Creation that he hated. He hated them far too much. His rants against them had gotten him the most insulting comment ever. One Daleks told him that he would make a good Dalek. A Dalek told him that he would make a good Dalek. The Doctor's rage was triggered again by this memory.

The sat down next to the control console and thought that he should not let his hatred for the Daleks cloud his judgments. He needed to be extremely clear headed for the days, months, years, and maybe even decades to come. He knew that Harper and Alex may become numb to the hunt if it went on for too long, but the Doctor would never give up. He wouldn't allow himself to that. He took comfort in the fact that he had one of the six segments already. The Moment, the superweapon that used to wipe out the Time Lords and Daleks at the end of the Last Great Time War, was the segment. The single segment was powerful enough to wipe out two entire species and Time Lock the War. It was able to do that then when time was weak because of the constant battles between the Daleks and Time Lords. Now that time had healed, he needed the other five segments to stop the Daleks and save the lives of all those who have died. The sixth segment was going to be the hardest. That segment would be in the form of a sentient being to provide a moral issue for the one trying to assemble the Key to Time. The last time that happened for him was with Princess Astria of Astros. Eventually she was returned to her human like form, and the Key segment integrated itself into another person. The Doctor would confront that when the time came, but the main problem the Doctor had was when the Key was assembled. He might become tempted by its power and the Doctor could use it to rewrite the Time War and let the Time Lords live. He hoped he would be strong enough not to let that happen. He believed in himself too much for that to happen, but he couldn't tell if he would become that tempted in the future until he was there.

The Doctor rubbed his face and cleared his head of all those thoughts. His rage was gone and he was getting depressed. Why did the Daleks always return? He couldn't understand why they always came back, and now this time they took something away from him. It was something special. The Daleks took away the Russos from him. He finally found a place that was almost as wacky and dysfunctional as his life and he considered them his family. He never found anyone like that in his travels. He was finally happy for the first time in a long time and those monsters had to come back into his life and ruin all he had come to love. They always did that and it all culminated into the destruction of Gallifrey and the Time Lords. He guessed it couldn't be helped. He has been locked in war with the Daleks ever since he was in his first incarnation and met them back on Skaro with Susan, Ian and Barbara. He was even there when they were created. He was there when Davros creating them, and he though about all the times they had met.

He got off of his history lesson and jumped to his feet. He took the Key to Time detector and placed it into a port on the control console. The detector lit up and the console lit up with it like a Christmas tree. There was a big ding and the Doctor looked at the control console. He said to himself, "Well, that was fast."

The Key to Time detector had detected a segment to the Key to Time. Time to get the troops ready for trouble. For the last year, the Doctor had been in the Russos playground, but now everything is in the Doctor's playground. He would let them rest and he would get some too before they would go out and search for that segment. The search would start tomorrow.

**Chapter 5: The Moment and Segment Two**

The Doctor woke up before Alex and Harper did. He knew at least on them cried themselves to sleep and he was certain it was Alex. Harper was silent most of the night. She probably hid her feeling inside her. That was just how Harper was.

The Doctor went into the control room and wasn't used to its new appearance. After six hundred years of the concert hall, it was weird seeing it as anything different. He did like it though. He loved the brown rock walls and the dark brown stone floor. The control column reached to the ceiling this time and was a column of red crystal. He personally loved that bit. The console looked like a hybrid between rock and computers. There were several exit points and the doorway out of the TARDIS was about ten feet above the console and a ramp could access it. He was certain it was the cave skin for his TARDIS interior. His whole TARDIS would look like this with the exception of the private bedrooms. He checked the console and sure enough it was the cave setting. He wasn't going to use it. The name to him sounded ominous, but now he realized it was one of the best looking ones. He wasn't going to change it anytime soon.

Over night several stone chairs had come up out of the floor. One of them was right next to the control console and the Doctor sat in that one. He looked over the location of the second segment for the Key to Time. It was in the future in the year 422,152. That was the year the siren had told him her prophecies, but it was not from the planet Night. It was coming from the planet Oceans. Oceans was one of the planets he found the most peculiar. It was two massive oceans, hence the name, and a tiny strip of land wrapping around the planet at its equator. The two oceans were either the North Ocean or the South Ocean. He smiled and thought about the 'originality' of the humans. The land strip, however, was actually very original. It was called Magellan's Rings. Magellan was strictly used by humans and that made it original because humans only knew who Magellan was. The strip of land wasn't that wide. It was a mile wide at its narrowest point, but reached up to twenty miles wide at its widest point and that's where the human city of New Corinth was going to be placed if he ever fixed this. He read the screen and was able to determine that the planet itself was not the segment. He had to make sure because the planet Callufrax was a segment to the Key and it took him a while to figure out what was going on.

He could tell what the segment was going to be without being on the planet itself. He took the TARDIS out of temporal orbit and placed it in stationary orbit surrounding Oceans. He scanned the whole planet and found out the Daleks hadn't reached Oceans yet. He assumed it was because the Daleks didn't care about wiping out plant life or animal life until all sentient life was gone first. They got the bigger and better out of the way first. The Doctor was going to wait until the girls woke up before he landed on the planet itself. In the meantime, he took the segment called the Moment off of his neck and the detector out of the TARDIS port. The detector stopped glowing and the Doctor put the Moment down on the console. He touched it with the detector and the Moment warped its shape into a clear puzzle piece with a bluish tint to it. He smiled and put the detector in his pocket. He took the segment and put that in a separate pocket. He opened a control panel that was hidden on the TARDIS wall opposite the entrance. He pressed several codes into the system and pushed and pulled two levers in systematic order. When that was finished he pushed another code in and out of the wall a doorway appeared. He opened it and a slight vacuum poured out before the whole thing was pressurized. The Doctor walked into the room and the door shut behind him. There was a safe in the room and the Doctor took the detector out and put it in the key hole on the safe. He put in another code with the dial control. The safe scanned him and eventually opened. He took the segment out and placed it inside. He shut the safe and the detector was eased out of the safe's key hole. The Doctor took the detector and placed it back in his pocket. He opened the door and left the room. When he shut the door again, it was camouflaged to where only he would know exactly where it was.

He walked to control chair and sat down in it and was going to wait for Alex and Harper to wake up. He put some music on in the control room. It was in his native Gallifrean language with was far too advanced for most species to pronounce, but humans were one of the few that could if they had too. They could hear it and maybe even understand it, but their ability to actually say it is something completely different and was much harder to do. That's where the translation circuit came in handy back when he brought humans to Gallifrey. He was ready to go out, but first he needed all the relaxation he could get because if he didn't, he would go nuts when he was down on the planet below. The Doctor sat back in the chair which was cushioned for some reason, but he didn't care. He put his feet on the control console. He pulled out a book from Gallifrey itself. It was old and tattered in places, but it was one of his favorites from the generally boring Gallifrean literature. He opened the book and started reading it. It was written in his native Gallifrean language and was called _The Power of the Fendahl_. He was reading it again for what seemed like the hundredth time, but he enjoyed too much and it always cleared his head when he needed it to do that. He didn't know why this book was his favorite but it was. The minutes passed and turned into hours. Eventually the Doctor faded away and fell asleep in his chair. It may have relaxed him too much, but he would need in the time to come. Everyone would need as much rest as they could get.

**Chapter 6: Harper: The Tiny, Unimportant Girl**

Harper was the first one to wake up. She walked back to the control room and found the Doctor asleep in one the chairs with a book laying over his chest. Harper didn't say anything and she walked up to the console and noticed that the viewscreen from the ceiling was on a planet. It was a planet that was made up of two massive oceans and a strip of land on the planet's equator. She walked to one of the other chairs that were in the open space to the left of the control console. She sat down and waited for the Doctor to wake up. She didn't want to walk around the TARDIS and get lost so she just waited. She wanted to tell the Doctor about the man who had appeared in her room the night before, but decided against it considering how powerful the man seemed to be.

She only had to wait a few minute when the Doctor woke up. He put the book back into his pocket and rubbed his face while yawning. He shook a bit and stood up. He stretched and turned around. He saw Harper sitting down and asked, "How long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes," Harper answered him. She asked him, "What's with the ocean planet?"

"That is where the Key segment is located," said the Doctor, "The planet is named Oceans."

"Oceans?" asked Harper, "That's a little unoriginal isn't it?"

"Human named it. I didn't," said the Doctor, "So blame your own people and not me."

"Are we that unoriginal in the future?" asked Harper.

"Yes, and you are quite original as well. You humans are one of the biggest contradictions in the universe. That's one reason why I love you guys," said the Doctor.

Harper was touched and said, "Awwwww, you love us."

"I did choose humans over the Time Lords and I am doing this to bring back four people Four unimportant, ordinary people who are just another face in the universe," said the Doctor.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Harper.

"The Russos," said the Doctor, "The tiny, unimportant Russos in the whole great universe. Just an ordinary family."

"They are not ordinary," said Harper.

"Harper, when you have seen all the things I have, they are normal," said the Doctor.

"Well I guess, but calling them unimportant and tiny is insulting," said Harper, "Am I like that?"

"Yes, you are, Harper," said the Doctor, "I mean look at you. You aren't the least bit important to the universe."

"That's boosting my self-esteem," Harper shot.

"But those are the most threatening people," the Doctor said, "The ones the universe sees as just another person, unimportant in any way, but if those ordinary people take a stand and fight for what they want, they will be the most influential of people. They are the most dangerous and powerful people. Every great hero or monstrous villain has started out as just an ordinary person. When I was born, I was just another Time Lord. I was destined to go to the Academy at age 8 and look into the Untempered Schism. I was destined for a century or study and a life of duty. I grew in my abilities and against a lot of opposition, I made it into the 92nd Deca of Gallifrey. That was the most 10 gifted Time Lords for that generation. After that I was just another Time Lord working in the Citadel, but then the day came where I couldn't take it anymore so I rebelled and left my home. Ever since then, I have been running and doing things in the universe and now after the Last Great Time War, the mere mention of my name can strike fear and terror or hope and light to species and races. I was once an unimportant, ordinary man on my planet, but in the end I am now one of the most known things in all Creation."

"So what are you saying then?" asked Harper.

"I am saying that you, little unimportant Harper Finkle, have the potential to become something powerful and dangerous. You just need to find the drive and will within you to start that," the Doctor said, "Alex has that drive in her, but she doesn't know which was is the best, and she hasn't gotten the full drive in her to do that yet. I've been trying to unlock all of it."  
"Really?" asked Harper.

"Yes, really. I've seen it in you as well, Harper," the Doctor told her, "You were once terrified of me and you didn't want to have anything to do with me, but eventually you found out that you could do those things and you loved it. I know you want to come with me."  
"How?" asked Harper. She felt like she had been caught red handed.

"I can see it in almost anyone's eyes who want to go with me," said the Doctor, "Why do you want to go with me?"

"I don't know," said Harper, "I just want to be able to..."

"To do more," the Doctor finished her statement, "You want to be able to go somewhere and see things. You want to go and help people. It's in your heart, Harper."

"You're right," Harper confirmed the Doctor's suspicions, "I felt like I could do so much more if I went with you."

"You can, but you could do stuff like that back on Earth," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, Earth is gone and the only future I have is with you and Alex inside the TARDIS," Harper said.

"But you want Earth back don't you?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course, Doctor," said Harper, "I'll do anything to get it back."

"Then that's what we are doing. I can't bring back Gallifrey, but I can help a couple of close friend bring back Earth. When the Key is assemble, we will bring back Earth and everyone. It will all be made right," the Doctor said.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" asked Harper.

"Yes, I am," the Doctor told her, "I won't stop until Earth and the universe for that matter is brought back to its previous state. The Daleks will not win this battle. I will destroy them if I have to, but everything will be made right, Harper. I promise you that."

The TARDIS viewscreen went out and the Doctor looked up at it along with Harper. Then words started ticking across the viewscreen. It stated, "A girl at the heart of it all."

"What does that mean?" asked the Doctor.

"I have no idea," replied Harper.

The screen went black again and the world of Oceans popped back on there.

"That was weird," said Harper.

"To say the least," replied the Doctor. He would get to that later. He turned to Harper and asked, "How are you doing?"

"With what?" asked Harper even though she knew what he was talking about.

"With losing your world and your people," said the Doctor, "That pain stings and it numbs you. You can't keep it in because it will eat and eat away at you. I did the same thing your doing and eventually my darkness had manifested into its own person. Humans can't do that, but they become angry and bitter."

"I know, Doctor," Harper said. She knew he was right. She shouldn't hold it in, but that's all she did in her life. Her home was not a place where emotions were stable. She found it better to bury them and then they would erupt out later. She said, "It's all I've ever done, hold in my emotions."

"I know," the Doctor said, "I do think you will be able to deal with this before Alex will. She lost her entire family in one horrible act of violence."

Harper noticed the Doctor get unnaturally uneasy when he talked about the act of violence. It was a different reaction than the one he had for the War. She asked him, "Did you lose your family in one act of violence?"

"I lost my wife, children and grandchildren with the exception of my granddaughter Susan in an attack," said the Doctor, "I later found out that the Master was involved in it, but he didn't realize that the family he killed was mine," the Doctor said, "That was the biggest reason I left Gallifrey. It was far too painful to stay, but their loss pales in comparison to losing my entire species and planet within one single moment in history."

Harper listened to him. He was the last of his species and now her and Alex were the last of theirs. It was something she was to have to get used to and evidence by the Doctor, the pain would always be there. The conversation ended there and the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes as the weight of the conversation filled the room.

**Chapter 7: Alex: The Girl Who Has Nothing Left**

The Doctor walked to Alex's room and was about to knock when he felt like he was being watched. He turned around and didn't see anyone. He rubbed his neck and knocked on Alex's door. There was no answer. He turned around and was going to walk away when the door opened. He turned around and there was no one at the door. He looked up and asked, "Did you do that?"

There was slight hum and he smiled, "I knew it."

The Doctor walked into the room and Alex was laying on her bed. She was awake, but she wasn't moving. She had been crying most of the night. The Doctor sat on the end of her bed and told her, "I know it's hard and painful. It feels like everything you are has been stripped away and all you have left is your body. You want to go and die like the rest of them. You want to know if there was anything you could to save them. You think that if you could have done something different maybe they would have survived."

"How do you deal with it?" asked Alex. Her voice was weak and filled with pain and sadness.

"That's a question I have asked myself time and time and time again," the Doctor answered her, "I guess it's because I go and save others. I go and save others and other worlds and that gives me some comfort over the loss of my people and my planet. It won't go away, that feeling of pain, but it will fade. It will remain a giant scar in your heart that can only be healed by your people and planet returning."  
"I lost my family?" asked Alex, "I was once a daughter and a sister. I am now nothing."

"I was once a son, a brother, a father, an uncle, a grandfather, a nephew. Now I am none of those things, but the one thing I am is the Doctor. I am the Doctor, and do you know who you are?"

"The girl who has nothing left. What good am I now? I can't even do my magic anymore," Alex whimpered.

"No, that's not who you are. I know who you are. You are Alex Russo. You are a human from planet Earth. You are destined for greatness," the Doctor told her, "Don't deny yourself that. Plus, don't count out your magic. We are no longer near the Rift at all. Your powers should be returning if they haven't already, but I would advice not using them as much off of Earth. In some parts of the universe, that would get you burned with the steak."

"You mean burnt at the stake," said Alex.

"No, you will be burned with Blunder Steak. It's a meat found in the Porclaan Galaxy and the residents of that galaxy find time wielders such as yourselves to be perfect sacrifices. I'm never going back there again," the Doctor joked.

Alex smiled and told him, "That doesn't sound like fun."

"It wasn't," the Doctor said, "But the point I'm trying to make is even though you've lost everything that doesn't mean you have to give up. Your existence may seem pointless, but it isn't. You haven't lost everyone, Alex. You still have me and Harper."

"I know, but I don't know if I'm up to this Key to Time thing," said Alex, "I just want to lie here forever and not do anything. I feel like giving up and I've never felt like this before."

"I know the feeling, but don't give up. Use all your willpower and not give up and don't give in. We'll need you," the Doctor told her, "We both need you. If you help us and everything is made right, none of this will have happened. Time will be rewritten and all things will be made right."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex. She sniffled again and sat up. She looked at the Doctor and leaned on him. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her and didn't say anything. She asked him, "How did you get your mind off of your loss?"

"I ran away from my past and tried not to remember anything, but no matter what I tried, I always remembered and it was always in the back of my mind, but I did get my mind off of it when I was doing something to help others," the Doctor told her, "That's what we're going to do now. We are going to help the rest of the life in the universe."

"Will that help me?" asked Alex.

"I honestly cannot tell you if it can or not," the Doctor told her, "It depends on the person. If it helps, use your family for your inspiration. Whenever you think you are going to give up and give in, remember that they are what you are fighting for. Fighting for the ones you love will drive you even more than fighting for your people as a whole."

"Why are you telling me that, Doctor?" asked Alex.

"Because I know you. You will fight to get what you want and you want your family back, right?"

Alex nodded.

The Doctor said, "Use that when we are on this journey to assemble the Key. We will make it right, but I need you, Alex Russo. You are going to go and help us. You need to in order to get your family back. We found the location of the second segment of the Key and I came to see if you wanted to come with us."

"Yeah, I'll go," Alex said. She stood up and turned to the Doctor, "I just need to change, but I don't have any clothes."

"There is a massive wardrobe in the TARDIS," said the Doctor, "But if you are going to get into a new set of clothes go for something that is good in a very humid environment. It's a planet called Oceans. It's a planet with two massive oceans and a narrow strip of land on the planet's equator. It's a very tropical planet too."

"I got it, Doctor," said Alex, "Which way to the wardrobe?"

"The TARDIS will direct you there," the Doctor answered her.

"Okay," said Alex.

"I'll leave you to get ready. Harper is already dressed and ready to go out," the Doctor said. He got up and went to the door. He told her, "We'll be in the control room and remember everything will be made right when this is all over with."  
"I believe you," Alex said. He walked up to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek. She said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the Doctor smiled at her.

"I had a dream when I was sleeping. I only remember one thing from my dream," said Alex, "I don't know what it means."

"What do you remember?" asked the Doctor.

"It was something about a girl," Alex said, "A girl at the heart of it all."

The Doctor froze and looked at her. That was the same thing that appeared on his viewscreen. He took a while to respond, but he did answer her, "I don't know what that means."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

He was telling the truth. He didn't know what it meant, but he's seen it before. He told her, "No, I don't know what that means."

"Okay, then," said Alex, "I better go change then."

"Yep," said the Doctor. He left and closed the door. He walked back to the control room. A couple minutes later, Alex walked out and she listened to where the TARDIS was directing her.

**Chapter 8: The Six-Fold-God**

The Doctor was tweaking some controls of the TARDIS and the ship descended into the jungle of the Magellan's Strip. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and he was blasted by the humidity of the planet Oceans. He sighed and shut the door to TARDIS. His sweatpants and jacket were going to cook him in the humidity. He walked out of the control room and made his way to the TARDIS's wardrobe.

He saw Harper standing outside one of the fitting rooms and she was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. She saw the Doctor and said, "Alex is getting ready, but she's moving so slow."

"It's fine," said the Doctor, "She just lost her family and she didn't even want to come."

"They were my family too," said Harper annoyed at the Doctor.

"I know," the Doctor told her, "But the connection a family has by blood is greater than that of a family not connected by blood."

"How do you know?" asked Harper.

The Doctor looked at her and said, "I just know."

"Yeah, okay," said Harper.

After several minutes of silence, Alex came out. She was wearing boots and jean shorts with a purple shirt on. "How's this?"

"That's good," said the Doctor, "The humidity is killer. I need to change out of this into something more weather friendly."

The Doctor walked into the wardrobe and changed into denim cargo shorts and a yellow shirt with the words, "I invented the banana daiquiri." He stepped back outside into the hallway and said, "Let's go."

Alex read the shirt the Doctor was wearing and asked, "You invented the banana daiquiri?"

"As a matter in fact I did," the Doctor smiled, "A couple centuries early actually."

"You're serious," said Alex, "I was just kidding."

The Doctor nodded and he led the other two to the doors off the TARDIS. He opened them and the humidity blasted him again. The Doctor's glasses darkened to sunglasses.

"You wear transitions?" asked Harper.

"Yep," the Doctor said. He picked up a machete he put next to the TARDIS doors, and stepped out first with the other two followed him out. He took out his detector and gave it to Harper. He told her, "Take this and point to where the noise is the loudest. That'll the be the direction the segment is in."

"What does the segment look like?" asked Harper.

"Anything," the Doctor told her, "The Key segment can be anything. It can take any form or shape. It has no limitations."

"So we are looking for one thing on a planet?" asked Harper

"Yeah, that about sums it up," said the Doctor.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Harper replied. She moved the detector around and got a lock on a signal. It was to the southwest of their location.

The Doctor was chopping the jungle down to forge a path towards the segment. Harper started to complain a bit, but Alex remained silent. She was just a drone walking without any emotions. Her eyes were lost and empty. The Doctor saw Alex's demeanor and he said, "We'll stop here for a bit."

Harper sat next to a giant boulder and Alex sat down on a fallen log and stared down to the left. Her mind lost in its own sadness. The Doctor sat next to Alex. She was taking it so much harder than Harper was. He told her, "It's all going to be fine in the end. This journey may take a while, but it will be worth it. When all this is over, you and Harper will never remember any of this. That means all of this will be made new and you will go back to your graduation party with your family beside you."

Alex didn't look up at him, but asked, "What about you?"

"I'll remember it. There is no way around it," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Alex looked at him. Her eyes were flooded with emotions.

"I'm a complicated space-time event. Even if time is rewritten I'll remember it, but the important thing is that you won't remember it because to you it will have never happened."

"That's not fair," Alex said. She laid her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"The universe is an unfair place, but you'll get used to it," the Doctor said, "I just hope that you never do."

"What would have happened if we would have never met?" Alex asked and changed the subject.

"I don't know," said the Doctor, "Now that I know the Daleks made the Rift, I don't know, Alex, I just don't know. I thought the Time Lock was unbreakable, but not once, not twice, but three times that theory has been shot. Once by Dalek Caan which is in your future. Twice by Rassilon and the Time Lords during Christmas 2009. Now the third time is the Daleks escaping. I just don't know anymore."

"You don't know something. That's a change," said Alex.

"I don't know a lot of things," the Doctor told her, "If I knew everything, I'd freak out, but that doesn't mean I'll stop learning. I don't even think the Guardians know everything."

"Guardians?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, there are six of them," said the Doctor, "The White Guardian, the Black Guardian, the Red Guardian, the Crystal Guardian, the Azure Guardian, and the Gold Guardian. They are called the Six-Fold-God, but they don't really like to be called that. I called them the Guardians or the Guardians of Time."

"Do they have the power to reverse this?" asked Alex.

"Yes, they do, but they won't," said the Doctor.

"Why?" asked Alex. She rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but no one really knows if they are in the universe anymore. I haven't seen or heard any of them since the War. I wonder if they fled the universe with the Eternals," said the Doctor.

"How many of them have you met?" asked Alex.

"Three," the Doctor told her, "The first one was the Crystal Guardian. I met him way back in my first life. He was called the Celestial Toymaker. After that, I met the White Guardian and the Black Guardian during my fourth incarnation. The White Guardian was the one who sent me on the trip to assemble the Key to Time the first time round. The Black Guardian tried to intervene and steal the Key for himself, but everything was worked out and the White Guardian accomplished what he wanted and the Key was sent across all Creation. I had to deal with the Black Guardian in my fifth life. I nearly didn't make it out."

"How did you?" asked Alex.

"The White Guardian helped me out," the Doctor said.

"I wish they'd come back and help," Alex said.

"The White Guardian would be our best bet," the Doctor told Alex, "The Black Guardian could very well be behind all of this."

"Why?" asked Alex, "Who would want to cause all of this?"

"Someone who revels in chaos and destruction," the Doctor said, "That is one thing the Black Guardian and the Master like."

"I don't understand that," said Alex.

"No one does," said the Doctor.

The two of them sat there in silence for several more minutes. Harper was watching them and couldn't stop thinking about why she wasn't feeling anything, but anger. She was starting to take it out on the Doctor. He hadn't done anything to harm her. It was quite the opposite. He was always there to protect her from danger and save her life, but he didn't give his life for her. She knew he would if he had to, but it wasn't her who the Doctor shielded from the collapsing ceiling, it was Alex. Justin, however, protected her and it cost him his life. Harper was hurting inside that he wasn't there for her to thank. There was something missing from her heart now. She continued to watch the two on the log.

"Cute, aren't they?" asked a man's voice from behind the giant rock she was sitting next to. Harper stood up and walked behind the rock and saw the Man in White leaning against the boulder. Harper was turning around when the Man told her, "It won't matter. They can't see me. Only you can, my dear Harper."

"Who are you?" Harper asked turning around to face him.

"Right now I am just a watcher dropping little hints and bread crumbs for you to follow," said the Man.

"If you know so much, why am I not feeling the same way as Alex?" asked Harper.

"Harper, it's because you sense and know deep in your one-hearted chest that this will all be changed. Also you are different from her. They were friends and family recently for you, but for Alex they were her family. She was with them her entire life, and the Doctor is right. Her connection by blood is stronger than your connection with them," the Man continued.

"How long will this trip last?" asked Harper.

"Twenty years," the Man said.

"Twenty years?" asked Harper, "We've got to go through this twenty years?"  
"Yes, Harper, and you will have your trials and tribulations," the Man in White told Harper.

"Will we succeed?" asked Harper.

"You have to believe you can. If I tell you, it wouldn't be good," the Man told her, "You have to find that out on your own, Harper. I'm here to help you out."

"Are you going to appear to the others?" asked Harper.

"No, I am not," the Man said, "They have each other. You have them, but the connection they share goes down deeper. I am here to be your guardian angel."

"That's good," said Harper, "I feel like I need one."

"You had one before me you know," the Man told her, "Justin was your guardian angel. Without any hesitation, he threw himself on you and save your life at the cost of his own."

"Why did he do that?" asked Harper.

"He cared for you. He cared for you a lot," the Man said.

"Did he love me?" asked Harper.

"There is no greater love for someone to lay down his or her life for another," the Man said.

"So he did love me?" asked Harper.

"Yes," the Man said. The man looked at the detector in Harper's pocket and told her, "Better keep an eye on the detector. I think your segment is about to show itself."

"Really? What is it?" asked Harper.

"Keep your eyes to the sky," the Man said.

"What does that mean?" asked Harper, but the Man in White had vanished again. He shook her head and asked, "Who is that guy?"

Then the detector went off and Harper saw the signal was coming from the sky. She looked up and saw what resembled a giant fruit bat from the tropics fly overhead. She followed the bat thing with the detector and said, "You have got to be kidding me."

Harper put the detector back in her pocket and walked out from behind the boulder. She told the others, "I know what the segment is and you are not going to like what it is."

**Chapter 9: The Banschalere**

The giant winged animal flew over the area where the Doctor, Alex and Harper were resting. It flew from the southwest to the northeast. It flew to the planet's sole mountain at the widest stretch of land on the Magellan's Strip.

Harper walked out from behind the boulder and told the Doctor and Alex, "I know what the segment is and you are not going to like what it is."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor. He stood up and Alex grabbed his arm.

"Did you see that giant bat thing that flew over of towards the direction we came?" asked Harper.

"Yeah, I did," the Doctor said. He knew what was coming next.

"The detector locked onto the bat monster and now the signal is strongest to the northeast of here," Harper told the Doctor.

The Doctor told her, "That bat thing is the Key segment. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Harper said, "The detector is now pointing to go to the animal's location."

"That's not good," the Doctor said, "That bat thing is called a banschalere. It was the biggest problem settlers had when building a colony on this planet. The banschalere is the top predator on Oceans. It feeds on the life in the oceans on this planet and even some unfortunate colonists. This is going to be a little dangerous. Okay, this is going to be a lot dangerous. Banschaleres are incredibly territorial. We'll have to be very careful."

"Oh great," Harper said.

The Doctor walked away from the log and Alex followed closely behind him. The Doctor asked, "Which way did it go again?"  
Harper told him, "To the northeast. The direction we came."

"Let's go then," the Doctor said, "At least we can go follow the path that I cut up until the TARDIS."

"That's good I guess," Harper said.

The Doctor started down the way they came. Alex ran up next to him and Harper followed right behind them. After a while, the Doctor and the two girls came back upon the TARDIS. They walked by it and the Doctor used his machete again to chop away the forest. The Doctor cut down a branch and came face to face with a blob of yellow. Two eyes opened up and an alien creature stood up in the path of the Doctor. It was seven feet tall and twelve feet long. It had two legs and two wings with a long tail. The creature sniffed the Doctor and howled. It spread its wings and took off towards the sky. It flew several hundred feet above the canopy and started to make its way to the mountain.

"What was that?" asked Harper.

"I have no idea," the Doctor told her, "But from the fact we are still alive, that creature has a very good temperament and a herbivore."

"That's good," Alex said.

"Let's keep going," the Doctor said. After about an hour, the three of them reached the bast of the mountain. The Doctor told them, "Okay, let's rest for right now."

"That sounds good," Alex replied.

The Doctor sat down and rested his head on a natural stone wall behind him. Alex sat down next to him and once again laid her head on his shoulder. The Doctor put his arm around Alex's shoulders. Harper sat down on the other side of the Doctor. He put his other arm around Harper's shoulders. After several minutes, the light started to dim as night started to come. The three of them fell asleep together. Harper was leaning on the Doctor's right side and Alex on the Doctor's right.

Morning came several hours later and the Doctor woke up first. He gently got up and laid down Alex and Harper. He took the detector away from Harper and then took out Alex's wand from her boot. He felt the time energy flowing throughout the wand. To anyone else, the feeling would be very strange or unique to its owner, but to a Time Lord, it was something completely different. His arm holding the wand glowed and his eyes closely followed. He tossed the wand up and it took a stationary place above the girls. A half sphere of energy surrounded them. The Doctor picked up a rock and threw it at the energy and it bounced off of it. The Doctor walked up to energy and went through it. He walked back out and nodded. He had the detector and started up the mountain to where the banschalere had flown.

The Doctor followed the detector as it told him where to go. He climbed for about an hour before he reached a massive cave. The mouth of the cave was a hundred feet high and a couple hundred feet long. He held the detector up and it pointed to inside. The Doctor sighed, "Of course. It's always a cave. Why can't it be a nice beach or something? It's always a flippin' cave."

The Doctor walked only a few hundred feet before he heard a growl come from the cave deeper in. He stopped and shined his sonic screwdriver and four eyes reflected back at him. He smiled and said, "There you are."

The Doctor held his sonic up and shot it in the direction of the animal. The sound waves hit the banschalere and it fell to the ground in pain. The creature was dazed for a bit and against common sense the Doctor charged the beast and took out the detector. The animal regained its equilibrium back. It snarled and started to move towards the Doctor with its jaws wide open. The detector touched one of the creature's incisors. The creature froze and it started to glow with a light blue. Little arms of light flew out of the animal and the whole thing started to whirlpool down into another segment of the Key. The Doctor was stiff until the whole animal was change. He fell to the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief. He told himself, "That was incredibly stupid. I could have died."

After several minutes, the Doctor picked up the second segment and put it in his pocket. He took the detector and put into another pocket. He walked to the mouth of the cave and took another hour to get down to the base of the mountain. He walked back to the stone wall where he left Alex and Harper asleep. Even though he had been gone for about three hours, the girls were still asleep. They needed it. He knew that they weren't ready for more danger. That was the reason he went off on his own to get the second segment. He walked through the energy barrier he set up and grabbed Alex's wand. The energy flew back into the wand and the Doctor's arm and eyes glowed again. After the light receded the Doctor smiled and put the wand back into Alex boot.

After several minutes, Harper woke up first. She was searching for the detector and was freaking out until the Doctor told her he had it. All the noise woke Alex up and she rubbed her eyes. She asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"About eleven hours," the Doctor said, "I woke up about four hours ago."

"So, where do we go next?" asked Alex.

"To the TARDIS," the Doctor told her.

"Why? Don't we need to get the segment?" asked Harper.

"Already done," the Doctor told them. He took out the segment and showed them, "Long story short, I was incredibly stupid and went off to get it on my own and I did after I made you two safe. Let's get back to the TARDIS shall we?"

"Yes!" said Alex without thinking.

"Okay, that's settled," the Doctor said, "Let's roll."

The three of them walked back to the TARDIS. After getting there, the three of them were so relieved to get out the heat and humidity and back into the air conditioned control room of the TARDIS. The doors shut behind them and they would soon be off on another trip to find the third segment.

**Deep Inside the Time Lock**

The battle TARDIS was monitoring Dalek activity around a newly formed Time Rift. Its chameleon circuit made it appear like a Dalek warship and was able to maneuver practically invisible. The Time Lord ship scanned the new Rift and found that it led out of the Time Lock. It was the thing that the Lord President would die to have. The battle TARDIS flew out of the range of the Dalek fleet and dematerialized. It flew through the Battle Vortex towards Gallifrey.

**Chapter 10: Planet of the Kings**

After the small adventure on Oceans, the Doctor, Harper and I didn't have any luck for four years. The next time we did make a find for the Key, I had just turned 22 years old. We ran into several planets that were inhabited, but they were all refugees. Harper eventually came to terms with our loss, but it took a little longer with her than with me. The Doctor and I grew close over those four years. We were kindred spirits. We were both the last of our kinds and connected to each other by some kind of miracle when we both opened the Heart of the TARDIS when we first met. Apart from that, I often thought that this trip wasn't worth it. It had been four years since my family had died, but the Doctor was relentless. He was going to keep that promise he made with my dad back on the day it all ended. He promised Dad that he was going to make it all right. The Doctor was not going to break that promise. Let's go back to that day four years after the Daleks arrival.

**TARDIS**

**4 Years after Exodus of the Daleks**

The Doctor walked into the control room of the TARDIS. He a reddish brown beard and long brown hair. He hadn't cut either one of them in over a year. He told Alex and Harper that he wasn't going to shave or cut his hair until the third segment would be found. He sat down on the control chair and put his feet on the console. He moved his head back and forth for no reason. The TARDIS was jarred and the control console screen went black. Gallifrean writing flashed across the screen and the Doctor's eyes widened. "That's the Recall. Must be leaking through the tunnel."

The screen went back to normal and the Key to Time detector lit up and the Doctor jumped out of his seat. The detector detected the third segment and the Doctor pressed a couple buttons and found where the Key segment was located. It was on the planet called Crayless in the year 4047 AD. Crayless was a graveyard planet. It was a supersized Valley of the Kings. The whole planet was a graveyard for its neighboring planet, Craine's, kings. It was a very developed society with space travel and was ruled by a monarchy. The planet Crayless, like the Valley of the Kings in Egypt, was a desert. The Doctor thought that this one shouldn't be that hard to track down and take the segment. The problem would be not getting dehydrated or getting heat stroke from the hot beating sun of Crayless. The Doctor turned around and the screen behind him flashed another message. It said, "A girl at the heart of it all." The message was back. The Doctor didn't notice that and he left the control room. He had to keep a promise he had made.

The Doctor walked into a TARDIS bathroom and shave his entire beard off, but left a mustache and goatee. He cut his hair short again. He left the bathroom and walked back to the control room a few hours later.

Alex was in the control room this time. She was dressed in knee high dark purple boots and jeans. She was wearing an orange tank top with a light blue jacket over it. Her hair was cut to shoulder length. She saw the Doctor and ran to him. She jumped up and he caught her. She looked down at the Doctor's face and she had a huge smile on.

"What's all this about?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Alex said, "I'm just happy to see you."

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

Alex kissed the Doctor and said, "You're welcome." The two kissed again before Alex jumped down. After she was down, she noticed that the Doctor had cut his hair and shaved his beard. She asked him, "You found it?"

The Doctor smiled and answered, "Yes, I did. Segment three has been located. It's on that planet there."

Alex saw the planet was a giant desert and she asked, "Is that whole planet a giant desert?"

"Yes, it is and it's a giant graveyard for the kings of its sister planet, Craine. It's been dubbed the Planet of the Kings by nearly everybody," the Doctor explained. Alex was smiling at him and the Doctor wanted to know why so he asked, "What is it?"

"You're so cute when you explain things that I really don't care about," Alex said.

"You may not care about this, but you need to pay attention. People visiting the planet Crayless without the permission of the Craine government is the highest crime of the Crainiens. It has only one punishment and the punishment is death. I don't want to die and I am sure you don't so if there is anything about that planet I tell you, you need to pay attention and listen," the Doctor told her.

Alex nodded and said, "That's good to know."

"I thought so too," the Doctor said, "So go and get ready for a desert. Better tell Harper too."

Alex smiled and walked out of the control room. A bit later, Alex and Harper walked into the control room dressed for a desert. The Doctor was already wearing his cargo shorts and a dark green shirt. He wore a hat to block the sun. The Doctor told them, "If you get caught, you better hope that one of is nearby to get you out of trouble because if no one is, you are dead. Understood?"

"Yeah," Harper said. She looked virtually the same as she had four years ago except her hair was all the way to her waist. It had reddened a little in the years since the exodus of the Daleks.

Alex simply said, "Yes."

"Okay, let's go," the Doctor said. He had the detector in his hand as he opened the TARDIS and led the three of them out. The Doctor shut the doors to the TARDIS. The three of them went to the west as they search for the third segment.

After a couple hours, the Doctor had determined it was time to rest a little. After resting for a bit the Doctor decided it was time to keep searching and he looked up and saw that they were surrounded by a dozen armed creatures. They were feathered bipeds and had very pronounced beaks, but they lacked wings or a tail. Their feet resembled a bird of prey's feet. The largest one shrieked at the three of them. The Doctor stood up and had a fierce look on his face as he saw the dozen of weird bird-human hybrids surrounding them.

**Chapter 11: The Stone of the Kings**

The Doctor was threatening and Alex and Harper stood up slowly after he did. The Doctor's fierceness went away and he said, "So what are the Glyphs doing on Crayless?"

The large one asked, "How do you know what we are?"

"I'm a Time Lord," said the Doctor.

"I hear two heartbeats from you. You are Time Lord, but the females have only one heartbeat each. What are they?" asked the lead Glyph.

"They're humans. They're from Earth and I rescued then from the Daleks when they first started attacking," the Doctor explained to them, "Oh and by the way, I'm the Doctor and this Alex and this is Harper."

The lead Glyph said, "I'm the Alpha. These are my Betas."

The Doctor leaned over to Alex and Harper and told them, "Glyphs have a strong pack mentality. Like wolves."

"What are wolves?" the Alpha asked.

"An animal from Earth before it was destroyed," the Doctor said, "Well, anyway, back to the point. Why are you Glyphs here? I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm here searching for something. Not sure what it is yet, but I'll figure it out. I usually do in the end."

"We are searching for the Stone of the Kings. It is said to have powers beyond anything ever seen. We are going to take it to protect our planet from the Monsters," the Alpha said.

"The Monsters?" asked the Doctor.

"They are the demons that are taking the souls of everything in the universe. They signal their approach with their battle cry, exterminate," the Alpha explained.

"The Daleks," the Doctor said, "The Monsters as you call them are also called Daleks."

"How do you know that?" asked the Alpha.

"I've fought them on several times and I beat them all the time with the exception of the last time," said the Doctor.

"Understandable," the Alpha said. He screeched and the other Glyphs put down their spears, but the Doctor knew they weren't just spears. They were guns inside of spears. They were designed to lure people into false sense of security. "You can come with us if your thing is the same direction as the Stone."

"Thank you," the Doctor said. He put on his backpack and the three of them followed the Glyphs. The detector was pointing in the same direction as they were going anyway so it really wasn't all that bad. The Doctor ran up to the Alpha and asked, "So what does this Stone of yours do?"

"Are you the alpha of your tribe?" asked the Alpha.

"Yeah, I'm the leader," the Doctor said.

"That's good," the Alpha said, "The Stone is a legend to our people and others. The Stone is supposedly a powerful artifact capable of incredible magic."

The Doctor heard Alex snicker at that comment. The Doctor ignored her and asked, "What is this Stone made of?"

"No one knows. It is said that there are only five other things in Everything that are as powerful as the Stone, but the Stone is the only one where we know it is," said the Alpha.

"Everything? Is that Creation?" asked the Doctor. The Alpha didn't know what Creation was and the Doctor elaborated, "Creation is the universe. It's all of space and time."

The Alpha then nodded, "Then yes, Everything is your Creation."

The Doctor nodded. He had become interested when the Alpha told him that there were only five other things like the Stone in all Creation. This was going to be interesting when the Doctor and the others make it to the Stone because of what was described to the Doctor, the Stone was the segment they were looking for. The Doctor, Alex and Harper were outnumbered four to one and they were going to have to do something to get out of there with the Stone and not being shot by one of the Glyphs' gun spears. He asked, "How far is the Stone of the Kings?"

"A little longer," the Alpha said.

"Okay, tell me when we get near," the Doctor said.

"I shall," the Alpha replied.

The Doctor fell back to Alex and Harper. He asked Alex, "Can you do a spell that can get us to the TARDIS instantaneously?"

"Yeah, I can, but you said you were immune to magic," Alex said.

"I can lower my natural defenses. I just need to know when you're ready," the Doctor said.

"Okay, but when do you want me to?" asked Alex.

"Right after I grab the Stone of the Kings," the Doctor said, "It's the third segment and the Glyphs are after the same thing. They won't take to kind to me when I acquire that rock for our goal. Harper, you be ready to. It will be fast paced so think of a spell now."

"What do you want me to say?" asked Alex, "We never had the competition and I'm not even a full wizard."

"Actually you are by default," the Doctor said, "You brothers aren't here anymore and so all the magic was transferred to you. You've been with for four years and you never knew that?"

"No, I didn't actually," Alex replied.

"Okay," the Doctor said, "Just be ready, Alex. We're getting close. I can feel it. Plus the detector is getting a stronger reading and the Alpha told me it won't be long. So start thinking, Alex."

"I'll try," said Alex.

"And you'll succeed," the Doctor said. He grabbed her head and kissed her forehead before taking off to the front of the group again.

"He believes in you," said Harper, "You can do it."

"Yeah, but I'm rusty on my magic," Alex said, "I haven't had a good magic session or used it in a while."

"Just believe in yourself, Alex," Harper said.

"I will, Harper," Alex replied to Harper.

The Doctor was walking with the Alpha when he saw the Stone of the Kings. It was a massive emerald colored stone sitting in the center of several large columns. The Doctor pointed at the Stone and said, "I take it that that is the Stone."

"Good guess, Doctor," the Alpha said.

The Doctor fell back and said, "That is the Stone over there. I need your wand."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"I'm going to lower my defenses and I need your time converter to do it."

"Time converter?" asked Alex.

"Your wand," the Doctor said.

"Okay," Alex said and handed him her wand. The Doctor took it and his arm and eyes glowed and then went back to normal. He handed Alex back her wand and she asked him, "What was that?"

"I used the time energy in your wand to lower my defense against your, lack of a better term, magic," the Doctor said, "Your wand channels time energy and so does a Time Lord body. Basically long story short, I used it to make me less resistant to magic."

The fifteen of them came to the Stone. Alex looked at the Stone and was lost looking at it. She walked up to it and held out her hands to it. The Doctor and Harper stared at her not knowing what she was doing. The Glyphs didn't see her moves as threatening. They saw them more as a a sense of awe and wonder. They all looked at Alex. Her hands were on the Stone and her eyes were lost looking into the Stone. The Doctor walked up to Alex and asked her, "Alex, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Doctor," Alex told him.

"Then what is it?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know," Alex said. Her trance was snapped when the stone started to glow with blue light. The Stone whirlpooled just like the banschalere had four years earlier. The Doctor looked at his pocket and saw that the detector had touched the Stone. The Glyphs turned hostile and fired their gun spears at the Doctor and Alex, but the Key segment blocked the shots. The gun spears vanished and that freaked the Glyphs out. They back away. The Stone finished whirlpooling and it became another segment. The Doctor picked it up and held it out to the Glyphs. The Glyphs saw the Doctor's past as he held up the Key segment and they took off into the desert.

The Doctor turned around to Alex and Harper and said, "That was weird and didn't go exactly to plan, but who cares. We got the segment."

"Doctor, do you still want me to use the spell?" asked Alex.

The Doctor looked at Alex and said, "Yes, I don't want to walk through a desert for hours again."

"Okay, I'll do it," Alex said. She cleared her throat and said, "I don't want this to be a miss, so take us three back to the TARDIS."

All three of them vanished and reappeared outside the TARDIS. The Doctor took Alex's wand again and raised his immunity to magic again. The Doctor gave the wand back to Alex and the three of them went back into the TARDIS again.

The Doctor sat down in one of the chairs and said, "I need to take shower. That desert heat was killer."

"You're telling me," said Harper. She left to go clean up.

Alex sat down next to the Doctor and asked, "What happened to me out there?"

"I have no idea. I looked like you shared a connection to the Stone. I've never seen anything like that before, but you seem to know it personally."

"How?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," said the Doctor, "But with all things, time will tell."

"Okay, I hope it does, because that was really weird," said Alex.

"Life with me is weird," said the Doctor, "You should know that."

Alex stood up and kissed the Doctor before saying, "Oh, I do know that."

**Chapter 12: The Plans of Many**

**Deep Inside the Time Lock**

"My Lord President," a man in red robes and a golden y-thing behind his head.

"What is it, Castellan Maxil?" said the man sitting down in a large golden chair. He was wearing robes as well but a different kind. Next to his chair there was a tall staff and on the man's left hand there was a metal glove. His right hand was on his forehead as he rested his head in despair.

"We have reports from one of our battle TARDISes that the Daleks have acquired something we need," Maxil said.

"What is that?" the Lord President asked with rage in his voice. He had just been beaten by the Master's torn open body and the Doctor's tenth incarnation destroying the bridge that anchored them out of the Time Lock. All that little stunt did was to delay the inevitable.

"They have a way out of the Time Lock," Maxil said.

The Lord President shot up from his seat and asked fiercely, "Where is it! Where do they have it, Maxil!"

"We have all the information for you, Lord President Rassilon," Maxil said, "It is in the High Council's meeting room.

"Let's go," Rassilon ordered. He took his staff and walked down the corridor to the meeting room. The corridor around him was crumbling and unstable. The whole Citadel was like that. The Time War was reaching its end. When Rassilon entered the room, a voice echoed through the room and said, "The Lord President of Gallifrey Rassilon has entered."

Rassilon sat down and said, "Tell me what the battle TARDIS found!"

"Yes, my Lord President," a Time Lord to Rassilon's right.

At the other end of the table, a hunched over older woman was writing on dozens of pages and she eventually spoke up, "A girl at the heart of it all will end this. A girl at the heart of it all will end this. The voice of reason will be an aid. The voice of reason will be the aid."

"What is the Visionary talking about?" asked Rassilon.

"We are all pawns in bigger game, a game they play. Two twins in constant conflict. Thirteen more years before the girl figures out who she is," the Visionary explained.

"I don't know," said a high councilman.

"Find out Councilman Jonasacraetorious," Rassilon ordered.

"Yes, my Lord President," said Jonasacraetorious.

"We are toys in the game they play," the Visionary said again, "We are all in just in a game."

**Shadow Proclamation**

**2500 AD**

The Supreme Judoon walked into the Diplomacy Room. There was a Sontaran, a Rutan, a Pyrovile, Sycorax, and a holographic projection of the Atraxi diplomat. The Sontaran-Rutan War ended when the Daleks reappeared in the universe with a fury no species had ever seen before. The two blood enemies soon become the strongest of allies as they lusted for battle and there were plenty of battles against the Daleks. The Pyroviles and Sycorax were two of the most powerful species left in the universe and decided to come to the meeting that the Judoon and the Judoon ally, the Atraxi, called. The six of these species made up most of the non-Dalek forces in the remnants of the universe. The idea that the Judoon and Atraxi had was to unify the all six species in massive coalition of forces that would just be called the Alliance. It was the best thing that the two species had thought of in these dark times where the Daleks were ruling everything with their ruthlessness and hatred for all other life. After everyone had introduced themselves, the Supreme Judoon said, "Let the talks begin."

"Agreed," said the Sontaran diplomat and all the others in the room agreed with him.

**The Doctor's TARDIS**

**Seven Years after Exodus of the Daleks**

Alex and Harper were now both twenty-five years old and they had gotten bored and tired with the idea of searching for the other three segments of the Key to Time. Whenever they would tell the Doctor that, he would always come back with the same story. It was the story of the Minyans, a people who the Time Lords interfered with, and their quest for a new home. They searched for 200,000 years and they would always say, "The quest is the quest." That is the single thing that drove them to go and complete their task. The Doctor always told them that seven years was nowhere near 200,000 years. They knew he was right and didn't keep any of those conversations going.

Harper and Alex were sitting in the pool room of the TARDIS. They were talking about different things when Alex asked Harper, "Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure," Harper said.

"I wanted to know if you thought it was a good about asking the Doctor to marry me," Alex was saying slowly at first, but then spat out the end of that sentence.

Harper was in disbelief and said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Why?" asked Alex.

"For one, you two aren't even of the same species," said Harper.

"But he's human enough for me," Alex said, "Plus, this universe is nearly dead. All we have is each other, the TARDIS and you, Harper. Besides, you know we've been in a relationship for the last four years."

"But, Alex, I don't know how that will work out," said Harper.

"Why?" asked Alex. She wanted to know why her friend was being like that.

"I don't want you to get hurt if he regenerates," Harper told her.

"What does that got to do with anything?" asked Alex.

"He told you when you two started your relationship. The love between a human and an incarnation of a Time Lord is only specific to that life. If he regenerates, the next Doctor won't have the same feelings for you. He will love you as a friend, but not as a spouse," Harper said.

"I know, but he still has feelings for that one woman," said Alex, "What was her name? Uhm, Romana. He still has feelings for her."

"But that's because she's of the same species and he said that love between a Time Lord and Time Lady is incarnation transcendental," Harper went on.

"But why does he still have feelings for her," said Alex, "She's dead."

"But the scar will always be there. It's like you. If he regenerates and you are still alive, you will have that same scar in your heart. The Doctor you fell in love will be dead and the new fifteenth Doctor will be running the ship," said Harper.

"That is a chance I am willing to take," Alex said.

"Alex, are you sure?" asked Harper, "I don't you to get hurt. You're my sister and I care for you too much to see you go through that."

"Thank you for your concern, but I've already made my choice," Alex said, "And you know when I make my mind up, there is nothing that can change it."

Harper conceded and said, "Yeah, you're right."

**Gallifrey**

**Deep Inside the Time Lock**

"So the Daleks are free," said Rassilon. His mind was deep in thought. He went on, "How many battle TARDISes do we have?"

"We have more than enough to take control of the tunnel out of the Time Lock," Maxil said. He was sitting to the left of Rassilon.

"Prepare an assault on the Dalek controlled tunnel. We will not lose a second time. When we take it, I have a message for the Time Lords out there," said Rassilon.

"What is it?" asked another Time Lord sitting next to Maxil.

Rassilon stood up and said, "Send this message to all the other TARDISes out there. When we leave the Time Lock, I want the Doctor found and I want him dead. I want the Doctor dead before the Final Sanction can commence. Send the message to all Time Lords that whoever kills the Doctor and has undeniable proof that he is permanently killed will be in the first group to ascend as the Final Sanction is completed."

"I will get that message sent away immediately," Maxil said.

"Wait until the session is over, Castellan," Rassilon said.

"Yes, Lord President," Maxil said.

"But for now people, we will launch the attack against the Daleks," Rassilon ordered, "That's it. Session is dismissed."

Everyone but Maxil and the Visionary left Rassilon. The Visionary looked at Rassilon and told the Lord President, "You will not see the final day of the Time War. You will die. There is a traitor amongst the High Council and the Senators of Gallifrey. Your life is nearing its end."

"What did you just say?" Rassilon growled.

"Beware amongst you," the Visionary said, "Where there is a traitor there is a loyalist. Maxil will always stand by you Rassilon. He will be loyal to his dying days."

"Who's the traitor then?" asked Rassilon.

"Too many oppose you to know," the Visionary said before she went back to her writing.

Rassilon looked at Maxil and said, "Is that true? Will you stay loyal to me until you die?"

Maxil smiled and replied, "To my final day, I will serve you."

Rassilon smiled and said, "You're no longer the Castellan, Maxil."

"What?" asked Maxil. He looked crushed.

Rassilon smiled again and said, "You're the Vice President of Gallifrey. You obey no one but me."

Maxil smiled and said, "Thank you, my Lord President."

"Please, call me Rassilon," Rassilon told him.

"Yes sir, Rassilon," the new Vice President of Gallifrey told Rassilon.

**Shadow Proclamation**

**2500 AD**

The negotiations of the alliance between the Sontarans, Rutans, Judoon, Pyroviles, Sycorax, and Atraxi was reaching its end. The six species all agreed that the Daleks are the biggest enemy they ever faced in all their histories. The negotiations had been quick and the six races all agreed to fight together. They all agreed on the name, the Alliance. The Alliance had been founded and was about to go and fight the Daleks. They were going to take the fight to the xenophobic megalomaniacs and show they would not back down.

**TARDIS**

The Doctor was standing in the TARDIS botanical gardens. He was on a bridge about thirty feet high and was leaning on the railing. The tree he was staring at was a massive tree with silver leaves and blood red bark. The Doctor stared at the tree for hours. It was one of the only remnants of Gallifrey he had left. The tree was a Silver-Leafed Gallifreus. It was one of the most beautiful trees in existence and there was not another one in the entire universe.

He stood up straight and started to walk in the center of the bridge. That's when he was tackled to the ground. Alex rolled off of the Doctor and looked him in the face. She smiled big at him and said, "Finally got you."

"Yeah, you did," the Doctor said. He sat up and asked, "What's the occasion for you tackling me to the ground?"

Harper walked up from where Alex came from. She leaned on the railing and nodded to Alex.

Alex nodded and said, "Doctor, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"I know what you said about your feelings for me are only for you fourteenth incarnation, but I don't care and I am willing to take the chance," Alex said.

"Take the chance on what?" asked the Doctor.

Alex swallowed and asked, "Doctor, will you marry me?"

"What?" the Doctor asked. He was clearly not expecting that question.

Alex stood up and the Doctor stood up right after her. She got close to him, looked him in his eyes, his ancient eyes, and asked again, "Doctor, will you marry me?"

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and asked her, "Alex, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I know the risks but I am willing to take those risks," Alex said.

The Doctor looked into her eyes and then he kissed her, telling her, "Then yes, I'll marry you." Alex smiled huge and her eyes started to tear up from happiness. The Doctor asked her, "When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible," Alex said, "In this life, you never know what will happen next."

The Doctor said, "That's true. We can do it right now."

"What? Here?" asked Alex.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "Time Lord weddings are short, but strong. It's kind of like a genetic bonding. All that is needed is a witness to actually prove we're married. Harper, do you want to be that witness."

"How did you know I was here?" asked Harper.

"I have my ways," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean that a wedding is like a genetic bonding?" asked Alex.

"It's a hard process to understand, but the human version of Time Lord genetic bonding is a wedding ring. After genetic bonding, marriage is for life," the Doctor said, "But marriage with a human will last until the end of the Time Lord incarnation."

"Oh, okay," said Alex, "Then I'm ready now."

"You're sure?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Alex.

The Doctor nodded, "Give me your hands." The Doctor took Alex's hands and placed them on his face. He put his hands of her face and said, "Kiss me now."

The two of them kissed and there was a white glow surrounding them. Harper watched as the light around the two of them engulfed them. After several minutes, the light left, and the Doctor and Alex were in the same position as they were before the light came. The Doctor broke the kiss and removed his hands from Alex's face and she did the same.

"Doctor, I feel different," said Alex.

"You and I are now one. We now share an unbreakable bond," the Doctor told her.

The two of them stared at each other on the bridge of the TARDIS botanical gardens. Harper just watched the two of them and didn't say a word. She was witnessed to the weirdest marriage she had ever seen, but for the three of them, the journey wasn't even half over.

**Chapter 13: Return to Peladon**

That was thirteen years ago that the Doctor and I married. It seems like yesterday, but as the years go on, I can see better and better what the Doctor was saying. I was aging, very slowly, but aging. The Doctor didn't look a day older than the first time I met him. He was right about not aging. I can start to see why he didn't like to get into relationships with others who weren't of his own species, but I can also see that he's happy. It seems like an eternity, however, since I saw Mom, Dad, Justin and Max. They seem like a distant memory that is going to be blown away by the massive winds of life in the TARDIS and the whole journey for the Key to Time. I can't really remember their faces and that makes me cry at night. They were my family and I spent my first eighteen years with them and they were taken from me and I can't even remember what they looked like on my own. The Doctor hasn't forgotten. He never forgets. When I want to see memories of them, the Doctor will open his memories of them and let me see their faces, and when I do, that helps me remember why I am on this journey. When I feel like giving up, seeing them helps me not to stop and to keep going.

Harper seemed to have a positive attitude most of the time during the our trip. It was like something was with her, telling her that we would succeed, but Harper was alone. She had us, but there was something missing from her life. She started to get more and more shut off by us. She wanted to be left alone a lot more. I didn't know why, but on occasion I have heard her talking to herself and having a complete conversion with someone only she can see. I thought she was crazy but now, I am not so sure. She may have been the most sane of us three in reality, but for now, the story of the fourth segment to the Key to Time.

**Twelve Years After Exodus of the Daleks**

The noise of the TARDIS echoed in the dark empty hall of the Royal Palace of Peladon. The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stepped out. He didn't have facial hair anymore and his hair was fairly long. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black jacket unzipped over it. He had on dark blue sweatpants as well. His shoes were now white instead of yellow. Alex, now 30 years old, came out right after him. She was wearing her purple boots and jeans along with a yellow tank top and light blue jacket. Her hair had grown down past her shoulders. The two of them held hands and walked a few feet away from the TARDIS.  
Harper came out after them and she still had long hair, but not all the way down to her waist. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt under the Sixth Doctor's coat that the Doctor gave her all those years ago. It seemed like an eternity to her. It had been twelve whole years since the Daleks escaped and the universe was attacked. Life became more and more scarce to find. The Doctor said it was the Daleks beating everyone down that would dare stand to opposed them. The problem was that any who opposed them were nowhere near strong enough to destroy the Daleks, but there was legends of a six race alliance that actually waged war against the Daleks for several thousand years before it suddenly vanished and became lost in history. Harper walked up to the Doctor and Alex.

"What is this place?" asked Harper.

"This is the planet Peladon," the Doctor answered her. He went on to say, "I've been here before several times. Most of those times was during my third incarnation. They know I am a face changer so it shouldn't be hard to find out where the Key segment is if I can get the people to help me. It depends on when this takes place in my time line."

The Doctor walked to another hallway and looked both directions he was debating where to go.

"What are you looking for?" asked Alex.

"I trying to figure out which way to the throne room," said the Doctor.

"Why can't we just follow the detector to the segment like we did the other two times?" Harper asked.

"Those two planets were practically empty. This time we could use some help and we need to go to the throne room and get in contact with the king or queen so we are not captured and found as spies. That won't be good if it does happen. But, I mean we are in a palace, this one wasn't going to be a cakewalk whatsoever," the Doctor answered Harper.

"I guess you're right," Harper said.

The Doctor didn't reply and weighed the options. He eventually decided to go to his right towards the east. "This way."

"Okay," said Alex.

"Any reason?" asked Harper.

"Because I think that is the right way," said the Doctor.

"Good enough for me," Harper said.

The three of them walked down the hall and made their way to a large foyer area that was bustling with guards, high ranking officials and even some peasants. The Doctor knew how to get to the throne room from this place and he led the three of them through the throngs of people. After making it through, the Doctor continued on his way. After several twists and turns, they came upon a hallway that led straight to the throne room.

The Doctor was stopped by two guards who were guarding the entrance to the hallway. One of them said, "King Peladon's throne room is off limits."

"King Peladon?" asked the Doctor.

"He is the king of all Peladon," the guard said misunderstanding the Doctor's question, "Now could you not know that?"

"I'm sorry we just got here," the Doctor told the guard.

"Refugees," the second guard said.

"No, not refugees," the Doctor said, "Travelers and we are on a mission to do something incredibly important. I need to speak to King Peladon immediately. Tell him that the Doctor is here to see him."

The first guard nodded to the second one and the second guard walked to the throne room and after several minutes, the guard returned and said, "King Peladon wishes to see the Doctor and all those with him."

The two guards eased up and let them past. The Doctor said, "Thank you."

The three of them walked to the throne room and the Doctor told Alex and Harper, "You two need to stay here. Only diplomats and royalty may set foot in the throne room."

"But you aren't either one," said Harper.

"Actually I am," the Doctor said, "I was once the Lord President of Gallifrey. The Peladon royal family recognized me as royalty on another planet so I am allowed to enter the throne room whenever I can after I get permission of course."

The Doctor finished and went into the throne room of Peladon. King Peladon looked at the Doctor and said, "I see you have changed again, Doctor."

"Ten times actually," the Doctor said, "You still look the same as before, King Peladon."

"Please, Doctor, just call me Peladon," said King Peladon.

"Okay, Peladon," the Doctor said, "I'm here looking for something that has the power to reverse the whole Dalek incursion into the universe and save all those lives that were lost. A piece of that thing is on your palace and I was asking for permission to look around the palace for it."

"Of course," Peladon told him, "Are you alone this time or do you have some others with you?"

"I have two others with me," the Doctor said.

"They are allowed to come into the throne room," said Peladon.

The Doctor nodded and said, "Alex! Harper! You can come in!"

Alex and Harper came into the throne room. Alex walked up to the Doctor and the two of them held hands, and Alex leaned on the Doctor. Harper was a little behind the two.

**Chapter 14: Land of Refuge**

The Doctor and Alex were standing in the throne room when the Doctor introduced everyone, "Peladon, this is Alex, my wife, and her over there is Harper."

"Hi," Harper said to Peladon.

"Nice to meet you two," Peladon said. He looked at Harper and smiled.

The Doctor cleared his throat and said, "You and Peladon can get to know each other better after we talk about the Key segment."  
"Uh, what?" Harper asked fast.

"It's kind of obvious," Alex smiled.

Peladon turned his attention back to the Doctor and said, "Yes, Doctor, let's go and discuss this matter of this Key segment."

The Doctor asked, "Is there a meeting room or something we can speak in?"

"Follow me, Doctor," said Peladon. Peladon led the way to a room with a rectangular table inside it. The Doctor sat down across the table from Peladon. Alex sat down next to the Doctor and Harper sat on the other side of the Doctor. She kept looking at Peladon.

The Doctor saw her and said, "Harper, what are you, 13? Don't stare."

"Sorry," Harper said and she looked away from Peladon.

Peladon sat down and asked, "So, Doctor, what is it you need?"

"I'm not exactly sure," the Doctor said, "What we are searching for can look like anything until the detector we have that pinpoints the object's location touches it. When it does touch it, the segment will return to its natural form. After we get the one that's in the palace, we will be off to find the last two segments."

"How many segments are there?" inquired Peladon.

"Six in total. We've found three, but we need the other three for this journey and plan to fully work," the Doctor told Peladon.

"How long have you been searching for it?" asked Peladon.

"Twelve years so far," the Doctor said.

"Strange," Peladon said, "I go through my life wishing I could go back in time or see the future, but you go and do that whenever you feel like it. What's been only five years for me has been probably ages to you."

"That's correct, Peladon," the Doctor said.

"I have a question," Alex said, "Why is your name Peladon? I thought that's what the Doctor called this planet."

"It is, Alex," Peladon told her, "I was named after our planet and my family line. My father was Peladon XIII. I am Peladon XIV, and if I am correct, the last time the Doctor and I met was back in his fourth life. You said ten lives have past. That would make you the 14th Doctor."

"That's right," said the Doctor, "I guess we are all fans of 14."

"I'm not," said Alex.

"Alex, you married me and I am the Fourteenth Doctor."

"Point taken, Doctor," said Alex, "I guess I am a fan of fourteen."

"Back on subject, Peladon," the Doctor interrupted, "We are here to find that segment. When all six are combined into the cube that is the Key to Time, we will have the ability to restore peace and order to the universe. Everything will be made right. The Daleks won't be free. Life won't be dying. Alex and Harper will be back at their graduation party. Everything will be put back in order."

"I like the sound of that," Peladon said, "I am a very generous and caring man, but ever since the Daleks came to our systems several years ago, we have been taking in thousands upon thousands of refugees. The planet Peladon can't support everyone. I wish we could, but we can't."

"Wait a minute, you said the Daleks ignored this planet and went on their merry little way?" asked the Doctor in disbelief.

"I share your astonishment, Doctor, but it's true. In the years since the Daleks, this planet has become a place of refuge. At first we could handle it, but now, it's breaking my world's back. I wish there was something that I could do to help those people out there," Peladon said. He leaned forward in his chair and looked to his left. He went on and added, "Now, that you've shown up searching for this thing that has the power to reverse all of this and make it like it was, I have that ability to help these people. Even if it is as menial as this, but at least it's something."

"Peladon, I think you've helped those people out more than enough already. You saw them in need and you opened your arms out to them and gave them a home when they didn't have anything. You were a beacon of light in a universe being consumed by darkness and chaos. They love you for what you have done for them. I mean you risked your own planet and maybe even life to help these people. You have done more than most others I have ever seen," said the Doctor, "Did you even think about helping them?"  
"No, I just knew they needed help and I had to do something. I didn't have time to think when I opened up our world to the survivors," Peladon replied.

"That shows your heart, Peladon," said the Doctor, "You could've been shut off and have your army be trained to fight back all the people who needed help, but you didn't. You opened up arms of compassion when they needed it. You didn't even think about it. You wanted them to be safe and have a home to live on. You gave them that on this planet. This planet that has become a place of refuge. You have so much more than you realize."  
Peladon looked up at the Doctor and said, "I am grateful for that, Doctor. I really am. Let's go and find that fourth segment you are looking for, but first a celebration for you three."

"Peladon, I'm not big on celebrations," the Doctor.

Peladon smiled and said, "I know, but those people need hope. They have a home, but they have no hope. This celebration to the three who are actually doing something and risking their lives to do it for them. That will get their spirits up."

"Then go ahead and do it," the Doctor said, "People need hope. When hope is lost, there is nothing left but waiting for the blackness to come and get you."

Peladon stood up and said, "The celebration will be in a few days. Can you stay that long?"

"Of course," the Doctor said.

"That's great," Peladon said, "And in the meantime, you can search for your segment. You have permission to search anywhere in the palace, but be careful if you go to the tunnels, Aggedor is beyond reason. He will kill you without any remorse. I feel that has something to do with the Daleks."

"That's probably the case," the Doctor.

All four of them got up and walked to the door of the room. The Doctor and Peladon gave each other a brotherly hug. Peladon said, "It's good to see you again in such terrible times."

"I know what you mean," the Doctor said. The two let go and the Doctor asked, "Where are our rooms?"

"Oh, of course," Peladon said, "Follow me."

Peladon walked down the corridor and the three of them followed the king down the hallways of the palace.

**Chapter 15: The Segment of Peladon**

The Doctor and Alex were in a room together and Harper got a room across the hallway. The Doctor and Alex were getting ready to go to bed. Alex finished cleaning up and said, "Doctor, did you see the way Harper kept staring at Peladon?"

"Everyone saw the way she was staring at Peladon. He was staring the same way at her, but was less obvious about it," said the Doctor. He was already laying on the bed. "She needs someone though. We have each other, but she's alone."

Alex laid down next to the Doctor and said, "You're right. She was getting kind of distant, but I hear her sometimes talking to someone. I don't here the person she's talking to but I can hear her."

"I've been through that," said the Doctor, "It somehow helps with the loneliness, but, anyway it is good for her to find someone that isn't us."

"I know," Alex agreed. The two of them laid there in silence for several minutes before Alex said, "You know what. This is the first time I have slept outside of the TARDIS since the first segment. Twelve years. This is weird."

"I know what you mean, but at least we know there is at least one planet where we can come to during our journey that is still friendly," the Doctor said, "Twelve years. It doesn't seem like twelve years since we left Earth, does it?"

"Sometimes it does," Alex said, "But most of the time it feels like an eternity. I miss my family. I miss Mom and Dad. I miss Justin and Max. I don't like to talk about all of that, but I know I have to. Doctor, I'm glad you showed up in my life. I would be with my family if you hadn't come. I know it's been over a decade since all that happened."

"Alex, it's fine," the Doctor told her, "I feel like that with my people. They died in the War over a thousand years ago, and I still feel sad when I think of them."

"That's good," Alex said, "At least I know I'm not the only one who feels like that."

The Doctor replied, "Yep."

Alex asked another question, "Do you think we'll be able to succeed in all of this?"

"Yes, I am sure," said the Doctor, "We have no other choice, Alex."

"I know," Alex said, "But I don't want to get all but one segment of the Key because we couldn't find the last segment."

"Is that what you're afraid of that?" asked the Doctor.

"I wouldn't call it a fear, but more of a worry," Alex replied.

"We'll succeed and get through all of this," the Doctor said.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" asked Alex.

"No, I honestly believe we can do it, but if it makes you feel better too, that is just a bonus," the Doctor answered her.

Alex smiled reassured and said, "It does make me feel better."

"I know," the Doctor said. The two of them said no more and they both faded away and went to sleep.

Morning came and the Doctor, like always, was the first one to wake up. He went to the bathroom that was in his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and just stared. He didn't know why he was staring at himself, but he couldn't help but stare at his reflection.

After a while, Alex came in behind him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," the Doctor, "I really don't know."

"That's unusual," Alex replied.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" the Doctor asked rhetorically.

"When you're done, I'll be out in the palace," Alex told him.

"Be careful and whatever you do, do not go down into the tunnels," the Doctor said, "There is a ravenous beast down there called Aggedor."

"I won't," Alex told him. If it had been anyone else, she would have ignored him and just gone and done it, but the one thing she had learned over the last thirteen years being with the Doctor, it was that she had to listen to him. So she decided not to go down into the tunnels underneath the palace. She walked out of their room.

The Doctor stopped looking at his reflection and cleaned up before leaving the room. He had the detector in his pocket. He was going to go off and search for it. He got into the hallway and took out the detector. He found the direction where to go and followed the signal. His mind wandered off as he walked towards the segment. He didn't know what was happening, but it was something big. It was bigger than everything he had dealt with in over 1,000 years. Not even the Daleks' escape out of the Time Lock gave him this feeling. It was a feeling of overwhelming uneasiness. Something big was coming and it was dangerous. If the Daleks and their genocidal mission was bad, this was worse. This was Final Sanction bad.

The Final Sanction. He stopped dead in his tracks. They couldn't have. If they had found out about the Rift the Daleks created to escape, things were going to get a lot worse. If the Time Lords were coming back, then things were going to go deteriorate fast. In comparison to power, the Daleks are a firecracker. The Time Lords are a nuclear bomb. The Time Lords were practically gods. They were on the brink of winning the Time War, but the Final Sanction was too gruesome a way to win. The Daleks were only hanging on in the Final Days because of their numbers. If the Time Lords escape through the Time Lock, the entire Lock shatters and the Last Great Time War will bleed out. That could not happen. He had to get the Key assembled. He was afraid that his people were coming back. If the Time Lords returned, then all Creation, not just life, would be wiped out. Every single planet, star, galaxy, every atom of existence would cease to exist and the Time Lords would reign as the only lifeform ever all because of Rassilon.

The Doctor's mind came back when he was face to face with the Royal Statue of Aggedor the Sacred Beast of Peladon. The Doctor looked at the detector and it squealed loud. The Doctor touched the statue with the detector and the statue whirlpooled just like the other two pieces of the Key. After a couple minutes, the segment was there in front of the Doctor. He put the piece in his pocket and walked to the throne room.

The Doctor walked into the throne room and saw Harper and Peladon sitting at a table, talking between each other. The two of them were smiling and laughing as they talked. Neither one of them noticed the Doctor walk into the room. He knocked on the archway and Peladon noticed him there. The king stood up and asked, "Doctor?"

"I found the segment. It was the Royal Statue of Aggedor," the Doctor told him, "I hope it was okay to change it."

"Of course," Peladon said, "Anything to get your Key to Time assembled."

"Just wanted to let you know. I guess you two can continue what you were doing," the Doctor said. He looked at Harper and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. The Doctor walked out of the throne room down the corridor towards the foyer.

When the Doctor reached the foyer, he found Alex there and she ran up to him. She asked, "So is everything good?"

"I think so," the Doctor said.

"You think so?" asked Alex.

"I found the fourth segment, but I feel uneasy about something. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but something is brewing."

"That's good you found the fourth part of the Key, but what's going on with you," Alex said.

"Let's go to the TARDIS and put the segment up and maybe then I'll figure it out," the Doctor told her. The two of them walked to the TARDIS. The Doctor went on the tell Alex about the feelings he had. The two of them reached the TARDIS and the Doctor put the segment with the other three.

Alex had sat down in the control chair and noticed something one the console was beeping. She didn't know what it was and she asked the Doctor, "Doctor, what's that?"

The Doctor walked up to her and asked, "What's what?"

"That," she pointed to flashing light.

"Oh," the Doctor said. He looked at what it was and pressed one of the buttons on the console. The screen popped up and his blood ran cold and he turned stiff. The color left his body and he couldn't move.

Alex knew something was bad, not just bad, but unimaginable. She was nervous about what he saw. She asked him, "What is it?"

"I just got a message in the TARDIS communications," the Doctor said.

"How? You said that nothing could get into the TARDIS's communications," Alex told him.

"Because I was just contacted by one of my old friends," the Doctor said, "Jonasacraetorious."

"Who?" asked Alex.

"That's a very long name. I just called him Jonesy for short. Everyone else called him Jonas," the Doctor, "And he's...he's a...he's a Time Lord."

"What?" asked Alex, "You said no one from your people could communicate with you because of the Time Lock."

"The Lock has a hole in it remember," the Doctor said.

"Oh yeah, but why is he giving you a message?" asked Alex.

"He warned me that Rassilon is leading and assault on the Daleks and is going to try to take the tunnel out of the Time Lock. Do you know what this means?" asked the Doctor.

"No," Alex said, "Doctor, what does it all mean?"

"The Time Lords are returning!" the Doctor said, "My people are coming back."

The Doctor's voice was shaky and he seemed genuinely scared. The Doctor was able to hide his fear in his naturally calm voice, but his fear was seeping through. That scared Alex. She had never seen the Doctor not just scared, but absolutely terrified. How bad could the Time Lords be?

**Chapter 16: Things Just Got A Little More Difficult**

"Doctor, those are your own people," Alex told the Doctor, "You should be happy they're coming back."

"You don't understand," the Doctor said quietly.

"What don't I understand? Why don't we just all throw a party when they get back?" asked Alex. She didn't know what the Doctor knew.

"There will not be a party. There won't be any kind of celebration when they return," the Doctor said. His voice was heavy and sad.

"Why? I thought you said your people amazing," Alex reminded the Doctor.

"Because that's how I choose to remember my people," the Doctor told Alex, "I chose to remember the Time Lords as the Time Lords of Old, but then the War started. It was an endless war and it changed their very souls. They stopped being the defenders of all other life. They stopped being the ones that all the others races could rely on. By the end of the War, the Time Lords were only focused on winning the War. They would win by any means necessary. They were led by the tyrant Rassilon. He would do anything to win and he came up with the Final Sanction."

Alex asked the Doctor, "What's the Final Sanction?"

"The Time Lords were going to rip a hole in the Time Vortex until the whole vortex was ripped apart. That would erase everything and they would ascend to become, what Rassilon called, creatures of consciousness alone. They would be free of time and cause and effect. Creation itself would no longer exist. I would not be able to ascend because I voted against the Final Sanction and opposed Rassilon from the start and plus I ended the War in another way."

"What do you mean you ended the War?" asked Alex. The Doctor didn't answer and Alex didn't go on. Instead she asked, "So how are the Time Lords going to get out?"

"They are going to launch and attack on the Dalek forces around the tunnel that the Daleks had created," the Doctor said.

"But how? The Daleks seemed invincible," Alex said.

"To most species they are, but to the Time Lords, the Daleks are still in the cradle," the Doctor said, "If the Time Lords sent a massive force to fight the Daleks, the Daleks will be beaten and beaten bad."

"How long do you think we have?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. After he said that he received another message from Jonas. The Doctor opened it and he said, "Oh, Jones, there is a fine line between insanity and courage and you are straddling that line."

"What's he doing?" asked Alex.

"He's planning on leading a rebellion against Rassilon and his regime," the Doctor said, "He might be able to do it, but Rassilon is powerful. He is feared like no other and he is the founder of Time Lord society."

"He's that old?" asked Alex.

"Yes, he's that old, but for eons he was trapped in the Tomb of Rassilon on Gallifrey's Death Zone. He was deposed ages ago, but was resurrected to take command near the end of the War. He deposed Lady President Romana. She was so young when he killed her. She was only in her third incarnation," the Doctor said.

"He killed the president and became president. Why did the Time Lords let that happen?" asked Alex.

"It was because he's Rassilon. Everyone knew what he did in the First War in Heaven and the War for Time. He brought down the Pythia and because of all of those things, Rassilon was seen as the one to end the War," the Doctor said, "It was wrong. Jonas should have been president. He was the Vice President of Gallifrey."

"But now he is leading a rebellion against Rassilon, though. Isn't that good?" asked Alex.

"If he succeeds," the Doctor said.

Alex thought for a bit and asked, "Doctor, if we assemble the Key, can it reverse the Time Lords coming back as well?"  
"The Key to Time could stop the Time War from ever happening," the Doctor said, "It is an all-powerful artifact. Now, we have to get the Key together because with the Time Lords in the equation, the stakes are higher than ever. Heck, they're at their highest."

Alex stood next to the Doctor and said, "There is now no turning back whatsoever is there?"

"No," the Doctor said, "The universe is being torn apart and will soon be shredded if the Time Lords bleed out of the War."

"Things seem to never get better," Alex said. She was nervous and leaned against the Doctor and she said, "Will we be able to complete our goal now?"

"Before now, I would say yes, but with the Time Lords now in the equation, I have no idea," the Doctor said, "Everything changes."

"We'll win," Alex said. Her voice was strong and filled with confidence.

"How do you know that, Alex?" asked the Doctor.

"Because I just know," Alex said, "I can feel in my heart and throughout my whole body that we will win. It's something deep down inside of me and I can't explain it. I just know."

The Doctor replied to her and said, "That's good. I'm going to just go on and do the job I was doing before."

Alex smiled and stated, "It can't get any worse than this I guess."

"You didn't," the Doctor said, "That is one of the worst things to say. It's like a giant jinx on any situation."

The TARDIS received another message that was going to confirm what the Doctor told Alex. He read it and said, "I was right, Alex. That was a giant jinx. It seems that Rassilon has put a bounty on my head and whoever kills me and gives Rassilon undeniable proof, they will be rewarded by the Lord President himself. It would appear that not only the Daleks and Time Lords are fighting and causing us trouble in our little journey. Now we have to deal with tons of Time Lords who are probably going to try and hunt me down. This sucks."

"Sorry I said it can't get any worse," Alex apologized.

"That's no big deal," the Doctor said, "It was going to happen anyway. Rassilon hates me. I stopped him the last time he tried to escape."

"When did he try to escape last?" asked Alex.

"It was Christmas 2009," the Doctor told her, "I was still in my tenth incarnation. Actually that was the end of my tenth incarnation. Well, anyway, Rassilon was beaten by me and the Master. He and the Master were both sucked into the Time War again. Very long story short, the Time Lords led by Rassilon were beaten by me and everything went back to normal. Apparently that little incident prolonged the Time War to the point where the failed escape has weakened Rassilon's absolute power. Proof of that is Jonas's plans to depose Rassilon."

"I kind of remember that event," Alex said.

"That's not really important, but we should go through the whole celebration that King Peladon is throwing for us and our journey. We can wait until we leave to tell Harper and to figure out a gameplan for surviving. How does that sound?" asked the Doctor.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alex answered.

"Okay, let's go back out there," the Doctor said. The two of them made sure there were no more messages coming in and they left the TARDIS a few minutes later. Things had become a little more complicated.

**Chapter 17: The Erasing of Peladon**

A few days after the Doctor and Alex learned the truth about the Time Lords. The Doctor had been silent most of the time since learned about the Time Lords and the bounty that was on his head. He was hoping that Jonas could succeed in his coup de tat of Rassilon's tyranny. The Doctor didn't exactly tell Alex that much about the final days of the War. He didn't want to put more on her than what was already there. His mind was now of the celebration that Peladon was throwing for them.

The Doctor was walking down a hallway by himself when Peladon ran up next to him. Peladon was tall, but walking side by side with the Doctor, he was looked smaller than he was. Peladon asked him, "How long have you know Harper?"

The Doctor smirked and looked at Peladon. He asked a question back at him, "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," said Peladon.

"First Jo Grant and now Harper," the Doctor said, "You need to calm down with my companions."

"What?" asked Peladon.

"It's just a joke, Peladon," the Doctor said. He then answered Peladon's original question, "I've known Harper for thirteen years. She's kind of, how do I put this, strange."

"And you're not?" asked Peladon, "You can change your whole body."

"Point taken, Peladon, point taken," the Doctor replied, "It's okay though. She likes you too."

"What? She does?" asked Peladon.

The Doctor stopped walking and Peladon stopped as well. The Doctor asked in disbelief, "You didn't know?"

"No, did she tell you?" asked Peladon.

"No," the Doctor said, "It was written all over her face ever since she saw you. Peladon, for a smart man, you are frickin' oblivious."

"It was obvious, wasn't it?" asked Peladon.

"Yeah, King, it was," the Doctor told Peladon. The Doctor started walking again. He looked at Peladon and asked, "So when is the whole party thing going to take place?"

"Tonight," Peladon said, "Will you be there?"

"I don't know. I'm big on parties. I used to be, but now, not so much," the Doctor said, "I'll tell you what I'll go for the introductions, but I probably won't stay for the whole thing."

"That doesn't matter as long as you show up," Peladon said.

"Well, that's good," the Doctor said. His mind starting to drift way from the conversation and back to the Time Lords. He was scared and he was doing his best to hide it from everyone.

Peladon noticed it and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Peladon," the Doctor said, "Just go and prepare for tonight. I have to go check on something, but I'll be there tonight."

"Are you sure, Doctor?" asked Peladon.

"Yes, I'm sure," the Doctor said, "I just need to go somewhere."  
"Very well, Doctor. I will see tonight," Peladon said.

"Yeah, I'll be there," the Doctor said.

"Good," said Peladon. He walked off and the Doctor stopped. He turned into another hall that led to a balcony overlooking the Sea of Peladon. The weather was calm and there wasn't a storm coming, but he felt like there was. The Doctor looked down at the sea and then back up at the sky. The yellow sky of Peladon turned red in a small area to the southeast. The Doctor didn't know what that was, but it wasn't good. The Doctor decided to go to the TARDIS to figure out what that red thing he saw in the sky was.

Back in Harper's room in the palace, Harper was laying on her bed when there was a knock at her door. She got up and opened the door. It was King Peladon on the other side of the door. "King Peladon," Harper said. She was happy to see him.

"Just call me Peladon," Peladon told her.

"Okay, then I will," Harper said, "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you would come to the celebration with me tonight," said Peladon.

"Of course," said Harper smiling.

**Gallifrey**

**Deep Inside the Time Lock**

Rassilon took his place at the Lord President's chair in the Time Lord Senate chamber. The high council took their places on both sides of Rassilon. Jonas's face was strong and certain as was all the other high council members. Maxil wasn't anywhere to be seen and Jonas knew why. Maxil was arrested by the guards and was being held captive. It was time. The coup was about to take place. The Senate knew it was coming. Most of the Chancellery and Citadel Guards knew it was coming. The High Council knew it was coming. Rassilon and his followers didn't have any idea. Everyone was ready for Rassilon to be taken out of the picture ever since the escape using the Master had fallen through.

"Now to order!" Rassilon's voice boomed and echoed through the chamber. He was intense and ready for his plans to be unfolded. He stood up and walked towards the end of his section of the chamber, the entire High Council behind his back.

Jonas stood up behind Rassilon and muttered to himself, "Forgive me for what I'm about to do."

He took out a gun and aimed it at Rassilon's head. Rassilon turned around and glared at Jonas. He said, "So it was you who is going to kill me!"

Rassilon took the gun and backed Jonas all the way to the back wall which was a few hundred feet from the edge. Rassilon started to raise his gloved hand. "Now you die."

"But I'm not the assassin," Jonas said, "I'm just the diversion."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rassilon.

"I not a cold blooded killer," Jonas said.

"Then who is?" asked Rassilon.

"He is," Jonas said. He pointed to the man that had walked in from the hallway.

"Who?" asked Rassilon. He was sure that Jonas as lying and was not going to be tricked by him.

"Me!" a creepy and downright evil voice yelled.

Rassilon's eyes grew wide and he whirled around and stared face to face with the blonde haired man that had nearly killed him in the last attempt to get out of the Time Lock. "You were in prison!"

"I released him," Jonas said, "I think he needs this. You made his life a living hell by putting that four beat drumbeat in his head. He was a pawn used in your game. He deserves some justice."

Jonas stepped back and the blonde man had a manic smile on his face and he started laughing hysterically. He charged Rassilon and slammed him against the a wall. The man bashed Rassilon's head into the hard stone and Rassilon tried to get the attacker off of him. The man took out a blade and jabbed it into Rassilon's neck and drove it up into his skull. Rassilon's body went limp and the man dragged Rassilon's body to the edge of the platform and through Rassilon's body over the edge.

The man stared as Jonas came up behind him, "You kept your end of the deal, Master. I'll restore your body and give you another body. I know you are probably using me to further your own goals, but with Rassilon out of the way, it doesn't matter."

The Master merely smiled and was escorted to where he would be restored. He looked back and said, "Are you sure you won't regret bringing me back?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Jonas.

The Master smiled maniacally and laughed as the guards took him out of the Senate Chamber. Jonas faced the rest of the Time Lord government and sat down in the Lord President's chair. "Now, let's get working on how we are going to end the War. The Final Sanction is too monstrous and unbelievable."

Several hours later a member of the Chancellery Guards ran up to the new Lord President Jonas and told him, "Lord President, Sir, the guards around the Master are dead. He stole a new life and killed them. He them ran to dry dock and stole a TARDIS for himself."

"What?" Jonas jumped up, "How could that happen?"

"I don't know," the guard said.

"Find him now!" Jonas yelled, "What kind of TARDIS did he steal?"

"A Type 20 Battle TARDIS," the guard told Jonas.

"What?" asked Jonas, "Find him. Find him now! He cannot escape the Time Lock."

"He is dematerializing in orbit around a planet called Peladon," the guard told the Lord President.

Jonas was battling himself and said, "Wipe Peladon out of existence! We can't let the Master be out in the universe."

**Planet Peladon**

The Doctor walked with Alex into courtyard of the palace during the celebration thrown by Peladon. The Doctor looked up at the sky and saw the red thing he saw in the sky was larger and deeper. The Doctor squinted and saw what he swore was another TARDIS. That red thing in the sky was driving the Doctor mad.

He kept staring at the sky and Alex noticed. She asked him, "What are you staring at?"

"That red thing in the sky," the Doctor said. He pointed to the sky.

Alex noticed what had happened to the sky and asked, "How long has that been there?"

"You haven't noticed it?" asked the Doctor.

"No," said Alex, "My eyes seemed to avoid it until you pointed it out."

"Your eyes avoided it. That's a perception filter," the Doctor said. The Doctor felt something was coming. It was less than something and more like a certain someone. Someone who the Doctor knew should be dead. The Doctor added, "Something's coming because it's gotten bigger."

"What is it?" asked Alex. Alex started to drum on her legs in a rhythm of four.

"Oh no," the Doctor said. He knew what was coming now. No, he was letting his emotions get the best of him. That man was dead.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Alex.

"Stop, stop drumming," the Doctor grabbed Alex's hands.

Alex jump at the Doctor's sudden reaction, "Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, King Peladon and his escort Harper Finkle," the announcer rang out.

"Doctor, what is the black thing in the center of the red?" asked Alex.

The Doctor looked up and saw the blackness and he breathing became loud and shaky out of fear. "We need. To go. Now!"

"What is that black circle?" asked Alex.

"It's nothing, Alex. It's absolutely nothing. Time and creation is being erased."

"Who has that power?" asked Alex, "Nothing has that power. Not even the wizards on Earth did."

"The Time Lords do," the Doctor said, "And they are trying to erase that man in the TARDIS up there. The red thing is damaged battle TARDIS leaking time energy."

"Who's in the battle TARDIS then?" asked Alex.

"The Master," the Doctor said.

"Who's the Master?" asked Alex.

"How do I put this? Batman has the Joker, Sherlock Holmes has Professor Moriarty, and I have the Master. He is basically an evil version of me. He is every bit as cunning and smart as I am!" the Doctor started rambling in anxiety, "Okay, Alex, go to Harper and Peladon and I will pick you two up in the TARDIS."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Just go!" said the Doctor, "If we want a continued existence, go to those two over there!"

"Got it! I'm going," Alex said. She took off and the Doctor bolted to the TARDIS. Alex got to them and said, "We have to go. The Doctor is getting the TARDIS. Peladon is about to be wiped out."

"What do you mean?" asked Peladon, "The Daleks left."

"Not the Daleks, Peladon. It's the Time Lords," Alex said, "Look up there."

"Where?" asked Harper.

"Look up there," Alex pointed. The entire sky was blood red and the black mass in the center was eating up the red. The lighter things on the ground flew up and vanished. People started to join them seconds later.

The whirring of the TARDIS engines came from behind the three of them. The door popped open and the Doctor grabbed both Peladon and Harper. He dragged them both in and Alex ran in shutting the door. The TARDIS dematerialized right before the whole planet vanished. The bleeding battle TARDIS had dematerialized right before the planet vanished. It gave the illusion that it had been destroyed with the planet.

"Doctor, what was that?" asked Peladon.

"My people!" the Doctor yelled, "They are back. Peladon, your people are dead. You are the last of the people of Peladon."

"What?" asked Peladon.

"Peladon, welcome aboard the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

Harper walked up to Peladon and embraced him, "I'm so sorry."

Peladon didn't know exactly what had happened and the Doctor went onto explain what happened and had set the TARDIS to find the fifth segment.

**Chapter 18: The Alliance**

After the incident on Peladon all those years ago, the Doctor had become more and more pressed to find the rest of the Key to Time. With his people back, there was no way he would stop. Harper and Peladon fell for each other fast and hard. The two had gotten married a couple years after the planet Peladon was destroyed. The Doctor and I were practically one person by then. We knew what each other was going to say and we were closer than the others. The four of us were now part of what was left of life. Life had become more and more rare by the time the Doctor had received a cry for help. He was not going to deny helping someone who needed it. We were all glad that he didn't because the place where the cry for help came from was the same place a segment to Key was located. We landed in the Shadow Proclamation and that is where we met the alliance and by that time Harper and I were 35 years old.

**TARDIS**

**17 Years After Exodus of the Daleks**

The TARDIS materialized in a hallway in the Shadow Proclamation. The Doctor was the first to step out and then he was followed by Alex, Harper, and Peladon. The Judoon that was there to great him was General Garg. Garg spoke something in Judoon and the Doctor replied. Garg gave some kind of salute and the Doctor nodded. The Doctor looked at the three of them and said, "Come on."

The Doctor, Alex, Harper and Peladon were led into a room with the representatives of the six races in the Alliance. All but two of them were his enemies at one point. The Doctor was staring at a Sontaran, Rutan, Pyrovile, Sycorax, Judoon and a holographic Atraxi. The legends about the Alliance were true the Doctor realized. The Judoon said, "You companions must stay outside this room. They have freedom to move except for this area of the Shadow Proclamation. One can come and get you, but that is it."

The Doctor turned around and said, "Harper, Peladon go look for the segment. Alex you help to and you will be my contact okay?"

"Got it, Doctor," Alex said.

The Doctor turned to face the representatives and said, pointing to Alex, "She is the one who I have chosen to communicate between me and the others."

"Very well, Doctor," Garg said.

Alex, Harper and Peladon left and the Doctor asked, "Why am I here?"

"We want you to lead our armies to victory against the Daleks!" the Sontaran said. His voice was full of pride.

"That is correct," the Rutan glowed. The Rutans were a strange race. They were green blobs that glowed whenever they spoke. The Rutans and Sontarans were in a war spanning countless years. Now they were allies. They were both fighting a common enemy.

"But why me?" asked the Doctor.

"You have the ability to command an army of this size and you are the only thing the Daleks fear," the nine foot tall flaming centurian said.

"The Pyrovile is right," the Sycorax said.

"But most of you are my enemies," the Doctor said.

"That is true, but times have changed," the Sontaran.

"That's obvious, but this is just a little awkward for me and not to mention kind of rushed," the Doctor said, "How long have you been planning for me to lead you in the fight against the Daleks."

"We understand you hesitation," the Rutan told him.

"That's good," the Doctor squirmed, "Every instinct of mine is telling me to leave, but I'll stay and hear the rest of this plan out."

"Good," Garg said.

As the Doctor was talking awkwardly with the delegates, Harper and Peladon were walking around another part of the Shadow Proclamation. Harper was getting infuriated because the detector was going crazy. It was glowing and screaming in every direction. "I think this thing is broken."

"Maybe," Peladon said.

"What do you mean maybe?" Harper asked her husband.

"If the thing is going crazy all over the place, then maybe the segment is all over the place," Peladon stated.

"And what does that mean?" asked Harper.

"I don't know," Peladon said, "But it is the only thing that makes sense."  
"Peladon, nothing lately has made any sense," Harper said.

"That is true," Peladon agreed.

The two of them turned around and walked the other direction back towards the center of the Shadow Proclamation. They eventually ran into Alex and the three of them waited in the waiting area that was closest to the TARDIS.

Back in the meeting room, the Doctor was doing his best not to spaz out. His entire being told him to run. Yes, there was a Judoon in the room and the Shadow Proclamation was run by the Judoon, but the Doctor had made enemies of most of the races in this room. He was able to hide his discomfort, but he was on the breaking point. When they were done with their proposal, the Doctor said, "I'm going to have to think about all of this. I really am because I was once an enemy to most of you, and right now it is really, really weird for me. I've got to go and soak all of this in."

"We understand, Doctor," the Sontaran said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. He jumped up and walked out of the room. When the door shut, the Doctor walked about halfway down the hall before he spazzed out. He ran down the rest of the hallway and made it to the waiting room with the others.

Alex saw him bolt in and asked, "Did you make enemies in that room?"

"No! They want me to be their leader. They want me to lead an alliance of multiple past enemies. It was freakin' weird. I have got to get out of here before I lose the rest of my mind. Harper, did you guys find the fifth segment?"

"No," Harper said annoyed, "The detector is doing this all over the place."

She took out the detector and the Doctor saw what the detector was doing and the Doctor shook his head. He said, "I know what wrong with it."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Harper.

"Nothing, Harper," the Doctor said, "The detector is doing that because the whole Shadow Proclamation is the Key segment."

"Doctor, are you saying that in order to get the segment, you are going to have to change this whole place and kill everyone in at?" asked Peladon.

"Yes," the Doctor said cold and callously.

"What? You can't do that!" Alex said loudly.

"Yes I can and I will. When this all over with, they will be brought back to life," said the Doctor, "And with the Time Lords in the mix, we have no choice."

"But..."

"The Doctor is right," Harper interrupted Alex. Peladon agreed and Alex conceded.

"Let's go to the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

On the way, Alex kept pleading with the Doctor not to do this. The Doctor stopped and sent Harper and Peladon to the TARDIS. Alex asked, "Why are we waiting here?"

"You're right, Alex. It's wrong what I am going to do, but I have to. I don't want to kill all of those people in there, but I have to," said the Doctor.

"Then why?" asked Alex.

"You know why," the Doctor said.

"I know, but have you ever killed that many people in an attempt to save everything else?" asked Alex.

There it was. There was the question the Doctor didn't want anyone to asked him, but he knew he had to tell her. He had to right now. He told her, "Yes, I have, Alex. I have killed many to save even more."

"When?" asked Alex.

"When I ended the Time War," the Doctor said, "I used the Moment and killed the Daleks and the Time Lords. I destroyed Skaro and Gallifrey. I placed the entire War in that Time Lock. I am the one who is soaked in the blood of billions of galaxies. In reality Alex, I am just a monster, and this is the latest thing in a long line of terrible things have done."

Alex looked at the Doctor and didn't know what to say. She knew the Doctor had a secret but she didn't think it was that. She didn't want to believe the Doctor, but she knew it was true. His face was hurt and looked like it had aged several years. Alex didn't like saying this but she did anyway, "Then let's do it."

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Let's do it before I change my mind," Alex said. She walked fast towards the TARDIS and was trying her best not to cry. She made it to the TARDIS and went straight to her old bedroom and started crying.

The Doctor made it to the TARDIS a couple minutes later and Harper gave him the detector. He put his arm out of the TARDIS and touched the floor of the Shadow Proclamation with the detector and the whole Proclamation whirlpooled into the fifth segment. The TARDIS shielded the people inside from the vacuum of space. He looked out and saw dozens of bodies floating in space and he close his eyes tight out of anguish. He pulled the detector back in and shut the door. The detector had the segment hooked on it. The Doctor took the fifth segment and put it with the other four. He placed the detector into the TARDIS control console and went to Alex's old bedroom.

He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He opened the door and Alex was laying on the bed holding a pillow against her chest. She was crying silently and looking off into space. The Doctor had a flashback to seventeen years earlier to when this whole trek started. He saw that crushed 18 year old girl that had just lost her entire family and species in one bloody day. He was hurting for her. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to the 35 year old Alex. He told her, "The fifth segment is with the others."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Alex.

"Tell you what?" asked the Doctor.

"Tell me that you ended the War and you killed all of those people," Alex said.

"Because I don't want anyone to know. I don't even want to think of it," said the Doctor, "That decision haunts me to this day."

"Is that why you are determined to fix all of this?" asked Alex, "You put the Time Lock up and now that it has a hole in it, you want to be the one to restore it."

"That is one reason, but not the biggest reason. The biggest reason is to save everything. That overrides everything. My desire to save lives is my most powerful driving force. I get so caught up in doing that, I need to be saved myself sometimes. I just can't help it. I don't know if you'll understand," the Doctor told Alex.

Alex sat up and said, "I don't understand, Doctor, but I would like to understand you better."

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. He said, "Where do I start?"

**3 Years Later**

"The Doctor explained as much as he could to me those three years ago, but I still don't fully understand. The one thing I have learned in the last twenty years since we started this journey is that I will never understand everything. I just recently turned 38 years old last month and I don't know why, after two decades, that I have finally decided to tell the story of the Key to Time. I don't know who'll find this at all. The life at the Shadow Proclamation was the last little piece of life we encountered and that was three years ago. I hope we find the sixth segment fast because I feel something is coming. Everything is coming to a head and I want to be ready, but for now that's it. I might record some more tomorrow or maybe next week, I don't know. What I do know is that it is late and I want some sleep so I'll go and I will be back later. Goodnight," Alex recorded herself saying with an old camera she found a week ago.

Alex found the camera and decided it was a good time to start telling their story to whoever would find it in case their journey fell through. She was 38 years old now and her mindset had changed a ton since her youthful days back when she was in her teens as had Harper's. The Doctor was the Doctor. Twenty years was nothing big to him. He was almost 2300 years old so twenty years was a cakewalk to him. To her and Harper, twenty years seemed like an eternity. At least Harper had Peladon and their two year old son Peladon XV. The Doctor and Alex thought about having children, but they never did. They were both convinced that time would be rewritten and none of this would happen so they didn't try to have kids, but the big reason was that they didn't want there kids to have to go through the emptiness that they were going through.

Several minutes passed and the Doctor came into the room after he had gotten ready for bed. Alex had recorded the history lesson while in bed waiting on him. He laid down next to her and she asked him, "Do you feel that our search is coming to an end?"

The Doctor looked at her and he said, "Yes I do."

"It feels good and weird at the same time," Alex told him.

"It does a little, doesn't it?" asked the Doctor. He then added, "Well we can talk about this tomorrow. I'm ready to get some sleep."

"Me too," Alex agreed. The two of them turned out the lights and went to sleep. They were right. The end was coming and the Doctor was going to meet one more old adversary and he would have to make a heart breaking choice to save everything.

**Chapter 19: The Dream Trickster**

The next morning the Doctor woke up and Alex wasn't in bed. He thought that was strange and walked around the room. She wasn't there at all. He didn't know what was going and he walked to the control room and everything looked fine. He felt creeped out for some reason. He walked to Harper and Peladon's room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He opened the door and there was no one inside. The room was old and dusty. It was a wreck like no one had lived there for years. He had no idea what was going on at all. He had to find out. He ran to the control room and started scanning the TARDIS. There was no one on board. He was the only one. Alex was gone. Harper and Peladon were gone. The three year old Peladon Jr. was gone. What was happening? He ran to the door of the TARDIS and opened it. He saw nothing. It was blackness, pure blackness. The thickness and immensity of it was overwhelming he had to shut the door. He ran to the console. He demanded answers, but got nothing. He looked at the detector and it was still there, but it was covered in dirt and spider webs. He looked at the year meter he set up. It was there to tell how many years had passed since he started the journey. He froze when the year meter read 400 years. He was on the journey for 400 years. That meant Alex, Harper, Peladon and Peladon Jr. were all dead. He was alone. He was alone in a universe of nothingness. He had to figure out how the last 380 years had just vanished from his memory. The last thing he remembered was going to bed with Alex. Now he was all alone.

"What is going on here!" the Doctor panicked.

"This is your future," a menacing voice came from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and was facing one of the oldest things in the universe. It's face, or lack there of, was all skin except for mouth of needle teeth. It had no lips and it's skin was white. The thing wore a black robe with a hood over its head. The Doctor instantly knew who it was. He said, "Trickster! How did you get aboard the TARDIS."

"I didn't, Doctor," said the Trickster in his creepy voice, "This is all in your head. Actually it is in all of your heads."

"All of my incarnations?" asked the Doctor.

"No, you moron," the Trickster shot, "It's in you and your three companions' heads, but there is only one companion of yours that has meaning to me, Doctor."

"Who is that?" asked the Doctor.

"You should know who she is, Doctor," the Trickster told him, "All the time lines have surrounded her. All the incidents have been about her."  
"So it's not Peladon," the Doctor said, "But from that description, it's not Harper."

"Your right, Doctor," the Trickster wheezed, "It's Alex Russo and Alex Russo is my prize."  
"What do you want with Alex?" asked the Doctor.

"What I want from everyone, Doctor. I want her agreement," the thing told the Doctor.

"Her agreement for what?" asked the Doctor.

The Trickster smiled and said, "You don't know how special Alex Russo really is, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor.

"You know that saying about a girl at the heart of it all?" asked the Trickster.

"Yes," the Doctor answered him.

"She is that girl," the Trickster told him, "She is part of the key that can save everything, Doctor. She part of the Key."

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to believe it. The reason there was no luck on the sixth segment is because the sixth segment had been under his nose the whole time. He said, "Alex Russo is the sixth and final segment of the Key to Time?"

"You are correct, Doctor," the Trickster told him.

"Okay, how do I know that this is dream or not and that you are really here or not?" asked the Doctor.

"You don't," the thing told him.

"So I just have to believe all this crap?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, Doctor, you do," the Trickster said.

"Okay, if she really is the sixth piece why are you in my dream?" asked the Doctor.

"I want you to give me the other five segments so I can have the whole Key to Time to myself," the Trickster told the Doctor.

"You want me to give you the thing that can do anything? I think not," the Doctor said.

"You will give them to me," the Trickster ordered.

"No! I will not," the Doctor shot back, "And this is my dream so I am out of here."

"You won't be able to wake up from this, Doctor," the Trickster said. The Trickster's face grew more menacing and evil. "You will give them to me."

"No, I won't," the Doctor said, "I am still not convinced that you are really even here. I just might be dreaming you and even if I'm not, there is one thing that can repel you no matter what."

"What is that?" the Trickster wanted to know.  
'This," the Doctor opened the Heart of the TARDIS and the light engulfed the Trickster and destroyed him. The world around the Doctor spun out of control and everything went white.

The Doctor woke up in bed next to Alex. Alex was out cold. The Doctor didn't know if what he dreamed was really the Trickster or his own memories and thoughts joining together to show him something. He wasn't sure about any of this. He had to make sure though.

The Doctor got out of bed and walked to the control room and got the Key to Time detector and walked to his room. Reluctantly he held out the detector towards Alex and his body felt like it had been hit by a train when the detector had located the sixth and final segment. It was Alex Russo. He put the detector in his pocket and he felt like throwing up. He collapsed in his chair next to his desk and didn't what to do.

Alex woke up and saw the Doctor wasn't laying next to her. She sat up in bed and saw him sitting in a chair. She asked him, "Doctor, what's wrong?"

The Doctor looked at her. He wanted to tell her what was wrong, but he just didn't know how to put it. He tried to form words, but nothing would work. All that he could do was sit there and look at the beautiful woman he married as tears started to roll down his face.

**Chapter 20: Alex: The Girl At The Heart Of It All**

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Alex. She was sitting up in bed looking at the Doctor sitting in the chair across the room. He didn't answer her and she could see that something was wrong with him. He was never this silent when someone asked if something was wrong. In fact he was never at a loss for words. Something was wrong and it was starting to worry Alex.

Finally the Doctor was able to put some words together and he told her, "Alex, I need you to know something, but give me few minutes okay."

"Yeah, sure," said Alex. She was unsure of what was wrong and she didn't want to impose anything that would make the Doctor feel even worse than he was at this very moment.

"Alex, I'll tell you when Harper and Peladon are awake," the Doctor said, "It's very important. I've found the sixth and final segment of the Key to Time. It has been under our noses the whole time."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"I'll tell you soon enough, Alex," the Doctor told her.

"Alright," Alex said.

The Doctor stood up and walked back into the control room. He sat down in the control chair and leaned forward. His elbows were resting on his kness and his head was down low. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. As far as anyone in the TARDIS knew, the five of them could be the last lifeforms in the universe aside from the Daleks. He knew what needed to be done, and he did not like that option at all. His mind was waging a war against his hearts. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice in the matter. He had to do it.

What seemed like only a few minutes was, in reality, an hour. Harper and Peladon came into the control room. Peladon was holding his son who was still mostly asleep. Alex came in a couple minutes later. Harper was the first one to ask, "So what about the final segment?"

"The last part of the Key is here inside the TARDIS with us," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harper, "How long has it been with us?"

"The whole twenty years," the Doctor said. His voice started to shake at the end of that statement.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"That saying we've been seeing over and over again about a girl at the heart of it all," the Doctor said, "That was a big clue that made no sense to me until just a couple hours ago."

"What are you saying?" asked Alex.

"I am saying that you, Alex Russo, you are the last segment of the Key to Time," the Doctor said.

"What? That's impossible," Alex said.

"Is it?" asked the Doctor, "Just think about it. You were the only one who could hear the TARDIS when we first met. She let you open her heart and nothing happened to you. You share a connection to the TARDIS. The things that attacked you. There was the Nightmare Weam. There was Tesla Howard. There was the Vastataform who chose you to be its surrogate mother. When the child was about to kill you, your body shone white and the baby vanished. You were fascinated with the Stone of the Kings. You have never touched the detector in all these years because you could get yourself brave enough to do it. You never wondered why. I always wondered why all the time lines and why everything was surrounding you. I never put two and two together until recently Alex. It's because you are the sixth and final segment to the Key to Time."

"But I can't be," Alex said, "I've seen what happened to the other segments. They all morphed into those pieces. Does that mean I am going to die?"

"That depends," said the Doctor.

"It depends on what?" asked Alex. She wanted answers.

"It depends on if this whole trip to get the Key together was successful," the Doctor said.

Harper and Peladon were watching as the Doctor and Alex were talking back and forth. Neither one of them wanted to believe that Alex was the last segment. It didn't make any sense to Peladon, but Harper started to put the pieces together in her mind. It did make sense. Even the siren on Night told Alex that she was part of the Key to saving everything those twenty years ago.

She knew the Doctor was right about Alex, but Harper was not going to speak up. This was the Doctor's battle and Harper knew the Time Lord could handle it.  
"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Okay then tell me why the Key would chose a person as one of its segments!" Alex demanded.

"It's to provide a moral aspect to the one who wants to assemble the Key to Time. I don't know exactly all of it, but that is the only thing that make sense to me," the Doctor said, "The last time the Key took a person as one of its segments was Princess Astria of Atros. When that was all over, Astria was allowed to return to her living form and the Key segment went somewhere else into another living thing."

"You mean me!" Alex yelled.

"Or it leaves you and goes to Astria. I can't say. Time is sometimes to unpredictable even for a Lord of Time like me," the Doctor said.

"Of course it is," Alex said. She was fighting tons of different emotions.

The Doctor stood up and walked up to Alex. He put his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand was in his pocket where the detector was. He looked Alex in the eyes and kissed her. Then he finally admitted it, "Alex, I love you. I really do and I am sorry for this. I am so, so sorry for what I am about to do to you."

"What are you going to do?" asked Alex. She was caught off guard by the sudden acts of love from the Doctor.

"Remember, Alexandra Margarita Russo, I love you. I love you with all of my hearts," the Doctor said. His voice was filled with sorrow. He took his right hand out of the pocket with the detector in his hand.

"Doctor, I don't understand," Alex said, "Why did you change your emotions so fast?"

"I love you, Alex," the Doctor repeated.

The Doctor took the detector and touched Alex's stomach with it. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped for breath. The Doctor took his hand off of her shoulder and he put the detector back in his pocket. Alex was frozen for what seemed to be an eternity and then, as if by slow motion, Alex Russo whirlpooled just like all the other five segments and the Doctor started at her shocked face until she had whirlpooled down in the sixth segment.

The Doctor picked up the sixth segment and walked to room with the other five segments. Harper and Peladon watched in horror as everything unfolded before their eyes and then they didn't say anything when the heartbroken Doctor walked and put the final piece with the others.

Alex Russo had been the final part of the Key to Time and now she was gone from their lives. The Key was assembled and soon it was time to bring everything back to the way it was. It was time to hit the reset button.

**Chapter 21: The Wizard and the Guardian**

Alex Russo woke up on the floor of the Waverly Sub Station. She sat up and looked around. It was the middle of the day. The sun was shining in the restaurant. She sat there is mass confusion. One minute she was in massive pain and couldn't breathe and the next minute she was laying on the floor of the sub station. She stood up and saw the calendar and it was on June 2010. It was when they all met the Doctor. Not just that it was on June 12, the very day the Doctor had walked into her life. She saw her reflection in the freezer door in the kitchen. She saw herself and said, "This is impossible."

She was a teenager again. The last twenty years had been erased from her features. She had no idea what just happened. Had the last twenty years been just a dream? How could that happen? If she did dream it all, why was she asleep on the floor of the sub station? She looked for the TARDIS outside and there was nothing there. Was it all a dream? Her head hurt from all the thinking.

Alex walked around the place looking for people. She went to the doors to the Waverly Sub Station and walked outside. The sun was unnaturally bright but it didn't hurt her eyes. People walked around outside like it was a normal day outside. There was a feeling around that this was different. It felt more peaceful and calm. She walked back into the sub station. She walked to a chair and sat down. She thought aloud saying, "What's going on here? Either I just had a very strange dream or something is messing with me."

"Alex!" she heard someone call her from upstairs. Her mom came down from the spiral staircase that led to their loft. Theresa looked at Alex and started to say something, "Alex, how many times do I have to tell..."

"Mom," Alex said. She stood up and the waterworks started.

Theresa saw her daughter's face and stopped watch she was saying. Theresa asked, "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I don't care," Alex said. She ran to her mom and hugged her.

"What?" asked Theresa, "What's with all this?"

"I've missed you so much," Alex said. She let go of Theresa and stepped back a few feet.

"What do you mean?" asked Theresa.

"It's a very, very long story," said Alex.

Jerry came down from upstairs and Alex ran up to him and hugged him just like she did Theresa. Jerry asked, "What going on? You don't ever give people hugs."

"I've changed," Alex said.

"How have you changed in an hour?" asked Jerry.

"It's felt more like 21 years to me," Alex said.

"What's felt like 21 years?" Justin asked as he in from outside.

"Justin," Alex turned around. She ran up to her older brother and gave him a bear hug.

"What are you doing?" asked Justin. When Alex let go, Justin searched all over his body for anything Alex would have put on him. He asked her, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Alex said, "I've just missed you so much. Before you ask, it's a very, very long story."

Max walked in and Alex hugged him too. He was just as confused as the others. They all wanted to know why Alex was being nice to them all. Alex looked around and asked aloud, "I guess all those years with the Doctor were just a dream."

"Who's the Doctor?" asked Alex.

"He's a time traveling alien from a race of god-like people called Time Lords. He's from the planet Gallifrey. I think he sometimes called it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. I spent the last twenty years with him or least I dreamed I did. He traveled in his time traveling space ship called the TARDIS. It was bigger on the inside. I know magical things are like that, but the TARDIS was so much bigger than anything wizard thing I had ever seen. It was amazing," Alex went on. She continued, "And the Doctor was amazing. He was about 2300 years old."

"What are you talking about?" asked Justin, "None of that makes any sense."

"It actually makes perfect sense," a man's voice said from beside the entrance to the sub station. Everyone turned to face him and he was wearing all white. His hair was white and his mustache and goatee were white. He wore a white fedora on his head. He said, "Everything Alex has told you is true."

"How would you know?" asked Justin.

"Because I know," said the Man in White.

"Who are you?" asked Alex.

"I am the White Guardian."

"The Doctor told me about you," Alex said.

"Yes, he did," the White Guardian said.

"So what's real then?" asked Alex.

"The one with the Doctor. I just took your consciousness and placed you in this world created for you until the Doctor fixes everything," the White Guardian explained. He froze the family and continued, "You are really 38 years old, but I made you a seventeen year old girl again, but with the memories of the last 21 years spent with the Doctor."

"Why would you do that?" asked Alex.

"Because the Doctor is about to hit the reset button and all things will be made right," the White Guardian told her.

"If that was real before I woke up here, did the Doctor kill me?" asked Alex.

"In a way, yes, but in a way no," said the White Guardian, "He killed your physical body, but your mind was taken by me for safety. You are basically, for lack of a better term, a soul. You are the energy that was in the physical body."

Alex was trying to take it all in and she asked, "So I am dead but alive?"

"Kind of," the Guardian said.

"Oh that helps," Alex said, "But anyway, when this is over will any of us remember these last twenty years?"

"No, Alex," the Guardian said, "I will as will my five brothers and sisters, but for you, Harper and the Doctor, it will never have happened to any of you and none of you will remember it. You will be brought back to your graduation party and you will eighteen again. That time is coming soon. The Doctor has the Key to Time assembled and is about to use it."

"So everything will be made right in the end?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said the White Guardian.

"Well, I guess that's good," Alex said.

"It is," the White Guardian said. He looked at his wrist as if he had a watch and out of nowhere one appeared on his wrist. He said, "I think our time is up."

Alex got dizzy and looked around. The place was spinning and she held up her hands. They were turning into gas and whirling around her. Her eyes grew wide and she was freaking out, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Time is reversing," the White Guardian said. His voice was calm and he was smiling, "The Doctor did it. Remain calm, Alex Russo. Everything is being reset. The universe is healing."

Alex tried to speak, but she vanished into a gas as did everything else. The White Guardian smiled and he walked into a light that appeared out of nowhere and he was gone.

**Chapter 22: Harper: The Voice of Reason**

The Doctor went to the room and placed the Key to Time segment that used to be Alex Russo on the table. He took out the other five pieces of the Key to Time and he put the six pieces together. He took the clear cube with the bluish tint to it into the control room and he placed it on the control console. He took the detector and placed it in a hole down the center of the key. The detector went in all the way until only the detector's handle was out, and there it was. There was the thing that the Doctor, Alex and Harper had devoted twenty years of their lives each to get. He was crushed at the losses he had to deal with including the death of Alex.

As the Doctor had the Key completed, Harper asked, "This is the thing we spent all that time to complete?"

"Yes it is," the Doctor said.

"I thought would be, I don't know, a little grander than a cube," Harper said. All the years in the TARDIS and the death she had encountered had made her numb to Alex's death. She just thought of it as another act of the universe. She was hurt that her adoptive sister was gone and she watched in person, but she knew that this was the reason they were on their trip for the last 20 years.

The Doctor stood over the Key and his eyes glistened ferociously as he had the most powerful thing in all Creation of all the universes in his hands. He had the power to rewrite time and Creation itself or he could wipe out the universe. The Key to Time even was more powerful than the six Guardians of the universe. The Doctor's mind was racing. His emotions were torn and shredding. His was falling apart at the seams. His wife had just been killed by him and all Creation and life was vanishing before his eyes. Then it hit him. He had the thing that could turn back the clock of the Time Lords and bring them back. He had the thing that could end or even prevent the entire Last Great Time War. He could bring his people back and prevent the Daleks from being created, but he knew the ramications of the War were too great to reverse the War or prevent it. The War caused the universe to convulse and contract. The War tore open holes in reality. It was devastating to higher lifeforms. It spread to every corner of Creation even though the smaller species, such as humans, didn't even notice it. He thought of all the horrors the War created and he could prevent if he used the Key to Time for that. He thought of the Nightmare Child, the Battle Vortex, the Fall of Arcadia, the Destruction of the Eye of Harmony. There was the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Could've Been King with his army of Mean Whiles and Never Weres. Then there was the destruction of Gallifrey and the Time Lords. His mind was fighting his hearts even more then when he had to convert Alex.

"Doctor!" Harper yelled and interrupted the Doctor's train of thought, "Doctor, what are you doing? Reverse everything!"

"But I could do so much more than all of this," said the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harper. Peladon stepped out with his and Harper's son so the Doctor and Harper could talk all of this out and he hoped it would be a good thing and not something bad.

"I not only can save and reverse what we intended to do. I can stop the Time War from ever happening and my people and Gallifrey can come back into the universe. I can stop Romana from being deposed and Rassilon from ever coming to power. I could stop the Daleks from being created. I could save so many civilizations and destroy all the ones that threaten life everywhere. I could use the Key to Time to shape the universe," the Doctor said with his voice full of intensity.

"Doctor, no one should ever have that power in their hands," Harper said, "That power is too tempting and it could corrupt."

"How do you know?" snapped the Doctor. His eyes were bloodshot and his body was tensed up.

"Because I see it happening in you!" Harper shot back.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor. His body relaxed and his eyes started to turn white again.

"You were changing, Doctor. You were being taken over by the power of the Key," Harper said, "Use it to reverse what we originally had planned."

"But I could save so many more lives," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, what's done is done. The Time War was so massive that anyone trying to stop it or end it prematurely could cause reality to be ripped open and the universe would be destroyed," Harper told the Doctor.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked the Doctor.

"Because you once told me and Alex that," Harper said.

"But I could do so much more," said the Doctor. He was waging a war inside of himself between what he knew he had to do and what he wanted to do. He collapsed to floor and started crying in the fetal position. He couldn't do it anymore. Twenty-three hundred years of emotions ripped through him and overpowered him. He was powerless yet he had so much power at his finger tips. Then Harper said something, something that made him think.

"Doctor! Listen to me. Listen to reason," Harper said, "You have to listen to reason."

The Doctor sat up and asked, "What did you say?"

"Listen to reason," said Harper. Then it hit her. After twenty years, she had finally become the Voice of Reason that the siren said she would become. "What is reason telling you, Doctor?"

The Doctor stood up and composed himself. He turned to the Key and said, "If I do what I want to do, I would be a god, but I was born a Time Lord, and you know what. I WILL DIE A TIME LORD!"

"That's more like it," said Harper, "Do your thing, Doctor."

"Thank you, Harper," the Doctor said. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to bring back his people, but he knew that he couldn't do for the sake of the universe. "Key to Time I..."  
The Key already knew what the Doctor wanted and already started what the Doctor wanted to do. Everything was whirlpooling around them. Peladon walked in with the kid. The kid vanished and then Peladon vanished as well. Harper was getting scared and asked, "What's going on!"

"Time is rewritting itself," the Doctor said, "The Rift is sealing itself and the Daleks are going back into the Time Lock. Within a few moments, we will be back at the graduation party twenty years ago and we will won't remember this at all! Our mission has been a success."  
Harper smiled and cheered. She was getting younger and eventually she vanished. The Doctor smiled and before he vanished he could have sworn he saw the White Guardian smile at him right before the Doctor vanished and right after that, the TARDIS vanished as well.

**Chapter 23: Reset**

The Doctor was standing next to the food at Alex and Harper's graduation party when he felt a strange feeling overwhelm him. He lost his balance for a second and caught himself on the table. What was that all about? He looked around and their was nothing wrong. He shook his head and got dizzy. He put all the bananas he took back on the table and turned around.

"Are you okay?" asked a man who was standing next to the Doctor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Doctor said, "You're Ernesto, right?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" asked Ernesto.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said, "I just knew. Something wrong with time. What just happened?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ernesto.

"Something that is not important to you," the Doctor said. He saw Alex and Harper were both looking uncomfortable just like he was. The Doctor walked over to them and asked, "Do you two feel strange in any way?"

"Yeah, I do actually," an eighteen year old Alex said.

"I do too," an eighteen year old Harper agreed, "How did you know?"

"Because I feel the same way," said the Doctor.

"Why?" asked Alex, "Why is it us three?"

"The only thing that I can think of is that something happened to us, but I am not exactly sure what it is," the Doctor said.

In the middle of the room, the White Guardian popped in out of nowhere. Everyone saw him and jumped or gasped when they were startled by his appearance out of nowhere. Jerry dropped the piece of cake he was eating and just stared. Theresa was just as shocked as her husband. She was about to get furious thinking this was a magical prank until the White Guardian said, "You three are heroes to all Creation."

The Doctor turned around and saw the White Guardian. He smile and said, "White Guardian!  
"Doctor," the Guardian replied. Theresa and Jerry calmed down when they realized it was

The Doctor and the White Guardian bear hugged each other and the Doctor said, "I haven't seen you since before the War and that was over 1300 years ago."

"Yes, Doctor, I know," the White Guardian told him.

Then the Doctor asked, "What do you mean that us three are heroes to all Creation?"

The White Guardian smiled and said, "You don't know this, but you three just went through a twenty year journey to reverse the destruction and death caused by the creators of the new Time Rift."

"Who created the new Rift?" asked the Doctor. If anyone knew, it would be the White Guardian.

The White Guardian looked at the Doctor and said, "The Daleks."  
The single banana that the Doctor did keep was crushed and popped when the Doctor clenched his fist at the mention of the Daleks. He asked, "How did they create the Rift?"

"Time Lord technology," the Guardian said. The mess the Doctor made with the banana vanished and the Guardian continued, "They stole it from your people."

"How long until they are back?" asked the Doctor.

"They're not back. The Rift is sealed. You sealed it," the Guardian told the Doctor.

"How?" asked the Doctor.

"The Key to Time," the Guardian told him. He looked up to Alex and Harper and said, "That is where all three of you succeeded and became heroes. You three saved everything from those monsters and my brother."

"Your what?" asked the Doctor.

"My brother, Doctor," the White Guardian, "You've met him. The Black Guardian."

"Your brother seems to cause all kinds of havoc," the Doctor said, "So back to what you were saying. The Rift is sealed and the Daleks aren't coming through."

"Correct," the White Guardian said, "Oh, and to show my gratitude." The White Guardian lifted his right hand towards the TARDIS and snapped his fingers.

"What did you do?" asked the Doctor.

"Your TARDIS has just received its 1000 year inspection," the White Guardian said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

The White Guardian nodded his head and he walked towards Alex and put his hand on her forehead. Alex felt a rush of cold air pass through her. The White Guardian said, "You're free. Now it's in Princess Astria of Astros."

The Doctor walked up and asked, "Was she part of it?"

The White Guardian smiled and then vanished, but he did say something else, "This is not the last time you will see me, Doctor."

Everyone in the room looked at the Doctor and he just smiled at them. He went on the explain, "He is the White Guardian of Peace and Balance. His twin brother, the Black Guardian, is the Guardian of Chaos and Destruction. That's not important. What is important is that these two ladies are graduating high school. It's not about me. This is about them so let's celebrated their achievements shall we."  
Alex jumped in and said, "The Doctor's right. Why don't we all just forget what just happened and continue with the party as if nothing happened."

"Yeah, what she said," the Doctor added crossing his arms.

"I'd like to, but what are you?" asked Ernesto to the Doctor.

"Okay, I'll be short and to the point," the Doctor said, "I am a time traveling alien from a race of beings called Time Lords from the Gallifrey in the Kasterborous Galaxy."

Ernesto started to laugh thinking it was a joke until he saw the Doctor and the Russos and he said, "You're serious."

"Yes," said the Doctor, "Not to mention I am nearly 2300 years old, but, as I said, this party is not about me. It about these two people here so lets get this thing rolling shall we?"

"Yes," said Theresa, "It's not about him. It's about my two daughters graduating."

Jerry whispered to Theresa and asked, "You do know Harper is not our daughter right?"

"Just let me enjoy the moment," Theresa replied, but didn't break her gaze from the girls.

"Okay," Jerry said.

The party went on like it was supposed to happen after the incident with the White Guardian was over. The Doctor gave Alex the key to the TARDIS and she ran and jumped at him. He caught her. When that was over, the Doctor gave Harper her gift. Everyone else gave their gifts to the girls.

The party ended and the guests went home several hours later. The Doctor was hording all the bananas that were left over and he was going to put them in the TARDIS kitchen. Alex came up to him and asked, "Have you always been obsessed with bananas?"

The Doctor thought about it and said, "No, the obsession's new."

Alex smiled and turned around. She saw her family and Harper staring at the two of them. They wanted answers. Alex elbowed the Doctor. He complained and turned around. He saw Jerry had his arms crossed. Theresa had her hands on her hips. Justin was like his dad. Max was, well, he was Max. Harper was sitting down in a chair. All of them had an expectant look there faces.

"Who was that, Doctor?" asked Jerry, "Who was that man that appeared out of nowhere?"

"That was the White Guardian," the Doctor said.

"I know a lot about magical creatures and I have never heard of the White Guardian," Jerry said.

"To be fair, Jerry, you never heard of a Time Lord before I showed up," the Doctor said.

"Okay, you got me on that one, but what is the White Guardian?" asked Jerry.

"It is one of the six Guardians of Time or as other beings called them the Six Fold God. You met the White Guardian of Peace and Balance. His twin brother is the Black Guardian of Chaos and Destruction. The White Guardian is the older twin. The other four Guardians are the Crystal Guardian, the Red Guardian, the Azure Guardian, and the Gold Guardian. Those four Guardians are weak compared to the twins with the White Guardian being the strongest. There is actually a legend saying that there are only five Guardians now. There are stories that Red Guardian of Justice vanished from the others, but like all stories about the Guardians it is hard to separate the truth from myth," the Doctor revealed.

"What are the other Guardians the guardians of?" asked Jerry.

"The Crystal Guardian of Dream, the Azure Guardian of Equilibrium and the Gold Guardian of Life," the Doctor said, "Obviously I've met the twins, but other than that I have only met the Crystal Guardian of Dream. He took on the moniker of the Celestial Toymaker and I met him way back in my first life. I met the other two in my fourth life. I want to meet the other three, but I don't know if I will."

"How do you know about them?" asked Justin, "If they are that powerful, how would someone like us and you know about them?"

"Because all Lord Presidents of Gallifrey have to have the Guardians of Time revealed to them. I made Lord President in my fourth life and kept it up until my seventh life with a brief coup during my sixth life. Romana was my successor. If anyone had to be my successor, I am glad it was her," the Doctor's face lit up when he spoke of Romana.

Jerry knew that face. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, but he asked, "Who was she, Doctor? Who was Romana?"

"She was a Time Lady who traveled with me for a long time. We grew close to each and well, eventually, we fell in love with each other. I was going to ask her to marry me, but then the War came and, let's just say, the War took priority," the Doctor said.

"I though you were somewhat of a pacifist," Theresa said.

"Not for me," the Doctor said, "It was Romana. She was the Lady President before the War and throughout most of the War. She regenerated from her laid back second incarnation to her more battle torn and world weary third incarnation. That life was more worried about the War than anything else, but she mellowed when I was made her Vice President. The War made us grow closer and..."

"That's okay, Doctor, you don't have to tell the whole story," Jerry said.

The Doctor couldn't speak. He was choking on his own words and he went into the TARDIS and locked to doors it. He looked around the concert hall and he shook his head. He pressed a button that changed it to the cave that had been the TARDIS interior in the other time line. The Doctor sat in a control chair that appeared next to the console.

The door creaked and the Doctor looked up and saw Alex coming in. He looked at her and said, "Alex, I just want to be left alone right now."

"No, Doctor!" Alex snapped. That caught the Doctor off guard. Alex went on, "You hide your emotions and bury them down deep. You never let anyone else know about what you have been through. You then let them erupt on your enemies or even sometimes us. Doctor, you need to talk about it. You need to get it out of you and now is the best time. Your emotions are open, Doctor. Let it out."

The Doctor looked at her and said, "I know, but it's the way I am."

"Then break the cycle, Doctor," Alex said. She sat down next to the Doctor on a secondary seat that came up right next to the Doctor. Alex repeated, "Break the cycle."

The Doctor nodded and said, "I loved her, Alex. I loved her with all of my hearts and she was taken away from me in fire and bloodlust. I can't get her out of my mind." The Doctor started crying and decided to take Alex's advice. He leaned on Alex and let it out.

After several minutes, the Doctor sat up and told her, "Thank you, but that was more baggage than just her. I think if there is someone who can pull me out of my own darkness, it's you Alex Russo."

"What?" asked Alex.

"You are the one that can bring me out of my darkness," said the Doctor, "I've lost so much in my life. My emotions and psyche are all torn apart and healed, but I have holes in my hearts, and I need someone to help fill them because I have tried to find things to help me, but nothing's helped. Actually, your family and yourself have started to fill those holes."

"Thank you," Alex said.

"You're welcome," the Doctor said. He grabbed her head and kissed her forehead. He then changed the subject and asked, "How do you like the new TARDIS interior?"

Alex looked around and said, "I can get used to it."

"Good," the Doctor said. He jumped and Alex jumped up. He turned around to face her and said, "We leave after you graduate. Not before."

Alex couldn't contain her excitement and said, "Oh okay!"

The Doctor took Alex's hand and they walked to the TARDIS doors.

**Chapter 24: Graduation**

**June 5, 2011**

The Doctor watched from the teachers section in the Tribeca Prep High School auditorium. It was announced that he would not be returning to the school for another year of teaching art. People were sad to see him go. He was a favorite of most of the students there. The Doctor listened as the Valedictorian and Salutatorian gave their speeches to the Class of 2011. The Doctor listened as every name was called and he applauded loudly when Harper was announced and even louder when Alex was announced. The whole thing seemed to fly by for everyone who was there. Before anyone knew it, Mr. Laritate spoke into the microphone and said, "Everyone give a big round of applause for the Tribeca Prep Class of 2011."

The entire auditorium burst out in celebration. When it was all over, the Doctor left and was approached by Laritate. Laritate said, "Well, Doctor, it's been one interesting year."

"You have no idea," the Doctor said, "I hope you find a good replacement for me."

"Don't your worry yourself over that one," Laritate said, "I will."

"That's good," the Doctor said, "And I wanted to thank you for keeping me around even though you found out I was an alien on my first day."

"Call it an act of faith," the principle said, "And it was an act of faith that was paid off dearly in the end."

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

"I hope you have a good life traveling, Doctor," Laritate said.

"I will, and you stay this school's principle as long as you possibly can," the Doctor told Laritate.

"Oh I will," Laritate said. The two of them shook hands and then gave each other a goodbye hug.

"See you around, Laritate," the Doctor said.

"I'll be looking for you," Laritate said.

The Doctor smiled and then he walked off to be with the two graduates. He walked up to the Russos, Harper and K-9 and asked, "How does it feel to be free?"

"Amazing," Alex said.

"That's good," the Doctor said. He took out a camera and said, "Let's all get a picture."

"Okay," said Jerry.

The Doctor placed the camera and the seven of them got into frame. Max was crouching on the ground in front of Harper and Justin who were to the left. Alex and the Doctor were in the middle. Jerry and Theresa were at the right with K-9 at their feet. The camera snapped the photo and everyone agreed it was a great picture to have.

After the whole thing ended, they were leaving and the Doctor said, "You guys go on. I need to talk to Justin for a minute."

"Okay, are you sure?" asked Theresa.

"Yes, I'm sure," the Doctor said.

"I'm not sure," Justin said.

"Don't worry, Justin," the Doctor said. He wasn't as confrontational and Justin conceded. The others left along with K-9. The Doctor and Justin started walking back to the Wavelry Sub Station.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Doctor?" asked Justin.

The Doctor didn't look at him and said, "I know that the last year of college for you wasn't that good. It's not because it was too hard for you. It was because you didn't feel challenged by it. You are a smart person, a genius even, but you are starting to get bored with the same routine time after time again. Am I right?"

Justin thought about it for a minute and he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Why?"

"I have an alternative for you for next year," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" asked Justin.

"You still are interested in aliens and robots and doing things like that right?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course," Justin said, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at this," the Doctor said, "I got in touch with General Osage and your clearance has been given to you already. All they need is your signature."

Justin's heart rate increased and he asked, "Signature for what?"

"To become a trainee scientist at UNIT," the Doctor said, "UNIT has been briefed of your magic and they won't tell anyone. They have had to deal with weirder things that your powers and I could tell you wanted to do something like that and now's your chance. I know it's not big, but if you just keep doing what you are doing, you will advance fast."

Justin stopped in his tracks and he couldn't believe it. All those things that Alex had made fun of him for doing when he was younger was actually going to be his job if he agreed to it. He loved doing that stuff and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. He replied, "Where's the paperwork?"

"I'll give it to you when we get to the sub station," the Doctor said, "But that's not all."

"That's not all?" asked Justin. He was already floating on clouds.

"I heard you once had a dog when you little and it ran away," the Doctor said.

Justin sank as he remembered that dog, "Yes, I did."  
"Then the dragon dog thing just vanished," the Doctor said.

"Yes," Justin was hoping the Doctor would pick him back up.

"Justin, I have no need for him anymore. He was a great companion, but I only recently just took him out of storage and I haven't used him much. I think he'll be better use to you," the Doctor said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Justin, I want you to have K-9," the Doctor told him, "I've already talked to him about it and he would be more than happy to go with you."

Justin shot right back up. First a job at a place that deals with aliens, robots and science where he won't have to hide his powers and now a dog, a robot dog that can communicate with him. This was amazing and he asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I've been too hard on you, Justin and this is my apology," said the Doctor.

"No one has ever done so much just to apologize," Justin said, "Your apology is accepted."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, "Now let's get home."

They made their way back to the sub station and the Doctor walked in and saw Alex was already ready to go. The Doctor looked at her and looked at the rest of the family and Harper. He nodded and said, "Okay, here comes the infamous question: Who wants to come with me? I know you do Alex, but anyone else."  
"Yes!" Harper yelled, "I want to go with you."

"Really?" asked the Doctor he was surprised, "Okay, anyone else?"

Everyone was content just to stay home. The Doctor nodded and said, "You two be ready to go by tomorrow. We'll say one last good bye and then we'll be off."

As the day finished, Justin told everyone what the Doctor did for him and they celebrated. Jerry and Theresa thanked the Doctor for all he had done in their lives over the past year. They were so grateful and honored to meet him. Max was not his random and stupid self. He knew what the Doctor had done for him and he thanked him as well. Harper packed and was getting ready for the trips to come. Alex was just waiting for the next day to come as soon as possible.

As June 6th rolled in, everyone was saying their good byes for one last time. Harper said good bye to her surrogate family and went aboard the TARDIS first. Alex went up to her parents and said, "Goodbye Mom and Dad, I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too," Jerry said.

"Be safe, Mija," Theresa told her daughter.

"I will be," said Alex. She went up to Justin and said, "Good luck with UNIT."

"Thank you, Alex," Justin said. The two hugged and Alex said good bye to Max and she went aboard the TARDIS too. The Doctor told her he'd be a minute.

The Doctor looked at the four of them and said, "I'll take care of them. I promise you guys."

"I believe you, Doctor," said Theresa.

"As do I," Jerry agreed with his wife.

The Doctor looked at Justin and said, "Have a great time in UNIT."

"I will," Justin replied.

The Doctor looked at Max and said, "Max, don't stop being Max."

"Got it!" Max said excitedly.

"Good bye everybody," the Doctor said and he shut the door of the TARDIS. He saw Alex and Harper standing there. He put one arm around Alex's shoulders and the other over Harper's shoulders. He said, "Let's go."

"Where?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "That's the fun of being in the TARDIS."

The Doctor bounded away from those two and said, "Goodbye Waverly Place. Hello everywhere!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS dematerialized.

Outside, Jerry, Theresa, Max, Justin and K-9 all watched as the TARDIS started to dematerialize. The vworping sound repeated several times and eventually the blue public police call box was gone.

Jerry looked at Theresa and said, "Our girls are now out there somewhere exploring the universe."

"It feels so strange doesn't it," Theresa said.

"Yes, it does, but I am so proud of them," Jerry said.

"So am I, Honey. So am I," Theresa said.

**The End**


	13. Bonus: The Mothman Prophecies

**THIS WAS ORIGINALLY THE FIFTH STORY IN THE SEASON BUT IT WENT NO WHERE SO I SCRAPPED IT AND CONTINUED ON WITH "THE DOCTOR AND THE RAXACORICFALLAPATORIUS." ELEMENTS OF THIS STORY WERE ABSORBED INTO THE OTHERS OF THE SEASON.**

**The Mothman Prophecies**

**Chapter 1**

"No creature can know prophecy," said the Doctor.

"What about you Doctor? You can see the future," replied the creature.

"That's different. I am a Lord of Time," said the Doctor, "To me it's the future and the past and the present. I am not trapped in time like you are."

"That may be true, but I can see the future. It's the gift of what I am."

"And what would that be?" asked the Doctor.

"The humans called me Mothman."  
"Mothman? Really?" asked the Doctor, "I'm sorry, but I'm not so sure I believe that."

"Look at me Doctor and tell me that I don't exist."

"I'll give you that you do exist. Your physical appearance and mind. I give you that, but I don't think there are more of you. You could be a mutation of another species."

"I assure you, Doctor, that I am of that species," said the Mothman, "And we are prophetic creatures. We only appear before terrible tragedies occur and I assure that there is a massive tragedy coming to this place."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, his face dark and inquiring.

"War, Doctor. War is coming," replied the Mothman.

"War between who?" asked the Doctor.

**Three Weeks Earlier**

The first week of August was ushered in by Alex's stay in what she called "Nightmare's Reign." The nights after that event, Alex had trouble sleeping at all. The Doctor kept reassuring her that she won't be caught in that terrible place again and that Ashton killed the creature who was causing that warped reality.

A week after the event, everything was calm and somewhat normal again. The Doctor was buried deep in the TARDIS's control console installing a patched up dematerialization circuit, hoping it wouldn't blow up in his face. Alex was out with Harper doing something. Justin was working with his parents at the Waverly Sub Station, and planning to go to a community college. Max was doing whatever Max does. The Doctor had been there a couple months, but the two never really got to know each other.

Inside the TARDIS, a voice screamed in a language that no one understood. Customers looked at the direction of the TARDIS with puzzled expressions. The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS with ashes on his T-shirt. He walked back to the bar and sat down, shaking his head.

"Doctor, what happened," said Justin.

"I was installing my dematerialization circuit when I got electrocuted and the power to the control console went out. I have to wait a while before that console regains its power," said the Doctor. He turned around and saw a group of five people talking and listening intently amongst each other. They weren't everyday customers and looked like tourists. He should know. He has seen hundreds of thousands of tourists in his lifetime. "What's all this about?"

"I think it has something to do with the sightings," said Justin. The look the Doctor gave him showed Justin that the Doctor had no idea what he was talking about. "The Mothman sightings all over the city."

"The what?" asked the Doctor, "Mothman. I've heard of that thing. I haven't seen a Mothman and I'm not even sure if they're real. What about you, Justin? Does the Mothman exist?"

"I don't know. I mean I've seen a special on him maybe, but I've never seen or heard of one from the wizarding world," answered Justin.

"What does the Mothman supposedly do anyway?" asked the Doctor.

"Something about telling the future, but I'm not sure," replied Justin.

The Doctor snickered, "Telling the future, huh? I highly doubt that. Unless it can actually peer into time, I don't think it can."

"Try telling those crypto guys over there," said Justin. The Doctor got up and started walking over to the group of five at the table. "Doctor, I was just kidding."

The Doctor turned around and told Justin, "I know what I'm doing."

The Doctor pulled a chair from another table and put it next to the group of five. He sat down on it backwards and rested his chin on the back of the chair, "So what are you talking about so intently?"

They turned around and tried to ignore the Doctor. "Oh, come on!" said the Doctor, "It looks incredibly interesting. I'd like to know." The Doctor had the face of a child wanting to his parents to tell him something.

"If we told you, you would only laugh. You have that arrogant and condescending look about you," said the one who appeared to be the leader.

"I won't laugh. Heck, if you've seen what I've seen, you wouldn't laugh at little cryptid hunters such as yourselves," replied the Doctor.

"What have you seen?" asked the man.

"A lot of stuff," said the Doctor, "Well, anyway, I'm Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" the man asked

"Yes."  
"What?"

"No."

"Okay," the man said confused, "I'm Jeremy Josef."

"Jeremy Josef, that's a good name," replied the Doctor.

"Really?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, really," said the Doctor.

"You're a little weird," said Jeremy.

"You have no idea," replied the Doctor, "Well what are you talking about?"

After a few seconds and the Doctor curious look, Jeremy answered the Doctor, "It's the Mothman. He's a creature that has glaring red eyes and wings and is supposed to be around seven feet tall."

"Oh, well that's nice to...," the Doctor trailed off, "Know. Can you here that?"

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"It's like a pulsating hum," the Doctor stood up, "It's coming from outside." The Doctor ran to the doors of the Waverly Sub Station. Jeremy and his friends stood up and followed the Doctor out the doors of the restaurant. The Doctor looked up in the sky and turned around in a circle. The shadows being cast by the buildings on Waverly Place seemed to elongate and overtake everything. They became ominous over the Doctor, and he didn't like that feeling. The hum turned into a flapping of wings.

A massive creature landed on the roof of a smaller building down the street. The Doctor saw the creatures bright red eyes that appeared to be glowing. The creature didn't have any arms, but had wings in their place. The creature and the Doctor's eyes locked and they stared at each other. The creature saw behind the Doctor's green eyes and gazed on the memories of the Doctor and it hurt. The creature back up a little and turned his head towards the group of humans standing behind the Doctor.  
"That's him!" said Jeremy, "That's the Mothman."

A screeching sound echoed throughout Waverly Place and all the humans grabbed their ears in pain and double over. The Doctor looked around and didn't hear the sound, but he heard an eerie voice whisper, "Doctor, I need to speak with you. A storm is coming and only you can stop it."

The Doctor looked around and back at the Mothman and knew that the voice belonged to the winged creature. The Doctor wanted to know what was coming, but the creature flew off and all the humans surrounding the Doctor let go of their ears.

"Okay, now I'm a believer," muttered the Doctor, standing in the middle of Waverly Place with dozens of people lying on the ground around him.

**Chapter 2**

Justin came out of the Waverly Sub Station struggling to hold himself up. People in the street were struggling to their feet and the Doctor was still staring at the spot were the Mothman took off. The Doctor wanted to know why the humans double over in pain and agony and all that happened to him was he heard a cool, creepy voice. The Doctor had an idea. It could be that the Mothman spoke in a language to advanced for the humans to understand, but to him, a Time Lord, the Mothman's language would be a primitive one. The Doctor's eyes glanced down, but kept his head fixed.

Justin got to the Doctor and grabbed his arm to stop from falling over. The Doctor turned and grabbed Justin and held him up. The Doctor could see that Justin was dazed and out of it from whatever all the humans heard. The Doctor put his hands on Justin's temple and Justin's head started clearing and he went back to normal. The Doctor let go of Justin and the eighteen year old was standing on his own.

"Doctor, what was that?" asked Justin.

"I think that was a voice," said the Doctor.

"That sound was a voice?" asked Justin.

"Maybe," said the Doctor, "Everyone doubled over the same time I heard a creepy voice."

"A voice? What did it say?"

"That's not important right now," said the Doctor, looking at all the half zombies all over Waverly Place, "I have no idea how long this will last on these people."

"What happened to them?" asked Justin.

"What ever that sound was must have jumbled their minds up. They should be back to normal soon," the Doctor said. He turned away from Justin and walked further into Waverly Place. The Doctor decided just to let the other people get back to normal on their own and went back inside the sub station with Justin right behind him.

Inside, the scene was much the same. The people were out of it and the Doctor walked past the customers and over to Theresa who was slumped over the counter, unconscious. The Doctor put his hands on her temple and closed his eyes. Theresa jerked, her head clear again. The Doctor backed off and Theresa stood up.

"What happened?" she asked. The Doctor ignored her and walked into the kitchen. Justin just shrugged and told her that the same thing happened to him, but not the Doctor.

The Doctor saw that Jerry had collapsed in the sandwiches he had been making. "He's going to have to make some new sandwiches," the Doctor smirked. He did the same thing to Jerry and Jerry jumped alive and the sandwich mess on his apron fell back on the counter.

"What was that?" asked Jerry.

"I'm not really sure, but everyone calls it a Mothman. Why 'moth' man? Why not 'blast out your ears and make you collapse' man? By the way I wonder how far that sound traveled," said the Doctor. He left the kitchen and walked back into the restaurant.

"How come you weren't knocked out or at least dazed?" asked Justin.

"Because of what I am. A Time Lord can understand languages that are so advanced that it can be painful and even dangerous to the lesser species."  
"What are you calling us? A lesser species?" asked Theresa.

"Actually, yes. But you humans are still in your infancy. Don't worry one day the human's language will be that advanced," replied the Doctor, "Well that's enough of the language lesson. I have a winged humaniod to chase after. If it can have that effect on this block, I don't want it landing in rush hour at the busiest parts of the city and then decides to talk to everybody. That would be completely devastating. Gotta go save the day again. It must be Saturday."

The Doctor walked into his TARDIS and over to the control console, which was flickering back to life. The Doctor looked around and noticed he was alone. The last couple months Alex had almost always been in the TARDIS with him, but this time she wasn't. He hadn't seen her since yesterday and hoped that she was okay and close enough to the mothman and felt his loud and booming yet quiet and cool voice.

The Doctor walked into one of the corridors that was connected to the control room and he walked down to one of the TARDIS's hologram rooms. He pushed a few buttons on the rooms controller and the room lit up and showed the event of a few minutes ago. The Doctor saw the mothman fly and land on the building. He was waiting for the winged creature to speak so the TARDIS could get a lock on the language the mothman was speaking. The TARDIS went berserk as the creature started to speak its language. The Doctor looked at the screen and shook his head.

"That's impossible," said the Doctor. The screen told him that the language was not recognizable but not old enough to be older than the TARDIS. That made no sense. The TARDIS translated every language in the universe, but this one was not translating. "Now that's even more impossible. I heard a voice. I know I heard a voice."

The TARDIS told the Doctor that the sound the creature made was not a language, but a loud sound and nothing else. The screen was telling the Doctor that the creature was not even there until it had already landed on the building. There was a puzzle staring the Doctor in the face and he was going to figure this out before that creature's "voice" didn't harm anyone. The Doctor started working fast at the console in the room. The Doctor told the TARDIS to search for whatever creature that mothman really was in all of Creation. He walked out of that room, but took something off the console in the hologram room before he left.

The Doctor walked back out into the Waverly Sub Station and saw that the group of customers led by Jeremy Josef had returned to their table, holding their heads and talking with each other as best they could.

The Doctor ignored them and walked over the counter where Justin, Jerry and Theresa were standing around watching the customers come back in, all of them holding their throbbing heads. The Doctor sat down on a stool and shook his head.

"What did you find out?" asked Jerry.

"Not much at all," answered the Doctor.

"That's not good is it?" asked Theresa.

"No, that's not good at all. The TARDIS couldn't recognize the creature's language, voice or any thing about it. The only other things the TARDIS couldn't recognize never turned out to be a good thing. Maybe this time will be different, but I doubt it. Nothing is ever safe and easy around me. I have the TARDIS searching everything in all Creation to find out what that winged thing is," explained the Doctor.

"How long will that take?" asked Justin.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes and temple before answering. He told them, "You have no idea how big and vast and complicated the universe is do you? The universe is unexplainably huge. I set the TARDIS to search for a nucleus of a cell one the planet Ocean." The Doctor looked at the confused faces of the three Russos. "It's looking for a dime that can be anywhere one Earth."

"So it's going to take a long time?"

"Yes, it's going to take a while," replied the Doctor, "In the mean time, I have to search for this thing." The Doctor's face lit up and he smiled broadly, "It's a good old fashioned monster hunt! I haven't had one of these in probably decades." With that, the Doctor bounced out of his seat and bounded into the TARDIS.

"I think he's happy about this whole thing," said Theresa.

"Why don't you go help him out on this one, Justin?" asked Jerry.

"What? Why?" asked Justin.

"Because you're a monster hunter."  
"Oh, yeah," said Justin.

The Doctor flung the doors to the TARDIS open and ran out to the street, carrying a backpack, parabolic dish, and his timey-wimey device.

"He is probably the only person I know that can carry all that and still not be made fun of," said Justin as he saw the Doctor run by the windows and no stopped and stared at him, "Why can't that happen to me?"

"Maybe because people only know him as the 'Crazy Man Who Lives in a Sandwich Shop'," said Theresa.

**Chapter 3**

**One Week Later**

The Doctor was sitting at one of the tables in the Waverly Sub Station at one in the morning, his feet resting on the table. For the last week, the Doctor had hit brick wall after brick wall. The tons of dead ends didn't slow him down, just irritated him. The Doctor leaned his head back and dozed off. The TARDIS hadn't had that much luck either, but she was still pressing on.

The Doctor was woken up two hours later and three when he heard the sound of rustling wings. The Doctor opened his eyes and, without raising his head, rubbed his eyes with his hands. "You're there aren't you?"

There was no answer, but the Doctor knew something was in the room with him. The Doctor lifted his head up and saw two piercing red eyes glaring at him. Calmly, the Doctor put his feet on the ground and leaned forward in his seat. For the first time, the Doctor could see the creature up close. It didn't have arms but wings. It was covered in dark brown fur. There was no mouth that the Doctor could see.

"Now how did you find me? I've been looking for you for a week now, and I haven't gotten any leads. Oh and off the subject of that, where is your mouth. That voice I heard came from you."

The mothman cocked its head to the right.

The Doctor smirked, "I'm confusing you aren't I?"

There was no reply from the creature standing there.

"You don't know what I am, do you?" asked the Doctor.

Two slits on the creature's neck, right under the ears opened and the Doctor heard, "No, I don't know what you are?"

The Doctor jumped up and walked up to the mothman and said, "So that's where your mouth or mouths, I should say, are. Hey, wait a minute! Your voice is harmful to humans."  
The slits opened again and the mothman said, "I've modified my voice. It is no longer harmful to the humans, which is something you are not."

"It's that obvious isn't it."

"Yes, you were not effected by my voice and you have referred to the others that look like you as humans as if you are not one of them, and you react to differently than the others who have witnessed my people."

"Yeah, you're right," replied the Doctor flatly, "I'm Time Lord."

"Time Lord?" asked the mothman.

"I'm from another planet. Gallifrey to be precise."  
"Gallifrean. Beware Time Lord, someone is coming that will be very to your safety. Someone who is the last of his kind like you are the last of yours."

"How do you know that I am the last?" asked the Doctor, who started circling the creature who stood firm.

"I can see it. Everyone burning and dying. Planets upon planets upon planets in the blazing inferno. The final moment of the War. The Time War," chanted the mothman.

"How do you know that? You didn't know what a Time Lord was and now you know about the Last Great Time War. What are you?"

"And then I see...," the mothman paused, "Oh, Doctor, such a dark secret you have. A secret that's eating away at you on the inside. When are you going to tell the young female human your secret? Or are you? Your afraid of what she would do. You think if you tell her, she will run away from you and never want to be with you anymore. You're afraid of the animal you have become."

"What are you?" growled the Doctor, eyes blazing with unbridled fury.

"A creature who can see time," said the mothman.

"Okay, I'll give you that for now, but what do you mean that someone is coming that is the last of his kind just like me."

"You will know when he comes and he will around Christmas time," said the mothman.

"Okay, that's nice. Anyway, why are you here?" asked the Doctor.

"To warn you."

The Doctor stopped circling and stared at the mothman's back, "Warn me about what?"

"I can't tell you. I wasn't supposed to come here and meet with you, but you would have found me anyway," said the creature.

"Oh, I see, spoilers. Right?" asked the Doctor.

"Spoilers?"

"Never mind," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"We will meet again, Doctor, but I can tell you this," the mothman said, "There are storms coming, two storms."

The Doctor smirked and looked down, "What kind of storms?"

There was no reply and the Doctor looked up. There was no one in the room with him. He was completely alone.

"Well, that's different," the Doctor said to himself, "A quiet exit instead a giant, loud, and booming exit. I like quiet exits, I really do, but what are those storms he was talking about?"

The Doctor stood there for a while in the darkness of the Waverly Sub Station, alone. "Well this is reminiscent?"

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor stood in the Waverly Sub Station for a long time before he left his spot and made his way into the TARDIS. He walked up to the control console and just stared at the computer screens, his back towards the doors. He put his hands on the console and lean forward, his head looking up.

"What do you think about that thing?" he asked the TARDIS.

There was a slight hum and the console's centerpiece moved.

"You're not sure either," the Doctor said, "And what about those two 'storms' it mentioned? I don't know. I've felt something big was on the horizon. Heck, I've had that feeling since I first got here because of the new Rift. Speaking of the Rift, it's been quiet for the last month. Nothing at all. That's strange, good but still strange."

There was the hum again. The Doctor half smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. He stood up straight again and walked down the corridors of the TARDIS, deep into his ship.

**Ten Days Later**

The light of the scan was shining on the Doctor. The Doctor was standing there, his arms crossed and eyes intense behind his glasses. For the last seventeen days since he first saw that creature, the Doctor had been searching for the true identity of that winged creature. He wasn't buying into the theory that the creature was a mothman. For one, the Doctor knew in his hearts that any creature that hasn't conquered time travel could not know the future. Prophecy was impossible because time in mostly in flux. Anything can happen. Only a few points in space and time are fixed and will never change or should never be changed. Another thing that the Doctor didn't like was that the TARDIS was still searching for the identity of the mothman for the last two and a half weeks. The TARDIS should have found the identity by now, but there was nothing. The Doctor did not like that and was growing more suspicious of the mothman.

The Doctor lowered his head and unfolded his arms and walked out of the search room and down the TARDIS hallway towards the control room. He didn't know how long he was staring at that machine. He entered the control room. He wasn't planning on being this obsessed with finding out what all this


End file.
